inazuma eleven hearthwarming histories
by yucenkio
Summary: diganme ustedes si no es cierto que a inazuma eleven le falta un toque mas "romantico" y un toque mas "yaoistico" ¡seria perfecto si tuviera estos dos toques! pues aqui he creado un historia con estos dos toques  tambien con parejas heteras
1. Chapter 1

Inazuma eleven

**Hearthwarming Stories**

Inazuma Eleven: "Hearthwarming Stories" o en español los súper once: "tiernas historias". Este libro es una historia paralela de inazuma eleven basada en la segunda temporada "la llegada del instituto aliens"

Su narrador es, ni más ni menos, que nuestro centro campista y sub capitán el inteligente y serio Kidou Yuuto.

Kidou nos cuenta su historia en el instituto imperial, su historia amorosa, y aunque no me crean nos cuenta sobre su primer amor y su primera novia…pero ¿Cómo nunca supimos de esta supuesta novia de kidou yuuto? ¿Por qué nunca se supo nada? La verdad es que, como el anime es shonen (genero anime de acción, no de amor) no se contó lo que realmente paso, en otras palabras, esta es la historia de inazuma eleven versión "shoujo" (genero de amor, no de acción) contada desde que el equipo conoce a  
Fubuki pero con un pequeño resumen de lo sucedido antes, ¡espero que les guste!

Su autora: Constanza Godoy

* * *

Cuando entre al instituto imperial, mi único propósito era ganar tres años seguidos el campeonato para así estar nuevamente con mi hermana.

Me propuse a mi mismo pensar solamente en mi meta, mejorar cada día mas en mi juego, para así ganar el campeonato, al solo un mes ya estaba compartiendo esa meta, mi pensamiento y mi interés con pasarla bien con mis amigos (soy un niño no lo podía dejar de lado ¬ ¬) pero ya al segundo semestre estaba compartiendo mi meta, mi mente y mi corazón con algo mucho mas grande…

Aquel día, de la ceremonia de apertura del segundo semestre, un pequeño momento me cambio la vida radicalmente. Ya había aprendido a dividir mi tiempo entre amigos y fútbol, y se me era muy cómodo ya que mis amigos eran parte del mi equipo, pero todo se me descarrilo cuando aquel día caminando por cualquier pasillo, me cruce con ella. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y su sonrisa atravesó mi corazón… se que es algo demasiado romanticon y meloso pero cualquiera habría quedado impresionado con aquella belleza. Era una chica de mi edad de ojos azules, pelo rubio largo, con un cuerpo espectacular, una cara fina y delicada y en su cabeza unos googles* de esquí que le daba el toque a su personalidad, llevaba el uniforme del colegio algo modificado, el uniforme de las chicas era una polera con cuello de camisa blanca con un moño de cualquier color en el cuello, una chaqueta roja con negro y una falda de los mismos colores, y ella llevaba en vez de un moño, llevaba una pequeña corbata celeste plomizo y una falda (en vez de la negra con rojo) una celeste plomizo al igual que la corbata y sin chaqueta, llamaba la atención su uniforme pero no tanto como su hermosa cara. Al ya haberla pasado me quede atónito ¡congelado! con ganas de seguir viéndola, me di vuelta para verla nuevamente y que creen ¡ella hizo lo mismo!

Los dos nos sonrojamos, no sabíamos como reaccionar, quedamos en shock mirándonos como estupidos parados en medio del pasillo, a unos cuantos pasos el uno del otro, yo no me daba cuenta aun pero ella era ¡muy atrevida!, dio el primer paso, acercándose a mi, ruborizada se paro enfrente mío y no se a que se refirió cuando me dijo:

-¡eres impresionante!-con una sonrisa que me hizo ruborizarme hasta las orejas

Yo no sabia que decir y a lo único que atine a hacer, para no quedar como un tonto, fue reírme (no como un estupido lógicamente, créanme se controlarme)

Ella me seguía mirando y sonriendo, cuando luego tocaron la campana. Sin decir nada me di la media vuelta y me fui a mi sala a paso rápido, embobado seguí con lo sucedido en mi mente pero desperté de aquel sueño al darme cuenta que me estaba siguiendo, caminaba detrás mío callada, aun seguía sonriendo, yo no sabia porque me seguía y estaba muy nervioso como para preguntarle. Nervioso y aun rojo entre a la sala de clases, ya todos estaban sentados escuchando al profesor que presentaba a la nueva alumna de intercambio ¡Era ella! La chica que me seguía, ¡era la chica de intercambio! Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía tan conmocionado, ¡no me podía mover! La chica me tomo de la mano y me encamino al frente de la pizarra donde toda la clase nos veía. Se presento muy nerviosa, su mano tiritaba, se notaba que me necesitaba para estar mas tranquila.

Era raro, solo nos habíamos mirado y ya sentíamos confianza el uno al otro. Aunque cuando todo el mundo se dio cuenta que estábamos de la mano…

-me llamo Kiara Eiri, mucho gusto a todos vengo de Hokkaido, espero que nos llevemos muy bien-

- y usted señor Kidou ¿que hace aquí adelante?-

-es que señor…-

-es que profesor, me sentía tan nerviosa que me perdí, y si no hubiera encontrado a kidou-Kun en el pasillo, no hubiera llegado a la sala, estuvo conmigo hasta que tocaran la campana y me trajo hasta aquí-

Se escucho en toda la sala el típico –uuuuuuuuuyy- …son pololos. Son pololos ^^…-

-¡ya cállense niños!-

El profesor nos mando a nuestro, puesto sin decir nada más que:

–Parece que ya se han echo muy buenos amigos-

¡Me moría de la vergüenza!

Era la primera vez, que me molestaban por algo de ese tipo, no conocía esta faceta mía, la de sentirme avergonzado y nervioso al estar al lado de una chica, siempre me comporto normal con cualquier persona sin importar el sexo, pero esa vez con ella…el corazón me latió mas rápido que si hubiera corrido tres horas la cancha sin parar

Ya en el recreo estaba con mi cara paso de roja a su color natural, pero junto a ella no me iba a durar mucho.

-¡kidou-Kun!-era ella nuevamente

-quien iba a creer que luego de habernos conocido tan casualmente, íbamos a ser compañeros de clase ¿no?-dije

-si es verdad, pero no me digas kiara dime Naruko-

-¿Por qué, Naruko?-

-porque es mucho mas bonito y además me trae recuerdos-

-algo me dice que es mejor no preguntar-

-es mejor, así me veo más misteriosa jajajaja-

-ok, ok chica misterio, apuesto que es porque te gusta la serie Naruto-

-aaaaa que pesado, me descubriste jajajaja-

-no te preocupes guardare el secreto, jajajaja –

- más te vale, por que si no le diré a todos ¡que ocupas peluca!-

-¡oye! ¡Eso no es verdad!-

-lo sé, pero todos me ven como un ángel si que todos me creerán-

-¡que malvada!

-jajajaja es broma, es broma-

Desde ese día no hicimos muy buenos amigos, hablábamos de todo, podía contarle de todo y ella a mí, nuestra confianza era enorme, siempre se no veía juntos, con mis amigos ella interactuaba totalmente bien, convirtiéndose en también su amiga, ella me daba fuerzas en cada partido y me ayudaba cuando me sentía triste o solo, me apoyaba cuando me sentía cansado y siempre me levantaba el animo…creo que es mejor informarles que todo esto sucedió unos años antes de empezara a destruir equipos controlado por kageyama y de que conociera a los súper once, es decir, estuve con Naruko lo que quedaba de ese año y todo el que seguía, es decir, los dos últimos años que estuve en el instituto imperial, cuando tenia unce y 12. Pronto sabrán porque solo pase ese tiempo con ella.

Los meses pasaron desde que conocí a Naruko y ya estábamos en navidad, estaba tan feliz con mi vida, reía siempre y no había nada que me sacara de ese lindo sueño mas que dos cositas, pequeñas pero muy importantes: la primera era el pensar que me estaba desviando un poquito de mi meta por compartir mi tiempo con mis amigos y Naruko que como ya deben estar suponiendo ella era mucho mas para mi que solo una amiga, la segunda razón de mi inquietud tenia que ver exactamente con lo último dicho: la impotencia de no tener el valor de

decirle a Naruko, lo que mi corazón sentía por ella pero mis neuronas chocaban contra las paredes de cerebro de solo pensar en decirle : -te quiero, no, no, no, te quiero…te amo-

Mi amor hacia ella crecía cada vez que le decía una palabra…

Unos días antes de navidad Genda, Sakuma, Naruko y yo no nos arreglamos para ir juntos al karaoke…

Cuando ya estábamos ahí pasándola de lo mas bien, pedimos unas bebidas y bocadillos, pero se equivocaron y no se como pero por alguna razón nuestros jugos (no podíamos tomar bebida ya que nos habían puesto en régimen por el peso) tenían alcohol y estuvimos algo bebidos esa noche ¡ que digo bebidos! ¡Si Sakuma casi se viola a Genda! Y yo cuando estoy bebido (al parecer) soy todo un sándwich de palta me dan un apretón y se me sale todo lo que pienso, si que andaba diciendo la verdad a los cuatro vientos… :$

bueno este es la primera parte de la primera parte de mi historia...sigue mucho mas! pero primero necesito la aprobación de al menos 5 personas dejando sus comentarios o como le dicen previws para seguir bueno espero que les guste! y dejen comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

Aquel día en el karaoke

-¡stand up! ¡Stand up! Juguemos juntos ¡woow!-sakuma cantando el primer opening de la serie

(-Que cantando ese niño parecía un perrito al que le aplastaron la pata-pensamiento de las encargadas del karaoke)

-¡huuuujuuu! ¡Sakuma eres tan sexy!-Genda tirándole los palos a sakuma

-¡yaaaaaaaa! Que sexy ni que nada Genda ¡sáquenlo del escenario, antes de que venga la policía creyendo que estamos matando a alguien!

-¿Qué te pasa con mi canto, kidou? Si ni siquiera te atreves a decirle a naruko…-

-¡cállate imbecil! ¡Me dijiste que no dirías nada! Sigues así y le digo a

Genda que…

-¡no, no, no! Si yo ya no digo nada

-¿decirme a mi que? ¿Acaso hay algo que tengas que decirme, kidou?- preguntaba Naruko, tambaleando

Como estábamos más bebidos que una cuba, me lo decía de una manera bastante seria y demasiado cerca

-¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo? Algo me ocultas Sakuma-chan?- decía con cara de tarado Genda a sakuma

-nada, nada, Genda solo es una tontería mía…-

-dímelo, sakuma, si tu sabes que yo confío en ti…-aun con cara de tarado y cada vez mas cerca de la cara de Sakuma acorralándolo en la pared

-kidou-kun…¡hip! (Hipo de borracha) desde que te conocí…siempre te encontré muy impresionante ¡hip!- Naruko también me decía ya casi encima de mí

-¡cállate Naruko! Me toca a mí hablar- y me abalance sobre ella

En aquel sillón de karaoke, le dije a Naruko en un estado de borracho, patético, acorralada entre mi brazos y piernas, todo lo que nunca me hubiera atrevido a decir sobrio y hacer lo que nunca haría…

-Naruko, desde que te conocí sentí que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, se que estoy diciendo cosas clichés pero, es verdad tu sonrisa me hizo sonrojar desde el primer momento y tus palabras y alientos siempre me hicieron seguir adelante, gracias por todo pero no estoy conforme con un simple gracias ni con ser solo amigos…quiero todo de ti, todo lo que se refiere a tu persona…-

Esta parte se pone calentorra si que prepárense

-cuando digo que quiero todo de ti me refiero a todo ti literalmente…tu cuerpo (y le acaricie su pierna entre las mías) tu…cabello (toque suavemente su cabello entre mis manos y lo bese) tu…cara roce su mejilla y cuando estábamos en el clímax de la hormonas y la iba a…

-¡wuaaa!- se escucho el grito de Genda y un golpe al sillón de al frente de nosotros

Lo que había pasado era que Sakuma ya pasado de copas había tirado a Genda al sillón besándolo y casi violándolo para no ver la escenita de pornografía en vivo me tuve que levantar a separarlos ya que Genda ya estaba quedando traumado pero dispuesto a seguir…

-ya! Ya! Stop! Stop! Chicos stop!-tomándolos de la cabeza para separarlos

-sakuma! No le toques ahí a Genda! Sakuma no, no! Genda! No le sigas el juego aquí no!,Váyanse para su casa!pequeños pervertidos!-

Pasaron 10 minutos, tratando de controlarlos cuando salieron de la mano del karaoke con la estupida y poco creíble excusa de que Sakuma acompañaría a Genda a casa y mas encima asegurándome de que no pasaría nada, mentiroso capaz donde pasaron la noche porque al otro día llame a sus mamás y ninguno de los dos paso la noche en la casa con la excusa de que estaban en la casa del otro ¬ ¬ … creo que los detalles picantes que buscan todas las chicas (fujoshis) que están leyendo esto se los contaran Genda y Sakuma en otra historia, si que por respeto a las que no son así (fujoshis) seguiremos con la historia original…

Bien, luego de la escenita y aunque los efectos del alcohol todavía estaban en nuestro sistema, yo ya no tenia el mismo valor que antes para seguir lo que estaba diciendo de la misma manera, si que incómodamente me senté al lado de Naruko sin saber que mierda hacer y con la cabeza gacha, rojo esperaba un milagro…y como siempre ella Me lo dio.

Me tomo la cara me saco los lentes y me tiro al sillón en un profundo beso, yo en shock con lo ojos abiertos (que mal educado de mi parte) c no sabia que hacer, pero ella al terminar su mirada reconfortante me dio el valor para reaccionar según lo que sentía por fin pude tocar sus labios y su cuerpo (con limites por supuesto) y decirle al oído "eres toda mía"

y así comenzó nuestro amor, nos hicimos novios, y al parecer Genda y sakuma también se hicieron novios, pero eso es solo una intuición mía, ya que nada esta claro.

Con naruko pasamos todas las vacaciones juntos, y en el colegio también, todo era perfecto, una de mis inquietudes se había ido y por tener a mi lado a naruko la otra también comenzó a desaparecer, su apoyo me ayudo a mejorar en el campo y todos avanzamos, estaba cada vez mas cerca de mi hermana, solo tenia que comenzar a ganar

continuara...

espero que les aya gustado, es una historia bastante larga si que...tienen que tener paciencia que luego se viene lo mejor bye bye

dejen reviws!


	3. Chapter 3

Un día estábamos en la azotea del colegio, después de clases. Estábamos disfrutando nosotros cuatro Genda, Sakuma, Naruko y yo. Naruko estaba muy emocionada viendo conversar tan amorosamente a Genda y Sakuma mientras estos dos estaban en su mundo me decía: -esos dos son novios ¡estoy segura! ¡Si hacen tan linda pareja! Son preciosos jijiji-

-Naruko se nota que te gusta el yaoi-

- a mi? Pues claro! Me fascina hasta contigo me he imaginado yaoi-

-QUEQUEQUE? –

-quien crees que es el uke*? sakuma o Genda?-

-no me cambies el tema, como que me has imaginado en series yaoi*? Y con quien?

-jajajajaja, te amo kidou-

*sonrojo*

Yaoi: genero fan-girl de relaciones homosexuales, es decir hombre por hombre, a Naruko le gusta este genero y se imagina a sus amigos en situaciones asi, incluyendo a kidou. Uke: personaje "pasivo" del yaoi para explicar el papel de chica en la relación homosexual, no creo que quieran mas detalles ¬¬

-no puedo reclamar cuando me dices eso-

-confórmate con un beso mío- *beso*

-no me respondas todas las preguntas así-

-esta bien no lo are-

Pasaron los meses, lentamente por suerte mía, ya que me gustaba disfrutar a concho cada momento con naruko y mis amigos, equilibrando todas mis metas, mis amigos y yo pudimos pasar juntos todo lo que el fútbol nos ponía en nuestro camino… todos los desafíos los pasábamos juntos ¡todos!

En cuanto a Naruko y yo estábamos tan bien como nuestro equipo de fútbol. Aunque no salíamos mucho, nos veíamos lo bastante en el colegio y en mis practicas, el amor no paraba, y nos gustaba conversar mucho, comer helado juntos y quedarnos solitos jijijiji

Ese mismo año comenzó mi equipo a destruir colegios y equipos, y por eso habían momentos donde la conciencia de nosotros pasaba por malas situaciones pero, el don de manipular a la gente de kageyama nos persuadió y esas culpas se esfumaron con el tiempo, al igual que nuestras ganas de divertirnos, lo único que queríamos era ganar.

Estábamos totalmente equivocados, no tuvimos que dejar que las palabras de kageyama nos dominaran y ya en las finales de el primer año en que participaba en el campeonato fútbol frontera mis ganas de ganar me dominaron y no paraba de entrenar, como consecuencia las únicas citas que tenía con Naruko eran que me acompañara en mi entrenamiento con el equipo… yo no estaba del todo poseído si que a menudo preguntaba a Naruko:

- ¿te molesta que nuestras citas sean mientras entreno y luego solo nos vemos un rato a solas?- la amaba y por eso me preocupaba no podia elegir entre dos cosas que me importaban mucho por eso no podian parar de entrenar.

pero ella a menudo me respondía: tu ya sabes kidou, que a mi no me gusta el fútbol, sabes que solo me gusta verlo con amigos y otra de las cosas que sabes es que me gusta verte feliz, si que el verte entrenar, me hace feliz ya que te veo feliz y veo el fútbol con mis amigos que también son los tuyos…lo único que te pido es que no te posea el deseo de ganar ya que lo importante aquí es divertirse no ganar..

Yo me divertía, pero ganando!, y por tonto,por la manipulaciones de kageyama creia que ese tipo de diversión bastaba para que Naruko no se preocupara y tambien trataba de estar y regalonear con ella lo mas que podía para disfrutar con Naruko

Siempre luego de las practicas y de que yo me bañara (siempre era después de que me bañara porque no me gusta estar mal presentado) nos quedábamos en la azotea

del colegio conversando y viendo el atardecer luego la acompañaba hasta su casa de la mano, se que era una rutina, algo aburrida para cualquier otra pareja , pero yo nunca me aburrí y al parecer ella tampoco, ya que con lo directa que es naruko me lo hubiera dicho (creo)

Unos días antes del partido final del campeonato el cual cayo justo el día de nuestro aniversario numero 12 (ya llevábamos 12 meses juntos) Naruko y yo hicimos una promesa que "…sin importar nada, estaríamos juntos siempre…que siempre estaríamos en la mente del otro..y que con el tiempo aprenderíamos a entendernos solo con la mirada.."

¿Qué como llegamos a aquella romanticota promesa? Bueno en una de nuestras conversaciones luego de mi entrenamiento, no recuerdo como pero llegamos a el tema de cómo nos conocimos…

Y le pregunte:

-¿porque cuando nos conocimos me dijiste: "eres impresionante"?-

-emmm buena pregunta, pero créeme tiene una buena respuesta…

-¿Cuál?

-aquel día yo estaba perdida, no sabia donde quedaba la sala de clases, estaba triste, ya que en Hokkaido deje muchas cosas que para mi eran muy importantes y creí que nuca tendría algo que me hiciera sentir igual, y cuando caminaba por aquel pasillo, ¡te vi! pero no mire tu capa ni tu pelo mire tus googles vi a través de esos googles tus ojos, que mostraban seguridad y determinación pero para mi era algo más, era ternura y voluntad al igual que fuerza para proteger a aquello que quieres, sentí un choque eléctrico nunca había visto unos ojos que me cautivaran mas que los tuyos, tu aspecto y ojos me interesaban mucho y cuando te diste la vuelta al igual que yo ¡fue aun mas fuerte la atracción! era tan grande aquel sentimiento que con mi respiración agitada y mi cara roja hasta las orejas camine hacia ti y lo único que atine a decir fue:

-eres impresionante- con una sonrisa

Y era porque me parecías "impresionante" un chico serio y determinado, que si lo veías bien mostraba un aire sexy y tierno jajaja, por eso me cautivaste desde el primer momento, todas tus acciones me parecían cautivadoras…y me hacían volverme loca por tu labios y cuerpo de deportista…

Estaba totalmente ruborizado, igual que aquel entonces,

cuando me miro para ver como reaccionaba

se sonrojo totalmente, me podrán creer ¡ que hasta sus manos estaba rojas!

-¡que cosas digo! Soy una niña y digo cosas así, pero aunque sea una niña, lo siento de esa manera, ¡estoy muy nerviosa kidou no me mires así!-

La miraba fijamente también rojo y con una sonrisa y ella no podía mirarme a los ojos, cuando tubo la fuerza de mirarme, los dos nos sorprendimos…

¡yo estaba llorando! de mis ojos inexplicables lagrimas comenzaron a surgir, era demasiada mi felicidad.

-kidou-kun! Estas llorando? Porque lloras? No sigas llorando que me haces llorar a mi? Es felicidad lo que deberías sentir!-me dijo nerviosa y aparentemente feliz, le gustaba esa faceta mía, le parecía muy lindo y sexy, pero aunque a ella le gustara verme así, no quería que llorara.

Suavemente me secaba las lagrimas con su pañuelo y me decía: ya, para de llorar…aunque te vez lindo…no llores más… pero no podía parar, estaba a ojos cerrados llorando y me retorcía acariciando las calidas manos de Naruko… la amaba demasiado, tanto que mi corazón dolía y me hacia llorar, éramos niños pero sentíamos tan fuertes estos sentimientos… mejor dicho somos niños… en ese momento pensaba que haría todo por ella hasta tirarme en ese mismo momento desde la azotea.

ella también comenzó a llorar con una sonrisa, yo creo que sentía mi corazón palpitar, ella sabia como me sentía, sabia lo que pensaba y lo mucho que la amaba y ella pensaba lo mismo

llorando, nos besamos, miles de veces y sin darnos cuenta, ya era de noche y aun así, sabiendo la hora y que todos (nuestros padres, amigos y todos los que nos rodeaban que estarían pensando, por estar solos a esas horas) no nos queríamos ir, no queríamos romper aquel momento con un simple hasta mañana…. desde la azotea se veían miles de estrellas, pero esas estrellas no se veían como normalmente nosotros las veíamos, se veían especiales y nos hacían sentir que aquella situación era inquebrantable Naruko se recostó su cabeza en mi falda (bueno en mis pantalones ¬ ¬) y me dijo tomándome las manos:

- prometamos: que…"sin importar nada estaríamos juntos siempre…que siempre estaríamos en la mente del otro…y que con el tiempo aprenderíamos a entendernos solo con la mirada…" "…que nunca estaremos solos si nos recordamos el uno al otro sin importar la distancia o el lugar"

-lo prometo naruko…te amo-

-yo también te amo-

ella se quedo dormida la tuve que llevar sobre mi espalda hasta su casa y fue bastante mal visto por su mamá ya que llegaba sobre mi espalda y con los ojos rojos por el llanto, si no hubiera sido porque les dije que naruko se había puesto a llorar de loa riza por que me caí en la cancha ¡su papá hubiera sacado la escopeta para matarme a ahí mismo! Yo creo que su mamá pensó que habíamos peleado y su papá que hicimos cosas raras y Naruko había llorado por el dolor (y no es que yo piense en esas cosas, pero su papá se veía de esos que pensaba que su hija podía ser atacada en cualquier momento ¬¬)la deje en su casa y de camino a la mía pensaba…puede que este sea solo un amor de niños y que esta promesa sea muy difícil de cumplir, por que nuestras vidas están recién comenzando como para atarnos, pero no pensare eso, creeré en lo que siente en este instante mi corazón, la recordare y ella me recordara a mi siempre, toda nuestra vida…mientras tanto la protegeré, protegeré esa promesa hasta el fin de los tiempos ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¡Estamos en la flor de la juventud! Solo tenemos que confiar el uno en el otro.

pero luego de ese día todo se echo abajo…

el día del partido final yo ya estaba en la cancha totalmente enérgico, concentrado pero esperando dos cosas: a Naruko quien me dijo que me iba a estar apoyando y con ella empezaría el partido con todas las ganas del mundo, pero comenzó el partido y Naruko todavía no había llegado, le puse todo mi empeño al jugar, pero seguía esperando verla, acabo el partido con nuestro triunfo, pero aun así no la vi.

-¡ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡Kidou! Ganamos! Mientras ellos celebraban y yo también aunque solo en cuerpo, mi mente esperaba ansiosamente verla… pero nunca llego.

Al ya estar en mi casa, llame a la suya nadie me contestaba, a su celular tampoco ¡saben lo horrible que es no saber donde esta la persona que mas amas en la vida! No la encontraba! No sabia nada de ella pasaron días, semanas, y yo no sabia nada…. pase todo un mes encerrado en mi pieza llorando ¡¿alguien me imagina a mi llorando por un mes? No saben lo horrible que me veía pero eso no me interesaba nada, tenia rabia, impotencia, tristeza, soledad…todo junto y eso me hacia estallar en lagrimas y pensar que fue solo unos días después de nuestra promesa…

me logre superar, olvidar un poco, pero en lo que me apoye para salir adelante fue en los pensamientos de kageyama ¡adiós diversión! Ganar era lo único que estaba en mi mente ahora, ni siquiera la manera de divertirme ganado estaba en mi mente, solo ganar, junto con lo de ver a mi hermana, todo hubiera sido distinto si ella hubiera estado conmigo en esos momentos…

ustedes ya vieron lo que sucedió después ¿no?

Conocí a los súper 11, los inzuma eleven, jugar con ellos y ver su perseverancia y valor me abrió los ojos, la recordé a ella al ver a Endou y me interese cada vez mas en ellos, que luego de la perdida con el instituto Zeus me uní a ellos, viéndolos por primera vez no como un enemigo a superar, si no como compañeros y nuevos amigos.. así empezó supuestamente mi nueva vida tratando de olvidar lo mas posible mis recuerdos de ella…

Aunque llevaba mis recuerdos en mi bolsillo…

continuara...

dejen comentarios plisssssss! si les gusto ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Aunque llevaba mis recuerdos en mi bolsillo…

cuando escuche que iríamos a Hokkaido a buscar al nuevo goleador del equipo, mi corazón se helo, por mi mente pasaron rápidamente los dulces recuerdos de…¿ cómo decirlo?... mi ¿"ex"? ufff...! ¡Que feo suena! mejor lo diré que pasaron enfrente de mi los recuerdos de Naruko…

Mi energía estaba por el suelo aunque aparentaba lo contrario (siempre he sabido controlar mis emociones, menos cuando estaba con ella) luego de que nos encontramos con aquel raro chico, que se estaba congelado que después desapareció, llegamos al colegio donde estaba ese tal shiroi fubuki, solo sabíamos rumores de el si que no sabíamos como era…al llegar lógicamente todos bajaron, pero yo me quede, diciendo que estaba muy cansado y que me quedaría un rato durmiendo

En ese momento, en aquel asiento junto la ventana saque mi peso del bolsillo y lo tome entre mis manos, para sentirlo menos pesado. Aquel peso era una foto de mi y naruko unas horas antes de empezar aquella fiesta en el karaoke cuando aun nos encontrábamos sobrios

Las lagrimas corrieron por mi cara, de la nada,¡que de la nada! ¡Estaba triste y punto!

y me tuve que sacar los googles antes de que mis ojos se ahogaran (cosa que no pueden hacer por que no pueden respirar pero de todas maneras era incomodo)

Cuando estaba con mi guardia mas baja en una situación que nunca nadie mas que Naruko había podido ver…es decir, mientras lloraba, mas encima por un amor que desapareció en el viento…. me atraparon desprevenido…

-hey! Kidou vamos a comer ya no mas llegara ese tal Fubuki- dijo alegremente Endou

Cuando me vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas rojo y mas encima sorprendido en los peores tramos, Endou a lo único que reacciono fue:

-kidou-kun! Estas llorando? Kidou kun llorando? No puede ser…-

-jajajaja debe ser muy raro verme llorar…-secándome las lagrimas

-no…no…bueno, si pero mas que raro es preocupante…-dijo algo avergonzado por su reacción

Se sentó a mi lado y me pregunto

-a si que… ¡cuenta! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- me pregunto sentándose a mi lado

En esos momentos necesitaba alguien que me escuchara y me apoyara, ya que no tenia ni a Sakuma ni a Genda y el era perfecto para escuchar, aunque no creo que me aya podido ayudar ya que no esta muy especializado en el tema…

-creo que a ti si te puedo decir-

-gracias por tu confianza kidou, pero ya cuenta que me tiene intrigado…eeee perdón, perdón preocupado-

-jajaja no te preocupes cualquiera que me ve por primera vez llorando, lógico que se siente intrigado por saber la razón-

-sip-

-bueno, vez esta foto?-

-claro que la veo, eres tu con… ¿Quién es ella?

No es tu hermana… ¿Quién es?-

-ella es mi ex novia-

-QUE? EX NOVIA? COMO TU HAS…KYAA! No entiendo nada!-

-entonces déjame explicarte…¬¬-

Le conté todo con señas y detalles, paso mucho tiempo porque la historia era más o menos larga, pero se hizo mas largo ya que preguntaba mucho sobre como era nuestro noviazgo

-si que Naruko-san era de aquí de Hokkaido… emmm y que tal si ese día se tubo que devolver para acá?-

-es un opción pero ¿por que? Y además porque no me dijo nada!-

-es algo difícil de saber sin ninguna pista, no dejo nada de nada verdad?-

-si…-

-tranquilo kidou! Un amor así nunca se acaba y menos luego de todo lo que vivieron!la encontraremos y volverán a ser tan felices como antes jojojoj-

-lo dices como si fuera tan fácil…pero me pondré las pilas para que nunca más me veas llorar-

-QUE? Que eres FOME si te vez tan lindo cuando lloras-

Endou! (Recordé que naruko me decía lo mismo y me avergoncé)-

-jajaja broma, broma, oye! Tenemos que irnos porque va a llegar Fubuki y lo quiero conocer desde el primer momento!-

Corrimos hasta la sala donde estaban los demás y lo bueno fue que llegamos antes de que llegara el tal fubuki

Endou: hola chicos! Perdonen la demora es que con kidou nos quedamos conversando…

Toko: Endou te demoraste un montón!

Aki: es verdad estábamos preocupados por ustedes.

Yo estaba con los ojos rojos por el llanto pero que bueno que me puse los lentes y como si no hubiera pasado nada dije:

-es que entretuve Endou con una historia perdónennos…-

Ichinose: me pregunto que historia será esa? Tal vez una de amor jijijiji

Natsumi: Ichinose!

Ichinose: perdón, perdón

Me sorprendí con eso!, dio justo en el clavo… pero no me deje delatar, no moví ningún músculo y me comporte como normalmente me comporto

Ooo... ya llegaste fubuki apúrate que tienes visitas

Fubuki: ustedes!

Todos: tu!

Quien iba a pensarlo el tan rumoreado fubuki era aquel chico raro que desapareció en la nieve

Como ya deben saber tuvimos un partido para ver sus habilidades pero lo cortaron a la mitad, el chico es muy talentoso y lo aceptamos enseguida, aunque Someoka aun tenía problemas con el chico ya que sacaron a su enamorado goenji (broma pesada pero mental, menos mal si no me matan)

Luego de eso fuimos todos a comer cuando estábamos de los mas bien conversando se siente que la puerta de la sala se abre y una chica de dos coletas y cabello rubio entra tan rápido que no pude ni ver su cara, se tira encima de Fubuki el cual se pone rojo como un tomate…

Cuando se despego de el…para mi…. mi corazón se paro…

Enfrente de mí mientras comía sentado junto a Endo y….

Era ella! Era ella! Abrazando a otro hombre? Si que ella realmente estaba en Hokkaido… pero que mierda? No entiendo nada! quede en shock Endou noto mi reacción

-ella es?...-

-si..-dije casi en un susurro que se llevo el aire que me quedaba

-shiroi Fubuki! Como que te vas de aquí? Me dejaras sola y no me ibas a decir nada?-

-Naruko-san…-

Kasemaru: disculpa…pero quien eres?

La chica miro con lagrimas en los ojos, pero enojada a Kasemaru y le dijo tercamente.

-me llamo Naruko Eiri y soy la novia de Fubuki!y no lo dejare ir! a más que me dejen ir con ustedes!-

Todos: que?

No era yo el único congelado Endou también lo estaba, al parecer tenia miedo de mi reacción y de la tremenda sorpresa…

Fubuki: endou-kun di algo que ella no se calmara hasta que le des un respuesta…

La chica miro hacia nosotros por primera vez y al acercarse recién se dio cuenta de quien estaba al lado del capitán del equipo Raimon…

Me miró y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sus ojos su cara todo temblaba…yo estaba asustado no sabia como responder, ella temblaba nunca la había así tenia miedo mucho miedo estaba congelada y de repente comenzó a respirar rápidamente a ponerse a roja le estaba dando un ataque de asma!

-naruko-san!-grite

De repente ella estallo, se tiro de rodillas y empezó a gritar entre sollozos:

-per—doon! Perdoon! Perdoname! Wuaaaaa! Perdoname!-

Todos estábamos impactados nadie mas que yo y endou éramos los únicos que sabíamos que estaba sucediendo ….los demás estaban congelados y no sabían que hacer..Naruko empezó a toser y ahogarse con sus propios llantos yo desesperado la tome en brazos le dije que se afirmara de mi cuello y puse sus piernas en mi torso ¡me la llevaría de ahí! para no seguir con aquel numerito tan feo…y para que ella se tranquilizara

Y entre el silencio de la conmoción salí corriendo con naruko llorando amargamente, ya había pasado un año, eso era mucho tiempo….

Ichinose: que, que, que? Que ha sido eso? Porque ¿? Que paso?

Aki: nunca había visto a alguien llorar tan profundamente, se veía tan triste y llena de dolor ¡parecía que el dolor recorría todo su cuerpo!

Endou: chicos es mejor que os cuenten la historia ellos…emm. Pro…nto sus pregun…tas aaaa *suspiro* no se como decírselos…perdón…no puedo-

Natsumi: es primera vez que te veo tan afectado endou

Kasemaru: no se que mierda! paso y seguro fue algo muy grande! dos personas que ni se conocían… porque mierda fue eso? Pero no importa tranquilicémonos…

Haruna: etto! Yo, yo…*llantos* que le habrá pasado a mi hermano…nunca espere que el… no lo se nunca… había me había pasado algo así! y mi hermano esta metido todo esto…habrá herido a aquella chica?

Endou: QUE DICES HARUNA!

Todos: endou!

Endou: como puedes dudar así de tu hermano! El nunca le haría algo así a nadie y menos a una mujer!

Haruna: perdón endou… sniff, sniff

Fubuki: les digo que hasta yo no se nada del asunto y eso que soy su novio… pero…luego de ver eso supe enseguida que no debía entrometerme, aunque la amo mas que mi vida y aquel acto me rompió el corazón, por favor… olvidemos esto por un momento y comamos

Lo que paso luego de que salí corriendo, me lo contó con detalle endou esa misma noche cuando todo estaban dormidos, pero realmente y lo que me destaco es que a todos les dolía el pecho, aquellos llantos y sollozos no les dolieron solo a Naruko, si no también a todos los que nos rodeaban en ese instante…comieron tranquilamente por así decirlo en un silencio que se rompía por las preguntas que en la mente de todos se escuchan claramente ¡porque créanme! endou me lo dijo, las dudas en las mentes de los chicos ¡gritaban!:

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué habrá sucedido? ¿Se conocen? ¿Estará muy mal todavía?

Todos seguían en aquella sala comiendo con sus inquietudes que les hacian doler la cabeza… pero aun así nadie tenia el valor de ir tras nosotros y aunque suene feo ¡se los agradezco! que después de ese impactante reencuentro necesitábamos estar una vez mas a solas…no lo niego tenia miedo, mientras corría entre aquellos pasillos de un colegio desconocido y con naruko llorando en mi hombro aun gimiendo me agarraba fuertemente la ropa no me iba a soltar por nada del mundo…

Cuando abrí la primera sala que por suerte era la enfermería, que estaba vacia, ¡por suerte! Ese lugar seria perfecto para que naruko descansase, la recosté suavemente sobre una de las camas, ella tenía los cerrados y llenos de pequeñas lagrimas no me queria soltar pero no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos le dije ya un poco mas tranquilo:

-tranquila, conversemos, después de tanto tiempo quiero oír nuevamente tu voz-

Naruko abrió los ojos sorprendida y me soltó suavemente para acostarse en aquella cama…

Saque un vaso y le eche agua, creía que era lo mejor para que se calmara aunque odiaba el agua…

Recordaba esas pequeñeces en momentos tan agitados y me daba riza… y eso me relajaba

Le pase el baso y ella se quedo concentrada mirando las gotas que salpicaron a afuera del baso.

Me senté frente a ella y despertó de aquel trance…

Les explico la escena, estábamos en la cama enfrente de una ventana, la habitación es plomo azulado y se veía mas azulado por que el día nublado de afuera se reflejaba en la habitación a través de la ventana, estábamos rodeados por una cortina y enfrente de la cama que estaba horizontalmente estaba una lavamanos y vasos (ahí fue donde le eche agua a uno de los bazos) Naruko estaba acostada soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas mientras yo le echaba agua al baso, se levanto cuando se lo pase y cuando me senté despertó del shock en el que estaba…ahí es donde quedamos.

No sabia como comenzar…creo que un "tanto tiempo!" no era para nada adecuado,

Lo que recorría mi cuerpo en ese instante era un sentimiento de tranquilidad, nerviosismo, calor, tristeza, todo en uno, y creo que al fin y al cabo solo quería abrazarla…pero, ¿podría perdonarle tan fácilmente su desaparición repentina? luego de nuestra promesa…me quite los googles, la capa y todavía no la podía mirar a los ojos, me imaginaba la puerta al otro lado de la cortina blanca que nos rodeaba, no negare que me la imaginaba porque tenia ganas de salir corriendo pero, su aroma, su dulce calidez, el sentir que nuevamente estaba tan cerca de mi… luego de tanto tiempo, era algo que no me dejaba ir, ella se había puesto de rodillas a lado mió con el baso entre sus manos, me miraba atónita, pero por lo menos ya me miraba.

-perdóname, perdóname, kidou-me dijo con palabras casi en susurros, ella volvía llorar pero silenciosamente… yo aun no la miraba

-hice algo horrible..me vine a Hokkaido sin decirte ni siquiera adiós, en un momento..tan importante de nuestra relación…-

Yo ya estaba que lloraba pero mi orgullo, ¡mi maldito orgullo! No me dejaba me contenía a mi mismo y deje en silencio, que continuara.

-mis padres…murieron…-

Shock nuevamente! No podía hablar, de mi garganta las palabras no salían y deje que continuara

-ese día, el día de la final del campeonato, estaba entrando a la cancha para verte desde el asiento del director pero ya a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, una de las profesoras se me acerco corriendo…yo iba totalmente preparada con mi mas linda teñida para darte ánimos y con estas dos coletas que puedes ver en este momento… cuando al profesora me detuvo y agitada me grito ¡tus papas!¡Tus papas Kiara! ¡Tuvieron un accidente! ¡Anda ahora mismo al hospital! Corrí enseguida dejando a la profesora con las palabras en la boca. Corrí, lo único que tenia en mi mente era correr para llegar donde mis padres…me dirigí al primer hospital, olvidando todo lo que me rodeaba, no se si es verdad pero por lo que recuerdo hubieron como 2 veces que casi me -río a desganas- cuando ya estaba llegando, ya solo pensaba en lo peor, me pregunta ¿Qué será de mi vida? Si mis papas mueren…me derrumbe, cuando me di cuenta que me derrumbe mucho en llegar al hospital y aunque que no pare de correr en ningún momento…fui muy lenta…porque al llegar mis padres ya habían muerto…estuvieron concientes un momento… ¡esperándome! Esperando a que llegara, pero no llegue…solo pude ver a sus cuerpos cubiertos por dos mantas …no llore, porque estaban muertos …llore porque no pude despedirme… y saber que no estaría conmigo me rompió el corazón, había perdido todo en un segundo, en cuanto familia claro…-paro un momento, suspiro y siguió-Al solo verlos…a mis padres, comencé con mis llantos desenfrenados y sin que me pudieran decir nada los doctores, volví a correr, nada me detuvo hasta que llegue a mi casa.. congelada... corrí toda la tarde y el aire helado había cubierto todo mi cuerpo…sin pensar en nada mas que escapar del dolor, tome todo lo que necesitaba, lo eche a una maleta, tome todo el dinero que estaba en la casa y me largue, sin decirle nada a nadie…. tome el primer bus a Hokkaido, volvería a mis raíces, es decir, aquí, porque aquí, sentía y siento que es el único lugar donde me sentiría nuevamente segura, porque aquí es donde viví mi niñez, donde me sentí totalmente protegida por mis padres y…- volvió a dejar de hablar miraba a la ventana estática, con una mirada vacía y la boca entreabierta, sonrió y siguió hablando-

Me sorprendió esa sonrisa…¡¿Por qué había sonreído? ¿Que significaba eso? Sin darme cuenta ya la estaba mirando a la cara pero ella ya había dejado de hacerlo, solo miraba el vaso

-me arrepiento de no haber pensado en ti… estaba en un trance de dolor y al tratar de salir rápido de el deje todo atrás, hasta mi celular…por eso no había podido llamarte…cuando ya estaba llegando a Hokkaido y ví las primeras luces de los faroles encendiéndose, ¡mi corazón reacciono! y recordé todo lo sucedido y vi tu cara en mi mente…comencé a llorar, enseguida…no podía creer que había echo algo tan horrible…te había dejado atrás por pensar ¡solo en mi! Fui tan egoísta… y al olvidar mi celular no podía hacer nada…. en el bus todos me miraban…era extraño ver llorar a una chica ….apuesto que pensaban que me había escapado de casa…y bueno es que la verdad era algo por el estilo…. yo no paraba de pensar en ti en lo que habíamos pasado juntos y como no pude pensar en ti en primer momento….si el dolor no me hubiera controlado yo creo que hubiera ido contigo en el primer instante… me arrepentía de haber tomado aquel tren, ¡me quería bajar! y me odiaba a mi misma por dejarte solo sin ninguna explicación…y cuando yo estaba en mi mundo….hubo derrumbe que arrazo con todo lo que se le cruzo por enfrente incluyendo el bus en el que iba…no podía ser un peor día, todo lo que me había pasado convertía a ese día ¡en peor día de mi vida!

Pero creo que en realidad no me arrepiento…-volvió a sonreír- Yo que fui la única sobreviviente de aquel accidente…. Y por cosas del destino fui encontrada por fubuki el cual estaba esquiando en ese mismo lugar. Pero no salí ilesa, mis piernas… se quemaron totalmente, pasaron meses para mi recuperación y un poco mas para que pudiera caminar ¡pero tuve la suerte! que fue solo la piel lo que se quemo y no mis músculos, si hubieran sido los músculos no habría podido caminar jamás.

La mayor coincidencia fue que me rescato Fubuki, a él yo conozco desde que éramos niños. El fue mi punto de apoyo, el me dio todas sus fuerzas para mi recuperación, también muchas veces el fue mis piernas, fue mi almohada y también fui mi manta, el estuvo allí en cada momento y eso hacia que me enamorara cada vez mas de el…lo empezaba querer mas que solo un amigo y al ser correspondida me convertí en su novia… Cuando los del gobierno supieron donde me encontraba y que estaba bien, me mandaron todo lo que se encontraba en mi casa, todo lo estaba adentro se había conservado intacto gracias a una amiga de mis padres…y entre esas cosas estaba mi celular…. mas de mil mensajes y llamadas…estaba tan triste y dolida que me la pase encerrada todo un mes…al comenzar mi vida en hokkaido con Fubuki me había propuesto a olvidar todo y no lo niego por un segundo todo lo que me importaba era estar con fubuki y mi recuperación pero al ver el celular los recuerdos volvieron y sabia que no podía sacarte de mi corazón solo con olvidarte, me había rendido también en poder comunicarme contigo había pasado tanto tiempo que creía que ya habías olvidado todo y que seguirías con tu vida…. no tenia la menor idea de que decir ni con que fuerzas podría hablarte nuevamente… al mirarme al espejo sentía pena de mis misma mas bien rabia, por lo débil que era….deje al amor de mi vida por simple miedo…. soy débil kidou y me arrepiento todos los días de lo que hice…se que tuve que haber ido contigo desde el primer momento pero mi única familia…Fubuki…estaba aquí en hokkaido….por favor háblame…-

Cada palabra había pasado por mis oídos e ido directo a mi corazón, estalle en un llanto silencioso y dije…

-no tienes…que lamentarte tanto…fue algo que no pudiste controlar..yo también tengo la culpa por que no te busque…sentía rabia por que tu no te habías contactado conmigo si que yo tampoco lo haría…no hice nada mas de lo que estaba a mi alcancé y eso era llamarte…cosa que luego de un tiempo deje de hacer no saber el dolor que sentí por el quiebre de la promesa…pero salí adelante igual que tu ¿no? Y ahora tienes un novio y eres feliz ¿no? Estoy feliz de que tu seas l feliz…-

Estaba mintiendo y ella lo sabia, me conocía, y sabia que yo no creía en el "si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz" a mas que sea "somos felices juntos", pero no podía decirle que no estaba feliz por ella por que seria egoísta y no quería mostrarle ese lado de mi si que trate de sonreírle para que estuviera tranquila y seguí hablando:

-así que… no te preocupes no, no me interpondré en su relación, les diremos a todos que solo me preocupe por como estabas y ….y… será difícil encontrar una excusa ¿no crees?

Jajajajaj-

Sin darme cuenta había sonreído llorando y con eso Naruko no me había creído en absoluto… pero en parte si estaba feliz por ella, o sea estaba feliz de que ella estuviese bien y que lo que hizo no fue por simple gusto y ganas… lo de irse. Pero de todas maneras es difícil pensar que alguien que me quería mucho…y que yo la quería mucho, no, no la queria ¡la amaba mucho! se fuera de la nada y yo la perdonara…de todas maneras la perdono… pero me entristece el no poder volver a estar con ella… es un sentimiento mus complicado… es como si no quisiera estar con ella por lo que mi hizo, pero la perdono, y quiero estar con ella, pero creo que queda un poco de rencor por que estuvo con otro…¡tampoco que sea tan fácil que ella termine con el! ¡ni que vaya a terminar con el! Además ¿me seguirá amando? ¡aaaagh! ¡dios! ¿Qué estoy pensando?

Estaba confundido y mareado y eso se me notaba…ya era la hora de irme y dejarla sola un momento…no había dicho casi nada en toda conversación pero ella ya entendía lo que quería decir aunque fuese gran parte mentira…iba a levantarme cuando:

-¡espera! –me tomo del brazo-¡no digas eso! ¡Es lógico que tengo que lamentarme! Yo..yo…¡Te amo! –grito

Conectamos nuestras miradas, y ¡me sorprendí! Estaba muy roja otra vez y me miraba impactada con lagrimas en sus ojos… me di cuenta…ella me seguía amando…

-perdona…pero la verdad es que… ¡no es tu culpa y puede que tampoco la mía! Todo lo que sucedió ¡todo! Son cosas del destino y ¡nada mas! no quiero que digas eso nunca mas… que no te interpondrías en mi relación? No seas tonto…no te mientas…puede que sea egocéntrico pero se que tu…¡no me has dejado de querer! Además…yo…yo…¡quiero que interfieras!-

-QUE?-

Tan rápido como el viento Naruko ya estaba frente a mi cara ¡muy cerca!

-dime…es verdad ¿lo que acabo decir? O ¿no?

Yo estoy segura…-

Ella se iba a alejar cuando yo no soporte mas y junte sus labios con los míos, Naruko boto el baso de agua al suelo por la impresión…

Extrañaba tanto este sentimiento…era algo tan fuerte… que quemaba mis labios…si no hubiera sido porque ella estaba comprometida y la conciencia me carcomía por dentro hubiera seguido así todo el día… ella fue la primera en parar y con una sonrisa me dijo:

-Olvidemos todo… comencemos de nuevo… quiero que seas parte de mi vida nuevamente…-

-Naruko…-

-te amo kidou-kun y como nuestra promesa nuca dejare de amarte-

-pero si nuestra promesa se rompió…nos alejamos el uno del otro y nos olvidamos…además ¡tienes un novio! ¡Fubuki!-

-puede que tengas un poco de razón…pero si analizamos bien…no nos olvidamos totalmente y aunque no nombráramos literalmente nuestros nombres en nuestra mente nos teníamos el corazón y eso es lo que decía nuestra promesa ¿no? -

-pues claro! que …sin importar nada estaríamos juntos siempre…que siempre estaríamos en la mente del otro..y que con el tiempo aprenderíamos a entendernos solo con la mirada… y otras cosas mas-

-bueno una de esas otras cosas mas era que si estábamos siempre en la mente del otro nuestro amor no se acabaría ¿no?-

-algo así…-

-o es que tu… ¿ya no me amas…?- me pregunto con una mirada impaciente

-te amo como siempre lo hecho, es más, aunque me dolía mucho el corazón cuando recordaba lo que paso, pero aun así, cargaba mi tristeza en mi bolsillo-

-¿tu tristeza en el bolsillo?-

Saque la foto de mi bolsillo y los ojos de Naruko se iluminaron

-¡kyaaa! ¡Yo también ando con esa foto! Mira! También saco la misma foto de su bolsillo

Y mis ojos también se iluminaron

-lo vez nuestra amor nunca acabo…-dije feliz

-pero no es una tristeza de bolsillo esa foto- dijo irónicamente

-si pero era un tristeza porque no te tenia a mi lado…jejeje-

-oye, kidou-kun ¿te das cuenta en la posición en que estamos? –

Era vergonzoso sin darnos cuenta estábamos conversando en un pocisión bastante romanticota…yo esta sentado a la cabecera de la cama y tenia Naruko entre mis brazos los dos con las piernas estiradas y con ella entre mis brazos

-¡por dios! Jejeje sin darme cuenta ya te tenia entre mis brazos-

-¿a que hora nos pusimos en esta posición?-

-creo que fue luego del b….-me sonroje

-aaaa si, del beso…jejeje-se rió traviesa

-lo dices siempre tan fácilmente-

-pero no están fácil para mi, después de tanto tiempo el sentir tus labios… ¡casi exploto!-

-pero que naaaa, si no te has quedado sin besos…a puesto que Fubuki te besa todo el tiempo…-estaba un poco encabronado

-jejeje tienes razón-

-queeee? Mas encima ni lo niegas-

-como te lo voy a negar? Si es verdad, aunque sus besos son diferentes-

-diferentes?-

-tus besos son excitantes y lujuriosos-

-lujuriosos? Niña eres una pervertida!-

-lo de lujurioso lo digo no exactamente en esa forma! Y bueno los de fubuki son dulces y suaves-

-mmmm no me interesa saber como te besa-estaba muy encabronado

- jajaja no tendrías por que…pero no puedo negar que los amo a los dos por igual…-

-¿a que te refieres con eso?-

-buenooo…será mejor que nos vayamos!-

Se me dio la media vuelta y me seco las lagrimas con su chaleco, recordé a ultima vez que estuvimos juntos, me sentía liberado no podía ser una mejor manera de reconciliarnos pero ¿habíamos vuelto a ser novios?

Estábamos de camino a la sala donde estaban los chicos, el camino se me hizo infinito ¿era la culpa por haber besado a Naruko? estando con otro, ¿era la reacción que tendrían mis amigos? que me ponia nervioso o era el no saber que éramos ahora con Naruko, O al fin y al cabo ¿el tiempo pasaba lento?

Naruko caminaba con una sonrisa detrás de mi, recordé como siempre lo hacia cuando estábamos juntos y yo sierre la tomaba de la mano y la ponía a mi lado…no importaba donde estuviéramos siempre lo hacia (ella lo de ponerse detrás) para que yo la pusiera a mi lado…le gustaba que le demostrase que ella para mi era mucho mas que una novia que ella era mi apoyo y fuerza incondicional.

Al recordarlo quería que…nos tomarnos de las manos…

Muchas veces, yo tuve que aprender a dar el primer paso, por que ella no lo daba para poner a prueba mi amor…pero esta vez no espero a que yo me diera cuanta…ella lo dio y me lo pidió: "¡quiero que interfieras!- si que es eso lo que haré, creo que eso de empezar de 0, era realmente empezar de 0, estoy seguro que Naruko se refería a eso, tengo que ganar su corazón desde 0, ¡estoy dispuesto a ganármelo! si que con nervio de acero, hice con vergüenza lo que siempre hacia, tome su mano con dulzura, le di un beso (eso no lo había echo antes) y con cariño la lleve hasta mi lado, nos detuvimos y le dije:

-me la jugare por ti Naruko, comenzando desde 0-

Ella solo se río y siguió caminando, realmente habíamos sidos liberados del peso del pasado.

espero que les aya gustado

dejen comentarios! y se les gusta recomiendanlo a sus amigos bye bye besos!

pd: swi comentan prometo leer alguna de sus fics y tambien comentar jijijij si me gusta 


	5. Chapter 5

En la sala…

Los chicos esperaban impacientes nuestro regreso, ya habían terminado de comer , aunque no degustaron muy bien la comida, el ansia y la intriga los tenía totalmente consumidos y carcomidos por la duda.

Al llegar, nos demoramos un poco para abrir la puerta ¡por el miedo! y cuando nos atrevimos a entrar ¡se nos había olvidado que estábamos de la mano! las miradas se fueron como cuchillas hacia nosotros ¡ si las miradas mataran! Estaríamos fusilados… el nerviosismo nos erizo todos los pelos….

Kazemaru, como uno de esos policías malos, se puso frente a nosotros y con una mira de asesino nos apunto dos sillas en medio de la sala junto con una mesa y rígidamente nos dijo:

-¡siéntense!-

Nos dejo en claro que el era el policía malo

Estábamos en la comisaría de los adolescentes de raimon… en un interrogatorio de los peores,¿nuestro cargo? Se nos acusaba de haber guardado un secreto muy jugoso ¬¬ que delito ¿no?

Este interrogatorio era de esos que cada palabra te hace ver como un estupido y cada vez mas culpable…. mas encima en estas circunstancias salen de uno las mañas nerviosas e estupidas del mundo…era que empezaba a restregar mis manos y a tiritar mi pierna además de tartamudear (pero para eso debería estar muy pero muy nervioso)…

Nos sentamos, con la cola entre las piernas…

Toko: WOW! Que divertido!Esta es la primera vez que veo a kidou sin sus lentes y su capa!

Kageyama: oo es verdad se ve mucho mejor así!

Haruna: mi hermano siempre ha tenido unos ojos hermosos! ^^

Kidou: haruna!

Haruna: pero si es verdad…

Naruko: kidou! se te olvidaron tus lentes y tu capa en la enfermería

Kidou: maldición! Me siento como si estuviera desnudo sin ellos

Someoka: déjense de bobadas y comiencen con el interrogatorio que las dudas me quitaron el sabor a la comida

Fubuki: yo quiero ser el policía malo! Tengo todo el derecho!

Kasemaru: ok, ok los dos seremos los policías malos y quien será el policía bueno?

Kidou: Están decidiendo ahora los roles? Con todo el tiempo que estuvimos fuera? Tenían tiempo de mas para.. QUE ESTOY DICIENDO? Esto ni siquiera debería estar pasado!

Kasemaru: CALLA! Eres el acusado no tienes ningún derecho a hablar

Naruko: decídanse! Esto es un interrogatorio o un juicio? por que si es un juicio, quiero un abogado!

Fubuki: que abogado ni que nada! Su delito es el mas grave de todos! LA MENTIRA! Si que no se les tratara con ningún derecho humano! No reclaméis

¡que susto! Naruko quedo congelado con esa reacción de Fubuki ¡nunca lo había visto así de enojado! Estaba tan furioso que tenia una cara de ¡lobo rabioso!

Domon: esta bien, yo seré el policía bueno-exclamo resignado Domon, para que empezaran luego con el interrogatorio

Fubuki: Esta bien, el policía bueno comienza

Endou: yo también seré el bueno!

Kasemaru: esta bien

Domon: bueno. Ejm *se aclaro la garganta* primero lo primero ¿Qué significo aquella esecinata que hace un rato vimos?

Kasemaru: y respondan rápido!- Grito golpeando fuertemente la mesa, a mi y a Naruko nos dejo petrificados

Naruko: etto… ¿como decirlo? ¿Fue un reencuentro?

Fubuki: ¡queremos las cosas claras!¡Aquí! ¡Nada de dudas!

Naruko: kyaaa! Fubuki-kun ¡que miedo!Me rindo, me rindo kyaaa!

Fubuki: no estoy para juegos! Naruko responde!

Naruko: pero es que fubuki-kun se ve tan sexy jajajaja

Endou: fubuki se sonrojo

Fubuki: Naruko! No estoy para eso realmente estoy preocupado!

Se notaba que Naruko estaba nerviosa, pero a su estilo ¬¬ hacia como si fuera un juego pero realmente le molestaba dentro de ella lo que había echo conmigo en la enfermería….o ¿no?

Kazemaru: no muestres tu debilidades, fubuki! Sigue recto!

Kidou: ok, ok tranquilícense, por favor, esto se puede arreglar conversando ¿o no?

Todos se me quedaron mirando

Domon: entonces Kidou-kun, si quieres arreglar todo esto "conversando" será mejor que desembuches todo aquí, ahora y rapido por que como tu ya debes saber, a los policías malos se les esta acabando la paciencia

De detrás de domon aparecieron Kazemaru y Fubuki con garrotes con clavos era mejor que lo dijera todo antes que me dieran de putazos

Kidou: eee….*tragar saliva* yo y Naruko éramos novios

Kazemaru, fubuki: que eran que?

Kidou: ejem…novios

Kazemaru y fubuki: QUE?

Kidou: NOVIOS! Maldita sea! Novios! Éramos novios! Contentos?

Todos quedaron congelados ¡hasta Naruko! Que al verla estaba congelada so cara era literalmente así O.O….totalmente impactada, parecía que había firmado mi pena de muerte

¡había cavado mi propia tumba!

Me enrojecí completamente, no podía mirar a nadie a los ojos…si hubiera tenido mi capa mi hubiera cubierto con ella en ese instante ¡trágame capa!

Todos: NOVIOS?

Rompieron el silencio y Comenzaron los gritos:

Haruna: kyaaa! Tenia cuñada y ni siquiera sabia!

Kidou: Haruna! deja explícatelo!

Me levante de asiento para tratar de calmarla pero…

Someoka: CALLA! Pecador!

Kidou: pecador! Desde cuando esto se convirtió en una iglesia! Ni que fuera pecado tener novia!

Endou: es verdad! ni tener novia fuera un pecado!

Fubuki: ya no lo repitan! No puedo creer que la hermosa de Naruko pudo tener de novio eso! Sniff, sniff

Naruko: fubuki? Por que lloras?

ESE ERA EL COLMO! Pensaba

Domon: nunca podría imaginar a kidou con una novia….jajajaja pero espera! Si Naruko es novia de Fubuki significa…

Ichinose: que es su ex!

Natsumi: haruna tenia razón, ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Naruko-san para que llorara así!

Kidou: yo? yo no, no hice nada!

Natsumi: hierva mala nunca muere!

Kidou: a que te refieres con eso!

Naruko: pero si el no hizo nada! fui yo!

Fubuki: no mientas, para protegerlo mi querida princesa…se que alguna vez lo amaste pero ¡te engaño! ¡Tendremos que castigar a esta delincuente!

Fubuki tomo a NARUKO y la abrazo mientras le decía esas tonterías…me estaba enfadando..

Kidou: ahora soy un delincuente! que mierda hice?

Ichinose: romper el corazón de una hermosa mujer!

Kidou: se refieren al corazón de Naruko? Yo nunca rompería su corazón…!

Fubuki: por que no lo romperías?

Que congelado, fubuki no estaba enojado, estaba furioso! …por eso de sus ojos salían pequeñas lagrimas, el era un chico gentil…por eso pelear no era su fuerte y no le gustaba pero si se trataba de Naruko, ¡lo haría!, aunque le doliera…

Kidou: yo nunca le rompería el corazón….por que la amo!

Todos: uuuuuuuu!

Fubuki: y que! Yo también la amo!

Uuuuu!

Kidou: eso lo sé…

Fubuki: entonces! Como te atreves a hacer llorar a Naruko? Ella es mía! La amo hace mucho mas tiempo que tu! Y siempre la he protegido, no dejare que nadie le vuelvan a hacer daño!

Kidou: que le vuelvan hacer daño? Quien le a echo daño a Naruko antes?

Fui interrumpido

Toko: bueno, bueno, ya sabemos quien es el culpable si que ya llego la hora del…CASTIGO!

Kazemaru: su castigo será….la tortura más pero más horrible de todas! La mas dolorosa del mundo! Que te hace romperte en dos!

Una hora haciéndote cosquillas y películas prohibidas de… monstruos

Kidou: monstruos!

Endou: cosquillas?

Toko: asi mientras te meas de la riza también te meas del miedo, la peor tortura del mundo…

Aki: a quien se le ocurrió ese malvado castigo?

Natsumi: a haruna

Haruna: jijiji hermanito! Jojojojoj te haré pagar el no haberme dicho! *haruna desquiciada*

Kidou: Que? Esperen, esperen!

Kazemaru: basta de conversaciones estupidas! atenlo a la silla

Kidou: kyaaa! Sálvenme!

Endou: chicos! Paren! noooo!

Fubuki: yo te enseñare mi mejor técnica: ¡las cosquillas infernales!

Esas manos blancas como la nieve y tenebrosamente amenazantes se acercaban lentamente a mi cuerpo….¡ ya me estaba retorciendo como los tentáculos de un calamar! ¡era estupido! Lo que sucedía y ¡me desquiciaba! Pero en mi mente todavía retumbaban las palabras de fubuki "¡no dejare que le vuelva a hacer daño! ¿Quién le había echo daño? Yo tampoco perdonaría a quien le aya echo! Tengo que saber!

Kidou: ya suéltenme! Suéltenme!

Todos: no pararemos!

Naruko: ¡ya paren!

Domon: quieres decir algo mas en contra de este pecador? Preciosa *galanazo*

Naruko: *entre lagrimas* kidou no es ningún pecador! Ni un criminal! Y nuca me engaño! ni me hizo nada! yo fui quien lo dejo solo! Yo fui quien le abandono! Yo seria quien deberían castigar!

Todos callaron…y me soltaron lentamente

y de un segundo a otro todos los chicos estaban alrededor de Naruko a lavándola y consolándola por su dulzura en cuanto a las chicas creo que querían castigarla a ella por…celosas

ya estaba un poco mas tranquilo me habían soltado pero la duda en mi mente continuaba persistiendo ¿Quién le había echo daño?

Mientras pensaba los chicos la seguían alabando

Domon: Naruko-san! eres monisima!

Ichinose: eres toda una princesa!

Kazemaru: mi lady, nosotros la protegeremos de ese tonto de Kidou que no la sabe cuidar bien, ya deje de llorar

Someoka: si es verdad tu te mereces mucho mas, que a ese tonto de kidou

Kidou: son unos hipócritas! Luego de que tanto me alababan de ser súper inteligente y que era el mejor estratega!

Ichinose: eso es en el fútbol, en la vida real eres todo un abusador! que abusas de la bondad de la hermosa Naruko

Kidou: ya me arte!

Saque a Naruko de en medio de todo ese montón de halagadores e hipócritas amigos y hice algo que nunca me imagine que haría enfrente de ellos…incline a Naruko y la bese a la vista de todo el mundo

Todos: kyaaaaaaaaa!- Rojos hasta las orejas-

Al terminar

Kidou: perdón Naruko, por hacerlo sin tu consentimiento pero la verdad es que mas que por demostrarles a estos tipos cuanto te amo lo hice porque quería volver a sentirlo-Susurre.

Naruko: querías una excusa…

Susurro

Kidou: si, eso quería…

Volví a susurrar mientras la enderezaba

Todos impactados, no se dignaban a decir nada y parecía que menos a detenernos, si que iba a seguir, cuando…

Fubuki: tu si que eres un descarado!

Grito golpeándome en la cara

Naruko: fubuki!

Estaba en el suelo cuando me dijo

Fubuki: que no te lo había dicho! Naruko es MI novia! No la tuya! Ya no! descarado acosador!

Esta es la primera vez que me comportaba tan indiferente ante una situación de esa clase (aunque era la primera vez que la vivía una situación de esa clase) me levante y dije

Kidou: ja! Si se que es tu novia

Fubuki: y aun sabiendo eso! tienes el descaro de besarla enfrente de mí!

Kidou: la beso donde yo quiero! Cuando yo quiero!

Fubuki: quien te dio ese derecho!

Kidou: tengo ese derecho por que yo también soy su novio!

Todos: que?

Endou: esto se parece a la novela mexicana que mi mama ve en la hora de almuerzo =.=

Naruko: es verdad…esto ya se paso de la raya…-le dijo naruko a endou

Endou: WOW! Me sorprendiste, naruko no sabias que estabas al lado mío

Naruko: me acabo de alejar de esos dos hace poco, es entretenido observar como se pelean por una tontera

Endou: una tontera?

Naruko: me refiero a que ninguno de ellos dos, tienen derecho a besarme cuando quieren, yo beso a quien quiero y dejo que me bese quien yo quiera y si me da la chingada gana no dejo que nadie me bese

Endou: wow! Nuevamente, nunca creí que las chicas pensaran así

Naruko: no se si las demás, pero yo pienso así

Endou: y que vas a hacer ahora? Estos dos no pararan de pelear.

Naruko: aaaa *suspiro* no se que are la verdad es que mi historia con esos dos es muy enredada pero muy profunda…creo que si los separo mientras están peleando me harán elegir ahora mismo con quien me quedare…

Endou: y con quien te quedaras?

Naruko: no me atrevería a elegir… esos dos, son lo único que tengo…

Endou: como lo único?

Naruko: ustedes no saben, toda la historia…después se las cuento mas detallada pero creo que ya les digo la mayoría con decirles que mis padres murieron hace un año.

La conversación de Endou y Naruko se me fue contada después ( pero no con todo detalle) si que para que entiendan perfectamente y se enteren de los detalles mas interesantes, de aquí en adelante hasta que yo les vuelva a decir la historia será contada por Endou Mamoru ¡dale endou! Los dejo en tus manos...

chinchin! que pasara en la conversacion de endou y naruko?

lean el proximo capi!

dejen comentarios y recomienden bye bye

gracias por leer


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola chicos! Soy yo kidou-kun, como ya deben saber, Naruko fue aceptada en el equipo ,pero sin jugar, solo como una remplazarte, además de tener un trabajillo extra que le propondrá la entrenadora que todavía nosotros no sabemos. Ahora ni yo ni Fubuki somos novios de Naruko, no sabemos muy bien como comportarnos, por que solo han pasado algunas horas desde que todos estos acuerdos se han convertido en hechos.

Nos encontramos en el salón comedor, cenando, todos estamos muy callados pensativos, yo estoy sentando entre Naruko y endou, ella a mi izquierda y el a mi derecha, al otro lado de naruko esta fubuki y los demás a nuestros alrededores, estamos en un ambiente tenso, como les dije antes: pensativo, la mayoría pensando en como ser mas fuertes en cuanto a si juego, y seguir entrenando, somos pocos los que piensan en cosas en particular…

Yo pienso en como comportarme con Naruko, creo que Fubuki lo mismo, lo dos, por muy distintos que seamos ¡sentimos lo mismo! Por Naruko y por lo que hemos pasado con ella ¡ninguno de los dos puede dejar de ser parte de ella tan fácilmente!

No se en lo que estaba pensando Endou, pero también se veía muy pensativo, no creo que sea sobre fútbol, por que su mirada es diferente cuando se trata de eso…me pregunto ¿será sobre el amor? De lo que esta pensando…Endou no es de pensar sobre esas cosas pero…conozco esa mirada… yo en mí la he visto…una mirada de duda de amor, es como: ¿Qué es lo que siento? ¡Nunca lo había sentido antes! Se siente bien…pero ¡no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionar!

Y aunque sea de algo bonito lo que uno piensa, te entristece, y se nota en todo tu ser, por que el no saber como reaccionar te hace sentir impotente y torpe, era divertido ver a Endou con esa mirada pero… ¿por quien sentirá algo así? Endou tenia algo muy interesante entre manos.

Luego de analizar lo que podía estar pensando Endou, me di vuelta para ver en que pensaba Naruko, ella, como todos, comía callada, solo mirando el plato y como endou se veía triste e impotente ¿sentirá lo mismo que yo y fubuki?

Naruko: ufff…ya me canse de todo esto-susurro

En este instante la entrenadora hitomiko se levanto y llamo a Naruko:

-naruko, terminaste de comer?-

Naruko: si, entrenadora

: entonces ven conmigo te hablare sobre aquel trabajo que te tengo

Naruko: esta bien, enseguida voy.

Naruko y la entrenadora salieron del salón en silencio, todos despertamos de nuestros pensamientos en ese momento y cuando cerraron la puerta volvimos a ellos, cuando de repente…

Endou: eee..emm fubuki?

Fubuki: si?, Endou

Endou: me he estado preguntando…¿Cómo entrenas? Debe ser un entrenamiento muy duro como para llegar a ser tan bueno como tu, tanto en defensa como delantera.

Pensé si era realmente eso en lo que endou estaba pensando.

Fubuki: emm bueno, la verdad es que yo no solo juego fútbol, también esquió, patinó, ando en motos de nieve, etc. Y todos esos deportes me ayudan mucho en el Fútbol.

Endou: wow! Eres todo un deportista.

Kazemaru: entonces, es así en como puedes correr como el viento.

Fubuki: se puede decir que si, y ahora que me recuerdas eso, por que no, mañana, vamos a esquiar en tabla?

Endou: enserio?

Fubuki: sip, hay tablas suficientes para todos!

Todos. Genial!

Fubuki: si quieren las chicas pueden andar en esquís.

Aki, natsumi y haruna: si! Seria genial

Fubuki: entonces esta todo listo, ¡mañana! ¡Andaremos como el viento!

Todos: si!

El ambiente se había alivianado, los que estaban acomplejados por como se podrían hacer mas fuertes, estaban mas relajados ya que ahora podrían con el entrenamiento en la nieve de mañana mejorar.

En cuanto a nosotros, fubuki, endou y yo seguíamos con algo de preocupación y al parecer nuestras preocupaciones estaban conectadas.

Al otro día

Todos ya estábamos despiertos, desde muy temprano, preparados y dispuestos a comenzar a esquiar lo mas pronto posible ¡esta forma de entrenamiento nos tenia a todos muy emocionados!

Mientras todos elegíamos nuestra tabla, llego fubuki con naruko. Fubuki también ya estaba listo, pero Naruko estaba con ropa normal de invierno.

Endou: heee! Naruko? No vas a esquiar con nosotros?- dijo acercándose a los dos

Naruko: por ahora no Endou, no me siento muy bien…

Endou: ooo que aburrido

Fubuki: o no? Naruko es muy débil, se enferma muy rápido!

Naruko. Es que yo no hago tanto ejercicio como tu, Fubuki

Fubuki: naruko! Estas roja! Tendrás fiebre?

Fubuki se acerco aun mas a Naruko y con delicadeza poso su frente en la de Naruko.

Todos nos sorprendimos, bueno endou y yo que observábamos la escena y ¡endou en primera fila!

Estaba furioso! Como puede tener esa confianza con ella? Que no entiende que ya no es su novia! Que se cree? El jura que me la va a ganar! No me la va a ganar!

Endou miro donde mi, vio lo enojado que estaba y se dio cuenta que esto no acabaría bien. Deje la tabla que tenia entre mi manos enterrada en la nieve y furioso camine hacia la "parejita perfecta" de Fubuki y naruko.

Endou me hacia señales de que no lo hiciera, que no me acercara ¡que no me dejara llevar por la ira! Estaba muy asustado el pobre Endou no se podía ni imaginar lo que haría yo en ese estado.

¡pero no soy tonto! ¡No reaccionaria de una manera estupida!

Fubuki: no, no tienes fiebre

Naruko. Debo estar muy mal para tener fiebre-dijo Naruko nerviosa y más colorada

Fubuki: abrígate bien- le arreglo el abrigo

El idiota ¡lo hacia adrede! ¡Estando yo!, ¡al lado de Endou! Y el ¡seguía tratando a Naruko con total confianza! ¡¿Qué mierda se cree? El quiere que yo muestre mi lado: ogro, para que Naruko me odiase, ¡pero no lo lograra!

¡Él no lograra su objetivo!

Kidou: Naruko?

Naruko: kidou!- recién se había dado cuenta de que estaba parado enfrente de ellos dos.

¡Me cabreo un montón esa reacción! ¡Pero no me dejaría llevar!

Kidou: ejem! Por que no te vas a tomar un remedio? Eso te hará mejor, además, luego empezaras con todo tus moquillos si sigues sin tomarte nada

Naruko: es verdad! No quiero, empezar a estornudar y a toser!

Kidou: lo ves!- le dije acariciadote la mejilla- tienes que cuidarte y abrigarte bien, ve a tomarte la pastilla

Naruko: sip! Kidou-kun, gracias por hacerme acordar- me sonrió

Le acaricie la cabeza y se fue a tomar la pastilla.

En mi mente: jajajaja (riza malvada) creíste que me ganarías! Supera esto ¡idiota! KIDOU: 1, FUBUKI: 0

Las miradas de fubuki y la mía se cruzaron, y de ellas empezaron a salir rayos de odio ¡esto era una guerra! ¡Una guerra a muerte!

¡Todos nos miraban aterrados!

Kabeyama: es mejor no ser enemigo de esos dos!

Kazemaru: parecen ser serpientes peleando por una presa!

Natsumi: mas bien parecen dos alces peleando por la hembra

Megane-kun: ese es un ejemplo perfecto para la ocasión y el ambiente

Haruna: si alguien no los separa ¡ se van a matar con la mirada!

Endou: e-e-etto…chicos?, chicos? ¡chicos!

Fubuki y kidou: que?

Endou: hay! Dios! A la otra me golpean! Ya es hora de ir a patinar o esquiar o lo que sea! Ya vamos! que nos están esperando!

Fubuki y kidou: ooo! Ok!

Ya nos encontrábamos todos en el pequeño precipicio para esquiar y… ¡empezamos!

Hubieron: piruetas, deslices, obstáculos, porrazos ¡de casi la mayoría! ¡Kazemaru se deslizaba como el viento! ¡ya era todo un experto! ¡nos divertimos un montón! Aunque con ver todas las sacadas de mierda de los chicos ninguna de las chicas quiso ni siquiera intentarlo, todas nos veían desde la sima del pequeño precipicio alentándonos y riéndose de nuestras caídas.

Aki: haruna! Viste como se cayo endou? Fue muy chistoso

Haruna: mira a megane-kun y a kabeyama-kun se han convertido en una bola gigante de nieve!

Naruko: mejor miren las caídas de ichinose-kun, trata demasiado de que sean disimuladas!

Natsumi: aunque Domon kun es muy bueno

Aki: miren, miren! Nos esta mirando domon-kun

Naruko: nos tiro un guiño!

Haruna: gritemos como enamoradas!

Todas: esta bien!

Todas: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (grito agudo) mino! Jajajajaja

Domon y las chicas se morían de la riza sabían que estaban molestando

E. Hitomiko: Naruko! Dile a los chicos que ya es hora de almorzar!

Naruko: wow! Tan rápido, el tiempo se me paso volando con tanta diversión-dijo a haruna, sonriendo-

Haruna: es verdad

-rieron-

Naruko: ¡esta bien! ¡Enseguida!

Natsumi: y como les vas a avisar? Les gritaras?

Naruko. Aquí en las montañas, no se puede gritar y menos con tanta nieve puede haber un derrumbe, tuvimos suerte que no hubo un derrumbe con nuestros gritos, por eso será mejor que baje a avisarles

Naruko tomo una tabla y bajo.

Yo lógicamente supe después de estoy si las hubiera visto en el momento no la hubiera dejado bajar.

Al llegar a donde nos encontrábamos, grito un poco para llamar a fubuki y que les avisara a los demás, el era el mas experto en esto si que se les haría fácil avisar a cada uno y decirles que ya teníamos que ir almorzar.

Pero mientras hablaba con fubuki…

Kabeyama: ten cuidado megane-kun, aquí es muy alto como para que te deslices desde aquí y tu todavía no sabes esquiar bien

Megane-kun: no te preocupes, yo se lidiar con esto

Kurimatsu: Mejor no lo hagas, megane-kun

Megane-kun: no molestes!

Megane, se lanzo, al principio iba bien pero acuando estaba a punto de llegar al final del precipicio un poco mas grande que el de donde todos nos lanzábamos, perdió el control y no pudo parar, se fue directo donde Naruko, quien se estaba despidiendo de fubuki cuando…

Megane-kun: CUIDADO!

Naruko: que?

Venia desde su izquierda, y ella estaba mirando a Fubuki, se dio la vuelta y..

Naruko: kyaaaaaaaaa!

Todos: naruko!

¿que le sucedio a naruko?

veanlo en el proximo capitulo bye bye

NO SE VAYAN SIN COMENTAR!


	7. Chapter 7

Megane-kun, golpeo a naruko en el estomago con la tabla cuando choque y fue tan grade el golpe que la hizo deslizarse hasta un árbol que hizo que se golpeara la espalda.

Kidou: NARUKO! Dios mió! Naruko! –corrí hacia ella desesperado

Y no fui el único: endou y fubuki me siguieron, las chicas bajaron para socorrernos y también la entrenadora

Cuando llegamos donde ella, estaba tosiendo muy fuerte, mientras se apretaba el estomago de dolor…

Kidou: naruko! Naruko! – me iba a acercar a tomarla cuando la entrenadora me detuvo:

E. Hitomiko: no kidou! Se que estas muy preocupado por naruko pero deja que yo me encargue de esto!

Kidou: esta bien, entrenadora

Todos nos encontrábamos alrededor de naruko, amontonados todo estábamos muy pero muy preocupados, pero la entrenadora supo controlar la situación, ella se acerco a Naruko se arrodillo y levanto su cabeza suavemente.

: naruko, naruko, tranquila estoy aquí contigo, dime ¿ que te duele?

Naruko: entrenadora ¡COFF! ¡COFF! (Tosidos fuertes) mi…mi estomago…¡COFF!

: tranquila…esta tiritando –dijo mirándonos- NATSUMI ¡llama a una ambulancia!

Natsumi: enseguida!

Mientras Natsumi llamaba a la ambulancia…la entrenadora trataba de mantener a naruko despierta, era mejor que no se durmiera…. Que estuviera tranquila

: tranquila, naruko, todo va estar bien…

Naruko: ¡COFF! ¡COFF! Espero…no se preocupe…solo ¡COOFF!

De la boca de naruko salio sangre que mancho la blanca nieve que la rodeaba, todos quedamos en shock ¡esto era muy grave!

La desesperación me nublo, era una desesperación que recorría todo mi cuerpo que se convirtió en rabia ¡rabia! ¡Contra el hijo de su madre que le había echo esto a Naruko!

Temblando, de la ira mire hacia atrás, donde estaba Megane-kun temblando del miedo y llorando de la culpa y grite:

Kidou: ¡tu!¡tu hiciste esto!

Endou: kidou! No es su culpa! Fue un accidente…-

Fubuki: ¡eres un idiota!¡acaso no piensas! Tu que no sabes patinar! Te atreviste a tirarte de un precipicio mas alto que el de que yo ¡un experto! ¡Se lanza!

Megane-kun: yo! No…¡yo no queria que pasara algo asi! ¡losiento! Wuaaa-megane-kun salio llorando

Kidou: yo lo mato!

Fubuki: te ayudo!

Los dos ivamos a ir a golpear Megane-kun cuando…

Naruko: CHICOS! ¡COOF!¡COOFF! ¡NO ES SU CULPA! COOFF fue una accidente…por favor no lo marquen de por vida.

Kidou: naruko…

Fubuki: naruko!-grito llorando y tirándose donde ella

Fubuki: por favor! Por favor! Naruko! No te vayas! No me dejes solo!

Naruko. No seas tontito…-dijo con dulzura-nunca te dejaría solo- naruko ocupa las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban para tomar con sus dos manos la cara de fubuki y acercársele para darle un beso a en la frente-tranquilo, estaré bien! –sonrió

Haruna: llego la ambulancia!- grito, corriendo hacia todos nosotros

Les abrimos paso a los paramédicos, ellos tomaron a naruko y la pusieron en una camilla, y mientras pasaba entre nosotros me tomo de la mano y los paramédicos pararon.

Naruko: kidou, hoy sigan como si fuera un día normal ¿ok? Almuercen y entrenen luego para que se relajen, no se preocupen que estaré bien, Kidou te quiero mucho, no te preocupes y aunque es algo raro lo que te pediré, confío en ti si que se que tu puedes controlar la situación, quiero que cuides de Fubuki mientras no este… tranquilízate y olvida por un tiempo que es tu enemigo, cuídalo y hazte su amigo ¿ok? Solo mientras no este…-

Vi hacia Fubuki, quien lloraba amargamente ¡parecía una niña quien había perdido de vista a su mamá! –reí- ya me había relajado confiaba en que naruko se recuperaría

Kidou: esta bien, confía en mi, te amo…-estaba casi llorando, yo, apreté su mano y la bese y luego bese su frente-cuídate te estaré esperando

Naruko: sip!-sonrió

Los paramédicos siguieron su camino hacía la ambulancia y uno de paso me dijo con un guiño:

-el amor de la juventud ¡se nota que los galanes todavía existen!-

Me sonroje un montón, pero me gusto lo que me dijo ¡soy un galán! Jajajaja

Sonreía, mientras que los demás seguían preocupados, por Naruko y por que fubuki seguía llorando. Me tuve que poner serio, respirar profundo y abrirme paso por las multitud que rodeaba al llorón de Fubuki, al ya estar frente a él, le saque las manos de los ojos, con las cuales no se paraba de frotar los ojos, saque un pañuelo y le seque las lagrimas, tenia tomadas sus manos fuertemente con una y con mi otra mano le secaba las lagrimas al rojo de tristeza de Fubuki, tengo que admitirlo, se veía muy tierno, realmente parecía un bebé que en una salida con su mamá la había perdido de vista, mi seriedad se fue a las pailas y volví sonreír, luego le solté las manos…

Y Le dije: ya deja de llorar, que tu ma.., digo Naruko estará bien…ella ya se siente un poco mejor y ha dejado de toser…

Fubuki: pero…

Se quería volver a frotar los ojos, le volví a tomar las manos, esta vez con más suavidad.

De sus ojos seguían saliendo lagrimas, Fubuki había mostrado su verdadera personalidad, el no era un persona que le gustara pelear ni competir, el era una persona de alma frágil, que le gusta que lo mimasen y lo acaricien ¡tal cual bebé! Era de esos chicos que a las chicas les gustaba tener sangrados de nariz viéndolo vestidos de niña y diciendo –"perdone, mi lady"-

No me gusta ese tipo de chico por dos cosas: 1.- por que soy niño! Y 2.- por que en una relación, no creen, ¿ que el hombre debería proteger a la mujer? No quiero ser machista pero de alguna manera el hombre de ser un poco mas fuerte que su mujer, como para cuando ella se sienta triste protegerla y consolarla no al revés ¿verdad? Bueno dejando eso de lado fubuki olvido al igual que yo,¡en ese momento!, que éramos enemigos de amor y me dejo tranquilizarlo y ser su amigo ¡por el momento! Aunque tampoco es como si nos odiáramos de verdad…¡solo en el amor!

Pero los demás no habían olvidado que nosotros éramos enemigos y se sorprendieron con el escenita yaoi.

Ichinose: kidou? Kidou-kun! Secandole las lagrimas a Fubuki? ¡este es el fin del mundo!

Domon: alguien que les saque una foto! Que con esto podríamos ganar millones con las yaoistas*!

Aki: estoy en eso! Flash, flash (sonido de cámara)

Kidou: ya paren! Los dos estamos preocupados por Naruko si que por ahora, nos apoyaremos mutuamente hasta que llegue Naruko, ¿de acuerdo fubuki?

Fubuki: sip!- sonriendo-

Kidou: oooo dios! Realmente eres un uke!- Dije suspirando

Fubuki: que? Uke? Que es eso?

: ya chicos, vamos a almorzar, tenemos que pasar las penas de todo esto!

Todos. Si!

En el hospital

A Naruko le hicieron varios exámenes y luego la dejaron reposando en una de las habitaciones del hospital. La entrenadora y el doctor estaban conversando mientras que Naruko dormía

: doctor, ¿como se encuentra, naruko?

Doctor. Esta bien, solo tiene un moretón el la espalda, aunque…

: aunque ¿Qué?

Doctor: esto hay que hablarlo cuando Naruko este despierta.

Naruko: uuum, umm, (quejidos) entrenadora?...donde..¿donde estoy?

: naruko! Estas en una de las habitaciones del hospital.

Naruko: y como me encuentro?

Doctor: el golpe en la espalda, se convertirá en solo un moretón pero el del estomago es mas grave…

: a que se refiere con mas grave?

Doctor: el golpe hizo que el útero se debilitara mucho…este se demorara en normalizarse…

: eso quiere decir…que otro golpe…

Doctor: podría dejar a naruko imposibilitada de tener hijos…

Naruko: ooo dios!-grito naruko, asustada- estaba shokeada

Doctor: pero tranquila, el útero será normal en un mes, hasta entonces tendrás que tener mucho cuidado con cualquier clase de golpes en esa zona.

Naruko: si doctor, tendré mucho cuidado

Doctor: estate tranquila…solo tienes que cuidarte

Naruko: gracias, doctor

Naruko trataba de tranqulizarce…¡pero no podía! Era demasiado grave lo que le sucedía ¡tenia mucho miedo! Trato de darle una sonrisa al doctor pero las lagrimas no se podían contener de sus ojos.

: naruko…

Doctor: te darán de alta, mañana por la mañana… por esta noche pueden quedarse aquí las dos, para que descanses pero acompañada si que mañana se podrán ir tranquilas

: gracias, doctor

Doctor: Naruko, no te preocupes, no te darás ni cuenta cuando ya habrá pasado un mes y podrás olvidarte de todo esto.

Naruko: es verdad! ¡Muchas gracias! Doctor- dijo secándose las lágrimas y dejando de llorar.

El doctor salio de la habitación y Naruko suspiro…

: si que por un mes tendrás que cuidarte…

Naruko: será un poco difícil, pero ya me las arreglare

: no creo que sea tan difícil, de todas maneras, es difícil recibir un golpe en esa zona, te lo digo yo que cuando niña jugaba fútbol con mi hermano

Naruko: tiene hermano, entrenadora?

: si, tenía…

Naruko: ooo ya veo…yo también tenía…¡uno gemelo!

: ¿un hermano gemelo?

Naruko: sip! Mi mamá estaba embarazado de gemelos de distintos sexos, pero a mi hermano mientras estábamos en el estomago se le enredo el cordón umbilical en cuello y se quedo sin aire al nacer y murió.

: ooo lo siento mucho.

Naruko: no se preocupe entrenadora…mi hermano siempre estará conmigo ¡somos gemelos!

: no te entiendo, naruko

Naruko: yo creo que los hermanos tienen un lazo muy fuerte…aunque uno muera siempre estará con nosotros venimos de la misma persona….y eso nos crea un lazo muy fuerte ¡los hermanos están para apoyarse en todo momento! Hasta el fin de los tiempos y este lazo ¡es el doble de fuerte cuando son gemelos! No solo venimos de la misma persona, si no que estuvimos juntos dentro de ella y en mi caso nacimos juntos pero nos separamos "físicamente" ese día…

: físicamente?

Naruko: el 22 de octubre, ese fue el día en que yo nací y mi hermano murió, pero aunque cuando niña yo no sabia, siempre sentí que estuvo conmigo e ¡incluso ahora! Cuando tengo dudas con algo, cuando estoy triste o cuando estoy a punto de hacer algo malo…escucho en mi mente ¡vamos tu puedes! ¡no estés triste, tu puedes solucionarlo! ¡no seas tonta! ¡no lo hagas, hermana!

Y cuando lo recuerdo como ahora…

Naruko se tapo los oídos con sus manos, cerro los ojos y con un sonrisa nostálgica dijo:

Lo escucho diciéndome: "te amo hermana"

La entrenadora sintió que algo muy calido recorría su cuerpo, sentía como la habitación se iluminaba con la sonrisa de su hermana y aunque suene loco ¡ella sintió al hermano de Naruko! Sintió como alguien quien estaba a su lado le decía a naruko "te amo hermana" le sonrió y desapareció cuando naruko abrió los ojos y se destapo los oídos.

Naruko: lo ve entrenadora? Por lo muy lejos que puede estar mi hermano en estos momentos, de corazón estamos unidos, aunque el este en otro mundo…

: te refieres en el cielo con el otro mundo?

Naruko: nop, a un mundo paralelo donde la gente ¡tienes poderes!-dijo naruko juntando las manos mientras le brillaban los ojos

¡para ella sería genial tener poderes!

: Naruko ya estas rayando la papa

Naruko: o no entrenadora! Jajajajaja

: rayándola o no, te creo Naruko

Naruko: gracias, entrenadora

Rieron juntas

Mientras tanto, los chicos…

Acabamos de terminar de almorzar, todos quedamos con un poco mal sabor a boca por lo sucedido ¡ya era la tercera vez que los chicos no disfrutaban al 100% la comida! Pero de todas maneras no nos sentiamos tan mal por que confiábamos en que naruko iba a estar bien.

Kabeyama: chicos! Afuera! Hay niebla!

Endou: debe de ser…tormenta géminis!

Kidou: tenemos que ir!

Todos corrimos a la cancha y tormenta géminis, ya los estaba esperando…

lezzel: otra vez ustedes…

Endou: tormenta geminis jugemos! Esta vez les enseñaremos que el futbol no es para destruir escuelas ¡es para divertirce!

lezzel: acaso no entienden? El nivel de aprendizaje de los humanos si que es lento! Con ya haber perdido dos veces y todavía no aprenden su derrota

Toko: entonces su nivel de imaginación tambien es bajo, ¿no cren que somos mas fuertes que la ultima vez? –toko guiño con confianza

Endou: vamos a jugar! ahora si les ganaremos! Estamos totalmente preparados!

lezzel: hay un dicho humano que dice: por la boca muere el pez mí querido, endou

Endou: veamos quien muere por su propia boca, ¡esta vez!

Midorikawa: tambien tiene otro dicho: para lo que sucede dos veces siempre hay una tercera!

Locutor: aja! el ambiente esta pesado, ¡los dos equipos están dispuestos ganar! El fuego en los ojos de todos hasta derrite la nieve ¡será mejor que empiecen antes de que comience a inundarse el lugar!

Este es un partido especial si que hay ¡una trasmisión especial!

¡el destino de la tierra se estaba apunto de decidir!

Los amigos de fubuki, estaban preocupados, no querían que destruyeran su escuela, pero cuando se trata de fútbol sabíamos que Fubuki no dejaría que eso sucediera

Todos estábamos listos y aunque fubuki no estuviera como delantero íbamos a ganar a toda costa ¡por la tierra y todos sus habitantes! Pero había algo que me molestaba… la entrenadora estaba con nosotros ¿Qué había pasado con Naruko?

¡y comienza el partido!

Locutor: Raimon comienza a atacar con todas sus fuerzas ¡pero tormenta geminis se ve muy confiado! ¿ que estar esperando? Tormenta geminis comienza su ataque ¡muy agresivo por cierto!¡son rapidos no hay duda! Pero Raimon ya puede ver todos sus movimientos ¡ka zemaru corta el pase! Raimon ahora es como el viento ¡al mismo nivel!

Pero…¡se han perdido un gol! ¡estuvo tan cerca!

Geminis ataca ¡pero fubuki con una velocidad impresionante detiene a lezzel!

¡geminis tiene problemas para anotar! ¡no pueden contra la increíble velocidad de Fubuki!

¡Vamos 0-0! ¿Qué equipo cambiara esto?

¡pero que vemos! ¡geminis tiene una nueva jugada! ¡ estan atacando! ¡pero lezzel se atreve a tirar desde una distancia larga! ¡toko y kabeyama tratan de detenerlo! ¡pero no pueden! ¡endou es derrotado!

¡Gol! ¡De geminis! ¡con esto termina el primer tiempo!

Locutor: ¡comienza el segundo tiempo! Esta vez con fubuki en la delantera ¡raimon esta en busca de un gol!

¡fubuki se adelanta tal cual una ventisca! ¡ a una gran velocidad! ¡ pero su tiro es detenido por el portero de geminis!

¡geminis tiene el controlo del balon! ¡ pero es detenido!

¡Fubuki le quita el balón a someoka de una manera muy egoísta! ¡ esta cambiando totalmente! ¡Pero el tiro le salio por la culta y perdió el balón! ¡Ichinose y kidou se dan cuenta de algo! ¡ Pudieron detener a géminis! ¡Ichinose le da el pase a Fubuki! ¡Fubuki a someoka! Y ¡gol! De raimon ¡1-1!

Comienza el tiempo extra ¡el juego esta que quema! ¡géminis comienza a atacar! ¡ y dan un tiro muy fuerte entre Lezzel y otro jugador! ¡ pero endou lo detiene! ¡Esto es impresionante!

¡raimon comienza a atacar! ¡Someoka le da el balón a fubuki y…! ¡gol! Raimon va a la delantera ¡acaba el partido! ¡Raimon gana!

Endou: ganamos? GANAMOS!

Todos: siiiiii!

Locutor: ya no habrá mas destrucción por el fútbol, ¡el planeta entero se ha salvado!

Todo el mundo celebraba, Fubuki, la entrenadora y yo nos sentíamos muy aliviados por fin todo esto había terminado ¡todos saltaban de alegría! ¡Hasta algunos lloraban!… pero la felicidad se fue cuando…

Lezzel: ustedes todavía no conocen… la fuerza del instituto aliens….-el miedo resaltaba, fuerte en sus ojos- nosotros somos solo un equipo de segunda categoría…nuestro poder no es nada comparado con epsilon…-

El lugar se empezó a cubrir por una espesa y negra neblina y de la nada una voz tenebrosa:

-que vergüenza, Lezzel-

Endou: que sucede?

De la nada un luz brillante de color morado empezo a enceguecernos y cuando paro frente a nosotros estaba un nuevo equipo del instituto aliens "epsilon" su capitán Desarm se presento ¡expulsando a todos los del equipo géminis! Y luego nos dijo:

"nosotros somos el equipo de primera selección del instituto aliens "epsilon" basura terrícola, ahora conocerán el verdadero poder del instituto aliens"

Y con la misma luz brillante con la que apareció, desapareció

Dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta

Endou: epsilon…el juego con los extraterrestres aun ¡no se ha acabado!

Nuevamente en el salón comedor, comiendo sin ganas…

Si como han leído, nuevamente en el salón, sin disfrutar la comida, todos nuevamente pensativos ¡tendríamos que volver a pelear contra los aliens! ¡ esto se estaba volviendo cada vez mas peligroso! Pensaba en eso cuando ¡recordé!

Kidou: y la entrenadora!

Aki: se devolvio al hospital, habia venido solo por que llego tormenta géminis y ayudarnos pero luego enseguida se fue donde Naruko al hospital

Kidou: te dijo algo?

Aki: no nada…

Kidou: como pude ser tan estupido…

Endou: tranquilo kidou, si la entrenadora se dio el tiempo para venir ayudarnos tuvo que haber sido por que Naruko debe estar bien ¡solo se devolvió para que Naruko no estuviera sola!

Ichinose: cuando me encaminaba a nuestra habitación, la vi en la habitación de Naruko sacando ropa, parece que se quedara ella y Naruko esta noche en el hospital, no la vi sacando ropa suya pero es lo mas probable.

Fubuki: ooo dios…estoy tan preocupado…me pregunto como estara…

Prometi que cuidaria a Fubuki mientras Naruko no estuviese si que si me preocupaba yo, se preocupaba el ¡no podía dejar que eso sucediera!

Kidou: fubuki, tranquilo tengo una idea!

Fubuki: si? Cual?

Kidou: Natsumi tu debes tener el celular de la entrenadora ¿no?

Natsumi: es verdad! Se los presto para que la llamen

Kidou y fubuki: muchas gracias!

Endou: ya! Ya! Llámenla!

Kidou: fubuki! Hazlo tu!

Fubuki: estas loco! Hazlo tu!

Kazemaru: no sean pendejos! Que alguien lo haga!

Endou: jajaj entonces hazlo tu Kazemaru!

Kazemaru: pues yo lo hare! Presten

Me quito el celular de las manos y comenzó a marcar…

Kazemaru: alo? Entrenadora? Hola! Como esta? Que bueno, bueno usted de ve saber por que la llamo, si, si, aquí estamos todos muy preocupados ¿Qué? ¡¿enserio?

Todos: ¡¿enserio que?

Kazemaru: alo? Naruko?

Kidou: QUEEEE? Esta hablando con Naruko?

Fubuki. Pasamela!

Kazemaru le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y dijo enojado

Kazemaru: ¡como yo fui el unico en atreverse a llamar! ¡Sere el unico que hablare con ella!

º

Fubuki: sniff sniff que malo es Kazemaru-san

Kazemaru: no me engañaras con tu carita de perrito muerto! Alo? Si naruko, perdón por el alboroto, pero como tuviste que haber escuchado nadie se atrevió a llamar a la entrenadora, si que por sin personalidad se perdieron la oportunidad de hablar contigo…

Naruko al otro lado del teléfono, en el hospital:

Naruko: son unos niños! Jajajaj

Kazemaru: si, lo son jajaja y como te encuentras?

Naruko: bastante bien… el golpe que tuve contra el árbol se convertirá en solo un moretón.

Kazemaru: y el golpe en el estomago?

Naruko: emm bueno ese es mas complicado…pásame a Endou… el golpe del estomago mejor se los cuento mañana.

Kazemaru: aaaa ok, si que te dan de alta mañana, esta bien, esperaremos, te tendremos algo rico para comer como regalo de bienvenida

Naruko: muchas gracias, justo llegare a la hora de almuerzo, muchas gracias por llamarme Kazemaru, ahora pásame a Endou, porfavor

Kazemaru: si, enseguida, cuídate, tkm

Naruko: hay que lindo! Yo también tkm

Kazemaru: espera! no lo tomes…!

Naruko: si se, si se, jajaja yo también te lo digo como amigo

Kazemaru: ooo gracias

Naruko: bye, bye

Kazemaru: bye, bye!

Nosotros solo escuchamos lo que decía Kazemaru si que aun no podíamos saber lo que le pasaba, además ¿por que se puso tan nervioso al final? ¿Qué es tkm?

Kazemaru: endou! Toma, Naruko quiere hablar contigo.

Endou: alo? Naruko?

Naruko: hola, endou

Endou: Naruko! Como estas?

Naruko: pues bien, el golpe de la espalda solo se convertirá en un moretón.

Endou: eso es mas o menos una buena noticia, y ¿el golpe del estomago?

Naruko: ese es un poco mas complicado…

Endou: dime!

Naruko: esta bien, pero habla en un lugar donde no estén los chicos…

Endou miro hacia nosotros, todos posando sus ojos atentamente donde el…

Endou: será difícil…

Naruko: entonces actúa como si no te estuviera diciendo nada importante…

Endou: ok, dime

Naruko: esto te lo digo, por que eres mi confidente, ufff…(suspiro) es difícil de decir…

Endou: emm no te preocupes todo estará bien…

Naruko: el golpe no fue directo en el estomago…fue un poco mas abajo, mi útero salio dañado…el golpe hizo que se debilitara, se recuperara en un mes pero si recibo otro golpe de cualquier tipo…yo…

Endou: perdoname, naruko pero no entiendo nada…

Naruko: jajaja endou! Tu si que eres buena para romper los momentos de tensión

Endou: perdón soy todo un despistado…repite

Naruko: en pocas palabras, si recibo un golpe en el estomago nuevamente, quedare imposibilitada de tener hijos, entendiste?

Endou se puso rojo de la vergüenza…¡no sabíamos por que!

Endou: aaaaa eso! Dios mió…que vergüenza

Naruko: no te preocupes, para los hombres es siempre difícil de entender estas cosas

Endou: eso lo tengo claro

Naruko: bueno endou, ya es tarde, me tengo que dormir…

Endou: esta bien, hasta mañana…

Naruko: espera! Antes de que se me olvide, dos cositas: 1.- felicitaciones…¡le ganaron a tormenta géminis! Aunque ahora aya otro equipo que derrotar

Endou: jajaja es verdad…pero igual gracias, les mandare tus felicitaciones a los chicos también

Naruko: gracias, y lo segundo: dile gracias a kidou…

Endou: gracias?

Naruko: si solo un gracias y un hasta mañana a todos

Endou: esta bien…

Naruko: buenas noches

Endou: buenas noches

Endou corto y fubuki y yo lo mirábamos con miradas furtivas pero el no hizo caso y dijo:

Endou: naruko les manda "felicitaciones" a todos por haberle ganado a tormenta géminis, aunque ahora este epsilon

Kurimatsu: eso quiere decir que vio el partido!

Kabeyama: es decir! Que ya estaba bien cuando nosotros estábamos jugando…

Megane-kun: eso me tranquiliza un montón

Kidou: kazemaru, endou que les dijo Naruko

Kazemaru: a mi me dijo que el golpe de la espalda solo se convertirá en un moretón.

Endou: a mi también, pero me dijo algo mas…

Fubuki: que te dijo!

Endou: me dijo que le diera un gracias a kidou, de su parte

Kidou: gracias?

Endou: sip, solo un gracias

Fubuki: no entiendo…

Endou: a si! Y un buenas a noches a todos!

Todos: buenas noches, naruko!

Endou: jajajaja

"gracias" creo que ya entendí lo que me quiso decir… "gracias…por cuidar a fubuki" bueno…no es nada, de todas maneras me gusta as este Fubuki llorón que el ingeniosos y seductor que me esta quitando a ti…Naruko

Todos nos fuimos a dormir…tranquilos y con las mentes despejadas, Naruko estaba bien, le habíamos ganado a tormenta géminis, y aunque ahora estuviera epsilon…a nosotros solo nos quedaba segur entrenando! Como siempre! Si que solo teníamos que seguir caminando en el mismo camino de siempre…

En la habitación de los chicos…

Como dice el titulo, "la habitación de los chicos" es donde todos nosotros dormíamos, era una gran habitación del instituto o mejor dicho secundaria de Fubuki donde dormíamos solo con futones…

Esa noche, apagaron las luces…pero todos seguiamos despiertos…por muy cansados que estuviesemos…teniamos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar y dudas que seguiamos en nuestra mente, con las cuales no podríamos dormir si no se nos eran respondidas…

Endou: están despiertos?

Todos: siiiiii…(grito acallado)

Kazemaru. No tengo ningún sueño! Pero si esto cansado-dijo kazemaru dándose vuelta para ponerse de estomago y mirarnos a todos que estábamos en la misma posición.

Megane-kun: que tal si pongo mi linterna al medio de todos nosotros para vernos?

Ichinose: buena idea megane-kun

Megane puso su linterna en medio de todos nosotros, parecia que estuviésemos acampando en el bosque, la linterna era nuestra fogata y nuestros futones eran sacos de dormir, todos alrededor de la fogata, disfrutando de una buena conversación que ahora iba a comenzar…comenzaba nuestra "noche de chicos" o como le dicen comúnmente "club de tobi"

Megane-kun: kidou?

Kidou: si?

Megane: enserio…perdoname, realmente no quería hacerle daño a Naruko-san…fue un accidente, no se como pude ser tan estupido como para tirarme desde esa altura…

Kidou: no te preocupes…no es tu culpa, siempre lo supe, pero es que en ese momento me invadió la ira, lo siento yo también.

Megane-kun: perdoname tu también Fubuki-kun

Fubuki: ok, te perdono!, pero solo por que se que Naruko te perdonara también!

Megane-kun: eso espero, en cuanto la vea me disculpare con Naruko-san

Ichinose: WOW! Megane-kun me acabo de dar cuenta que eres el único que llama a Naruko con el "san"

Todos: ES VERDAD!

Domon: oo dios! Que irrespetuosos hemos sido! Tomándonos la confianza de llamarle directo por su nombre…

Kidou: es verdad, no me había dado cuenta que la llamaban directo por su nombre…-dije algo nervioso…ya que nadie aquí excepto yo sabe el nombre verdadero de Naruko y bueno creo que fubuki también lo sabe pero no se los dirá a los chicos, al igual que yo, de todas maneras a ella le gusta mas ese nombre que el real, todos hasta sus padres la llamaban así

Endou: aquí las únicas personas que tenemos el derecho de llamarla por su propio nombre soy yo, kidou y fubuki

Fubuki: el burro por delante…ESPERA! Por que tú?

Kidou: es verdad, entiendo lo de mi y Fubuki pero por que tu endou?

Endou: es un secreto entre Naruko y yo jijiji

Fubuki y kidou: que? Un secreto entre ustedes dos!

Endou: sip!

Someoka: parece que Endou, esta tomando mucha confianza con Naruko

Endou: desde siempre!

Ichinose: WOW! Fuertes declaraciones! Jajajaja

Endou: los digo por que nos hemos hecho muy amigos…

Kazemaru: mmmm, ¡buena endou!

Endou: ya no molesten! Jajajaja

Kidou: esto es muy sospechoso endou…

Endou: kidou, no te lo tomes a mal!

Fubuki: es verdad, parece que otro se a integrado a la jugada

Kidou: eso parece, pero aun así yo no estoy dispuesto a perder sea quien sea!

Endou: les digo que solo somos amigos!

Someoka: veo que esa chica, Naruko, es muy buena para atraer a los hombre

Ichinose: demasiado! Todo lo que hace pareciera como si te encantara de la nada!

Domon: si yo también me he dado cuenta, pareciera como si sin querer enamorara a la gente!

Kurimatsu: es verdad! Ella es demasiado encantadora

Kidou: tienen razón pero…

Fubuki: ya no hablen de ella…no me gusta

Kidou: a mi tampoco

Domon, ichinose y kurimatsu: perdón! No lo sabíamos

Endou: y por que no les gusta? si no dijeron nada malo de ella, todo lo contrario!

Kidou: es que a Naruko, no le gustaría que hablasen así de ella aunque para nosotros lo que estamos diciendo es un halago

Ichinose: en serio?

Fubuki: es verdad! Naruko, es una chica que le gusta siempre estar rodeada de gente que la quieren, y por eso se comporta bien con todos…

Kidou: bueno, no literalmente "con todos" solo con la gente que le dan buena espina y le gusta como son

Fubuki: sip, eso es justamente

Domon: y eso que tiene que ver con que no le gusta que le digan que es encantadora?

Kidou: no es que no le guste que le digan que es encantadora si no que…

Fubuki: no le gusta que le digan que pareciera que enamora a cualquiera…

Kazemaru: no entiendo…a ella no le gusta que le digan que atrae a los hombres

Kidou: sip

Endou: todavía no entiendo!

Fubuki: miren les explico, Naruko mayoritariamente siempre esta rodeada de hombres ¡por que son sus amigos!

Kidou: y como ella es muy de tacto, a sus amigos los abraza y se comporta siempre cariñosa

Fubuki: pero siempre luego se arrepiente de ser asi…

Kidou: por piensa que es una puta…

Todos: puta!

Endou: quieres decir, ¡¿que ella cree que por que se comporta cariñosa con todos sus amigos chicos, es un puta?

Megane-kun: eso esta muy mal! Ella no es una wuarra

Fubuki: pero lo piensa y por eso se entristece cuando le dicen que atrae a todos los hombres…

Kidou: o que siempre esta rodeada de ellos…

Endou: ooo eso esta muy mal ¡ella no es una puta!

Kidou: créeme se lo he dicho miles de veces, pero me dice que aunque se lo diga yo, para la gente lo es

Fubuki: conmigo es lo mismo

Ichinose: eso me pone muy triste…Naruko debe sufrir mucho

Kidou: cuando estábamos en el colegio, Naruko se juntaba solo con Sakuma, Genda y yo, que eramos como los mas populares del colegio

Fubuki: tu popular? No me hagas reir!

Kidou: dejame seguir! Que después hablamos de ese tema, y bueno, por eso, un grupo de chicas, por envidia, comenzaron a esparcir rumores de que Naruko se metía con nosotros tres..

Fubuki: que? Eso nunca lo supe!

Kidou: Sakuma, Genda y yo no sabíamos nada al respecto…y por todo un mes, abusaron de Naruko, molestándola todos los días…

Kurimatsu: eso es horrible!

Someoka: y como la molestaban?

Kidou: cuando entraba a la sala, todos la miraban mal, le gritaban puta en los pasillos, le escondían las cosas, rayaban los cuadernos y la mesa con insultos…y pensar que aun así cuando Naruko nos veía se comportaba totalmente normal… sonreía y reía…hasta que un día llego al colegio con un moretones por todo su cuerpo y con el ojo vendado…

Fubuki: COMO PUDIERON! ESAS HIJAS DE PUTA! YO LA HUBIERA MATADO!

Endou: baja la voz! Que nos la gente se despertara!

Ichinose dio un gran golpe al suelo y con rabia dijo:

Ichinose: como pudieron! Malditas!

Kidou: te comprendo perfectamente…cuando la vimos sentimos la misma rabia multiplicada por cien!

el bulling de Naruko, lo que pasó aquel día

Kidou: QUE TE SUCEDIÓ?

Naruko: que?

Naruko lucia mareada, fuera de mundo, enferma y cansada….

Sakuma: NARUKO! Que te sucedió? Dios mio!

De repente llego Genda y dijo agitado:

Genda: saquémosla de aquí! Parece que alguien no vigila ¡vamos!

Fuimos hasta la azotea, perdiéndonos las primeras horas de clases, tratamos de ayudar a Naruko…

Cuando llegamos a la azotea, sentamos a Naruko y tratamos de preguntarle que le había pasado…yo y Sakuma le hablamos agachado ¡desesperados!

Sakuma: Naruko, por favor dime! Dinos! Que te sucedió! Por favor…me duele mucho verte así

Lo que decía Sakuma era verdad parecía estar a punto de llorar…le dolía mucho ver a su amiga así y a mi a la persona de quien estaba enamorado…

Kidou: Naruko…la irá que tengo ahora…no la puedo controlar si que si no me dices que sucedió! Iré a golpear a todos los de tu curso hasta que encuentre a quien te hizo esto!

Naruko no hizo nada… solo miraba al suelo, entristecida…

Kidou: entonces…

Estaba apunto de ir cuando…

Naruko: no!-agarrándome el brazo-no…no vayas…-las lagrimas salían inconcientes de sus ojos- no, no me pasa nada estoy bien…

Kidou: naruko…

Genda: yo se lo que te sucede Naruko…

Ella quedo congelada…mirando al suelo nuevamente

Sakuma: di lo que sucedió! Genda!

Genda miraba a Naruko con mirada acusadora, aprecia estar enojado con ella…

Genda: a Naruko le estaban haciendo matonaje! Es decir bulling!

Sakuma y kidou: QUE?

Kidou: es verdad eso Naruko?

Naruko no respondió

Genda: hace un mes que abusan de ella, molestando a cada hora! Todo fue culpa de tres chicas que estaban invidiosas de que Naruko se juntara con nosotros…que empezaron a expandir rumores he hicieron que todo el curso se pusiera en su contra!

Sakuma: es decir…que fue nuestra culpa?

Sakuma estaba impactado, la irá y la tristeza le invadieron y lo hicieron llorar

Genda: por que no nos dijiste! Te hubiéramos podido ayudar! Acaso no confías en nosotros! Naruko! No sabes cuanto sufro por esto!

Genda también lloraba

Miraba a Genda y a Sakuma llorando…y luego vi a naruko…

Kidou: Naruko ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Me hiciste sufrir a mi también

Mis lagrimas tampoco se contuvieron…

Naruko se impresiono al verme, me había sacado los lente y estaba llorando como magdalena…ella se tiro sobre mi a abrazarme…y llorando a gritos dijo:

Naruko: perdónenme! Perdónenme! No quería que se involucraran! Por que esas chicas son capaces de hacerles mucho daño! Serian hasta capaces de hacerles creer que soy una puta! Yo no quería eso! Yo no quería eso! Es todo mi culpa! Soy una puta!

Sakuma y genda se lanzaron sobre naruko a abrazarla:

Genda: no eres una puta! Tonta! Eres nuestra amiga! Nunca pensaríamos eso! Te amamos! Por quien siempre has sido!

Sakuma: nos gusta que nos abrases y nos mimes! Nos gusta que este solo con nosotros! Por eso no te dejamos juntarte con otros! Te amamos! No eres una puta!

Kidou: no pienses tonterías! Nunca te odiaríamos!

Naruko: chicos… los amo!

Fue gracioso, pasamos toda las primeras dos horas de clases llorando en la azotea a gritos y como magdalenas y cuando escuchamos la campana de recreo todos nos quebramos de la riza…

Naruko entendió que siempre la protegeríamos, y camino de nuestra mano todo el día, se sentía muy bien estar los cuatro tan unidos…ese mismo día los padres naruko fueron a reclamar por lo que estaba pasando Naruko, expulsaron a las chicas que habían comenzado todo y los rumores se esfumaron…Naruko estaba tan feliz que ese fin de semana nos hizo a nosotros tres una convivencia en su casa ¡compro mucha comida!

Fin

De regreso a la habitación…

Endou: compro mucha comida? No la hizo ella?

Kidou: no cocina ni fideos Naruko, pensó que seria mejor comprar

Domon: jajajajaja que chistoso

Ichinose: que bueno que todo termino bien

Fubuki: si eso me tranquiliza

Kidou: pero Naruko aun sigue pensando que un lado de ella es de puta…

Fubuki: uuff…(suspira) es una testaruda…

Endou: no se preocupen poco a poco dejara de pensar eso!

Someoka: y como sabes eso?

Endou: lo presiento!

Kidou: espero que sea así!

Kazemaru: y en ese tiempo ya eras novio de Naruko?

Kidou: no! Estas loco? Yo no me convertí en su novio, si no hasta la navidad de ese mismo año

Kazemaru: aaaaa y como fue?

Kidou: Es una muy larga historia…

Fubuki: yo me la se!

Kidou: que tu!

Fubuki: sip, el día en que ustedes llegaron y sucedió todo eso, esa noche ni ella ni yo podíamos dormir… y nos fuimos al salón a conversar….me contó todo…una linda historia para ser sincero…

Kidou: nunca pensé que la encontrarías linda… ¡tu! ¡Mas que nadie!

Fubuki: pero la mía es mucha mas linda!

Kidou: poooff! (golpe contra el piso) aaaa era por eso….

Domon: cuéntala, cuéntala!

Ichinose: si, dale! Cuéntala!

Fubuki: enserio quieren saberla?

Kazemaru: pues claro! Las historias de amor, nos están empezando a interesar un montón

Endou: y mas si son de Naruko! Y ustedes!

Kabeyama: es verdad, a mi me gustaría saber mucho de Naruko, es una chica muy linda e interesante!

Fubuki: es bueno saberlo, por que no me gustaría aburrirlos hablando de mis cosas y de es melosos sentimientos…

Kidou: estoy de acuerdo

Megane-kun: no se preocupen, al parecer estaremos toda la noche hablando, si que luego se vendrá el tiempo de hablar de algo que no sea amor

Someoka: es verdad, luego vendrá la hora de hablar de fútbol, luego de cosas que nos gusten y así

Kidou: buena idea, será divertido

Fubuki: entonces comienzo con mi historia?

Todos: siiiiii!

Fubuki: entonces, comencemos…

Un encuentro del destino, el lazo irrompible entre Naruko y Fubuki…

Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía 5 años y mi hermano 4, en un día de nieve, cuando fuimos con mis padres a dar un paseo al parque…

Yo jugaba en la nieve mientras que mi hermano estaba dormido en los brazos de mi madre, corría por donde quería, saltaba y me lanzaba a la nieve, hacia ángeles ¡disfrutaba al máximo! Cuando…

Fubuki: aaaaa! Puff! (Sonido de golpe)

Papá de Fubuki: Shiroi!- papá corrió hacia mí

Mientras corría, choque muy fuerte con algo, y al parecer ese algo también cayo al suelo

Mamá de Naruko: Naruko! Estas bien?

Naruko: hay! Si, mamá…

Papá de Fubuki: Shiro, estas bien?

Fubuki: si, papá

Papá de Fubuki: ooo perdone, mi hijo estaba distraído y se golpeo con su niña…

Mamá de Naruko: no se preocupe no le pasó nada

Fubuki: su niña?

Todavía no me daba cuenta de con que me había golpeado…y cuando dirigí la mirada a aquella niña quede impactado…

Se estaba levantando de la nieve limpiaba su pequeño abrigo con una sonrisa…un niñita de mi misma edad…de melena rubia, unos grandes ojos azules, con una cara muy tierna y una sonrisa muy dulce ¡para solo tener cinco años era muy atrevida! Pero todavía no me daba cuenta de eso…

Naruko: mamá! Eso es un niño?

Mamá de Naruko: si hija, eso es un niño…

Discúlpela es la primera vez que ve a un niño de su edad…a los mayores ya los toma como hombres jejeje-dijo dijo dirigiéndose a mi papá

Papá de Fubuki: no se preocupe, para Shiroi también es la primera vez que ve a una niña de su edad-

Mi papá se agacho para decirme y levantar, por que todavía estaba en el suelo:

Papá de Fubuki: vamos hijo, levántate-me levanto y me limpio, luego me dio la media vuelta he hizo que viera a la pequeña niña que me miraba con una sonrisa- mírala, ella es una niña…

Fubuki: una niña…

Papá de fubuki: si, ella tiene tu misma edad, por que no le hablas? Vamos anda!

Me dio un pujonsito he hizo que llegara hasta ella

Esa fue la primera vez que me sonrojado hasta las orejas! Estaba muy nervioso! No sabía que decirle! Y a lo único que atiné fue a quedarme tenso frente a ella mientras me miraba sonriente y interesada, por todos lados…

Mamá de Naruko: tiene 5 verdad? Su pequeñito…

Papá de Fubuki: si…su hija igual?

Mamá de Naruko: si…su hijo es muy lindo…ooo! Disculpe! Me llamo Riyuki Eiri

Papá de fubuki: noooo! disculpe me a mí! Me llamo Jousuke Fubuki, mucho gusto

Riyuki: mucho gusto!

Jousuke: y su hija como se llama?

Riyuki: Naruko, el señor te pregunta tu nombre, preséntate, como te enseñe

Naruko: pero mamá! Acabas de decir mi nombre! Ya no tiene gracia…

Riyuki: no seas así! Y solo preséntate niña! Jajaja

Naruko: aaaaa (suspiro berrinchoso) esta bien!- río- mucho gusto! Me llamo Naruko Eiri, tengo 5 años y me gusta mucho dibujar y bailar, también me gusta la lechuga con mucho limón y sal!-

Jousuke: lechuga con limón y sal? Nunca he comido…jajaja mucho gusto pequeña!

Naruko: como? Nunca ha comido? Aunque es mucho mayo que yo! Se ha perdido la mitad de su vida…

Riyuki: naruko! No seas atrevida!

Naruko: (lanzo la lengua) perdón! Jijii

Jousuke: jajaja es una niñita muy vivaz!

Riyuki: créame demasiado…

Jousuke: ahora te toca a ti, Fubuki, vamos! Preséntate!

Fubuki: eeee yo…yo…yo..papá…

Miraba a mi papá tiritando del nervio, pero aun así, el no me iba a ayudar…

Jousuke: no me mires así…no funcionara…

Del nervio dije gritando:

Fubuki: ME LLAMO FUBUKI SHIROI, TENGO 5 AÑOS Y ME GUSTA MUCHO EL HELADO Y JUGAR FÚTBOL!

Naruko: el helado? Pero con este frío… no se puede comer

Fubuki: dicen que el helado calienta el cuerpo si que si se puede comer..-dije más tranquilo

Naruko: enserio! Kya! (gemido de felicidad) entonces yo también quiero!

Fubuki: quieres ir a comer helado?

Naruko: sip, con Shiroi-kun!

Me tomo de la mano y luego se lanzo sobre mi para darme un abrazo pero me desestabilice y caí a la nieve

Ya no estaba nervioso de estar con Naruko, por solo intercambiar unas palabras con ella ya sentía confianza total

Jousuke: es una niñas muy linda, vivaz y cariñosa ¡ es todo un amor!

Decía mi padre mientras naruko me seguía abrazando y refregando como gatito su cara con la mía…

Riyuki: gracias, pero su hijo ¡también es todo un amor! Muy educado, guapo y tierno…

Jousuke: pero es muy tímido…

Riyuki: nooo! Es normal jajaja es mi hija la con demasiada personalidad

Jousuke: es una posibilidad!

Rieron juntos

Fubuki: naruko-saaaaan!-gemia- ¡deja de refregarte con mi caraaaa! ¡Se me va a derretir!

Naruko: ¡pero es que Shiroi-kun es muy suavecito! ¡me gusta! ¡pareces una gomita!

Riyuki: naruko! Jajajaja

Jousuke: parece que no se despegara de el nunca

Papá de naruko: riyuki!

Riyuki: Matt!

El papá de Naruko venia corriendo hacia nosotros, llego hasta nosotros jadeando

Matt: Riyuki! He estado buscándote a ti y a Naruko desde hace mas de 20 minutos! Donde te habías metido?

Riyuki: perdoname, mi amor, es que por cosas del destino…

El papá de Naruko miro la escenita de Naruko y yo y quedo impresionado…

Matt: QUE?

Riyuki: Naruko se ha hecho ya de un gran amigo!

Matt: pero es un chico! No, no, no, no!

El papá de Naruko de lanzo sobre ella y la separo de mi, yo solo me preguntaba que pasaba…

Jousuke: hola! Soy jousuke Fubuki, mucho gusto!

Matt: jajajaj hola… mucho gusto Matt Eiri, el papá de esta diablilla

Naruko: papaaaa! Suéltame! Yo quiero seguir abrazando a shiroi-kun!

Matt: y por que no abrazas mejor a tu papito?

Naruko: papi no están suavecito!

Matt: QUE? Mi hija ya me dejo por otro hombre! Wuaaa! –sollozos

Riyuki: no seas idiota!- la señora Eiri, le dio un fuerte coscorrón a su marido para que dejara de decir tonterías- no seas idiota "mi amor"-estaba muy cabreada- nuestra hija solo ha encontrado a un nuevo amigo ¡no ha un marido!

Matt: pero es que..!

Riyuki: PERO ES QUE NADA!

Matt: ok..sniff, sniff ( pequeñas lagrimas)

El papá de Naruko la soltó y ella corrió directo donde mí para seguir abrazándome

Mamá de Fubuki: jousuke! Que sucede? Por que te has demorado tanto-mamá caminaba donde nosotros con mi hermano ya despierto

Atsuya: hemano..quien son esas pegsonas?

(Cuando bebé, Atsuya no decía la R si no la G)

Fubuki: hermanito! Ellos son unos nuevos amigos

Mamá de fubuki: nuevos amigos?

Jousuke: querida! Ellos son la familia Eiri: Matt, Riyuki y su hija naruko ¡tiene la misma edad de Shiroi y se han hecho amigos!

Mamá de fubuki: ooo que buena noticia ¡ eso me hace muy feliz, Shiroi!

Fubuki: gracias mamá…

Mamá de fubuki: mucho gusto Matt-san, Riyuki-san, Naruko-san, me llamo Akane fubuki, soy la esposa de jousuke y la madre de shiroi y Atsuya fubuki mis hijos de 4 y 5 años

Riyuki: mucho gusto Akane, pero llámanos sin los san, con nuestros nombres, a secas

Akane: esta bien, Riyuki

Naruko: miss Akane, puedo invitar a comer un helado a Shiroi-kun?

Akane: miss?

Matt: ooo discúlpela, somos italianos, y Naruko recién se esta acostumbrando a hablar en español si que por eso hay algunas palabras que todavía no recuerda y las dice en italiano

Jousuke: wow! Una niña de 5 años que habla italiano

Naruko: sissignore

Jousuke: genial! Pero… ¿que dijo?

Riyuki: dijo: si, señor

Akane: ¡oooo! Que niña más educada

Naruko: il mio amore! Vamos a comer helado!

Los papás de naruko se pusieron colorados

Papá y Mamá de fubuki: y ahora? Que dijo?

Papás de Naruko: jajajaja-avergonzados-emmm…dijo…chico lindo!

Papás de Fubuki: aaaaa….

Unos años después supe que no había dicho "chico lindo" si no que "amor mio"

Fin

Endou: wow! Fubuki que historia mas tierna

Fubuki: o no? Jajajaja-reía orgulloso por su historia –Naruko me amaba desde que nos conocimos

Kidou: eeeee? ¿Qué te amaba desde que se conocieron? Já! Si ahora recién son algo mas que amigos, después de todos estos años juntos

Fubuki: ¡éramos muy jóvenes para comprometernos!

Kidou: excusas, excusas-dije burlesco

Kazemaru: ya dejen de pelear chicos…¿no prometieron ser amigos hasta que llegue Naruko?

Fubuki y kidou: ¡ es verdad!

Kidou: por ahora te salvas ¡cara de niña!

Fubuki: digo lo mismo ¡feo!

Endou: "feo"?

Kazemaru: "cara de niña"?

Someoka: con esos insultos se traumatizan de por vida…

Endou: es verdad! Jajajaja

La riza de endou nos contagio a todos, al final todos terminamos riendo, olvidando nuestras tristezas, preocupaciones, incidentes ¡para disfrutar! Y reír sin carga alguna…se que Naruko quería que nos comportásemos así, para no preocuparla por preocuparnos, todo un enredo ¿no?

Pasamos toda la noche hablando de miles de estupideces, dejamos al amor de un lado por que era un tema para otra ocasión, conversamos de fútbol, caídas, vergüenzas que hemos pasado y cosas que queríamos hacer en el futuro, Fubuki hablo de sus gustos y lo molestamos por los gay que eran, pero nos la devolvió diciendo que por lo menos sabia escribir y leía (lo de escribir iba para endou pero lo de leer para todos menos a mí) nos reíamos a carcajadas, ya veía yo que las chicas nos venían a retar pero en un rato en que yo fui al baño, ví desde la entre abierta puerta de su habitación que las cuatro se encontraban dormidas como troncos, ¿estarán fingiendo?, me pregunte, pero no importa si lo hacían, de todas maneras no hemos dicho nada que a ellas les importe.


	8. Chapter 8

Al día siguiente…

Como no dormimos, a las seis de la mañana ya estábamos todos en el salón comedor, desayunando, disfrutando del cielo nublado antes del crepúsculo del amanecer, recordé que a Naruko le fascinan los cielos nublados…estaba pensando eso viendo por la ventana cuando…

Fubuki: kidou!

Kidou: ¡hay dios! ¿Qué sucede? – me asusto fubuki

Fubuki: jajajaja miedoso!

Kidou: dime que quieres shiroi-chan- lo molestaba cabreado

Fubuki: ¡hay que tierno te vez cabreado! Yuu-chan solo venía a decirte que preparemos un gran almuerzo para Naruko ¡como regalo de bienvenida! Y también para demostrarle que los dos nos hemos comportado bien el uno con el otro ¿Qué te parece?

Kidou: es una estupenda idea shiroi-chan ¡vamos a decirles a los chicos!

Mientras kazemaru y Endou se cuchicheaban en la mesa

Endou: (en susurros) ¡si que se han vuelto amigos! ¡se llaman por sus nombres! Jejeje

Kazemaru: (en susurros) endou…solo lo hacen para molestarse entre ellos, sin que nos demos cuenta

Y así lo hicimos ¡comenzamos a preparar un exquisito banquete para darle la bienvenida a Naruko!

¡Las chicas estaban sorprendidas! Al vernos a todos cocinando como locos el almuerzo tan temprano

Nos ayudábamos mutuamente, mientras unos cocinaban otros limpiaban ordenaban y lavaban lo que ensuciaban los que cocinaban, yo estaba en el grupo de cocina junto con fubuki, kazemaru, Ichinose y todos los demás limpiaban ¡ no dejamos a las chicas hacer nada más que la mesa!

Natsumi: ¿¡que? Y ¡¿por que no nos dejan hacer nada?

Aki: ¡si! ¿Por qué no nos dejan hacer nada?

Entiendo por que no dejen a natsumi porque…

Natsumi: ¡¿Qué quisiste decir?

Aki: (continuando) cocina mal pero por que ¿yo y haruna tampoco podemos hacer nada?

Toko:¡hey! ¡Que a mi tampoco me dejan! Aunque de todas maneras no quiero hacer nada

Domon: chicas, chicas, tranquilisence-dijo domon con esas típicas palabras relajadas de cualquier persona que trate de persuadir a alguien- hoy el trabajo lo harán solo los hombres

Chicas: ¿¡y porque?

Domon: chiiicaaas! Que solo queremos regalonearlas dándoles por hoy, un día de relajo, ¡siempre nos hacen todo! Es un regalo

Kidou: domon tiene razón, chicas hoy nosotros cocinaremos y ordenaremos todo si que no se preocupen

Haruna: ¡hermano! No me digas que esto es para darle la bienvenida a Naruko…

Kidou: es una de las razones, además también queremos que mientras nosotros cocinamos nos estén informando cada cierto tiempo cuanto le falta a Naruko y a la entrenadora llegar hasta acá, para tener todo listo cuando llegue

Haruna: realmente quieren darle una bienvenida directamente de ustedes

Kidou: directamente de nuestros corazones…-sonreí al decirlo

Pero sin darme cuenta había dicho algo muy cursi en voz alta y me sonroje inmediatamente al darme cuenta, por los cuatro pares de miradas que caían sobre mi, con un aire de "que romantico…(suspiro de ensueño)"

Kidou: ehh, eehhh (nervioso) ¡domon!

Domon: he! si?- se había quedado pegado

Kidou: ¡sigamos con nuestro trabajo!

Domon: ¡si! ¡ enseguida!

Dejamos a las chicas solas y seguimos con lo nuestro

Luego de unas horas…

Natsumi: chicos! Acabo de hablar con la entrenadora ¡va a llegar en 20 minutos!

Ichinose: ¿¡20 minutos! ¡Todavía no esta listo el postre!

Kazemaru: ¡y todavía le falta un poco de arreglos en las entradas!

Kidou: ¡¿ya están listos los camarones ecuatorianos?

Fubuki: ¡los estoy decorando!

Toko: ¿camarones ecuatorianos? ¿Qué son esos?

Domon: jejejeje son camarones grandísimos, le costaron un ojo de la cara a todos

Aki: y entonces…¡¿Por qué los compraron?

Fubuki y kidou: ¡por que a Naruko le gustan!

Aki: ¡hay yaaaa! ¡No me coman!

Fubuki: ¡hmp! (desdeño) ¡culturícense!

Haruna: (susurrando) ¡aki!

Aki: (susurrando tambien) ¿Qué?

Haruna: no crees que cuando se trata de Naruko mi hermano y fubuki se ponen muy serios

Aki. No creo, lo son

Mientras tanto en la entrada del hospital de Naruko…

Doctor: bueno Naruko, ya te puedes ir, tu ya sabes, tienes que cuidar mucho tu cuerpo sobre todo la parte del estomago para abajo, se paciente y espera tranquila, pronto pasara el mes

Naruko: ¡si doctor!-dijo animada

: bueno doctor, gracias por todo, la cuidare como hueso santo por este mes si que, no hay nada de preocuparse

Doctor: jajajaja lo sé, lo sé, se nota que entre ustedes hay una buena relación si que confío en usted para que Naruko se recupere rápidamente

Naruko: ¡entrenadora! ¡ya va a hacer la hora del almuerzo! Los chicos deben estar esperándome…

: ¡es verdad! Vamonos antes de que tus novios se preocupen

Doctor: ¡¿novios?

Naruko: ¡entrenadora!

: jajajaja ¡solo bromeo! Mas bien tus enamorados ¿no?

Naruko: ¡kyaaaa! ¡No diga eso! ¡es muy vergonzoso! ¡se ve muy mal!

Doctor: ¿enamorados? No me digas Naruko-san que tienes "pretendientes"

Naruko: bueno mas que pretendientes son….(pensativa)

: jajajaja es una historia muy larga doctor….

Doctor: oooo! Ya veo, pero bueno…

El doctor se agacho y le susurro algo en el oído a naruko: -"si tienes una pelea dentro de ti misma por quien de tus pretendientes debes elegir, recuerda, no debes pensar en quien amas más, por que eso te enredara mucho, piensa con quien disfrutas más, por que siendo tan joven tienes que pensar con mente de una chica joven que es ¡disfrutar todo al maximo! ¿ok?

Naruko se sonrojo, estaba sorprendida por tan buen concejo del guapo y joven doctor

Naruko: ¡si, Doc.! ¡lo haré!

Doctor. ¡que chica mas decidida! Jajajaja

: ya es hora de irnos, ¡adío doctor!

Naruko: ¡ADIOS!

Y así la entrenadora y Naruko se fueron a la parada del autobús para tomar el bus que se dirigía a la escuela.

Cuando el bus llego, ellas se subieron y mientras la entrenadora pagaba los pasajes, Naruko se dirigía a tomar asiento cuando se dio cuenta de que un bastón se dirigía fuertemente a golpear su estomago, Naruko se asusto y alcanzó a esquivar el golpe, pero quedo muy asustada, tanto que le grito al dueño del bastón. El dueño del bastón era un anciano de sus 70 años que estaba sentado en unos de los asientos que miraban hacia la parte trasera del bus junto con su esposa, reclamando de porque el bus había parado, sin saber que se encontraba en un para de autobús, y estaba tan enojado que con levanto su mano con el bastón y eso fue lo que casi golpea en el estomago a Naruko.

Naruko: ¿¡QUE LE SUCEDE! ¡NO VE QUE HAY GENTE PASANDO! ¡TENGA CUIDADO CON ANDAR MOVIENDO ESE BASTÓN POR DONDE QUIERA! ¡SI ESA COSA ME HUBIERA PEGADO YO…!

: NARUKO!

Naruko captó a quien gritaba, y se tranquilizo, de todas maneras, ella no había recibido ningún daño y el anciano ya estaba con cara de remordimiento

Naruko: disculpe- dijo calmada sentándose en los asiento desocupado delante de la pareja de ancianos, la entrenadora se sentó a su lado- no tuve por que gritarle, realmente perdóneme

Anciano: no! No, no, no, no, señorita, no tiene por que disculparse, yo fui el que estaba reclamando sin saber y saliendo sin mis casillas sin tener por que.

Naruko: de todas maneras, fue una falta muy grave de educación el haberle gritado, la verdad, es que no fue por rabia el por que le grite

Anciana: ¿no fue por rabia? Yo creí que le había gritado porque le dio rabia que mi marido fuese tan descuidado

Naruko: no, no fue por eso, si yo estuviese en perfectas condiciones y me hubiera pegado con el bastón, lo único que hubiera echo sería esperar su disculpa

Anciano: eres muy amable niña, pero ¿Qué quieres decir con "perfectas condiciones"?

: ella esta convaleciente

Naruko: si, acabo de salir del hospital y estoy un poco débil

Anciano ¡oooo dios mio! realmente ¡lo siento mucho!

Naruko: no se preocupe no me golpeo si que no hubo ningún daño, estoy bien

Anciana: y dígame señorita ¿Por qué una chica que se ve tan saludable como tú, estaba en un lugar tan triste como el hospital?

Naruko: jajajaja yo no le diría triste mas bien "desanimado" estaría mejor, y me encontraba allá por que ayer una tabla de esquí me golpeo con gran fuerza en mi estomago

Anciano:¡o dios! ¿la golpearon?

Naruko: noooo! No, no solo un chico que perdió el control se dirigió hacía mí y la tabla se elevo por el choque de una roca y me golpeo en el estomago un poco más abajo

Anciano: no me digas que te golpearon el la parte mas delicada de una mujer

Anciana: el útero

Naruko: jejejeje (avergonzada) no quería decirlo, pero en ese lugar exactamente

Anciana: y por eso estas muy delicada en esa parte ¿no?

Naruko: si, si recibo otros golpe, de cualquier tipo, podría quedar imposibilitada de tener hijos

Anciano: ¡y yo estuve apunto de golpearte alli! ¡Oooo dios mio! ¡ooo dios mio! ¡castiga a este viejo!

Naruko: ¡señor no diga eso! No fue nada no se preocupe

Anciana: si viejo ¡deja de hacer escándalo!

Anciano: perdón…

Anciana: tu preocupación por aquello, me hace ver que quieres ser madre algún día

Naruko: la verdad es si, pero creo que si otra niña estuviera pasando por lo mismo que yo sentiría lo mismo ¿no?

Anciana: no creas mi niña, en esta época, quedan muy pocas chicas como tú que sueñan con ser buenas madres… ahora solo importa lo físico, lo del momento y nada más

Naruko: la verdad es que a mí también me gusta disfrutar el momento, el instante al máximo, pero pensando en el futro realmente quiero tener a alguien que venga de mi completamente, una persona creada por mi, unida a mi de cuerpo y alma, sentir la calidez de un hijo debe ser inolvidable y yo no quiero perderla…no quiero perder ese sueño tan puro

Anciana: ojalá! Todas la chicas de tu edad pensaran como tu, hay muchas niñas que ya perdieron el instinto maternal… y creen que un hijo o se da por accidente o no y pierden ese sentimiento tan puro de alguien que crece dentro de ti por tu propia voluntad

Naruko: es verdad hay mucha gente que tiene hijos sin querer…es algo triste saber que tu hijo fue solo un "accidente" en vez de un "milagro"

Anciana: es verdad…

Naruko: de todas maneras, ser mamá es hermoso de cualquier manera…que aya madres que no crean eso es su problema, deberían tomarlo por lo puro y maravilloso que es que como un "cacho" ¿usted tiene hijos señora?

Anciana: si, tres ya mayores, aunque mi primer hijo fue inesperado, siempre creí que fue un milagro, el destino lo puso en mi camino y yo no lo negué por nada del mundo, realmente por el soy la que soy ahora, cambio mi vida y yo se lo agradezco como el me lo agradece a mi el haberle dado la vida y tu mi niña ¿tu mamá pensó en ti antes de convivirte?

Naruko: si mi mamá pensó en mi aquí…pero allá no

Anciana: que quieres decir?

La anciana, el anciano y la entrenadora quedaron impactados, se preguntaban que fue lo que Naruko quiso decir…y cuando la anciana iba a preguntar Naruko y la entrenadora ya se tenían que bajar habían llegado a su parada

Naruko: bueno, ya nos tenemos que bajar ¡adiós abuelito! ¡adiós abuelita!

Anciana: adiós mi niña! Cuídate mucho

Anciano: adiós señorita! Adiós mi niña cuídese!

Naruko y esos ancianos habían creado un fuerte vinculo tan solo en esos 20 minutos de viaje, el abrir sus corazones con ellos le ayudo un montón a sentirse mas relajada y a tener mas ganas de cuidarse ¡no dejaría escapar el sueño de ser madre! La entrenadora miraba y escuchaba tranquila todo lo ocurrido

La llegada de Naruko 

Teníamos todo listo: la mesa estaba lista, hermosamente decorada y llena de los deliciosos platos que habíamos preparado con tanto amor y esfuerzo (amor de amigos y e novios) listos los platos, listo el postre, listo las ensaladas ¡listo todo y todos! Pero ahora se venía la toturosa espera de que la invitada de honor llegara

Aki: la entrenadora y Naruko ya se han demorado mucho…

Natsumi: hace un buen rato pasaron los 20 minutos

Haruna: chicas solo han pasado 5 minutos desde que pasaron los 20 minutos

Kidou: para mi esos 5 minutos han sido 5 horas!

Fubuki: es verdad… extraño a Naruko…¡quiero verla ahora! (pucheros)

Kidou: shiroi-chan ¡tranquilízate! ¡no seas un bebé!

Fubuki: ¡pero es que quiero ver a mi hermosa Naruko!

Kidou: ¡yo también quiero verla! ¡todos queremos verla! ¡pero no sirve de nada que te desesperes! ¡no por que llores como niñita ella va a llegar mas rápido!

Fubuki: ok …sniff…no tienes por que ser tahn rudo

Kidou: lo siento

Toko: chicos! Escucho pasos! Llegaron! A sus posiciones!

Endou: vamos! Apúrense!

: (abriendo la puerta) ya llega…

Todos: ¡SORPRESA!

Naruko: ¡WOW! Chicos que hermoso! Muchas gracias por la bienvenida

Fubuki y kidou: NARUKO!

Yo y fubuki corrimos a abrazarla cuando…

¡deténganse! Grito la entrenadora poniéndose delante de Naruko e impidiéndonos acercarnos

: ¡naruko esta convaleciente! Esta muy débil si que tienen que tener mucho cuidado con ella ¡en todo aspecto! Al abrazarla. Al tocarla, al pasarle algo, ¡al todo!

Naruko: Entrenadora, no le ponga tanto color solo tiene que tener cuidado…a..si ha esas cosas jajajaja no creí que fueran tantas pero lo son…-dijo algo desanimada

: ¡equipo siéntense todos en la mesa!

Todos: ¡si, entrenadora!

: Naruko, tú quédate a mi lado, les hablare sobre tu estado

Naruko: esta bien, yo también quiero decirles algunas palabras

: bueno equipo, les hablare sobre el estado de su compañera Naruko: el golpe que Naruko recibió fue un poco mas abajo del estomago es decir en el útero

Todos: ¿útero?

Naruko: para los que no saben (totalmente roja) el útero es parte del aparato reproductor femenino que sirve para que cuando se fecunde un ovulo el bebé crezca ahí…

Endou, kuritmatsu, kabeyama y someoka: aaaaa. Eso…

Naruko: (en sus pensamientos) eso significa que endou, entendió al mitad de lo que dije….

: el golpe en su útero fue tan fuerte que lo debilito tanto que si Naruko recibe otro golpe quedara imposibilitada de tener hijos

Todos: ¡¿Qué?

Aki: ¡eso si que es preocupante!

Megane: ¡realmente lo siento Naruko!

Naruko: Megane-kun, realmente no te preocupes…te perdono, además solo tengo que cuidarme de volver a recibir cualquier tipo de golpe en esa zona, es por eso que la Entrenadora detuvo a kidou y a Fubuki

Kidou: y cuanto tiempo tienes que cuidarte?

Naruko: un mes, un mes sin jugar fútbol o cualquier cosa que me pueda causar un golpe

Haruna: si que tendras que estar en la banca ¿no?

Naruko: yes

: ¿esta todo entendido? Confío en ustedes para que cuiden como oro a Naruko por este mes

Todos: ¡si, entrenadora! ¡cuente con nosotros!

Naruko: muchas gracias chicos, lamento las molestias

Endou: ¡¿Qué dices? ¡no es ninguna molestia Naruko! Realmente te hemos tomado mucho cariño y ¡estamos encantados de poder cuidarte! ¿no chicos?

Todos: pues claro!

Endou se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Naruko, con una sonrisa tomo sus manos y con delicadeza la llevo a su asiento.

Naruko: ooooh! Que hermosa esta la mesa! Las comidas se ven exquisitas ¿las prepararon ustedes chicas?

Aki: aunque no lo creas no fuimos nosotras

Naruko: si ustedes no fueron, entonces ¿Quién?

Kidou: pues nosotros! ¿Quién mas?

Naruko: noooo! ¿enserio? (muy emocionada)

Kazemaru: sip, enserio kidou, ichinose, fubuki y yo cocinamos y los demás chicos limpiaron

Natsumi: lo único que nosotras hicimos fue poner y decorar la mesa

Naruko: hay chicos! (lagrimas de felicidad) estoy tan feliz, realmente muchas gracias

Domon: hermosura no llores! No es nada! Además también le queríamos hacer un regalito a las chicas

Naruko: ¿un regalo?

Ichinose: sip! Queríamos que las chicas descansaron por hoy de hacer todos los quehaceres, es una manera de darles las gracias por siempre preocuparse por nosotros y hacernos la comida

Naruko. Hay que lindo! Son una dulzura! Me los comería si pudiera!

Ichinose: a mí cómeme cuando quieras preciosa!

Me levante y le di un gran coscorrón

Ichinose: solo bromeaba…

Endou: jejejeje…será mejor que comencemos a comer

Aki. Si! Antes de que se enfrié la comida

Naruko: es verdad!

Todos: itadakimazu! (que aproveche en japonés)

El almuerzo transcurrió en un ambiente muy animoso y amigable, reímos un montón y comimos como condenados, Naruko se comió todos los camarones ecuatorianos con solo la excusa de que estaba convaleciente, por fin me pude poner a pelear a Fubuki diciéndole lo que se me venía en gana como el conmigo, megane-kun se disculpo mil veces más con Naruko y le prometió que le traería un figurita de su personaje favorito de yaoi como regalo de disculpa un tal "misaki-san" no tengo ni idea de quien es, pero ella acepto encantada el regalo, luego todos empezamos a pelar a los de epsilon por su estupida vestimenta y cabellos (solo para relajarnos un poquito sobre el tema) y ya no había ningún rastro de comida, servimos el postre y empezamos a conversar un poco mas seriamente, el ruido de las rizas y los tenedores desapareció para dar paso a un ambiente de tranquilidad y confianza

Aki: y Naruko, ¿Cómo pasaras este mes?

Naruko: bueno, lo único que tengo que hacer es cuidarme de los golpes, si que tendré que hacer todo mas despacio, ver bien donde doy cada paso

Haruna: ¡se te hará muy difícil si tu sola vigilas todo lo que ocurre alrededor! ¡y también tener cuidado con lo que hagas tu! ¡Si que déjanos a nosotros el trabajo de vigilar los alrededores!

Natsumi: si, deja que nosotras seamos tus guardaespaldas

Naruko: gracias chicas, cuento con ustedes

Aki: no habrá ningún problema! No te preocupes

Endou: nosotros también tendremos mucho cuidado con las pelotas cuando estés cerca y nos encargaremos de que no tengas que hacer ningún trabajo ni acción que sea muy pesado y que te cree golpes o te haga caerte

Naruko: te preocupas demasiado endou, pero de todas maneras muchas gracias

Kidou: cambiando de tema…te gusto la comida que hicimos?

Naruko: pues claro! Estuvo deliciosa! Exquisita! Me fascino! Un beso a todos los chefs jajajajaja

Fubuki: me alegra mucho que te aya gustado

Naruko. Sip, además kidou, fubuki, recordaron que a mi me fascinan los camarones y mas si son ecuatorianos, se que valen un ojo de la cara aquí, se los agradezco, fue un hermoso detalle

Kidou: jejejeje (avergonzado) bueno nosotros lo recordamos pero el crédito no es solo de nosotros todos hicimos una colecta para comprarlos

Naruko: hay mis niños! Realmente los amo!

Fubuki: hey, hey, hey! Cuidadito que no quiero mas rivales en el camino

Todos: jajajajajaja

Kidou: que te sucede fubuki? Acaso no te creías tanto, tienen que podértelas con cuantos sean ¿no?

Fubuki: y que pasa contigo kidou ¡tu ni siquiera te la puedes conmigo!

Kidou: el juego recién comienza mi amigo hermafrodita, ya veremos quien gana

Fubuki: hermafrodita? Que mierda es eso!

Naruko: jejejeje es una persona que tiene de los dos sexos

Fubuki: que? Como te atreves? Tu granja de pulgas!

Kidou: granja de pulgas?

Fubuki: si con ese peinadito! Debe estar lleno de pulgas y arañas!

Naruko: ARAÑAS?

Kidou: que? No digas estupideces yo me puedo desarmar y armar este peinado si que si me lavo el cabello idiota!

Fubuki: como mierda lo haces?

Kidou: secretos de un experto

Fubuki: (en sus pensamientos) no le creo…

Endou: jajajaja ya, ya, cálmense si no pasa nada, nadie esta detrás de Naruko además de ustedes dos

Naruko: eso crees tu, endou

Kidou y fubuki. Que quieres decir?

Naruko: nada, nada, solo balbuceaba

: chicos mañana a primera hora nos vamos de aquí!

Todos: ¡si, entrenadora!

Haruna: ¡WOW! No me creerán que hora es…

Kabeyama: que hora es?

Haruna: son las 8 de la noche!

Todos: QUE? No te creo…

Fubuki: empezamos a las dos a almorzar, es decir, que pasamos 6 horas conversando y almorzando?

Domon: no lo puedo creer, el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido

Kazemaru: es verdad, cuando se pasa bien, el tiempo pasa muy rápido

Kidou: será mejor, que nos arreglemos para dormir ahora, como solo hay un baño de mujeres y un baño de hombre hay que turnarse y eso si que demora una eternidad…

Ichinose: yo primero!

Domon: yo segundo!

Y así siguieron así que fubuki, endou y yo nos quedamos a propósito al final para compartir un tiempo a solas con Naruko. Todos se levantaron de la mesa y los únicos que se quedaron fuimos nosotros 4, yo al lado de Naruko, y fubuki y endou en frente de nosotros…

Disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía en silencio…a ojos cerrados los cuatro, sonreíamos…

Naruko: kidou…

Kidou: que sucede?

Naruko: gracias…

Naruko, por debajo de la mesa me tomo la mano, me sonroje, estaba tan feliz por sentir su mano junto a la mía luego de tanto tiempo… nuevamente cerramos los ojos, sonriendo a ojos cerrados

Kidou: y gracias ¿Por qué?

Fubuki: por ser lo suficiente maduro para cuidar a fubuki, tu rival, por mi…eso me demuestra que aun me sigues queriendo

Kidou: no te quiero…

Naruko se sorprendió y me miro asustada

Kidou: no te quiero…te amo

Naruko: tonto, me diste un gran susto

Kidou: lo siento

Reímos dulcemente

Fubuki: ya disfrutaron lo suficiente? Ya no aguanto mas el verlos regaloneando…

Endou: jajajaja si a mi también se me hace algo incomodo y no por mi sino por fubuki

Naruko: lo siento…

Naruko se levanto de asiento y dio la vuelta a la mesa para llegar hasta donde fubuki, dulcemente hizo que fubuki posara su cabeza en su pecho y le abrazo, le dio un beso en la cabeza y le dijo:

-gracias fubuki, por ser tan paciente, y no desesperarte, fuiste un buen niño mi vida…-

Fubuki: me tratas como si fueras mi mamá…

Naruko: de alguna manera me siento así- dijo riendo

Fubuki se deprimió…

Naruko: pero una mamá que le gusta besarse y acariciarse con su hijo

Fubuki se puso roja tal cual un tomate, naruko río y acaricio su cabeza

Naruko: y muchas gracias también a ti endou, sentí totalmente tu apoyo a la distancia

Endou: enserio lo sentiste?

Naruko: pues claro!

Endou: que bueno que te llegaron mis sentimientos

Naruko: a la perfección mi amigo!

Megane-kun: siento interrumpirlos pero fubuki te toca

Fubuki: esta bien, bueno chicos me retiro, buenas noches, mi lady, caballeros

Naruko, endou y yo. Buenas noches fubuki

Naruko: bueno, yo también me retiro tengo que arreglar mi equipaje para mañana, ¡estoy tan emocionada de poder viajar con ustedes! No se si podré dormir esta noche

Kidou: tienes que dormir! Tienes que descansar mucho para recuperarte rápido!

Naruko: hay que aburrido! Esta bien…

Endou: buenas noches Naruko

Naruko: buenas noches endou

Kidou: buenas noches

Naruko: buenas noches

Naruko me entrego una última sonrisa antes de irse y un rato después, cuando estábamos yendo con endou al baño a lavarnos los dientes me llego un mensaje al celular:

"¡¿no estas emocionado! Desde mañana estaremos juntos todos los días ¡como en los viejos tiempos! Realmente estoy emocionada

¡mas vale que me cuides! Tkm

Naruko"

Pues claro que te cuidare, tontita

Sigan sabiendo mas de Naruko, Kidou y Fubuki en el próximo tomo!


	9. Chapter 9

Nos dirigíamos a la secundaria manium Kyoto, para mi un templo para crear nuevas generaciones de chicos gordos y calvos (budistas) para los cuales todo es parte de la naturaleza ¡eran demasiados relajados! ¡Había un enorme cráter en medio de su patio y seguían de lo mas bien con sus vidas! Siempre con su zen.

Todos estábamos sorprendidos por la diferencia entre el mundos de los del zen y nosotros pero parece que el señorcito fubuki no perdió el tiempo, el chistosito se lucia de los mas bien con las chiquillas del colegio, solo había dado algunos pasos dentro y ya estaban dos de ellas junto a el metiéndole conversa, bueno aunque de todas maneras a mí me beneficiaba bastante que el coqueteara con otras chicas por dos cosas:

1.- por que esas dos nos dijeron donde se encontraba el equipo de fútbol y así por fin Naruko se daría cuenta de lo don Juan que es Fubuki y lo dejaría, aunque para que miento aunque fubuki estuviese con miles de preciosuras a su alrededor seguiría teniendo ojos solo para Naruko por que no es un chico que se enamore fácilmente…eso creo

Fuimos donde el equipo de fútbol en el fondo del dojo como nos habían dicho las dos chicas, yo caminaba al lado de Naruko quien caminaba rápidamente y con una cara de estar muy cabreada, me gusta cuando pone esa cara pero cuando es por celos de Fubuki esa cara pierde todo el encanto, se que ayudare a fubuki con esto pero no quiero que ponga esa cara por él :

Kidou: naruko

Naruko: hay! ( despertó del enojo) que sucede? Kidou (se detuvo)

Kidou: te ves muy linda con el buzo del equipo y con esas dos coletas

Naruko se sonrojo, puso sus manos en el corazón, y sonreía con mucha energía, realmente se alegro mucho por lo que le dije, estaba feliz yo también por ello

Naruko: kidou…

Kidou: que sucede?

Naruko: estoy feliz…

Kidou: lo sé, se nota

Naruko: pero no solo por lo que me dijiste…

Kidou: ¿Por qué más?

Naruko: por que comprobé que mi corazón sigue latiendo tan fuerte por las cosas que me dices, como lo hacia en aquel entonces, sigue latiendo tan fuerte de alegría como lo hacia entonces… una palabra tuya siempre me iluminara el día kidou…

Giro su cabeza hacia mi lentamente y cuando se dio cuenta de que también me había sonrojado por lo que dijo, se sorprendió y se puso muy nerviosa ¡mas roja!

Naruko: eeee, eeee mira! Nos dejaron atrás! Apurémonos!

Y salió corriendo

A mi también me iluminan el día tus palabras Naruko…

En los pensamientos de Naruko:

"¡ahora también comprobé que tus ojos me ponen igual de nerviosa que antes! ¡me derriten por completo igual que en ese entonces!"

Pasábamos por los pasillos, buscando el famoso dojo y al dar vuelta en uno de ellos lo encontramos y Endou se emociono tanto salió corriendo hacia el pero se resbalo y su resbalón se convirtió en una caída colectiva, todos menos aki, Naruko y yo se cayeron

Naruko: ufff! Estuve apunto de ser uno de ellos!

Kidou: si no fuera por que yo te agarre te hubieras caído y golpeado

Naruko: es verdad…perdona kidou, me salvaste la vida, gracias

Aki: eeee, chicos no saben en que posición están?

Kidou y naruko: que?

Y nos cayo la teja ¡para detener a Naruko sin querer la agarre de la cintura y la tire hacia mi! Quedamos muy apegados en cuanto a partes inferiores se trata y como naruko se había asustado de lo que le había podido pasar se inclino un poco apegando mucho mas aquella parte

Naruko: ooo dios mio!

Kidou: perdoname!

Nos desesperamos ¡tráganos tierra! ¡nos moríamos de la vergüenza! Nerviosos comenzamos a balbucear tonterías que ni siquiera nosotros entendíamos

Aki: chicos! Ya levántense! Megane-kun ¡gime como morsa!

Megane-kun: mi tobillo! Mi tobillo!

haruna: estas bien?

Megane-kun: Pues claro que no! No escuchaste como trono mi tobillo!

Kabeyama: realmente lo lamento mucho

Toko: por que solo aquí esta resbaloso?

Aki: espera! Parece que esto es cera

Todos: cera?

Y descubrimos al responsable de tan pesada broma, un niño travieso que mas encima también le hizo un travesura a toko ,y al solo escuchar la voz de alguien que lo llamaba salió huyendo

El chico que lo buscaba era miembro del equipo de fútbol y lo buscaba por que se había escapado de sus labores, se dio cuenta de que nos hizo varias bromas y se disculpo en su nombre y nos contó el por que de sus bromas sin sentido

El diablillo se llama Kogure y también es parte del equipo, pero era muy violento con sus compañeros haciéndoles bromas pesados al creer que todos estaban en su contra y eran sus enemigos, si que lo sacaron de los entrenamientos para que entrenara mejor su mente con distintas tareas del colegio, el niño tenia un problema de paranoia, creía que si el no se protegía con esas bromas seria traicionado por sus iguales pero como no pensar así si cuando niño fue traicionado por las personas a la que mas tenia confianza: sus padres

Naruko: (en susurro) kidou!

Kidou: (en susurro) que sucede?

Naruko: (sigue susurrando) parece que hay algo que le molesta a Haruna

Kidou: (último susurro) si yo también me di cuenta de eso…

A mi hermana algo le molestaba, en mi interior algo me decía que tenía ver con aquel travieso chiquillo ¡la intuición de hermano nunca falla!

Fuimos a hablar con los miembros del equipo

pero se negaron a que nosotros le ayudaramos juagando por ellos y menos aun ivan a jugar ellos, eso los ponía en problemas, si nadie jugaba el colegio seria destruido y es lo que ninguno de nosotros quería

haruna se veía cada vez mas pensativa preocupada, su preocupación aumentaba el sol descendía

nos quedamos a acampar en un terreno que tenia el colegio, pero hacia falta un lugar donde poder entrenar, no nos rendiríamos seguiríamos entrenando y esperaríamos la llegada de epsilon

¡y que creen! ¡El señorcito se volvió a lucir! ¡oh dios que chico mas matador! Otras dos chicas (distintas a las anteriores) trataban de cautivar el corazón del de cabello platinado diciéndole un lugar perfecto donde podríamos entrenar: al otro lado del templo, en el lecho de un río, su cara andrógena nos sirvió bastante este día

Pero Naruko ya ardía en llamas de furia

La noche cayo y el instinto fraternal me despertó, me puse mi capa y mis googles y salí afuera. Como lo suponía ¡ el instinto fraternal nunca se equivoca! Haruna estaba despierta, pensado todavía en la triste historia de aquel chico

Kidou: no puedes dormir?

Haruna: ha! Eres tu hermano…

Kidou: vamos! Caminemos, necesito hablar contigo

Caminamos un tiempo, hace tiempo que no pasaba un buen rato a solas con mi hermana…

Nos detuvimos y haruna se sentó en una roca

Kidou: piensas en aquel niño?

Hauna: sí, el me preocupa… el me recuerda mucho a mí, cuando era niña y nuestros padres murieron…yo creía que ellos me habían traicionado…que nos habían abandonado y me comportaba igual que el….hasta que lo comprendí…por eso se como se siente… si no hubiese sido por ti hermano hubiera convertido en un persona como kogure…

Kidou: eso no es verdad, no fue por mi el por que no eres como él, tu has luchado por tu cuenta todos estos años para convertirte en quien eres en estos momentos, hermana, eres fuerte, mas fuerte que cualquier otra chica

Haruna: jaja (riza de felicidad) gracias hermano…

Kidou: deverias darle parte de tu fuerza y voluntad a kogure para que pueda seguir adelante y disfrutar de la vida como deveria ser

Haruna: eso are hermano! Ayudare a kogure con todas mis fuerzas!

Kidou: será mejor que regresemos

Haruna: yo me quedare unos minutos más, adelántate hermano

Kidou: estarás bien? Ja quiero decir esta bien, no te demores demasiado

Me estaba yendo cuando…

Haruna: hermano!

Kidou: si?

Haruna: no tienes algo mas de lo que hablarme?

Kidou: algo más?

Me senté junto a ella

Haruna: de algo personal tuyo…

Kidou: algo personal mio?

Haruna: te doy un pista, la besaste enfrente de todos nosotros

(me convertí en el chico tomate)

Kidou: jajajaj hablas de Naruko verdad?

Haruna: hay alguna otra chica que hayas besa enfrente de todos nosotros?

Kidou: no! No! Pues claro que no!

Haruna: tranquilízate, tranquilízate

Estaba muy nervioso, era la primera vez que hablaba de algo así con Haruna

Haruna: no me pudiste explicar bien lo de ustedes cuando la conocimos por todo lo sucedido y no estoy hablando de que me des la misma explicación que les dieron a todos si no la con mas detalles…además ¡¿Cómo pudiste guardarte algo tan especial como eso?

Kidou: no es que no quisiera contártelo, lo juro, pero la verdad es que no podía verte hasta que ganara tres años seguidos el campeonato esa era mi única meta y preocupación

Haruna: no creo que aya sido tu única preocupación hermano ¬¬

Kidou: lo sé, lo sé, dividí mi preocupación, pero créeme Naruko lo vale, ella siempre estuvo allí junto como mi equipo para apoyarme, acompañarme…Naruko es una buena chica ¡una genial chica! nunca se entorpeció en mi camino, entendió muy bien mi meta y me ayudo siempre a cumplirla apoyándome, ella siempre ha sido alguien con la que me puedo descargar, mi apoyo emocional, tu estabas lejos de mi, necesitaba a alguien que se convirtiera en mi fuerte…

Haruna: nunca se me paso por la mente que pudieras tener una novia, estando yo lejos, además de que nunca te vi como alguien que estuviera interesado en las chicas…

Kidou: ¿no me digas que creias que me gustaban los hombres?

Haruna: no, no, ¡nunca! (miente, es fujoshi ¬¬) yo solo creía que te interesarían ya estando grande, adolescente

Kidou: créeme yo también, ¡nunca me lo imagine! pero me enamore de naruko a primera vista y ya no puedo escapar de lo que siento por ella…me cautivo por completo

Haruna: te iluminas cuando hablas de ella

Kidou: enserio?

Haruna: si, me gusta

Kidou: realmente la amo…

Haruna: espera! Que tu tengas novia…significa ¡que yo también puedo comenzar a tener novio!

Kidou: esta bien, pero solo con chicos como kogure

Haruna: kidou! Es menor que yo y no lo veo de esa forma!

Kidou: pero lo estabas considerando

Haruna: hermano!

Kidou: jajaja no, si no hermanita, esa decisión es de tus padres, yo después de ellos doy mi opinión ademas tengo fe en tu juicio hacia los hombres y tu sabes ¡lo logico! si alguno de ellos te hace llorar! ahí estare yo…

Haruna: para que?

Kidou: para sacarle la madre por supuesto!

Haruna: hermano!

Kidou: pues logico! No voy a estar ahí para conversar con él! solo para sacarle la madre! por idiota!

Haruna: hermano… jajajaj

Kidou: hace tiempo que no conversábamos…

Haruna: es verdad, extrañaba estar asi contigo

Kidou: yo tambien

Haruna: y dime hermano, como es tener novia?

Kidou: es bastante complicado…es la palabra perfecta para describir una relación "complicado" pero de todas maneras tiene mas ventajas que desventajas

Haruna como cuales ventajas?

Kidou: principal estas con la personas que realmente quieres, puedes conocerla cada vez mas, puedes confiar en alguien al 100%, compartir siempre los buenos y malos momentos vergonzosos y de éxito, tener un apoyo cuando hay dificultades o te siente mal, etc etc

Y otras cosas mas que no se la puedo decir a menores

Haruna: kidou! Desde cuando tan subliminal!

Kidou: perdón, perdón es que naruko me pega esos jugueteos

Haruna: y desventajas?

Kidou: solo una cosa: celos

Haruna: celos ?

Kidou: por ejemplo cuando estabamos en el intituto imperial, si un chico estaba conversando con naruko o una chica conversando conmigo ¡nos poniamos celosos! y nos enojabamos por dos cosas 1.- ese tiempo conversando con los demas lo podiamos pasar juntos y 2.- por que Naruko decía que yo era muy indiferente con las chicas y que las atraía mas haciendo eso ( es decir que lo hacia adrede) y ella era muy coqueta y muy de tacto, es decir que le encanta abrazar y todo eso pero aunque solo lo hacia con sakuma y genda porque no encontraba bonito a ningún chico mas de todas maneras me molestaba

Haruna: a ti también te encontraba lindo?

Kidou: pues claro!

Haruna: y como se enojaban?

Kidou: no nos hablabamos y nos haciamos es tipico gesto de indiferencia cuando se nos cruzaban las miradas, y cuando me tocaba ir a entrenamiento, mientras yo estaba con los chicos del equipo que conversaban sobre nuevas técnicas en la cancha y ella estaba en la banca arreglando las cosas para nosotros empezábamos la guerra de quien se lanzaba mas miradas indiferentes, nos concentrábamos un rato en lo nuestro pero nuestra mirada se iba hacia donde estaba el otro y el que se devolviera primero a lo suyo ganaba, hasta que llegaba un punto que yo no aguantaba más y le sonreía dulcemente, con mi mirada siempre le decía: si sabes que de todas maneras no aguantaremos mas tiempo sin besarnos si que si no termina ahora el juego nos terminaremos violándonos en cualquier lugar y enfrente de todos ¡me encantaba mandarle esa mirada!

Haruna: como? porque?

Kidou: ella se ponía roja como tomate y me devolvía sonrisa con una riza, luego su mirada me decía: ¡eres un pervertido! en esos momentos siempre la vi mil veces mas hermosa… creía y creo todavía que es el amor de mi vida, el sentir en ese entonces era toda mía, me elevaba el alma…

Era divertido ver que nuestras indiferencias y peleas era nada mas que un simple juego..si alguna vez peleábamos de verdad nos sacábamos la lengua y nos molestábamos y así luego terminábamos tomados de las manos nuevamente

Haruna: que romántico hermano! Nunca pense que fueras asi de romanticon

Kidou: yo tampoco… si con naruko fue que aprendí sobre todos estos sentimientos

Haruna: aaaa como que en estos momentos solo quieres estar con ella, no piensas en una proxima

Kidou: si, realmente, y bueno lógicamente tu tambien eres una de las cosas mas importantes para mi, no sabes cuanto me hubiera gustado compartir esos momentos contigo y naruko…ver tu cara cuando te dijiera ¡tengo novia! o tu primer encuentro con naruko jajaja ¡ella te hubiera echo enojar solo para que te rieras al final! Se hubieran echo muuy buenas amigas…y cuanto me hubiera gustado verte tambien con tus problemas amorosos y que tu me ayudaras con los mios, aunque para lo primero si lo puedo disfrutar y ayudarte, desde ahora aprovechare todo momento junto a ti, verte sonreír y reír, pasemos juntos todos los momentos malos y buenos ¡será fantastico!

Haruna: si, es verdad…a mi también me hubiera facinado pasar esos momentos contigo, pero todavía queda mucho por delante hermano…si que ahora creemos muchos nuevos hermosos recuerdos juntos!

Kidou: si Haruna!…disfrutemos ahora que somos jóvenes!

Haruna: jajajajaj

Kidou: bueno haruna ahora si me voy..que me muero de sueño..te dejo con tus pensamientos

Haruna: ok! hermano

Mientras caminaba hacia la caravana para seguir durmiendo.. una suave voz.. me detuvo


	10. Chapter 10

Era naruko, se encontraba sentada en la escalera del dojo de fútbol, al parecer esperándome

Naruko: que linda esta la luna hoy…

Me hablaba sin mirarme a los ojos

Kidou: no deberías estar dormida?

Naruko: siempre has sido un excelente hermano…

Kidou: gracias, pero dime tu ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿nos escuchaste?

Naruko: eres impresionante…

Kidou: gracias…¡pero respóndeme!

Naruko: que envidia me da tu hermana…

Kidou: naruko…

Se veía ida, fuera de este mundo, miraba fijamente la luna, hablando suave con un expresión vacía

Kidou: naruko? Que te sucede? Te sientes bien?

Naruko: me da envidia..ese amor tan comprometido que tienen ustedes dos…

Kidou: comprometido? Somos hermanos ¡es lógico que no queramos de una manera tan cercana!

Naruko: pero ustedes…pudieron haber perdido esa relación cuando se separaron ¿no? Pudieron haberse olvidado pero…los dos seguían en el pensamiento del otro y lucharon para estar juntos…tu amor por ella y la lucha que has dado por ella es inigualable…

Kidou: que quieres decir con eso? Naruko, estas celosa?

Naruko: puede que si –coloco su dedo índice en su mentón-

Su mirada ya no estaba vacía, se veía llena de celos, rencor y odio…

Naruko: la verdad es…que prefiero que te quedes con ella…

Kidou: ¿¡que mierda dices? ¡¿crees que quiero a mi hermana de esa manera?

Se levanto y me miro fijamente, sus ojos estaba llenos de lagrimas

Naruko: en parte si-dijo secándose algunas de su lagrimas- pero creo eso por simples celos..la otra parte me dice que será mejor que no me acerque mas a ti y que te preocupes por tu hermana…

Kidou: naruko…no te entiendo…

Naruko: ¡quiero decir!-grito dejando salir un gemido de dolor- que mientras tu das todo de ti ¡luchando! Por mi y por tu hermana, yo no hago nada…no mereces pasar por esto…no debes sobre esforzarte por alguien como yo que no se lo merece ¡por indecisa! haciéndote competir contra fubuki…. y yo sin hacer nada ¡sin saber a quien elegir!

Kidou: ya te dije que no me rendire…

Naruko: que?

Kidou: si esta es una manera de decirme que deje de luchar por ti…

Naruko: kidou! (entre sollozos)

Kidou: si esta es una mera de decirme que ya elegiste y que deje de luchar por ti.. por favor ten el valor para decirlo claramente! No me salgas ahora con esas estupideces de que no te mereces mi amor y de que no debería luchar por ti!

Me enfurecí ¡no podía creer lo que me decía! ¡¿Qué estupideces son estas? ¡¿de que no debería sobré esforzarme? ¡¿Qué debería quedarme con mi hermana!

Kidou: ¡no juegues conmigo! –grite con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡naruko!- me saque mis googles, antes de que se ahogaran mis ojos, corrí hacia ella, agarre fuerte mente sus hombros y dije todo lo que tenia que decir-

Kidou: ¡dímelo! ¡dímelo! ¡claramente! ¡dime que te quieres quedar con fubuki! ¡no me salgas con tonterías como las que me acabas de decir! ¡no me mientas y dilo claramente!

Naruko: kidou-kun! Esto no es una excusa para deshacerme de ti!

Kidou: entonces que es? como puedes decirme que me aleje de ti si no es por eso? Ya no me amas? Dilo si es así…si realmente quieres alejarte de mi dilo claramente…por que si no lo dices…nunca…nunca te dejare

Lloraba, desesperado, apretaba muy fuerte los brazos de Naruko y sin poder mas recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, llorando sin parar

Kidou: ¡¿Que tu no me merecias porque estabas entre mi y fubuki? No entiendo…

Naruko: pero si es eso lo que siento! Siento que no debería ponerte en este tipo de situaciones ¡cuando tu te mereces a alguien que te ame al 100%!

Kidou: entonces porque no le dices esto a fubuki? Por que no le dices a el que se busque otra!

Levante mi cabeza y la mire fijamente, sentía rabia ¡mucha rabia! ¿¡por que no quería que estuviese con ella? Naruko estaba impactada: su rostro congelado, sus lagrimas detenidas, sus ojos abiertos y su boca media abierta dijo lentamente:

Naruko: con fubuki… me siento totalmente comprometida…

Kidou: comprometida?

Naruko: él es mi única familia… él estuvo allí cuando más lo necesite ¡me salvo la vida!, quiero decir, le debo mi vida…los dos estamos ya solos en este mundo, no tenemos a alguien mas cercano que nosotros dos en cambio tu…tienes a alguien a quien tienes que entregarle tu corazón, no puedo entrometerme ¡seria egoísta!

Kidou: no puedes estar con alguien solo por sentirte en alguna deuda! El amor que siento por mi hermana es de HERMANOS! No puedes compararte con mi hermana como ella no puede compararse contigo! Ella es mi familia! Tu eres mi novia! Las puedo amar a las dos perfectamente porque las amo de distinta manera Naruko: no es solo por eso! Yo tambien lo amo! Yo también amo a fubuki como te amo a ti…

Kidou: entonces es por eso que sientes que tienes que quedarte con fubuki? Por que lo mas y le debes la vida…

No soportaba mas…temblaba y ya no podía verla a los ojos

Kidou: si es eso-la solté-creo que esto es el adiós- me enderece limpie mis lagrimas y cuando me iba a dar la vuelta

Naruko: no! no es eso kidou! No me entendiste! No estoy diciendote que elegi a fubuki! Solo te digo que me siento mal porque tu ya tienes una familia, a alguien con quien estar y solo te entorpezco poniéndote mas carga sobre tus hombros! Por eso creo que deberías realmente pensar si quieres quedarte conmigo…

Kidou: eso no es lo que dijiste…dijiste que es mejor que me quedara con mi hermana y tu con fubuki

Naruko: se que mis palabras pueden ser entendidas así, pero no puedo negar que te amo, no puedo negar que siento celos por tu hermana, no puedo negar que te quiero solo para mi, y no puedo negar que…si te veo con otra te mataría, soy egoísta, fui egoísta al decirte todo eso pero por favor kidou entiende

Kidou: entonces solo quieres que lo reconsidere

Naruko: si

Kidou: ERES TONTA O TE HACES?

Naruko: QUE?

Kidou: naruko escuchaste lo le dije a mi hermana ¿¡verdad! ¡ Tu nunca has entorpecido mi camino! ¡Todo lo contrario! Y que si hubiera podido hubiera estado con haruna y contigo ¡para pasar buenos momentos juntos! porque no aceptas que solo tienes ganas de que te diga nuevamente que ¡te amo!

Naruko: kidou…

Kidou: Naruko ¡no seas tonta y no hagas que haga algo que no quieres que haga!

Naruko: un trabalenguas –dijo algo nerviosa y avergonzada-

Kidou: si pero entiendes

Estaba muy cabreado

Mientras hacia pucheros de enojo a ojos cerrados a unos pasos de Naruko ella dijo

Naruko: es verdad…soy una tonta, no se por que dije eso…realmente no quiero que te separes de mi, no se si fue por que quería llamar tu atención o por quería que fueses feliz…

Kidou: creo que la primera! Tonta!

Naruko: perdoname

Kidou: ah?

Naruko se sentía culpable, se arrepentía de lo sucedido se notaba en su rostro

Naruko: lo siento kidou, no quería hacerte llorar, realmente perdoname!

Iba a comenzar a llorar de nuevo, quería abrazarla pero…¡se me adelanto! Corrió hacia mi y me abrazo

Naruko: se que no tengo derecho a abrazarte después de esto, se que debes estar odiándome…pero creo que si voy a ser egoísta lo seré de esta manera, abrazándote cuando quiera sin importar que, en vez de decir estupideces

Kidou: eso esta mejor-reí

Naruko: kidou!-

Estaba feliz de que yo no estuviera enojado y me abrazo aun mas fuerte, yo también le abrase y acaricie su cabeza

Kidou: naruko, quiero que entiendas…yo nunca te dejare… y no tienes que sentirte mal por estar dudando entre dos hombres que amas, si de todas maneras es normal y entendible, no eres la única en el mundo que pasa por algo así, a los dos nos amas mas que a tu vida y no soportas vernos luchar entre nosotros..pero recuerda ninguno de los dos te dejara no importa a quien eligas

Naruko: perdoname, kidou

Kidou: vuelves a decir perdón y voy a creer que ya elegiste a fubuki

Naruko: aaaa perd…esta bien…

Kidou: asi esta mejor

Naruko estaba pegada a mi, moqueando, tenia que llevarmela a la caravana rápido si no se resfriaria, le tome la mano y nos fuimos hacia la caravana


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando llegamos a la caravana, Fubuki nos estaba esperando en techo de está ¡enojadísimo! Tal cual esposa espera aun marido que dijo que llegaría a las diez y llego a las dos de la mañana, esperaba de brazos cruzados mientras movía su dedo rápidamente

Fubuki: que hacían los dos despiertos a esta hora escondidos por ahí? y mas encima ¿porque naruko esta llorando? y de la mano contigo?

Naruko: no es lo que tu piensas fubuki! Yo solo salí persiguiendo a kidou y haruna, los estaba espiando

Fubuki: no me digas que?

Kidou: no decirte que?

Fubuki: hay dos posibilidades de las por que Naruko esta llorando: una Kidou tiene un romance con su hermana y por eso llora o segundo Naruko esta celosa

Kidou: por que todo el mundo cree que tengo un romance con haruna?

Naruko: todo el mundo sabe que soy celosa…

Fubuki: como están tomados de las manos (cosa que no deberían estar haciendo) supongo que es la segunda

Kidou: diste en el clavo

Naruko: ya fubuki, no paso nada, volvamos a dormir…

Fubuki se bajo del techo de la caravana aun dudaba de que nosotros hicimos algo fuera de las reglas de nuestro trato, si que seguía con un seño de molesto

Fubuki: mas te vale kidou

Kidou: yo no rompo mis promesas

Fubuki: ok, ok pero si hiciste algo que rompiera el acuerdo Naruko será totalmente mía, entendiste!

Kidou: no hice nada

Fubuki: mas te vale…

Fubuki tomo de la mano a Naruko, le quito las manos de los ojos porque se estaba refregando y se la llevo enojado hacia la caravana.

Pienso que los celos eran lógicos, yo también los tendría, pero creo no es hora de pensar en ello, ahora hay que pensar en el partido

A primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente

La secundaria fue cubierta por una espesa niebla oscura, esto anunciaba la llegada del equipo de primera categoría del instituto aliens: epsilon

Epsilon se encontraba frente a frente con el equipo de fútbol de manium, epsilon volvió a retarlos a un partido, pero no declinarían con su decisión: no jugarían, ya habían sido advertidos de lo que sucedería si no aceptaban y como no aceptaron las advertencias se convirtieron en hechos, una parte de la secundaria fue destruida por el balón negro de epsilon.

El equipo de la secundaria no podía dejar las cosas así por así, si que finalmente acepto para darles su merecido, pero fueron derrotados en un dos por tres, es decir, 6 minutos, epsilon había vuelto a ganar

Nosotros tomaríamos el lugar de manium ¡no dejaríamos que destruyesen su escuela!

Desarm: comencemos con la limpieza de este cuchitril

Endou: esperen! El partido aun no ha terminado!

Desarm: hay! Ustedes de nuevo! Ya me tiene hasta mas arriba de mi corona ¡ya párenle!

Kidou: es mas gay que fubuki

Fubuki: yo no soy gay!

Endou: bueno, nosotros jugaremos!

Kurimatsu: pero capitán! Solo tenemos 10 jugadores! Usted sabe que Naruko no puede jugar y que megane-kun se torció el tobillo!

Endou: pues entonces solo jugaremos con esos 10 elementos!

Todos: que?

Endou: no podemos dejar que destruyan otra secundaria!

Kurimatsu: entiendo su inconformidad pero…

Haruna: aquí tengo al onceavo jugador: es kogure!

Todos: que?

Kidou: que somos sincronizados cuando nos sorprendemos…

Domon: volviendo al tema, pero el es solo un reemplazo! No nos servirá

Haruna: kogure también juega en un equipo de fútbol y tiene mucha habilidad ¡se que les servirá! Por favor capitán!

Endou: esta bien, no hay problema, que opina entrenadora?

: dos cosas: uno: tengan cuidado con los pelotazos y dos: hagan lo que crean conveniente

Endou: entonces esta decidido!

Haruna: muchas gracias por aceptarlo-dirigiéndose a kogure-ve a jugar!

Kogure: que yo? No podría…

Haruna: no digas que tienes miedo! Es tu oportunidad para lucirte!

Yogures: es que yo no…no se si-temblando

Haruna: no te preocupes yo se que lo conseguirás ¡tu puedes! ¡confió en ti!

Kogure: enserio confías en mi?

Haruna: por supuesto, estoy segura que podrás hacer un buen papel

Naruko: aaaa que conmovedor…

Haruna: señorita Naruko!

Naruko: aquí tienes kogure-le extendió su uniforme- aquí tienes un uniforme de raimon perfecto para ti ¡justo a la medida!

Kogure: ooo gracias

Naruko: no es nada

Haruna: señorita Naruko, cuando fue a buscarlo?

Naruko: señorita? Desde cuando me tratas de señorita?

Haruna: no lose, se me ocurrió, después de todo eres mayor que yo y la encuentro toda una dama si que creí que señorita le quedaría perfecto

Naruko: hay! Que linda, pero no me llames así, dime naruko-san si quieres

Haruna: esta bien, Naruko san

Rieron las dos tiernamente

Tirururun, tirururun tirun! Tutututututututututu tirurururun Tirun! (sonido de celular: misión imposible)

Haruna: que suena así?

Naruko: oH! Excúseme es mi celular

Haruna: ah! No te preocupes

Naruko salió corriendo echa un cuete, me pregunto quien la estaría llamando…

Y comenzó el partido…para que los aburro una vez mas con sus detalles nos hicieron mierda en tres minutos y punto, un impotencia horrible nos invadía a todos y fubuki era el que se veía mas afectado por que epsilon pudo detener su eterna ventisca

¡en tres minutos! En tres minutos ya nos tenían hechos papilla pero por lo menos el último gol, por golpe de suerte, kogure lo pudo detener con sus piernas ¡fue fantástico! Ese chico tiene potencial, solo tiene que dejarse de paranoias y trabajar mas en sus técnicas, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por haber estado huyendo todo el partido…Epsilon nos volvería a retarnos en 10 días tendremos que prepararnos

Kogure fue felicitado por haber mostrado sus habilidades, aunque solo fue una casualidad

Naruko: las casualidades no existen! Todo es obra del destino!-me dijo mi rubia sonriendo y corriendo hacía mi

Podría ser cierto? Bueno de todas maneras kogure termino huyendo luego de otra pesada broma pero llego el buda principal de la escuela. El entrenador del equipo que se encontraba meditando sobre el equipo y kogure, todos queríamos que kogure se nos uniera pero eso dependía de el…

Al otro día, a primera hora, ya estaba todo listo para que partiéramos de la secundaria manium y ni rastro de kogure

Ahora nos dirigimos devuelta a Raimon a entrenar para nuestro próximo partido y mientras hablábamos del rey de roma kogure, nos dimos cuente que este estaba con nosotros en el autobús

Naruko: este niñito es muy travieso- dijo riendo Naruko mirando hacía atrás, luego se volvió a sentar como debía

Naruko se sienta al lado de endou, ya que nos pusimos a pelear como locos por fubuki por quien se sentaria con ella y como castigo se termino sentando con endou y se nos prohibió acercarnos a ella a solas, pero a Naruko, al parecer, de todas maneras no quería sentarse con ninguno de nosotros dos, por eso eligió sentarse con endou mientras que nosotros peleábamos

Endou: wow! Que lindo paisaje, te gusta Naruko?

Naruko: es hermoso…

Endou: que te sucede?

Naruko: me siento algo nostálgica…

Endou: nostálgica?

Naruko: esta es la primera vez en dos años que vengo a Inazuma

Endou: es verdad! Tu antes vivías en Inazuma ¿y te gustaba vivir en Inazuma?

Naruko: pues claro! Me fascinaba… lo que mas me gustaba era ir a la torre de noche para admirar las estrellas

Endou: a mi también! Pero yo voy cuando necesito despejarme, encontrar alguna solución para mis problemas o para practicar

Naruko: enserio? Debe ser cosa del destino!

Endou: el destino?- endou se sonrojo, encontró muy romántico lo que le dijo

Naruko: sip! El destino! No se de que manera exactamente pero el que esa torre sea nuestra inspiración debe unirnos de alguna manera

Endou: existe la posibilidad

Naruko: jajajaja

Endou: jajajaja

Tututututututututut tirururun tirururun tirurn…. (sonido del celular de Naruko)

Naruko: oh! Perdona endou, mi celular

Endou: no te preocupes contesta, no más

Naruko: aló? Hola! Si, si bien y tu? Jajajajaj es verdad, perdona, si, si, por supuesto! Ahora estamos de camino a la ciudad de inazuma, los chicos van entrenar, si, si losé, se que yo no puedo, si, si, jajaja no me trates como una niña!, tontito…

Kidou: "tontito" es un chico! Quien mierda es? –pensaba, escuchaba la conversación con todos mis sentidos

…yap, cuídate, luego nos vemos, TE AMO! Bye, bye!

Todos: TE AMO?

Naruko: que? Todos estaban escuchando mi conversación?

Ichinose: bueno la verdad es que no teníamos nada mas interesante que hacer

Domon: y dinos Naruko ¿Quién era?

Naruko: mish! Por que tendría que decírselos?

Fubuki: le dijiste TE AMO! Yo tengo todo el derecho de saberlo- puchero

Yo escuchaba, serio, pensando en quien podría ser, mirando fijamente la ventana

Naruko: hey! Kidou!

Kidou: si?

Naruko: tu quieres saber quien es? o es que ya lo sabes?

Kidou: por que me preguntas?

Naruko: no por nada…eso significa que no lo sabes

Kidou: estas tratando de ponerme celoso Naruko?

Naruko: QUE? No digas tonterías-encabronada

Endou: nos dirás quien era? Yo también estoy interesado

Naruko: esta bien, solo porque me lo pides tu Endou! la verdad es que era un amigo…ayer me llamó y le conté todas la novedades, hace ya mucho que no escuchaba su voz

Kabeyama: debe de ser un amigo muy preciado como para que le digas "te amo"

Naruko: lo es, realmente lo amo de todo corazón, nunca pensé que siguiera teniendo mi numero…

Kidou: ni que tu siguieras teniendo el mismo

Naruko: ja! Es verdad, si que ya tu te diste cuenta de quien es?

Kidou: creo que si…aunque es solo una suposición

Naruko: mmmmm….-naruko miro preocupada hacia la ventana ya estábamos llegando

Endou: te vez preocupada ¿Qué sucede? ¿no estabas feliz por tu amigo?

Naruko: lo estoy pero hay algo que me preocupa…

Endou: que es?

Naruko: no lo se…presiento que va a suceder algo muy malo, kidou!

Kidou: tranquilízate, ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia

Naruko: Como que no es mi incumbencia…

Naruko se oprimía fuertemente su mano contra su pecho, pareciese que algo le dolía mucho pero luego de eso cerro los ojos y no dijo nada mas

Mis amigos, mis amigos del instituto imperial ¿Qué será de ellos? No he tenido comunicación con ellos desde lo que sucedió con la secundaria Zeus en el momento en que yo fui trasladado a la secundaria raimon ¿me odiaran por ser un traicionero? Sakuma, Genda…no hay día en el cual no me sienta culpable por haberlos dejados

Pero no me arrepiento de haber cambiado de equipo o ¿si?


	12. Chapter 12

Pensaba mientras que la entrenadora contestaba una llamada mas bien un mensaje del entrenador Hibiki:

" kabeyama escapo ahora creo el verdadero instituto imperial en la prefectura de hime"

Todos: ¡¿Qué?

Someoka: acaso esta pensando empezar todo de nuevo?

Kazemaru: y ahora con el verdadero instituto imperial?

Yo estaba furioso

Nota: de aquí en adelante la historia es contada por naruko

Kidou…esto te debe doler un montón, parecerá como si fuese ira lo que sientes pero es dolor, siempre ha sido dolor, traición lo que has sentido por kageyama desde que descubriste su verdadero yo…el era como un padre para ti.

Kidou siempre quiso a su padre adoptivo pero…el nunca estuvo al 100% con el ni tampoco le enseño todo lo que sabe como lo hizo Kageyama. Nunca creí en aquella una persona, que a primera vista se notaba que era falsa, embustera, egoísta pero decirle que su figura paterna era un total mentiroso a kidou era como insultarlo por eso y por que no me incumbía por que nunca se lo dije, sabía que el tenia que darse cuenta que kageyama era solo un vil manipulador.

Ahora paga las consecuencias de vivir toda su vida engañado…kidou ¡se fuerte!

Decidimos ir a hime, para destruir todo lo que kageyama este planeando

Todos conversaban de quien era kageyama. Yo callada miraba el paisaje desde mi ventana, el dolor me consumía, sabía que sucedería algo malo ¡pero esto es demasiado malo! Es un tema delicado para kidou y para mi un rencor hacia aquel hombre

Pero lo mejor es que cuando el ambiente estaba muy tenso una de las bromas hacía kabeyama hizo que se alivianara un poco ¡fue muy chistoso cuando le puso ese cojín de pedoz a Haruna!

Jajaja pero me tuve que reír por dentro

El viaje muy largo hasta hime si que me la pase conversando con Fubuki…

Fubuki: te sientes bien Naruko?

Naruko: un poco mejor, pero la preocupación persiste

Fubuki: relájate todo saldrá bien

Naruko: eso espero

Fubuki: oye!

Naruko: si?

Fubuki: te vez hermosa con el uniforme de Raimon

Naruko: hmp! (desdeño) recién te das cuenta? A verdad! Que cuando lo traía puesto por primera vez solo estabas concentrado en mirar las cortas faldas de las chicas del colegio de los budistas

Fubuki: QUE? Por supuesto que no! Estaba recopilando información!

Naruko: si tu hágale! Entonces cuando lleguemos a la escuela de raimon yo también estaré "recopilando información"

Fubuki: que malvada!

Reímos

Fubuki: hablando de ropa, apuesto que trajiste toda tu ropa

Naruko: la verdad es que no

Fubuki: no la trajiste?

Naruko. Solo traje la suficiente, de todas maneras deje bastante ropa en la ciudad de inazuma

Fubuki: igual te compraras mas, verdad?

Naruko: sip, hace ya un buen tiempo que no voy de compras, me acompañas?

Fubuki: pues claro!

Endou: a yo también quiero!

Naruko: tendremos que ir luego de su practica eso si, no estarán muy cansados?

Endou y fubuki: es verdad…

Naruko: entonces será mejor que vaya sola, ustedes tiene que entrenar y descansar mucho para derrotar a los extraterrestres

Fubuki: ooo esta bien

Endou: Será para la otra

Fubuki: recuerdo cuando íbamos de compras en hokkaido estábamos toda la tarde comprando

Naruko: es verdad! En las vacaciones los dos nos metíamos en trabajos de medio tiempo para recaudar dinero y a fin de mes salir

Endou. Eso si que se ve entretenido

Fubuki: lo era, lo mejor es que a diferencia de otras chicas a Naruko le gusta todo tipo de ropa y no se demora mucho en elegir

Natsumi: y quien te dijo que las mujeres se demoran en elegir ropa?

Fubuki: cuanto te demoras tu?

Natsumi: como sus 5 horas

Fubuki: y cuanto ropa te compras en ese tiempo?

Natsumi: solo sus tres teñidas

Todos: tan poco para tanto tiempo!

Natsumi: se me es difícil elegir

Naruko: yo en ese tiempo me compraba cantidades de ropa con fubuki

Natsumi: pero es que hay que saber bien como te queda

Naruko. Aaaa es que nuestros cuerpos son diferentes natsumi, a mi me queda bien todo!

Natsumi: que quieres decir con eso!

Naruko: nada, nada

Reímos

No quiero llegar donde kabeyama, creo que si lo veo le pateare las bolas y le daré un cachetada kidou por haberle creído por tantos años…

Fubuki vio que estaba deprimida, preocupada y me dijo:

Fubuki: sé, que yo no se nada sobre ese tal kabeyama, kidou y tu pero no deberías por que preocuparte aunque le odia kidou es parte del equipo y aquí están todos para apoyarlo no solamente tu

Naruko: lo sé, soy una egoísta…

Fubuki: no quise decir eso!

Naruko: eso también lo sé entendí lo que me quisiste decir

Fubuki: aaaa (suspiro) por favor deja de pensar en el…

Naruko: que?

Fubuki: nada…

Luego del largo viaje nos detuvimos en un minimarket a comprar refrigerios y lo que nos faltase yo me baje a tomar aire y comprar algunos dulces para fubuki que tanto le gustan.

Endou se escondió en uno de los lados del minimarket y llamo a su madre para contarle como estaba, yo me le acerque y espere a que terminara de hablar

Endou: naruko! No sabia que estabas aquí

Naruko. Hola endou, perdona no quería espiar pero es lindo escuchar cuando alguno de ustedes habla con su mamá

Endou: jajaja

Endou miro al frente y se dio cuenta que había un chico bastante extraño (para mi) jugando con un balón

Se le acerco y le dijo:

Endou: aaaa a ti también te gusta el…

No alcanzo ni a terminar la palabra cuando el chico le tiro un fuerte pelotazo

Naruko: Endou! –me le acerque- estas bien?

Fudou: llegan tarde

Aki: endou…

Natsumi: que sucedí aquí?

Naruko: ese chico…

Natsumi. Quien eres tu?

Fudou: tardaron demasiado en llegar a este lugar, No creen?

Someoka: quien eres?

: tu eres un estudiante del verdadero instituto imperial

Endou: que?

: el lento eres tu, no crees? Primero me mandas un mensaje y falso y ahora apareces aquí?

Endou: que dice? Un mensaje falso?

: desde el principio todo fue un engaño ya que yo llame al entrenador hibiki y el no me había mandado ningún mensaje, el no tenia idea de la situación, el nos trajo aquí con aquel mensaje!

Naruko: tu…

E: hitomiko: por que nos trajiste aquí con algo tan fácil de descubrir?

Fudou: yo me llamo Akio fudou

Naruko: fudou! –grite-

Endou: naruko-susurro- que te sucede?

Naruko: mi cabeza…me duele…

Fudou: habrían venido hasta aquí si les hubiera enviado un mensaje con mi nombre? Por eso utilice el nombre de hibiki para que vinieran a investigar, me malentiendo?

: para nada, pero, para que querías que viniéramos?

Fudou: para presentarles al nuevo y mejora instituto imperial, el verdadero instituto imperial! Tu!

Se dirigía a kidou

Fudou: si que tu, eres yuuto kidou, tenemos invitados especiales para ti

Kidou: invitados especiales?

Fudou: si, así es algunos amigos del original instituto imperial

Kidou: que?

Fudou: ja!

Kidou: estas mintiendo…ningún compañero del instituto imperial que conozca la manera tan sucia de jugar de kabeyama lo obedecería!

Kidou se veía muy afectado, no lo podía creer sus amigos…estaban nuevamente de parte de kabeyama…

Endou: estas mintiendo

Someoka: no eres nada bueno para mentir!

Fudou: a si? Entonces son mis ojos los que estan mal

Kidou: dime quien esta aquí!responde!

Fudou: tranquilo si se los digo ahora ya no será divertido, esperen a que lleguemos y verán –rió-

Nos subimos todos a la caravana, me dolía la cabeza pero como si me cayera un yunque encima, sentía que reventaría, recordaba aquel chico, fudou akio lo conocía de alguna parte

Me levante de mi asiento con mis manos apretando fuertemente mi cabeza tratando de suprimir el dolor, me tambaleaba, me dirigía Fudou necesitaba urgente preguntarle si nos conocíamos

: naruko! Que te sucede? Será mejor que te sientes

No escuche seguí caminando hacía fudou y cuando llegue a su lado, el dolor no me dejaba hablar, el me observo y su cara de chico malo cambió a una expresión de sorpresa

Fudou: tu…yo te conozco!

Se levanto rápidamente, me tomo de los brazos parecía alegre de verme

Naruko: tu eres la chica que me salvo aquella vez!

Kidou: de que hablas? No te atrevas a tocarla!

Naruko: te salve?

Mi cabeza poco a poco dejo de doler y recordé

Naruko: tu eres el niñito que se estuvo a punto de tirar de un precipicio!

Todos: que?

Fudou: si, ese día…no lo menciones

Naruko: no te pude reconocer a la primera, tu eres el niño que detuve de caer cuando tenia 6 años

Kidou: lo salvaste?

Naruko: si! Era un chico muy ….-me tapo la boca

Fudou: no digas nada o te mato!

Me solté rápidamente

Naruko: como se te ocurre idiota casi me ahogas!

Fudou: uupps! Perdón ya había vuelto esa expresión de maldad en sus ojos

Fubuki: hey ten cuidado!

Fudou: fue solo un accidente

Naruko: no te preocupes fubuki, no importa desde niños fudou a sido igual de testarudo y malicioso pero yo lo conozco a fondo se que el solo….

: fudou, cuanto queda para llegar?

Fudou: no se preocupe, solo haga lo que digo y legaremos

Naruko: fudou, realmente estas metido con kabeyama?

Fudou: si

Naruko: eres un total idiota

Fudou: no tienes derecho de meterte en mi vida

Naruko. No, no lo tengo, pero tengo todo el derecho de no dejar que tu te metas en la mía!

Fudou: que quieres decir?

Naruko: kidou es parte de mi vida! Y si te metes con el te metas conmigo! Si te atreves a molestarlo te mato!

Fudou: que lindo kidou yuuto, te protege tu noviecita

Kidou: que dices?- kidou se levanto de su asiento furioso-

Naruko: kidou! No le hagas caso el es solo alguien que no sabe como controlar su vida, ya aprenderá no te preocupes

Nos intercambiamos miradas desafiantes yo y fudou y nos sentamos.

Fudou: entre por ese lugar!

Era un muelle, donde la neblina cubría todo, el mar y el cielo eran plomos y cuando nos bajamos nuestros pies no se veían

Endou: aquí no hay ninguna escuela…

Someoka: oye! Nos engañaste trayéndonos hasta aquí

Fudou: pero que gente tan pesada, no ven que el verdadero instituto imperial esta allí!

De repente, del mar, aprecio un enorme submarino, negro y pulcro, con una atmósfera muy sombría

Todos impresionados quedamos con la boca abierta

Kidou: pero que…?

El submarino negro saco las banderas con el símbolo del instituto, abrió sus paredes lentamente y con un fuerte sonido de metal… ¡era impresionante! ¡una enorme cancha de fútbol apareció de los interiores del submarino! De repente un escalera de metal enorme salió y bajo hasta nosotros al final de ella estaba el tan nombrado kabeyama

Endou: es…kabeyama

Kabeyama: tanto tiempo sin vernos, endou, tu también kidou

Kidou: KABEYAMA!

Kabeyama: ya no me dices entrenador como antes

Naruko: con que cara-imbecil- (susurre)

Kabeyama: que dijiste? Mi hermosa naruko

Naruko: MI HERMOSA NARUKO? Hijo de su madre! No te atrevas a hablarme así te pateo el traseroy te rajo un nuevo culo!desgraciado!

Todos: naruko! Contrólate!- gritaron asustados por mi reacción

Naruko: perdonen mi lenguaje,no puedo controlarme con este pendejo!

Kidou: KABEYAMA! Cual es tu plan ahora?

Kabeyama: ustedes nunca podrían comprender lo que quiero hacer, tampoco el porqué del verdadero instituto imperial, si no hubieras huido de mi lo hubieras entendido

Kidou: yo no he huido de nadie, solo me separe de ti!

Kabeyama rió malévolamente

: tienes algo que ver con el instituto alíen?

Kabeyama: entrenadora Kira Hitomiko no es correcto? No lo se, Lo que es verdad es que utilizo el poder del excelentísimo poder del emperador alíen

Someoka: el excelentísimo emperador alíen?

Endou: quien es ese?

Kageyama: debe ser el líder del instituto alíen

Kabeyama: ven kidou, déjame mostrarte a tus antiguos compañeros

Kidou: espera kabeyama!

Naruko: kidou!-tome su mano fuertemente-

Kidou: Naruko?

Naruko: kidou, por favor, no creas nada, pero nada de lo que te dice, el es una mala persona no merece tu perdón, y si lo que esta ahora en ese submarino son nuestros amigos es solo por que fueron manipulados por el! Tenlo claro!

Kidou: lo sé- se tranquilizo- por favor no te alejes de mi

Naruko: no lo haré! Nunca mas lo haré!

Subimos de la mano la escalera, Endou nos siguió, los demás se quedaron abajo


	13. Chapter 13

kabeyama nos dirigió hasta llegar a la cancha, fudou le seguía

kabeyama: kidou-se detuvo- permíteme presentarte a tus antiguos compañeros quienes se dieron cuenta de su estupidez y decidieron volver a jugar bajo mis ordenes!

Endou: son sakuma y Kojiro

Sakuma: cuanto tiempo sin vernos Kidou

Fudou: -aplaudiendo- Oh! Dios! Que encuentro tan conmovedor, creo que voy a llorar!

Kabeyama: muy bien ahora platiquen entre ex compañeros y ¡no olviden llevarse bien! Nos veremos en un momento

Sakuma y Genda no todavía no se percataban de que yo me encontraba allí, al encontrarnos yo me coloque detrás de kidou, no podía soportar que ellos pudieran haber caído nuevamente en las manos de ese traicionero de Kabeyama

Naruko: Sakuma, Genda –me mostré ante ellos- como pudieron?

Sakuma y Genda: NARUKO!

Sakuma: Que haces aquí?

Naruko: creíste que no me iba a atrever a subir? Sabias que estaba con Kidou! Como, como no te esperaste que yo lo supiera todo? Me decepcionas! Te odio! Los odio a los dos!

Genda: Naruko…

Kidou: Porque…? Porque siguen obedeciendo a ese maldito!

Naruko: no puedo creer que se hallan dejado manipular nuevamente y tan fácilmente ¡idiotas!

Endou: Naruko…

Genda: tu no sabes nada! No pasaste por lo que nosotros pasamos! Es la fuerza!

Endou: fuerza? Que es eso lo único que buscaba el equipo de Kabeyama?

Kidou: a partir de aquel momento, decidimos empezar desde el comienzo recuerdan?

Sakuma: no tienes idea de nada Kidou, y tu también Naruko, tu kidou te fuiste y nos abandonaste, dejaste el equipo y te fuiste a Raimon!

Kidou: yo nunca los abandone chicos! Yo…yo nunca pude perdonarme…no pude ayudar a ningunos de mis compañeros…por eso!

Genda: no mientas! Tu solo querías ganarle al equipo Zeus

Naruko: como pueden decir eso de su amigo! Acaso están locos? Conocen a kidou desde hace mucho tiempo y desconfían de el?

Genda: Naruko! Kidou también buscas hacerte mas fuerte!

Kidou: vale la pena…volver con Kabeyama solo por eso?

Naruko: Kidou- estaba triste, yo y el quería llorar-

Kidou: como no pueden recordar todo lo malo que ha hecho ese hombre, Genda y tu también Sakuma vamos

Kidou se acerco a ellos, iba a tocar el hombro de Sakuma cuando este lo rechaza golpeando su mano con un manotazo, Kidou quedo muy impresionado ¡en shock! No podía creer que Sakuma lo mirara y lo tratara con tanto odio

Sakuma: tu no sabes, no tienes la menor idea de todo lo que tuvimos que sufrir mientras estuvimos internados en ese hospital, kidou

Los chicos contaron la historia de cómo volvieron al instituto imperial, Fudou el fue el que los convenció de volver

Genda: sentimos una gran impotencia cuando no pudimos levantarnos de esa cama

Sakuma: es algo que nunca podrá entender alguien como tu, después de entrar a Raimon y obtener la victoria!

Genda: para ti siempre hubo victoria y alegría pero para nosotros solo hubo humillación y dolor!

Endou: no tienen que expresarse así! Kidou quería ganarle a Zeus tanto como ustedes y es por eso que…

Endou fue interrumpido, kidou lo hizo parar con su mano, lentamente se acerca a Sakuma y a Genda

Bajo su cabeza, rendido, mas bien, culpable, se sentía culpable, creía que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era su culpa, yo lo sabía…con solo mirarlo

Kidou: les pido perdón

Fudou: JAJAJAJA! El famoso Kidou Yuuto bajando la cabeza y pidiendo perdón! Quien lo diría?

Kidou: enserio lo siento, tome mi decisión solo pensando en mi, nunca pensé que les causaría tanto dolor por favor perdónenme, les ofrezco mil disculpas pero por favor ¡dejen de seguir las ordenes de kabeyama!

Endou: Naruko! Haz algo! Kidou! Kidou esta..!

Naruko: Endou, deja que Kidou expié sus culpas aunque no sean reales el las siente

Sakuma: ya es demasiado tarde!-sakuma le pega una fuerte patada al balón directo hacia el estomago de kidou

Naruko: kidou!

Endou se acerco a el, yo no pude me quede inmóvil, mirando a Kidou en el suelo, luego la ira de mis amigos y de nuevo a Kidou

Endou iba a ayudar a Kidou pero este se negó

Kidou: Sakuma…

Sakuma: la humillación por la derrota solo se puede compensar con la alegría de la victoria!

Volvió a patear la pelota para golpearle

Endou: kidou!

Kidou: este es un problema entre ellos y yo!

Yo no hacia nada, estaba inmóvil, tapándome los ojos con mi mano, lloraba en silencio no podía ver como mis amigos se hacían daño entre ellos ¡no podía! En mi mente gritaba pero desconsolada, callaba mis gritos mordiendo mis labios, kidou cada vez tenia menos fuerzas para levantarse pero la rabia de Sakuma no iba a disminuir, todo lo contrario, parecía incrementarse

Naruko: no aguanto mas (susurre)

Endou: que?

Me abalance frente a kidou impidiendo que Sakuma volviera a patear el balón, de pie con mis brazos extendidos, tapaba toda posibilidad que ellos pudieran seguir dañándolo

Sakuma: apártate Naruko! Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!

Naruko: como que no tengo nada que ver! Son mis amigos! Son ustedes los que siempre estuvieron ahí para que no saliera herida y ahora ¡se hieren entre ustedes!

Genda: Naruko, tu no sabes el dolor que soportamos Sakuma y yo! Y Kidou es el único culpable de ese dolor apártate! Y déjanos castigarlo

Naruko: ustedes no son quien para castigarlo! Kidou no tiene la culpa de nada! Solo ustedes están obsesionados con la victoria!

Sakuma: Naruko…apártate! O te juro que no dudare un segundo en golpearte con el balón

Naruko: pues hazlo! Yo recibiré el castigo por Kidou!- las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos mientras hablaba no podía parar, aunque me estuviera haciendo la dura el dolor dentro de mi no me dejaba dejar de llorar

Desde el suelo Kidou tiraba de mi pantalón con sus ultimas fuerzas trataba de detenerme

Kidou: naruko…no puedes..no lo hagas…sal de aquí…esto es entre nosotros…-decia agitado Kidou

Naruko: kidou...-sollozaba-por favor no te esfuerces, no me importa lo que me suceda…no puedo..no puedo..dejar que te sigas haciendo daño por algo que no es tu culpa…sniff, sniff por favor…no me hagas verte sufrir solo…

Kidou: naruko…no me hagas…sufrir más

Naruko: perdón, perdoname-mire a Sakuma y a Genda- pues hazlo! Patea el balón Sakuma!

Endou: no Naruko! Tu todavía estas convaleciente!

Sakuma y Genda: convaleciente?

Sakuma: Acaso tuviste un accidente? Nunca me dijiste nada!

Naruko: en nuestras llamados solo hablamos unos cuantos minutos no pude contarte todo pero…si tuve un accidente

Genda: que te sucedió?

Naruko: no les interesa…-dije indiferente desviando mi mirada-

Genda: si nos interesa!

Sakuma: es lógico que nos interesa!

Naruko: bueno como a ustedes no les interesa hacerle daño a kidou ¡su mejor amigo! Tampoco les interesara mi salud ni menos golpearme con esa pelota no! No son tan fuertes! No conseguirán todo lo que quieren haciéndole daño a quienes alguna vez les dieron la mano cuando estaban en el suelo? Pues si es así! Háganlo! Patea de una buena vez!

Yo sabia que me estaba precipitando…sabia que había un 50% de posibilidades de que patearan la pelota y me dañaran pero…si el amor…si nuestra amistad cuando estuvimos juntos perduro en el tiempo y fue real ellos no tirarian, los pondría a prueba poniendo en peligro mi futuro como lo hace un verdadero amigo que confía en otro por que sabe que esta rabia es solo…un pequeña tristeza que se convirtió en algo más ¡tenía que pensar positivo!

Sakuma: pues entonces….

Cerré lo ojos y sentí el impacto del golpe del pie de Sakuma con la pelota, decepcionada esperaba el golpe en mi estomago cuando siento unos calidos brazos que me rodean…

Abrí mi ojos y…

Naruko: Genda?

Desde los ojos de Genda, pequeñas lagrimas brotaban, trataba de contenerlas, pero no podía…sus brazos tiritaban pero seguían siendo tan calidos como siempre los había recordado

Naruko: Gracias…-susurre y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho- sabía que no me herirían mas de lo que ya estoy

Iba a abrazarlo, para mi el haberme protegido era un gesto de que ya no seguiría con Kabeyama pero sus brazos y su cuerpo lentamente se alejaron de mi y sus arrepentidas lagrimas se convirtieron en una fuerte determinación

Genda: perdoname Naruko, por hacerte daño…pero esto es cosa de hombres…

Naruko: esto es una estupidez-dije indignada

Genda: solo te pido-acaricio mi rostro- que nos dejes averiguar cual es la mayor verdad la nuestra que esta con Kabeyama o la de Kidou que esta contigo y su equipo

Naruko: comprendo, no puedo hacer nada mas que esto…soy una inútil

Me di media vuelta, los ojos de Genda doblegaron un momento al verse tristes pero volvió su determinación luego de unos instantes.

Me acerque a Kidou lo levante, y derrotada dije:

"busquen una manera civilizada de arreglar sus problemas"

Endou: ya no dejare que sigan hablando mal del soccer, hasta hoy creía que el soccer era solo para divertirse y que ganar o perder era parte de eso…sin embargo hoy es distinto, la única forma que se den cuenta de su error es enfrentarlos y ganarles a como de lugar ¡les mostraremos nuestra verdadera forma de jugar!

Naruko: bien echo, Endou (pensé)


	14. Chapter 14

Nota: kidou vuelve como narrador ^w^

Sakuma: ahora sabrán lo que se siente ser derrotados por que ahora tenemos un táctica nueva

Fudou: oye! No digas mas! Que arruinaras la sorpresa!

Los tres se dirigieron a prepararse para el partido

Naruko: kidou, estas bien? Todo este melodrama me dejara con unas ojeras de miedo ya estoy un poco harta de llorar

Naruko me pregunto, restregando tiernamente sus ojitos con una carita triste, algo así como si fuera una niña luego de que la hubieran regañado, se veía tan tierna

Kidou: estoy bien, la verdad es que no fue mucho lo que mas duele…

Naruko: son las patadas en el corazón no?

Kidou: exacto- dije irónico

Llamamos a todo el equipo, nos preparábamos cuando…

: dime kidou, tanto Sakuma como Kojiro eran tus compañeros de equipo, cierto?

Kidou: ellos no eran, siguen siendo mis compañeros

: ya veo…entonces tu dirigirás el partido de hoy

Kidou: se lo agradezco

Endou: kidou, lo haremos!

Kidou: estamos hablando de kabeyama, intentara ganar a toda costa sin importar lo que haga

Endou: sea lo que sea que haga, estamos listos para vencerlo de una buena vez por todas! Verdad chicos?

Todos: si!

Partimos al campo con su apoyo yo me sentía mucho mas tranquilo

La mirada de Sakuma, tan segura, tan malévola, me hacia pensar en ese "plan secreto" del que había hablado, pido a dios que no piense en utilizar esa jugada, por favor! Todo menos eso!

Locutor: y el partido a comenzado! La secundaria Raimon contra el instituto imperio verdadero!

Fudou le pasa el balón a Sakuma

Fudou: Sakuma! Por que no les demuestras tu verdadero poder!

Locutor: pero que pasa? Sakuma no se mueve, que tendrá pensado hacer?

De repente Sakuma comienza a gritar a recargar todo su poder!

Kidou: Sakuma! Detente!

Ya es demasiado tarde!

Sakuma a comenzado a utilizar una de sus técnicas secretas!

Kidou: no! Ese es! el tiro prohibido!

Sakuma: pingüino imperial Nº1!

Locutor: endou trata con todas su fuerzas detener ese gran tiro pero! Falló! Gol para el imperio verdadero! El tiro de Sakuma mando a volar a Endou!

Fudou: aja jajá sorprendente!

Endou: me duele todo el cuerpo nunca había visto nada igual

Kidou: sakuma… como pudiste?

Sakuma: que te parece Kidou? Mi pingüino imperial Nº1

Kidou: no lo vuelvas a usar! Esa es la técnica prohibida

El pingüino imperial numero 1, es una tecnica prohibida creada por Reiji Kageyama, debido a su gran poder los musculos se someten a una gran cantidad de dolor si que por eso fue prohibida para que nadie mas lo volviera a utilizar, su uso máximo son dos veces por partido

Naruko: Sakuma no escuchara, esta dominado por el rencor y el odio…

Kidou: Sakuma…

Endou: no podrá volver a jugar jamás..-auch!

kidou: Endou! Si vuelves a recibir de manera directa ese tiro, no podrás volver a levantarte! Ya decidí como vamos a jugar! tenemos que impedir que la vuelva a usar! No dejen que Sakuma toque el balón

Todos: si!

Locutor: después de perdonar un gol, el equipo raimon ataca con la velocidad de Kidou

kidou: tienen que recordar este es el verdadero pingüino imperial!

Locutor: kidou ataca con su pingüino imperial numero dos amenazando la portería de kojiro Genda pero el detiene su tiro con el colmillos bestiales!

Kidou: no puede ser también los colmillos bestiales!

Naruko: acaso son idiotas! Imbeciles! Se van a matar! Malditos! Si quedan lisiados después de esto olvídense de que soy su amiga tarados!

Aki: Naruko! Tranquilízate!

Naruko: es que..-lágrimas- no puedo! Son unos idiotas de primera categoría!- grito a todo pulmón

Kidou: naruko…-escuche su grito-los colmillos bestiales también se prohibió junto con el pingüino imperial numero 1

Kidou: no permitan que kojiro la vuelva a usar!

Toko: quiere decir que no quiere que tiremos

Fubuki: si

Locutor: los integrantes de Raimon impiden a toda costa que sakuma obtenga el balón pero al momento de tirar se detienen, no hay manera de que ganen si no lanzan al arco!

Kidou: están embriagados con la victoria…de nada sirve dar sus vidas en este partido, pero no me escuchan

Fudou: no tiene caso convencerlos, lo único que quieren es ganar, lo desean con toda su alma

Toma- le pasa el balón- enséñame lo que tienes!

Lance con todas mis fuerzas pero la rabia me hacia tiritar y perder fuerzas el me incitaba a caer en el odio pero no lo dejaría ganar!

Locutor: el capitán del imperio verdadero si que sabe mover el balón pero Kidou no se quedara atrás quedan frente a frente con el balón entre ellos

Kidou: por que los trajiste de nuevo a jugar!

Fudou: yo tampoco puedo perder este juego!

Locutor: Fuudo y Kidou desmuestran sus destrezas ninguno de los dos cede un paso!

Kidou: que es eso?-pense- en el cuello de Fuudo colgaba un piedra brillante del tamaño de una uña, muy pequeño pero resplandeciente

Locutor: kidou y fuudo golpean fuertemente su cabezas el balón queda solo, corren y con todas sus fuerzas golpean al unísono el balón, el golpe es tan fuerte que eleva el balón hacia el cielo

Fin del primer tiempo!

Sakuma y Genda estaban agotados, pero aun así seguirían jugando y mas con las molestaciones de Fuudo tratándolos de débiles

Naruko: kidou estas bien?- se acerco a mi naruko entregándome una toalla-

Sus ojos estaban rojos, ¿habra estado llorando durante todo el primer tiempo? No lo sé, estaba tan preocupado en el partido que ni siquiera la mire para ver como estaba

Kidou: Naru…

Fubuki: naruko! Estas bien? Como te sientes?- me interrumpió fubuki

Naruko: eso yo debería preguntarte, toma para ti también tengo una toalla

Fubuki: que es eso? Lo dices como si fuera yo cualquier tipo, que de casualidad te acordaste de mí- dijo refunfuñando

Kidou: y es que lo eres! –pensé enojado-tranquilizate Kidou no es momento de celos ni de discusiones amorosas

Naruko: kidou!- ¿acaso escucho mis pensamientos? me pregunte cuando me grito- Perdoname Fubuki, todo esto me puesto de cabeza el corazón, realmente no sé en que pensar ni que hacer, ni siquiera que decir, no tengo el poder de controlar ninguna de mis acciones

Fubuki: tranquila, todo acabara bien, no dejare que vuelvan ocupar esas técnicas, pero aun así no te perdono ese desinterés…

Se fue enojado

Naruko: fubuki!

Naruko iba a salir tras el, pero yo le agarre la mano

Kidou: Naruko, tranquila

Naruko: oh! Dios mio! Por favor- decía mientras se movía desesperada, sin saber qué hacer, movía sus brazos en todas direcciones, hasta que las puso sobre sus ojos y se dejo de caer de espaldas hacia mí

Restregaba sus manos contra sus ojos,(esa es una de sus alergias, cuando se pone nerviosa o se enferma se refriega y se irrita) se las tome con cariño para que dejara de hacerlo, tiritaba y estaba muy helada, no sabia que decirle, solo atine a acariciar su rostro con el mio y tratar de darle mi calor

Kidou: todo saldrá bien

Naruko: Kidou…estaré…poniéndole demasiado color? Estaré exagerando?

Su voz se corrompía y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas gigantes apunto de estallar por su cara,no quería decir eso, pero era tanta la rabia y el dolor que sentía de nuestros amigos hacia nosotros que creía que ya no nos querían y que no les importábamos, y eso le empezaba a desesperar

Kidou: no, no le estas poniendo color, ni exagerando, el dolor que sientes es razonable, es lógico, los amas, son las personas que más amas, pero el odio no va hacia a ti, es hacia mi, no pierdas la fe en su cariño, ni menos en el mio, estoy contigo

Naruko: kidou!- se dio vuelta y me abrazo fuertemente

Kidou: naruko! Estoy sudando!

Naruko: no me importa me gusta el olor de Kidou!- me gritó mientras me abrazaba fuertemente-

Las lágrimas de Naruko se combinaban con el sudor de mi pecho, no era muy cómodo para mí, pero a Naruko parecía confortarle

Endou: emm… siento la interrupción, pero, Kidou ¿Cómo seguiremos con el partido? No podemos tirar

mientras los chicos hablaban yo abrazaba a Naruko quien seguia aferrada a mí, ahora resfregando sus ojos con mi pecho

Domon: será mejor que los suspendamos

Aki: si será lo mejor

: no dejare que eso ocurra! en este tiempo jugaran a mi modo, Fubuki estarás como delantero, lo único que quiero es derrotar al instituto alíen no dejare que pierdan este encuentro

Endou: pero entrenadora!

Kidou: sigamos con el partido… si suspendemos el partido, salvaremos a Sakuma y a Genda pero este partido es para hacerlos reaccionar para que abran los ojos, así verán que las técnicas prohibidas no son la manera de ganar, tenemos que enseñarles por que si no caerán bajo el completo control de kageyama

Endou: estas seguro?

Kidou: completamente-en susurro- Naruko deja de refregarte los ojos

-no puedo, ¡me pican!- susurro también- eres una niña-susurre-no me importa! me pican!- susurro

Endou: aun así debemos de impedir a toda costa que utilicen esa técnica

Todos: si!

Kidou: naruko, tienes que soltarme, ya me tengo que ir

Naruko: kidou…tus ojos

Kidou: mis ojos? Ya hacia un tiempo que nos veía de tan cerca, tan determinados como siempre pero con un aura dulce y risueña realmente cualquiera pensaría que no encajan en ti, menos yo

Naruko me miraba fijamente, a ella le fascinaban mis ojos pero a mi mas los de ella, azules profundos, me penetraban y parecían desvestir mi corazón, no podía evitar sonrojarme

Fubuki: ¡ya paren por el amor de dios!

Naruko: que? Ah si! Lo siento- se sonrojo y me soltó-

Fubuki: mírame bien Naruko! Tirare tantas veces que "esa tal nena Genda no tendrá tiempo de utilizar ninguna técnica

Naruko: no lo dudo Fubuki- sonrió

Endou: entonces animo!

Todos: si!

Eso me dejo empezar el segundo tiempo con la mente en paz

Locutor: Comienza el segundo tiempo!

Fubuki tiene el balón, fuudo le hace una barricada y el balón se dirige a Someoka, Someoka la tiene, someoka y Fubuki se acercan a la portería, que le pasa a Someoka? tiene el campo libre y no quiere tirar! Someoka duda pero al final disparo con todo su dragón legendario! Va hacia kojiro! Pero! Esperen! El balón se doblo momentáneamente ¡no era un tiro! Era un pase para fubuki! Kojiro trata de hacer su técnica pero es demasiado tarde Fubuki lanza su eterna ventisca y GOOOOOOL! Para Raimon

Todos: si!

Naruko: bien echo fubuki!

Fubuki: hmp! Apuesto a que ahora te enamoraste mas de mi he?

Naruko: ahhh-suspiro- eres realmente un tonto cuando tomas una pelota, te quiero pelotudo…

Fubuki: lo ves!

Endou: bien echo!

Kidou: fubuki…someoka, gracias

Fuudo: ese par es peligroso pero…

Locutor: someoka tiene el balón y va por otro gol pero ¡no! Fudou hace una barrida y golpea fuertemente el tobillo de Someoka, esto es totalmente anti-deportivo tarjeta amarilla para Fudou

Someoka: AAAAA! AAAh!

Fudou: upss! Lo siento, no pensé que no podias esquivar algo así

Fubuki: eres un infeliz! Lo hiciste apropósito ¡ahora veraz!- le iba a golpear cuando

Someoka: detente! Si lo golpeas van a expulsarte, no seas tonto!

Fudou: jijijiji

Haruna: es un maldito infeliz!

Todas (las chicas): haruna?-extrañadas de su comportamiento

Haruna: que? Me da rabia! Además me gusto la manera en que lo hizo Naruko ¡yo también puedo ser tierna y brava a la vez!

Naruko. jajaja esta bien, "fiera"

Aki: esto esta muy mal

Endou: entiendo, Megane-san! Vas a entrar!

Megane: lo-lo siento! Mi pierna…todavía no esta totalmente recuperada

Naruko: marica

Megane: que dijiste?

Naruko: nada, nada-hmp!

Someoka: no habrá ningún cambio

Aki: someoka!

Endou: ya no puedes jugar!

Naruko: kidou!- se acerco hacia mi

Kidou: ni lo pienses Naruko! No te expondre a un riesgo tan grande!

Fubuki: es verdad Naruko, ni lo pienses! no vez que yo quiero tener muchos hijos

Naruko y yo nos ruborizamos hasta las orejas

Naruko: eres un..! Te voy a matar- le salió persiguiendo

Fubuki: jajajaja no me atrapas!

Naruko: fubuki!

Fubuki se detuvo justo cuando ella lo iba a agarrar se dio vuelta y la abrazo.

Fubuki: que quieres primero? Un niño o una niña? si es niña quiero que se llame "helena" ok? Jajaja no te preocupes, yo se que Someoka se la puede o no amigo?

Someoka: pues claro! Se que ya no podré hacer mucho pero por favor déjame estar en el campo

Endou!

Endou: someoka…

Fubuki: deja que se quede, así solo tengo que jugar por los dos, hacemos lo que ordenaste!- dirigiéndose a la entrenadora- por lo menos podemos hacer esto verdad?

: haz lo que quieras!

Locutor: el partido sigue empatado y el segundo tiempo ya esta por terminar, fudou se barre y le roba el balón a kogure

Ichinose: no le darás el balón a Sakuma!

Fudou: se buen niño y quítate!

Locutor: Fudou golpea a Ichinose en el estomago con el balón

Kidou: ichinose!

Locutor: Sakuma tiene el balón!

Kidou: Sakuma no!

Locutor: sakuma esta haciendo el pingüino imperial numero 1! Pero el dolor en su cuerpo es mucho mayor que la fuerza de este!

Endou: no lo dejare escapar!

Natsumi: endou! No! Detente

Locutor: kidou se entromete entre Endou y el balón y con una gran patada debilita el tiro! Endou lo detiene con su mano demoníaca!

Kidou y Endou caen!

Naruko: KIDOU!

Aki: hermano!

Kidou: estas bien endou?

Endou: como estas tu?

Kidou: bien

Endou: bien también

Kidou: pero Sakuma…

Sakuma: la próxima vez..ah ah-gimiendo- lo lograre

Kidou: Sakuma ya basta! No lo vuelvas a hacer!

Sakuma: no me detendré- dio un paso y…- AAAAAAAHH

Kidou: porque no puedes entender? Si sigues así no podrás volver a jugar soccer!

Sakuma: el que no lo entiende eres tu Kidou, siempre te tuve envidia, siempre estuviste un paso adelante por ser mas fuerte, por mas que me esforzara nunca te alcance, aunque jugáramos en el mismo campo, nunca pude ver el mundo como tú-me empujo- pero ahora con el pingüino imperial numero uno, puedo alcanzarte, no puedo superarte, puedo llegar mas lejos de lo que tu nunca soñaste

Kidou: no lo hagas Sakuma!

Locutor: Fudou usa una barrida y le quita el balón a toko, le pasa el balón a Sakuma

Sakuma: esta vez no fallare!

Kidou: no lo hagas Sakuma!

Corrí lo más rápido posible pero Fudou me detuvo

Locutor: Sakuma lanza nuevamente en pingüino imperial numero 1

Kidou: Sakuma!- la pelota venia hacia mi pero yo no alcance a reaccionar cuando..

Locutor: pero que es esto! El poderoso tiro de Sakuma fue detenido por Someoka, Someoka cae al suelo!

Fubuki: Someoka!

Kidou: por que?

Someoka: que bueno que me quede en el campo verdad?- se desmaya

Kidou: Someoka!

La rabia…el dolor…

Fudou: Sakuma! Una vez más!

A todos nos afecto aquella escena, Sakuma congelado del dolor, no podía moverse y su rostro mostraba un sufrimiento terrible, el crujir de sus músculos nos dolía a todos, luego de unos segundos cayo al suelo

Kidou: sakuma…

Locutor: y suena el silbato! El partido acabo, es un empate!

: necesitamos una ambulancia- hablando por el celular

Genda se acerco corriendo, desesperado por el estado de Sakuma

Genda: Sakuma! Sakuma! Sakuma! Sakuma!

La rabia…el dolor…es todo…. tu culpa

Kidou: KAGEYAMA!

mi cabeza, mi corazón, ya nada puedo controlar por esta rabia que habita dentro de mi por tu culpa! Sin siquiera pensarlo, sin siquiera saber como llegue sin que nadie se diera cuenta a lo mas alto de aquel submarino

De repente en el cielo desde un helicóptero:

-POR FIN TE ENCONTRE KAGEYAMA!

Y todo comenzó a estallar…

: todos! Salgamos de aquí!

Haruna: capitán!

Endou: que sucede?

Haruna: kidou…ha desaparecido

Endou: será acaso que…?

Frente a frente con kageyama nuevamente

Kidou: mira lo que le has hecho a Sakuma! Estas satisfecho?

Kageyama: satisfecho? No me hagas reír! No estaré satisfecho hasta que consiga crear el mejor equipo, quieres saber que es lo que mejor he hecho hasta el momento? Eso Kidou eres tú!

Fui agarrado por la espalda y Salí gritando:

KAGEYAMA!

Mientras esto sucedía en el medio de la cancha y mientras que las bombas explotaban y llenaba sus alrededores con humo

Naruko también estaba frente a frente con alguien quien la había traicionado

Naruko: nunca creí que llegarías a esto…Fudou

Fudou: llegar a que? Esto es solo el comienzo mi niña!

Naruko: no te atrevas, no te atrevas…-dijo con escalofríos

Fudou: atreverme a que? A-mi-ga- dijo burlón

Naruko: no te atrevas a tratarme con confianza nunca más! Para mi ya estas muerto!

Endou: Naruko! Salgamos antes de que esto se hunda

Naruko: si!-


	15. Chapter 15

Hola todos! tanto time verdad? de verdad lo siento, estoy muy decepcionada de mi misma por ello, pero les dejo arto que leer espero que les guste y me disculpen.

* * *

Luego ya en el puerto, los paramédicos me dieron un momento para conversar con Sakuma

Sakuma: lo siento kidou…después de tanto tiempo sin vernos no pude darte la mano-dijo esforzándose

Kidou: no importa-tome su mano

Sakuma: Ahora puedo ver que cometí un error, pero se siente muy bien, por solo un momento pude ver el mundo como tu lo vez, cuando me recupere juguemos futbol de nuevo..kidou como lo hacíamos antes…

Kidou: por supuesto

Sakuma: pero hay algo de lo que nunca podré perdonarme…

Kidou: que cosa?

Sakuma: ella… debe estar odiándome…realmente lo siento, discúlpate por mi con ella

Miramos hacia donde Naruko. Se veía perdida mirando al mar con un mirada profunda, llena de tristeza, luego Fubuki se acerco a ella y la abrazo, ella no reacciono

Kidou: no te preocupes, solo recuperarte y discúlpate apropiadamente con ella, por que si lo hago por ti se enojara más y esto no te lo niego vas a tener que mínimo darle junto con Genda un carro alegórico cubierto de flores

Sakuma: si lo se, y también se, que no me salvare de la cachetada

Genda: yo también se eso

Reímos

Sakuma: a si y cuidadito con perderla! Que ahí si que te odiaría

Kidou: jejejeje si, si tendré mucho cuidado

Partió la ambulancia

No me acerque a Naruko, en el rato que la E. Hitomiko desapareció, mas que nada por que Fubuki estaba con ella, seguía con su mirada perdida y su cabeza en el hombro de Fubuki seguía observando al mar

En el camino hacia Inazuma…

: chicos! Al Bus! Ahora! No tenemos ni otro segundo que perder para ir a Inazuma!

Todos: si!

Fubuki: vamos?

Naruko: si…

Ni siquiera caminando se separaron, sus manos siguieron tomadas hasta subiendo el bus y cuando Naruko se sentó en su puesto hacía la ventana le pedí a Endou que me diera unos momentos para sentarme con ella. Cuando ella se percato de que estaba a su lado no hizo nada solo se quedo con esa misma mirada mirando al mar

Kidou: se que estas triste por lo de los chicos pero…

Naruko: tu no sabes nada!- me grito con rabia, me asusto totalmente

Kidou: pero Naruko que…?

Naruko: por que no te vas mejor! Estoy harta de ti! Aléjate de mí!-

Esas palabras me dejaron en shock, era la primera vez que Naruko me trataba con tanta rabia y tan fuertemente, yo no pude reaccionar, solo me quede ahí con cara de afligido mirándola

Naruko: yo..!-se dio vuelta a mirarme, vio mi estado, y unas lagrimas corrieron desde sus ojos-kidou..yo…no se que me pasa, yo, yo realmente…a mí realmente me gustaría morir en estos instantes…

De repente Fubuki apareció desde el asiento de al frente y dijo:

Fubuki: pero que dices Naruko! Reacciona de una buena vez! Ya pasó! Todo ya pasó! Todos están bien, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse! Kidou y yo estamos a tu lado, y Sakuma y Genda están arrepentidos ya se disculparan contigo!

Naruko lo miraba embobada había encontrado en el las palabras para tranquilizarse, y el tubo para que toda esa rabia y dolor acumulada en su corazón se resbalara, todo en un suspiro de alivio

Naruko: es verdad…

Fubuki: en cuanto a fudou…

Volvió su cara de afligida

Fubuki: … pronto también se arrepentirá y volverá a ti no?

Naruko: eso espero…-le entrego una sonrisa-Kidou perdoname, yo fui una estupida, tenía tanta rabia que no se por que me dio por descargarla contigo, soy una estupida realmente lo siento…

Kidou: yo…esto…no puedo perdonártelo tan fácil

El ambiente se congelo, todos quedaron en un shock al escucharme, muchos con la boca abierta, y todos con los ojos hechos huevos fritos, Naruko con los dos.

Me levante y le dije a Endou que se podía sentar en su asiento, y yo…me senté en el mio

Fubuki: pero ese tipo…-fubuki iba a decirme algo cuando Naruko le tomo la mano, negó con la cabeza, lo soltó, se dio media vuelta mirando hacia la ventana, subió sus piernas al asiento y se puso a dormir, o eso era lo que se veía… desde mi asiento

Fubuki: uuff! Dios mio!- suspiro agotado y se sentó

Pase todo el viaje pensando en lo que lo había dicho a Naruko, la verdad era que esta era nuestra primera discusión fuerte y más encima en la que soy yo el enojado, mejor dicho ¡era nuestra primera discusión! Nunca habíamos peleado, solo nos picábamos. Estoy preocupado, o mas bien asustado, no quiero que esta estupida discusión cree una cicatriz en nuestros corazones, tampoco quiero ser yo el que me disculpe y tampoco es que quiera que Naruko me venga pidiendo de rodillas disculpas, eso no es sano y no curara nuestros corazones, me duele, me duele el corazón y a la vez no quiero que me duela, no por que fue Naruko la que me hirió si no por que no quiero…no quiero que esto se quede en mis recuerdos por lo que me dijo, me dolió lo que me dijo, solo quiero recordarlo por la linda reconciliación, nos reconciliaremos verdad?

Ichinose: kidou!

Kidou: ah?

Ichinose: te encuentras bien? Hace rato que te veo comiéndote la cabeza

Kidou: créeme, siento que mi cerebro ya estallo

Ichinose: que son difíciles estas cosas del amor, verdad?

Kidou: demasiado…pero es la primera vez que me estoy carcomiendo por dentro por algo así

Ichinose: enserio? Nunca habías peleado con Naruko antes?

Kidou: nop, por lo menos de esta manera ¡nunca! Discutíamos si, pero siempre por tonteras y de puro gusto supuestamente nos enojábamos, era como un juego, por decirse de alguna manera.

Ichinose: aaaah, con razón ya estas frito de tanto pensar, como es tu primera vez.

Kidou: si…- mire hacía Naruko

Estaba todavía dada vuelta parecía tener hipo, por que saltaba de repente, aunque no sentía el "hip" del hipo tan especial que tiene, frente a ella en el asiento de adelante Fubuki la miraba preocupado, triste, se veía muy afligido, Endou también miraba a Naruko pero como ella estaba dada vuelta no sabia lo que le pasaba.

Me levante para verla pero ichinose me detuvo

Ichinose: no vayas! Si realmente quieres una buena reconciliación creo que será mejor que los dos piensen en lo que hicieron mal y dejen que el tiempo borre del corazón lo sucedido y de paso al querer estar juntos de nuevo

Kidou: tienes razón- me senté- espera! Como es que sabes tanto?- susurre

Ichinose: no se lo digas a nadie pero-susurro- yo ya tengo novia

Kidou: QUE?- me levante de la impresión

Ichinose: cállate!- del tirón me volvió a sentar

Kidou: no me digas que es…- no dije nombres pero él sabía que me refería a Aki

Ichinose: pues claro que no! Ella es mi amiga! Mi novia es gringa y es mucho más bella que hasta TÚ novia

Kidou: si, si tú hágale, para que lo sepas no hay nadie más guapa que Naruko

Ichinose: eso es lo que dices ahora pero si conocieras a mi hermosa Ivette te retractarías enseguida

Kidou: de todas maneras por muy hermosa que sea, para mi la mas hermosa es Naruko

Ichinose: Fubuki debe de pensar lo mismo

Kidou: por favor no me lo nombres, no se como el pudo tranquilizar a Naruko tan fácilmente cuando a mi ¡solo me grito! Lo querrá mas a él que a mi?

Ichinose: como puedes decir eso? Naruko a pasado todos estos días contigo apoyándote y ahora dices que quiere más a Fubuki que a ti? No te hagas la victima!, la verdad es que a los dos los quiere por igual

Kidou: creo…tienes razón

Ichinose: bueno, dejando eso de lado te hablare de mi hermosa Ivette

Kidou: ok, ok…

Ichinose estuvo hasta altas horas de la noche hablándome de su Ivette ¡o eso es lo que creo! Por que aunque quería escuchar (creo) no podía dejar de pensar en Naruko mientras la veía tiritar en aquel asiento, me dormí con esa visión en mi cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente…Mientras todos dormían…

Fubuki: Naruko, ya llegamos, es de mañana, despiértate y arréglate antes de que todos te vean con esa ojeras y se preocupen- dijo en susurro mientras que con un dedo le hacia cosquillas para despertar.

Naruko: jjijij-rió somnolienta- esta bien, me veo muy mal?

Fubuki: si, muy mal, y no quiero verte así! Y menos por ese idiota de Kidou si que ponte estos lentes de sol- le puso los lentes- Naruko pareces una estrella de cine!

Naruko: enserio? Gracias jeje- le hico la señal de amor y paz y le tiro la lengua- hace calor! Se nota que ya no estoy acostumbrada a el clima normal de Inazuma

Fubuki: si, yo también, no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de clima, por eso ando solo con la polera

Naruko: es verdad! Niño, abrígate! Puedes pescar un resfriado!

Fubuki: no te preocupes, el cambio de clima no me hará mal.

Naruko: yo solo me haré una cola de caballo para no matarme de calor

Fubuki: ahora si te vez bien.

Naruko: Gracias Fubuki, si no fuera por yo ya estaría dando pena.

Fubuki: no me basta con un gracias, quiero algo más, no por apoyarte, por que eso lo haré siempre, si no por que en todos estos días ni me has pescado! Me dejas de lado por ese idota de Kidou!

Naruko: perdona Fubuki, como podría compensártelo mi príncipe?

Fubuki: me tienes que llevar a pasear hoy!- dijo con voz solemne

Naruko: esta bien, hoy saldremos a pasear, los dos solitos- le cogió la mano y le dio un beso- creo que pasaran algunos días para que yo me reconcilie con Kidou

Fubuki: ya deja de hablarme de él! Acaso lo quieres más a él que a mi? Acaso soy solo tu premio de consuelo?- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Naruko: no! Pues claro que no! Yo a los dos los amo por igual! Me pasaría lo mismo si tu fueras el enojado conmigo!- se levanto y lo abrazo- ustedes dos…son todo lo que tengo… si a alguno de los dos los pierdo…yo…yo…me muero

Fubuki saltó en lágrimas y le abrazo fuertemente

Naruko: ya, ya deja de llorar que serás tú el que preocupe a todos si te ven llorando- le seco las lágrimas tiernamente con sus manos

Fubuki: ok…

Naruko: duerme un rato más, todavía es muy temprano, yo me quedare despierta, perdí todo el sueño luego de esto

Fubuki: pero..!

Naruko: duérmete

Fubuki: esta bien

Naruko: ese es mi niño

Cuando ya todos despertaron…

Conductor: muchachos! Ya hemos llegado a la ciudad Inazuma

Todos: sii!

Endou: por fin hemos llegado a mi ciudad!

Kabeyama: ya extrañaba mi ciudad

Kurimatsu: si, parece como si hubiera pasado un largo tiempo desde que nos fuimos

Toko: que sucede por que todos están tan emocionados?

Endou: ves esa torre de metal? Es enorme! Ese es el símbolo de nuestra ciudad Inazuma, estamos a una semana para el partido con el equipo epsilon ¡amigos hay que aumentar nuestro nivel!

Todos: si!

Mientras pasábamos por la cancha donde todos entrenan, Endou pidió que detuvieran el bus, ahí vimos como un chico lanzaba un gran tiro, nos bajamos

Endou: viste ese tiro? Fue fenomenal

Kazemaru: que extraño? Por que trae puesto el uniforme de Raimon? Quien ese chico?

Y luego de que Endou se bajara todos nos bajamos para conocer al chico nuevo que esta con Sugimori el arquero de unos de los institutos con los que había jugado Raimon.

Endou: hola Sugimori!

Sugimori: hola! Endou! Que sorpresa

Endou: tanto tiempo sin verte

Sugimori: por fin has vuelto

Endou: si ahora íbamos hacía Raimon

Ichinose: quienes son ellos?

Kidou: conozco al portero Takeshi Sugimori portero y capitán de la secundaria gris

Kogure: jijijiji que peinado

Toko: y quien es el chico de mirada fría de al lado?

Sugimori: por cierto, te presento a mi compañero y amigo, todos lo conocen por Shadow

Kazemaru: dijo Shadow?

Naruko: sombra en ingles

Kazemaru: aaaa

Endou: mucho gusto en conocerte! Por que tienes el uniforme de Raimon?

Sugimori: hace poco lo trasladaron a tu escuela

Endou: a que genial! Espero que.. He?- Endou estaba hablando pero Shadow no lo pesco, estaba concentrado mirando otra cosa- hey! Hola?

Sugimori: Shadow contes.. AH! Ya veo la estas mirando a ella

Kazemaru y Endou: ella?

Sugimori: quien esa chica de cabello largo y rubio

Endou: ah! Ella? Ella es Naruko Eiri es nueva en nuestro equipo

Shadow: hey! Tú!

Ichinose: Naruko! Parece que te habla a ti!

Naruko: Ah? Que?

Shadow: rubia! Tú!

Naruko: rubia? Jajaja nunca me habían llamado así! Hola! Mucho gusto Shadow

Shadow: tú, me gustas

Todos: que?

Naruko: wow! Que directo! Nunca había conocido un chico como tú

Shadow: se mi novia!

Naruko: lo siento, pero ya tengo alguien que me gusta- rió- pero si realmente te intereso, hagamos un trato

Todos: un trato?

Fubuki: Naruko! Deja de jugar ya déjalo

Naruko: pero que tiene? Si yo quiero conocerlo también, me fascinan los hicos directos y con desplante, mira- hablo dirigiéndose a Shadow- si cuando termine todo esto de los extraterrestres logras meterle un gol al mejor portero del mundo tendremos una cita ¿Qué te parece?

Shadow: al mejor portero del mundo?

Naruko: por supuesto que ese es mi amigo Endou

Endou: QUE? YO? Wow! Me halagas jajaja

Naruko: me harías ese favor? Endou

Endou: pues claro!

Shadow: está bien acepto

Kazemaru: y tu cuando fuiste transferido?

Shadow: el día en que ganaron el torneo

Endou. Te refieres a el día en que llegaron los extraterrestres?

Shadow: si, quería luchar con ellos si que me cambie donde estaban los más fuertes pero desafortunadamente ustedes ya se habían marchado

Sugimori: es por eso que desde entonces ha estado entrenando

Kazemaru: a que te refieres?

Sugimori: estamos formando un equipo de refuerzo contra el instituto Alíen

Todos: wow!

Sugimori: verán, mientras ustedes combatían contra los extraterrestres, muchos de nosotros queríamos ayudar, si que por eso tomamos la decisión de reunir a lo más fuertes.

Kazemaru: si que eso estaban haciendo

Sugimori: aunque ustedes son el equipo más fuerte tuvieron que enfrentarlos muchas veces para ganarles, y según los rumores ellos tienen mayores habilidades, es por eso que creamos un equipo de refuerzo para ayudarlos en cualquier circunstancia y no tendrán que cargar con toda la responsabilidad

Endou: -con lágrimas en los ojos- shadow nos apoyaras?

Shadow: por supuesto

Sugimori: Endou! Todos nosotros te apoyamos! No vayas a perder por nada del mundo!

Endou: te prometo que no! Te lo agradezco tu apoyo significa mucho

Se dieron un gran apretón de manos

Endou: Gracias por tu confianza!

Al llegar a Raimon…

La escuela Raimon todavía estaba en construcción y el director estaba ahí esperándonos

Director: chicos! Estoy feliz de que hayan regresado! Natsumi siempre me mantuvo informado, pero me sorprendió mucho lo del nuevo equipo, tal vez las batallas más difíciles están por venir pero confió en su talento les deseo suerte sin embargo el descanso también es importante se que es poco tiempo pero deben saber aprovecharlo, ahora todo pueden ir a sus casas a descansar

Naruko: Fubuki yo me tengo que ir ahora

Fubuki: que? Pero a donde vas?

Naruko: iré a mi antigua casa, vendré en dos horas más para que salgamos, además se que en este tiempo vas a entrenar no?

Fubuki: acertaste, está bien te veo en dos horas

Naruko: sip! Bueno bye chicos enseguida vuelvo!

Todos: hasta luego!

En la antigua casa de Naruko…

Tanto tiempo sin verte mi querido hogar…pensaba Naruko mientras veía la enorme casa vacía donde algún día vivió con su familia

¿?: Naruko? Naruko eres tu?

Naruko: uh? Señora Kinoshita! Es usted? Tanto tiempo sin verla!- corrí a abrazarla

: Oh! Mi niña! Tanto tiempo sin verte! Que bueno que estés aquí, pero, Por que estas aquí?

Naruko: es una larga historia

: entonces entra, entra cuéntame todo

Luego de la larga historia…

Sra. Kinoshita: oooh si que todo eso sucedió, es una historia bastante, para no decir kilométricamente, larga

Naruko: si, en estos días he pasado por altos y bajos

Sra. Kinoshita: es verdad, lo bueno es que ya te estas mejorando de tu golpe, te has encontrado con Kidou nuevamente y aunque estén peleados están juntos, aunque juntos juntos, no, pero juntos

Naruko: suena muy enredado cuando se dice en voz alta

. bueno, para calmar las pasiones te serviré un té con unos pastelitos deseas?

Naruko: por supuesto!

Sra. Kinoshita: entonces enseguida vuelvo

La Sra. Kinoshita es una ancianita que antes de que murieran mis padres era mi vecina, es muy perspicaz e inteligente, ella me apoyado en todo aspecto desde que llegue a esta ciudad cuando tenia 11 años, además de que fue muy amiga de mis padres y cuida mi casa desde que me fui. A ella le debo mucho, le quiero como si fuera mi madre, además de que ella es la que siempre me ha dado consejos amorosos y convenció a mis padres de que me dejaran ser novia de Kidou

Sra. Kinoshita: mi niña! Ayúdame a llevar las cosas!

Naruko: jaja, enseguida!

Llevamos las cosas a la mesita de centro en la sala de estar y seguimos conversando.

Sra. Kinoshita: oh! Es realmente un problema estar enamorada de dos chicos a la vez, pero como no conozco a ese tal Fubuki, tu sabes cual es mi candidato perfecto- tomo un sorbo del exquisito té de berries

Naruko: si, lo sé, desde el principio que ha usted le ha gustado mucho Kidou, recuerdo el día en que usted lo conoció, yo me estaba despidiendo de él, en uno de los días en los que me fue a dejar a mi casa, usted dijo "hola Naruko!, que chico más guapo tienes de novio!" yo y Kidou nos pusimos rojos a más no poder, ¡fue muy divertido, luego me dijo a mi en privado que lo hiciera mio por que esos chicos si se les forma de jóvenes se crean muy buenos novios y después maridos, la encontré muy exagerada en ese entonces pero ahora veo que tiene razón

Sra. Kinoshita: lo ves mi niña? Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, escucha siempre atentamente a tus mayores

Naruko: tiene toda la razón

Sra. Kinoshita: ahora, escucha atentamente mi concejo: "muchas veces vas a tener que elegir a quien tu amas por sobre quien te enamoro"

Naruko: elegir a quien amo por sobre quien me enamoro…mmm no entiendo bien…

Sra. Kinoshita: pronto lo entenderás mi niña, solo asegúrate de que se te quede pegado en la cabeza para cuando lo necesites.

Naruko: esta bien Sra. Kinoshita! Y ahora a lo que realmente venia, usted tiene la ropa mía que se quedo en mi casa?

: pues claro que la tengo! Es más la lave y planche para que llegaras y te la llevaras, esta en esa maleta

Vi hacía atrás y al lado de un mesita con un florero muy grande estaba una maleta de viaje con toda mi ropa.

Naruko: muchas gracias Sra. Kinoshita realmente te lo agradezco

Sra. Kinoshita: espera todavía no me des las gracias que las sorpresas aun no terminan, por que no te sacas ese sucio buzo, te das un baño y te muestro mi última sorpresa

Naruko: esta bien!

Tome un baño, y al salir de la ducha la Sra. kinoshita me tenia preparado muchas sorpresas!

Cremas, un perfume y un lindo prendedor con una linda traba para recogerme el cabello, además de una hermosa teñida de una polera vestido blanco con muchos encajes y sin mangas para el calor, con una calza negra y unos lindos zapatos para completar el conjunto.

Sra. Kinoshita: este es el primer regalo que le quiero dar a mi nueva hija, tu eres ahora lo más importante y mi deber como una de las mejores amiga de tus padres es cuidarte, como si fuera tu madre

Naruko: muchas gracias…para mi usted también es como una madre, más bien, es como la abuelita que nunca tuve…- con lágrimas de emoción, le pregunte con el más grande de mis cariño- puedo llamarla desde ahora Nonna? Es abuela en italiano siempre quise llamar a mi abuela así pero no la conocí si que…

Sra. Kinoshita: abuela en italiano? Pues claro mi querida hija

Naruko: gracias…-dije llorando

Nonna: ya deja de llorar y échate esa crema en la cara es para las ojeras, arréglate, echa tus cosas en la maleta y ve donde tus amigos que te deben estar esperando.

Naruko: si!

Me aliste, la crema realmente funciono ¡me dejo como nueva! Tome todas mis cosas y me despedí de mi nueva Nonna

Naruko: addio mi cara Nonna! (adiós mi querida abuela)- le dije mientras tomaba sus manos

Nonna: addio mi cara Figlia! (adiós mi querida hija)- Me besó las mías- hija, recuerda que aunque no aya nadie esperándote en tu primera casa, yo siempre estaré aquí esperándote en la segunda

Naruko: lo sé Nonna- la besé y me fui

Ella entro a la casa y yo me quede un rato contemplando mi ex hogar, dijo ex, por que ahora mi hogar era de al lado

Naruko: espera! Una carta? De quien será?

Dice: " per la mia nuova figlia del suo protetto nuevo" que quiere decir para mi nueva hija de su nuevo protector ¿Qué es esto? La leeré después! Tengo que ir donde Fubuki!

De nuevo en Raimon…

Naruko: que? Que? Oooo que FOME! No puedo creer que Someoka ya no pueda jugar más… hará falta en el equipo

Fubuki: si…perdoname Naruko, no podremos salir hoy, y yo que tenía tantas ganas de salir contigo

Naruko: no te preocupes! Los amigos antes que los amores! No te preocupes, quédate con Someoka cuídalo mucho de parte de los dos

Uff! Aunque dije eso…no se que hacer- me dije mientras caminaba por la nada… - malditas calles llenas de recuerdos ¡me tienen harta! No quiero sufrir más, mi corazón duele demasiado!

Comencé a correr sin destino alguno, con miles de recuerdos corriendo a la misma velocidad que mis pasos por mi mente, mi corazón dolía cada vez más y lo único que quería, lo único que quería era…

Quiero verlo!- grité sin importar lo que pensara la gente

Deje de correr por que la falta de oxigeno ya no me dejaba dar un paso más, cuando me di cuenta de donde estaba las lágrimas volvieron a brotar y no tenia ninguna energía, no podía pararlas ni aunque quisiera…

Estaba frente a frente con el recuerdo más fuerte de Kidou y mio, aquel karaoke…donde dijimos por primera vez nuestros sentimientos y donde nos besamos por primera vez

Solo podía llorar, silenciando mis gritos de dolor con mi mano

En eso mismos instantes Kidou…

Luego del que terminara el entrenamiento a causa del tobillo de Someoka, a todos se nos dio el permiso de ir a nuestras casas a visitar a nuestros padres, menos Fubuki quien se quedo con Someoka en el hospital.

Yo sabía que tenía que ir a casa, pero también sabía que mi mente no iba a poder estar tranquila si no sabía donde estaba Naruko, así que, me puse a caminar.

Los recuerdos brotaban de las calles a borbotones, y todo me hacía recordar a Naruko:

El lugar donde tomábamos té, donde íbamos de compras, donde tomábamos helado, y…ese lugar… de tanto caminar encontré aquel lugar tan famoso…el que más me traía recuerdos y me daba más ganas de llorar,… el karaoke donde declaramos nuestros sentimientos, oh! Dios santo no podía seguir viendo ese letrero sin que se me humedecieran los ojos.

De repente cuando miro a la entrada de este, una chica de cabello rubio largo tomado en una linda moña , con un vestido polera blanco ancho con muchos encajes que le llegaba hasta los tobillo y unas calzas negras y lloraba silenciosamente frente al karaoke

¡Era Naruko!

Así que al igual que yo, había estado caminando por las calles de los recuerdos… no sabía si acercarme…no tenía la fuerza, solo me quede observándola

Con su mano silenciando sus llantos y lágrimas brotando sin parar de sus ojos que momentáneamente cerraba tratando de parar sus lágrima, ella solo miraba aquel cartel…

De un momento a otro un hombre de unos 21 años de edad, se le acerca descaradamente y le comienza a hablar:

-que te sucede preciosa? Acaso no tienes el dinero para entrar? No te preocupes, si tu me haces algunos favorcillos yo te lo doy- puso su asquerosa mano en su hombro

Naruko agacho su cabeza y en susurro dijo:

Naruko: no te atrevas a tocarme…

¿?: Que?

Naruko: QUE NO ME TOQUES CON TUS PUTAS MANOS ASQUEROSO DE MIERDA!- gritó furiosa y le dio una fuerte patada en los bajos

El hombre se quedo tendido en el suelo, se le había ido el alma de tanto dolor y ella salió corriendo, llorando, no por el estupido ese, si no por los recuerdos, yo la seguí

Naruko, corría en dirección a la cancha donde todos habíamos estado practicando rato atrás, tomo una pelota que se nos había quedado ahí de casualidad y comenzó a lanzar al arco

-tiene mucha fuerza y mucha puntería- pensaba yo

Sus tiros eran con rabia, totalmente enojada con el mundo. Mientras gritaba al tirar y no paraba de llorar en uno de sus tiros golpeo con el palo del arco, reboto y fue directo a mis manos, ella se dio cuenta de donde callo y agacho la cabeza

Naruko: devuélvemela-me dijo tosca

Kidou: ven a buscarla-dije igual de tosco

Naruko: no quiero, devuélvemela

Kidou: si la quieres, ven a buscarla

Naruko se dirigió lentamente hacía mi y cuando llego hasta mi tomo la pelota pero yo no la solté, frente a frente con solo la pelota que nos separaba unos cuantos centímetros, y yo decidido a que todo esto se aclara, no iba a dejar que esta oportunidad se me escapara

Kidou: mírame a los ojos- no hizo nada seguía con la cabeza gacha- te dije que me miraras a los ojos!- solté la pelota y bruscamente tome su cara y la hice mirarme directamente a los ojos, estaban llenos de lágrimas, rojos de tanto llorar y asustados, me había sobrepasado…-lo..sie

Naruko: cállate! No digas nada!- me grito- tú…no tienes que decir nada- me miro arrepentida- soy yo la que tiene que disculparse…perdoname por favor…no se que hacer para que me perdones..- su voz se quebró y lloraba desconsoladamente

No pude más, precipitadamente la tomé entre mis brazos, los dos, temblábamos, no nos queríamos separar ni un centímetro pero esto se lo tenía que decir a los ojos, la solté puse mi manos en su rostro junte nuestras frentes y mirándola a los ojos le dije:

Kidou: te perdono… como no perdonarte si te amo más que a mi vida!

Naruko: Kidou…

La abrase, desesperado, no podía aguantar ni un segundo más sin su calor, sin su aroma, sin su cuerpo cerca de mí, nos besamos, nos besamos con tanta pasión, sin querernos separar ni un segundo ni un centímetro, no podíamos respirar, tomábamos pequeños alientos y seguíamos ¡no podíamos parar! ¡nuestros corazones, nuestro cuerpos, nuestras almas no nos dejaban y nosotros tampoco!

Kidou: sabes que estamos rompiendo las reglas- le dije entre besos

Fubuki: si, pero…- no pudo terminar la frase la volví a besar

De repente la aparte de mí, le tome la mano y le dije: vamos!- emocionado

Caminamos rápidamente sin parar ni un instante, directo a mí casa, bueno, a mi mansión (ósea! Ubícate!) entramos le dijimos hola a mi papá rápidamente y partimos a mi habitación, al llegar la lancé a mi cama y…

Naruko: Kidou! Que haces?- dijo chillona mirando a todos los lados, de la cama y de la habitación, nerviosa por estar en ese lugar sentada

Kidou: no lo sé- y comencé, con mis besos, a lanzarla hacía atrás y acostarla, me había sacado los lentes para besarla más cómodamente

Naruko: pero Kidou!- entre besos- que estamos haciendo?

Kidou: tranquila, solo voy a besarte y tocarte algunas partes…- dije travieso

Naruko: tocarme que?- trato de separarme y levantarse mientras la volvía a besar

Kidou: solo las partes donde se debe!, mal pensada!- reí travieso nuevamente-

Naruko: pero Kidou…-la besé- la excitación…-me besó-…se nos puede…- la besé- ir de las manos…-me besó

Kidou: ahí veremos…-la besé- que haremos- me besó- solo…-la besé- ..Relájate- un beso profundo de parte de los dos y la acosté totalmente en la cama

Comencé besándole la mejilla, baje, luego el cuello, baje más, el pecho, muchas veces suavemente, mientras la acariciaba, Naruko estaba roja con los ojos cerrados, daba cada vez que la besaba pequeños saltos de nervios, subí de nuevo y le bese el hombro y cuando baje abruptamente y la besé lo más cerca de un parte prohibida (lo que tienen todas las mujeres, eso para dar leche, para ser más claros)

Naruko: ah! (gritito orgásmico)

Nos congelamos, los dos con los ojos de huevo frito nos mirábamos desconcertados,¡ y sorprendidos! ella con las manos en la boca, roja hasta las orejas avergonzada y yo desconcentrado solamente, le bese las manos.

Luego solo nos reímos y nos lanzamos los dos a la cama con un abrazo.

Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos fijamente con una tierna sonrisa y cuando creía que todo había terminado, Naruko se me lanzo encima y me dijo sexy

Naruko: ahora me toca a mi hacerte gritar-

Kidou: que?- rojo y nervioso a más no poder-

Ella comenzó con besarme en los labios, luego la mejilla y luego me lamió y mordió la oreja, eso me hizo saltar, ella rió, luego el cuello, suavemente, y luego de nuevo en los labios, me desabrocho mi chaqueta me levanto para sacármela, me volvió a besar en los labios, un besó profundo, esta vez acariciándome esta vez bajo la polera, en la posición en la que estábamos….(se las explico? Bueno estábamos los dos sentado ella sobre mi, yo con las piernas estiradas y ella con las piernas rodeándome las mías justo en esa parte ¡oh dios santo! De solo acordarme…)

Continuando… yo le abrace la cintura, mientras me acariciaba y todo se volvió porno cuando me saco la polera y yo le comencé a acariciar lentamente hacía arriba bajo la suya pero cuando iba a sacársela…

-tin tin tintintintin turuturuturu- el celular de Naruko

-AAH!- los dos gritamos

Naruko: es mi celular- me soltó y fue a contestarlo

Endou: Naruko! Kidou! Kidou! No le hemos encontrado en ninguna parte fuimos a su casa pero su papá nos dijo que no estaba! Y no esta en ningún lugar

Naruko: Que? Enserio te dijo eso…

Endou: perdón, que dijiste?

Naruko: nada, Yo iré a buscar a Kidou, creo que se donde se encuentra, si que no se preocupen, ya nos encontramos en tu casa ok?

Endou: está bien, nos vemos, espero que lo encuentres

Naruko: no te preocupes, bye!- corto

Kidou: que sucede?- pregunte intrigado

Naruko: no es nada, tu padre es muy perspicaz- rió mientras se sentó sobre mis piernas-

Kidou: por que dices eso?-

Naruko: por nada, te amo- me abrazó sonriente

Kidou: yo también- la abrasé sonriente

De camino a la barbecue en la casa de Endou…

Ya todo estaba oscuro cuando salimos de mi casa, al despedirnos de mi padre él le dijo al oído algo que a Naruko la hizo reír y ella le dio las gracias (aunque no sé qué) salimos de la casa y nos tomamos de las manos, bueno adentro también estábamos tomados de las manos, y comenzamos a caminar. Unas esplendorosas estrellas se posaban sobre nosotros y yo las observaba emocionado, no solo por ellas, si no por lo que había ocurrido…de repente Naruko dejo de caminar y con cabeza gacha me dijo con voz triste

Naruko: Kidou yo…

Kidou: lo que ha sucedido hoy va a ser nuestro secreto, se que todavía no te decides, pero no te dejare negar que con esto dejas claro que es a mi a quien prefieres

Naruko: no te lo negare…

Kidou: no tienes por que darme explicaciones de por qué me amas más que a Fubuki, es a Fubuki a quien tienes que darcelas, también se que a mi solo me amas mas de esta forma pero a los dos nos amas por igual

Naruko: gracias, por ser tan paciente…pero…yo… ya me he decidido-susurro

Kidou: pero no creas que te esperare por siempre!- dije dándole caso omiso a lo dicho- espera…¿qué?

Naruko: ya me he decidido! No puedo seguir engañando a mi corazón! Yo te amo a ti Kidou!

Quede embobado no podía creer que había sido a mí a quien había elegido…

Naruko. Es a ti a quien quiero, con quien quiero estar toda mi vida!, Kidou contigo puedo hacer cosas que nunca haría con Fubuki, siento cosas que nunca sentiría con Fubuki y además eres la única persona que deseo en todos los sentidos- se pudo a llorar, roja- ¡me duelen los ojos y las mejillas de tanto llorar y sonrojarme! ¡mierda!- gritó enfadada

Kidou: Naruko…- la tire hacia mí y la abrace fuertemente bajo las estrellas- esteremos juntos para siempre, te amo

Naruko: Kidou! Yo también!- me solto y me dijo con energía mientras se secaba las lágrimas- todo arreglado! AHORA SOLO TENGO QUE DECIRCELO A FUBUKI- sonrío asustada

Kidou: sobre eso, puedo esperar un poco más tómatelo con calma

Naruko: Ok!

Naruko estaba muy feliz, sonreía con muchas ganas, se sentía aliviada, se notaba, los dos estábamos felices por su decisión

Esa noche los ojos de Naruko, su sonrisa, toda ella, para mí, brillaba con mucha más intensidad que las mismas estrellas

Hicimos una pequeña Barbecue en la casa de Endou y Fubuki con Naruko se fueron a quedar a la casa de una ex vecina de Naruko creo que Naruko la llamo Nonna.

Nuestro próximo destino es: OSAKA!

Sigan leyendo en el próximo volumen bye beee!


	16. Chapter 16

lo siento mucho por la largaaaaaaaaa demora muchas cosas que hacer y emmm soy una estúpida losiento espero que les guste!

* * *

Nuestro siguiente destino es…¡Osaka!

-WUUUUJUUU!- grito emocionada Naruko cuando la entrenadora termino de decir nuestro próximo destino

-¿por qué tan emocionada?- pregunto Endou a su lado

-desde que llegue a Japón siempre he querido ir a Osaka, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad ¡estoy tan emocionada de que vayamos!-

-es solo por el gran parque de diversiones, ¿verdad?- delato Fubuki a Naruko

- jijijiij-rió traviesa- sí

-recuerda que no vamos de vacaciones, vamos a encontrar la guarida del instituto alíen- le dije muy serio

-bueno, si pero… no estaría mal subirse a algunas atracciones cuando descansemos- dijo algo decepcionada

-para mi eso no seria un descanso…- dijo con cara de mareado Megane-kun

-bueno pues a ti nadie te ha invitado- dijo indiferente Naruko

-¡pero qué malvada eres! Parece que por el accidente me tienes rencor Naruko…- se entristeció

-¡no!¡No! Solo bromeaba no te lo tomes en serio- nerviosa- solo tenia ganas de molestar a alguien y tu te ofreciste con lo dicho

-jajajajaja- reímos todos

-¡que malvada!- gritó Ichinose entre risas

-tiene razón- colaboro Domon

-no me va nada mal que ustedes conozcan también mi lado b, así, no me idealizan como una chica perfecta- dijo Naruko

-¿por qué dices eso?- pregunto interesado Fubuki

(nota de la autora: sorry chicos no puedo seguir así tendría que cambiar todo lo que escrito hasta ahora, pero escribo normal más adelante ¿sí?)

Naruko: ¡Es que veo que ustedes a las chicas las idealizan mucho! Apuesto que nunca han pensado mal de ninguna de nosotras 4

Todos:- al unísono- tiene razón

Fubuki: pero yo si que he pensado mal de ti Naruko

Naruko: ¡¿así? ¿Y que has pensado mal de mi?

Fubuki: creo que cuando adulta serás una morsa por que comes mucho

Naruko: ¡ ¿una morsa? ¡Maldito! ¡Te matare!- se lanzo sobre Fubuki dispuesta a ahorcarlo como homero a Bart- ¡pequeño demonio!- ahorcándolo

Endou: jajajaja una morsa

Naruko: ¿quieres morir Endou!

Endou: ¡no! ¡Soy demasiado joven!

Fubuki: Naruko…-ya llorando del susto- solo bromeaba

Naruko: ¡Eso lo crees tú! ¡Pues a mí me pareció muy enserio!

Aki: ya no peleen…

Fubuki: perdón solo bromeaba

Naruko: ¿enserio?- enfurruñada-

Fubuki: ¡pues claro! Es imposible que pierdas esa figura tan linda tuya

Naruko: más te vale

¡Tirin tirin!- sonó un mensaje

Naruko: ¡oh! Es el mío

"_No le hagas caso, el no tiene idea de tu linda figura como la tengo yo"_

_Kidou_

Naruko se convirtió en tomate luego de leer el mensaje

Endou: ¿Naruko? ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Estas muy roja!

Fubuki: ¿Quién te mando un mensaje? Déjame ver…- se lo iba a sacar de las manos cuando Naruko lo empujo y le grito:

Naruko: ¡NO ES NADA!- y se sentó nuevamente en su asiento

Yo lancé una pequeña risita

Toko: ¿De qué te ríes, Kidou?

Kidou: de nada, solo te digo: "si el zorro se ríe es porque de sus travesuras se acuerda"

Toko: mmmm me parecía saberme ese dicho de otra forma

Kidou: bueno ¡pues yo lo digo así! Jijii

Toko: esta bien, pequeño zorro

Luego de unos minutos Naruko me contesto:

"_Pequeño pervertido, no eres el único que se puede jactar de haber tocado el cuerpo de alguien tan sexy…/"_

_Naruko_

Lo precoses que son los niños hoy en día, pensé, pero la verdad es que ya teníamos 13 años no éramos tan pequeños, aunque sabía que algo como lo que paso esa tarde no volvería a pasar hasta que cumpliera 18, eso me entristecía un poco

_(Nota de la autora: creo que me he puesto un poco Hot en los últimos capítulos, ¡no se que me ha pasado! He tenido muy revolucionadas las hormonas estos días ¡y no es que me aya pasado algo como eso! No…¡nunca! Pero bueno es solo para tener algunos clímax distintos a la de cualquier fic (que no sea yaoi por cierto jajajaj) ya luego para las fujoshis habrá escenas así, bye!)_

Ya en Osaka… en el parque de diversiones…

Kogure y Naruko: ¡la montaña rusa! ¡El columpio espacial! ¡Y también caída libre! ¡Esto es muy emocionante!

Kidou: tranquilos, tranquilos luego nos subiremos a los juegos

Naruko: ¡Sí!- se lanzo sobre mi- Kidou ¿Lo prometes?

Me parecía llena de vida, sus ojos brillaban cual niño en una dulcería y su gran sonrisa me demostraba que el que yo fuera con ella aumentaba su alegría

Kidou: si lo prometo, por el dedo meñique

Naruko: por el dedo meñique

Hicimos el pacto

Fubuki: ¡ejem!- exclamó Fubuki interrumpiéndonos

Naruko: ¡upss! Lo siento…

Aki: ¿Creen que en un lugar así estén los alienígenas?

: claro, no hay duda alguna, volví a confirmar por si las dudas, y todo indica que su escondite esta en una parte de Divertilandia

Domon: aun así entrenadora…

Kurimatsu: ¡digan lo que digan entrenadora! Esto no se ve de otra forma que no sea un parque de diversiones

Naruko: a mi me gusta

Todos: ¡ese no es el punto!

Natsumi: no ganamos nada con estar aquí parados, será mejor que no separemos y busquemos pistas

Endou: si tienes razón, ¡espera! ¿Dónde está Fubuki?

Y ahí estaba el galán, coqueteando nuevamente con dos linduras, Naruko lo miraba ¡furiosa! como una gata engrifada

Y se fue arrastrado por esas dos chicas a "buscar" el escondite de los aliens

Todos: jejejeje

Endou: bueno ¡separémonos!

Todos. ¡Sí!

Kidou: ¿Iras conmigo Naruko?

Naruko: ¿he? ¿Qué?- estaba buscando a Fubuki- no yo… tengo que hacer otras cosas, ahora que me acuerdo

Kidou: ¿Qué cosas?

Naruko estaba preocupada por Fubuki, pero yo sabía que su orgullo no la dejaba ir tras él

Naruko: ¡Kidou!

Kidou: ¿uh? ¡¿Qué?- me despertó de mis pensamientos

Naruko: yo solo…iré a despejar mis sentimientos, me siento muy perdida en estos momentos, necesito pensar estando sola

Kidou: ok, te entiendo, ¡que te vaya bien!- le dije mientras me alejaba de ella

Y me fui a buscar el escondite, aunque no muy concentrado que digamos, solo pensaba en la silueta triste de Naruko con el nuevo uniforme que le dio la entrenadora, que constaba de una polera blanca con un moño rojo bajo un suéter de color beige sin mangas y una falda canela con las típicas medias plomas y los zapatos de charol y lógico con sus dos coletas una total colegiala por donde la vieras

En los pensamientos de Naruko…

Soy una tonta…un total y completa estupida…. No puedo creer que luego de todo lo que sucedió aun sienta cosas por los dos, ¡soy una estupida! No me merezco estar con ninguno de los dos… quiero morir…en este mismo instante…dios santo! ¿Cómo le diré a Fubuki que elegí a Kidou? Cuando yo también lo amo a él…¡soy tan estúpida!

Mientras caminaba y me carcomía por dentro, vi a Ichinose quien seguía a una extraña chica de cabello celeste y piel morena,

Le seguí tratando de olvidar todo eso que me acongojaba por dentro

La tipa lo llevo un restauran de Okonomiyakis, en el instante donde lo lanzo hacia dentro de este restaurant en contra de su voluntad, y así me di cuenta de que había sido engañado:

Conozco esa estrategia, me dije a mis adentros, como vio que como un pajarito perdido Ichinose buscaba algo, ella le dijo que sabia donde estaba eso y él la siguió, que víbora, realmente fue muy astuta, se merece un premio, se le debe respeto ¡que inteligente! ¡Admirable!

¡Pero! ¡ ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡Ichinose fue secuestrado! Fue engañado por una mujer capaz de pensar en un plan tan ¡perfecto! ¡ ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Quizás qué clase de torturas le hagan allá dentro? ¡Dios Santo! ¡ ¿Qué hago? ¡Tengo que idear un plan!

Cuando ya tuve liado el plan entre estrepitosamente y dije:

Naruko: ¡Ichinose!- grite eufórica

Ichinose: ¿Naruko?

Naruko: ¿Qué haces comiendo?- me desmorone al enterarme que no lo estaban torturando, pero volví a mi actitud atacante en un instante-

Rika: ¡¿Quién eres tú? ¡El local está cerrado por hoy!

Naruko: ¡yo no vengo a comer! ¡Vengo por MI novio!

Ichinose y Rika: ¿Qué? ¡¿Tú novio?

Rika: ¡ ¿Y por qué te sorprendes tú?

Ichinose: ¿yo? ¡Por nada! Jejeje- se levanto y lentamente caminando de espaldas se acerco a mí y me susurro- ¡¿Qué haces?

Naruko: ¡salvándote el pellejo! ¡Tú ya tienes novia y es Ivette! ¿No? ¡Yo hare como si fuera ella para salvarte!

Ichinose: si, si entiendo pero… ¡¿Cómo maldiciones sabes qué la tengo y cómo se llama?

Naruko: La conocí en E.E.U.U la última vez que estuve allá de vacaciones ¡Pero ahora no es el momento para darte explicaciones!

Ichinose: Pero aún así… no creo que esta chica, se rinda tan fácilmente

La extraña chica estaba hirviendo en rabia y determinación, no nos había creído ni una sola palabra y aún así estaba dispuesta a matarme sin importar que fuese verdad o mentira

Naruko: ¡Hay dios mío! ¡Este es el fin!

Mientras tanto…el resto del equipo…

Endou: ¿No encontraron nada?

Kidou: en absoluto

Haruna: ¡basta! ¡Te dije que este viaje no era para divertirnos kogure!

Aki: -mirando para todos lados- ¿uh? ¿Alguien ha visto a Naruko? ¿Y a Ichinose?

Kazemaru: es verdad…no los hemos visto

Fubuki: parece que Ichinose salió del parque y Naruko fue tras él, estas chicas dijeron que hace algunas horas los vieron salir

Chicas: ¡hola!

Todos: ¡aaaaah! ya es demasiado….

Kidou: ¡puedes ya cortarla! ¡Naruko a desaparecido y no tenemos idea de donde esta!

Fubuki: no te preocupes ella ya es una niña grande, no se perderá con tanta facilidad y sabe cuidarse solita

Kidou: ¡argh! ¡Me desespera tu desinterés!

Endou: tranquilícense, pronto los encontraremos

Llegamos al local de okonomiyakis…

Endou: ¡este debe ser el lugar que dijeron esas chicas!

Naruko: ¡KYAAAAAAAAA!

Se escucho gritar ¡era Naruko! Endou abrió rápidamente la

Puerta y yo salte junto a él estrepitosamente hacia dentro

Kidou y Endou: Naruko!

Una extraña chica estaba atacando con la mirada a Naruko y a Ichinose quienes abrazados tiritaban del miedo

Ichinose: tranquila, tranquila conversemos tranquilamente….

Naruko: ¡Chicos!- con lágrimas en los ojos- que bueno que nos encontraron…

Tranquilizamos a la tal Rika y le contamos nuestra historia….

Ichinose: y eso es todo, además ya tengo novia y no puedo se tu novio, si que ahora mejor nos vamos- tomo del gancho a Naruko y cuando estábamos saliendo todos

Rika: ¡Un momento no tan rápido!

Ichinose: ¿eh?

Rika: ¡¿no olvidas que comiste mi alimento súper especial? Mi vida, aunque tengas novia tendrás que casarte conmigo es una tradición

Ichinose: ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?

Todos: ¿¡casarse!

Ichinose: ¡Pero no dijiste nada al respecto!

Rika: ¡¿Qué esperabas? Apuesto que si te lo decía por tu novia no te la comías

Ichinose: ¡Lógico!

Kazemaru: - en susurro- ¡oigan! Alguno de ustedes sabe quien es la novia de Ichinose?-

Kidou: ¡yo lo sé!- en susurro- es…

Naruko: ¡Espera! ¡Yo no estoy dispuesta a dejar a mi novio casarse con alguien que no sea yo!

Todos: ¡¿QUÉ NOVIO?

Kidou: ¡¿Naruko?- me acerque a ella- ¿Qué haces?- le susurre

Naruko: ¿Por que todos están tan sorprendidos? Todos saben que Ichinose es mi novio ¿o no?- se media vuelta y nos guiño un ojo a todos

Todos: si, si, son novios, y ¡si hacen linda pareja! Si, si….- dijimos nerviosos

Rika: ¡No me interesa! Arréglenselas por ustedes mismos con el partido, y en cuanto a ti- miro a Naruko- ¡búscate a otro!- y nos lanzo a todos hacía fuera- Si no van a comer Okonomiyaki quédense afuera, están interfiriendo en el negocio chicos- y con una sonrisa nos cerro la puerta en la cara.

Naruko: ¡Ichinose!- gritó desesperada mientras intentaba abrir la puerta

Ichinose. – desde a dentro- ¡Naruko! ¡Ayúdame!

Naruko se volvió a dar media vuelta y a todos nos dijo:

-¡upss! ¡Que melodrama! Jejeje, Ivette va a matarme si se entera de esto-

Todos: ¡Hay dios mío!- Y caímos al suelo

Endou: pobre Ichinose… ¿ahora qué haremos?

Naruko: aaaahh- suspiro- no sé… ya se me acabaron las ideas

Kidou: ¡pero qué ideas! ¡Solo complicaste las cosas!

Naruko: ¡perdón! Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento, además fue muy divertido jijii

Kidou: ¡Hay! ¡Dios santo!- acaricie su cabeza

Me sonrió

Kabeyama: Entonces, ¿Ichinose se quedara sirviendo Okonomiyaki por el resto de su vida?

Endou se lo imagino

Endou: ¡No bromees! ¡Eso es absurdo! Él todavía es muy joven- Endou iba a volver a entrar cuando…

¿?: ¡Quítate!- y una chica lo lanzo fuera

Kazemaru: ¡Oye! No lo empujes

¿?: ¡Estorban!- dijo una pequeñuela- nosotras vinimos a visitar a nuestra amiga Rika

Todas ellas:

¡Es cute! ¡Es chic! Y ¡Cool! No hay mejor descripción para nuestro equipo de Fútbol

¡Es cute, chic y cool! ¡Nuestro equipo de fútbol lleva tres c! todas aplaudieron y gritaron como las nenas que eran

Naruko: jijii que chistosas monadas

Kidou: ¡Naruko! No seas mala ¡no ves que estas chicas se esponjan si se les molesta!

Naruko: ¡es verdad! ¡Te pueden quitar tus cosméticos si las molestas mucho!

Los dos: jajajajaja

C.C.C: ¡Cállense!

Naruko: ¡hay! ¡No se esponjen! ¡Lo siento! ¡Enojen!

Una de ellas abrió fuertemente la puerta y dijo:

¡¿Qué estas esperando Rika? ¡Ya deberíamos estar entrenando y…!

Vio a Rika abrazando a Ichinose quien se notaba que se resistía con todas sus fuerzas

¡Rika…!

Rika: hola Katsuyo!

Su amiga vio el plato de Okonomiyaki y se dio cuenta de todo

Katsuyo: ¡oh! ¡No puede ser!- por un instante creí que le diría que lo que hace esta mal pero…- ¡chicas! ¡Miren! ¡Parece que Rika ya encontró al chico con el que se va a casar!- cuan equivocado estaba…

Comenzaron a atocharse en la puerta para gritar como niñitas y felicitarla

Kurimatsu: no quiero decirlo pero… ¡si que nos hemos metido en graves problemas!

Kageyama: ¿Esto quiere decir que Ichinose se quedara aquí para siempre? ¿Y qué será de nosotros?

Kazemaru: ¿Qué debemos hacer, Endou?

Endou: no lo sé, es algo muy delicado…

Megane-kun: ¿Qué les parece esta idea?

Nos junto a los dos equipos y nos hablo de ella…

Todos: ¡¿lo decidiremos en un partido?

Megane-kun: el equipo ganador será quien se quede con Ichinose

Aki: pero Megane-kun…

Megane-kun: no hay de que preocuparse, es un equipo de chicas, sería completamente ilógico que nosotros perdamos

Aki: espera, no lo decía por eso…

Rika: ¡Suena interesante! Bien ¡ya esta decidido! Entonces ¡comencemos con el partido! ¡Andando querido! ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Pero hay una condición…

Endou: ¿condición?

Rika: más bien, son dos, una: que si yo gano ella terminara con Ichinose y me lo dará Y dos: ¡Tienes que jugar en el partido para que sea una batalla de mujer a mujer!- dijo apuntando a Naruko

Naruko: está bien, me parece justo

Todos: ¡¿qué?

Endou: pero Naruko! Tú…

Naruko: ¡Endou! Esto es más allá de un simple partido, esto lo tengo que jugar ¡si o si!

Megane-kun: ¡Entonces! Terminemos rápido con esto y sigamos con nuestra misión

Aki: ¡hey! ¡Espera un momento!

Natsumi: veo que no tenemos otra opción…

Endou: ¿he? Si…

Mientras íbamos a la cancha le dije a Naruko que ya estaba sobrepasando los límites de la actuación, era muy peligroso que ella jugara por una razón tan tonta

Naruko: Kidou, no juego por Ichinose realmente, es lógico, ¡no soy yo quien debería luchar por él! Y tampoco lo hago porque quien debería no este… lo hago por que esa chica es muy parecida a mí

Kidou: ¿Parecida a ti? ¿Te refieres a Rika?-

Naruko: sí, ella está locamente enamorada igual que yo, y lucha con todas su fuerzas por lo que quiere ¡igual que yo! Sé que en este partido me dará las últimas fuerzas para decir lo que siento por ustedes dos y acabar de una vez por todas este embrollo

Luego se alejo corriendo hacía la cancha llena de alegría.

Al dejarme atrás vi nuevamente su silueta, esta vez con el uniforme de Raimon para jugar, llena de energía, determinación y con ganas de ver directamente al brillante sol con sus cabellos rubios


	17. Chapter 17

Locutor: ¡Bienvenidos a todos los admiradores de equipo Raimon! Hoy le presentaremos este emocionante partido entre el equipo Raimon y el equipo que ¡es cute! ¡Es chic! ¡y es cool! El famoso equipo femenil de Osaka ¡donde el destino de Ichinose esta en riesgo!

Endou: ¡hay que darles su merecido!

Kogure: ¡muy bien les voy a demostrar mi nueva técnica!

Naruko: observen bien todos, que esta chica tiene muy buenas cartas sobre y bajo la manga

Mamá de Rika: ¡arriba equipo femenil! ¡No se dejen ganar por esos chiquillos de Tokio!

Rika: ¡descuida mamá! ¡Recuerda que tenemos el tiro de la torre Osaka para ganar el partido!

Todos: ¡¿el tiro de la torre Osaka?!

Una de las amigas de Rika: no recuerdo tener ningún tiro así

Rika: ¡que torpe eres! Solo le di un nombre apropiado, de todas formas no tienen idea de lo que estoy hablando

Todos: ¡hay!- al suelo

Aki: jijiji solo espero que este equipo no haga ninguna tontería

Locutor: ¡Y comienza el partido con la patada de salida de Osaka quien va con un tripleo perfecto!

Una de las chicas hace unas espectaculares volteretas con la pelota y esquiva con un lindo guiño a Kazemaru, salta y le lanza el balón a Rika ¡quien tira fuertemente el Balón hacia la portería! ¡Pero Endou lo ataja!

Mamá de Rika: ¡estás loca! ¡De nada te sirve lanzar tiros directos! ¡Lánzalos hacia una esquina!

Rika: ¡no necesitas decírmelo ya lo entendí!

Kidou: creo que las hemos subestimado

Ichinose: si…

Naruko: ¡ellas! ¡No han visto nada!

Locutor: ¡Ahora es Raimon quien tiene el balón! ¡Se dirige rápidamente hacía la portería con su nueva jugadora Naruko! ¡Oh no! ¡Ha sido interceptada por dos de sus oponentes! ¡¿Qué es esto?! Naruko hace su famoso ¡ataque de la flor salvaje! Sus fuertes pasos de flamencos hacen a todos estremecer ¡y burla la defensa del equipo de Osaka!

Naruko: ¡Fubuki!

Fubuki: ¡sí!

Locutor: ¡Fubuki tiene el balón pero se le es quitado!

Naruko: ¡Maldición Fubuki!

Fubuki: pero si es una chica…

Locutor: El equipo de Raimon es burlado muchas veces, pero se nota que no dará su brazo a torcer, ¡los jugadores hacen de todo para no caer en sus trampas femeniles!

Locutor: ¡Y luego de una gran mariposa de ensueño el equipo contrario mete un gol! ¡Increíble el equipo de Osaka va ganando 1-0!

¡Fin del primer tiempo!

Naruko: ¡¿Cómo puede ser tanto?! ¡Qué las mujeres puedan controlar sus mentes así de fácil! ¡Son unos… - nos grito furiosa

Kazemaru: es que son muy astutas…- sonrojado ya que lo habían burlado con la prima dona

Naruko: ¡Eso no es excusa! ¡No puedo creer que sean tan poco especializados con las chicas! ¡A esta edad ya deberían saber por lo menos ¼ de nuestras tácticas de coqueteo!

Todos estaban sonrojados, menos Fubuki y yo, que al parecer éramos los más especializados en este asunto, los demás nunca ni siquiera se había enamorado era por eso que no sabían nada de mujeres

Naruko: ¡ya verán! ¡Ustedes y esas nenas aprenderán lo que es una mujer de verdad! ¡Si hay algo que aprendí al tener novio es que el tratar con chicas más víboras que estas! ¡Sé tratar con las mujeres que te quieren quitar el novio y el orgullo! ¡Nunca he perdido y esta no será la excepción!

Naruko estaba más que determinada, pero eso no me importaba, estaba con el máximo cuidado de que no le pasara nada, estaba muy tenso por eso.

Kidou: estas totalmente decidida…más te vale que no te lesiones ni nada porque ahí sí que aprenderás a no tenerme a tú lado

Naruko: Aaaahh-suspiro- perdóname Kidou, te juro que tendré el máximo cuidado, pero es que me imagino que Ichinose eres tú y te juro que me hierve la sangre.

Me sonroje al escuchar esas palabras, pero ella no le tomo el mismo peso que yo.

Kidou: solo preocúpate de que no te golpeen en esa parte, yo quiero tener hijos.

Ahora era ella la tomate, pero en un segundo se le pasó, con una sonrisa cerró los ojos y se toco el estomago y me dijo:

Ya me imagino embarazada de Kidou, con sus preciosos hijos dentro de mí…tu fiel esposa…con tu más grande amor en mi interior.

Al despertar del sueño, yo y Naruko nos quedamos mirándonos atónitos, rojos como tomates, nos abrazamos sin importar que nos vieran pero…

Rika: ¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?! ¡Cómo te atreves maldita zorra a engañar a mi precioso Ichinose?!

Naruko: ¡¿A quién te atreves a llamar zorra?! ¡Maldita roba novios!

Rika: ¡ya verás traicionera cómo te destruyo!

Naruko: ¡¿ah sí?! Pues ya verás cómo me quedo con Ichinose y con mi amante- le lanzó la lengua

Rika:¡zorra!

Naruko: ¡perra!

Kidou: ¡Naruko!

Naruko: lo siento, hacía tiempo que no peleaba con una mina por amor jaja siempre ha sido divertido

Kidou: mujeres…

Naruko: te amo

Kidou: yo también- le besé la mejilla

Naruko: Kidou…

Kidou: ¿Si?

Naruko: ¿te puedo pedir algo?

Kidou: ¿Qué cosa?

Se me acerco y me empezó a susurrar su favor en el oído

Kidou: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Estás loca! ¡Eso es demasiado vergonzoso!

Naruko: ¡Pero Kidou! ¡Por favor!

Kidou: ¡hay dios Santo! ¡Está bien! ¡Pero me debes la más grande en tu vida!

Naruko: ¡sip! ¡Ya verán pequeñas engendras! ¡no me ganaran!

Locutor: Osaka tiene el balón y van directo hacia la sexy Naruko!

Naruko: ¡no las dejare pasar!

Locutor: ¡Naruko quita el balón y con un gran salto burla a dos de las jugadoras! Muy ágilmente sigue burlando a todo el equipo de Osaka ¡y logra llegar a la portería! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Naruko tiene un nuevo tiro "the black swan"!

Con la pelota Naruko comienza a dar vueltas cada vez más rápido y al dar un gran salto con una gran patada tira la pelota y ¡Gooooooooooooooooooooooool!

Endou: ¡bien hecho!

Naruko: ¡Sí! Pero esto no es todo….

Rika: ¿ah? ¿Sí? ¡Esto se está poniendo interesante! No me dejare vencer por alguien como tú, Naruko!

Naruko: ¡ni yo por alguien como tú, Rika!

Se notaba que las dos se entendían perfectamente bien, las dos con espíritu de fuego, luchaban por amor, por amor al arte del futbol y por amor a los chicos. Todos estábamos embobados mirándolas, como se movían sus cabellos, el sudor de sus cuerpos y el fuego de sus miradas, eras las dos chicas más sexys de toda la cancha, es más varios chicos ¡Que decir varios! ¡Un montón de hombres se pararon a ver el partido! Eso sí, tan embobados en las dos fieras que no animaban ni nada

Locutor: Rika tiene el balón y Naruko la intercepta, ¡Las dos fieras combaten por la pelota, sin dar el brazo a torcer!

Las dos mientras luchaban se decían con fervor:

Rika: ¡¿realmente lo amas tanto?! ¡No solo no tienes la cara de que te gusten chicos como Ichinose! ¡Si no que también te veías mucho más feliz con ese de los dreadlocks!

Naruko: ¡¿ah sí?! Pues bueno fabulosa ¡¿Y qué si me gustan dos chicos?!

Rika:¡Pues no tiene nada de malo! ¡Pero a veces es mejor no ser egoísta y elegir solo lo que más te guste!

Naruko: ¡Tú no sabes lo que es dejar a alguien que amas de lado! ¡Y más encima decirle que hay alguien que amas más!

Rika: ¡No! ¡No lo sé! ¡Pero hay veces en que tienes que elegir a quien te ama por sobre quien te enamoro!

Eran las mismas palabras de Nonna, y ahora por fin entendía su significado

Naruko: ¡Eso es! ¡GRACIAS RIKA!

Rika: ¡¿Qué?!

Locutor: ¡¿Qué esto?! ¡La pelota a salido volando por la gran fuerza de las patadas de nuestras dos apasionadas jugadoras! ¡Las dos jugadoras saltan tras él! y…. ¡Naruko lo ha alcanzado! ¡Ha evadido a la capitana del equipo femenil de Osaka y a su defensa! ¡Se dirige a al arco!

Naruko: ¡Kidou!

Kidou: ¡Sí!

Locutor: Kidou y Naruko corren rápidamente a encontrarse unos metros antes de llegar al frente de la portería se detienen ¡¿Pero que hacen?!

Naruko: sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿no?

Kidou: lo sé- dije avergonzado. La tire de un brazo y…

Locutor: ¡¿Qué es esto?! Kidou y Naruko…¡se están besando! Kidou tomo desde la cintura a Naruko, la elevo y desde las alturas¡la ha besado! ¡Que maravillosa escena de amor sin límites! ¡Las caras de todos, incluyéndome, se han sonrojado! ¡Cubriendo el ambiente de rosas y feromonas!

-Gracias, mi vida, esto es lo único que necesito para seguir adelante-

-odio hacerlo en público- le dije sin mirarla a los ojos, pero aún así con su manos conecto su mirada con la mía y con suavidad me besó, muy delicadamente

-A mí me encanta hacerlo en público- rió- sonó raro

Su sonrisa siempre me hace perdonarle todo, La baje y con dulzura me dijo: "Tú eres a quien yo amo, nunca lo olvides" y luego se fue con el balón hacía la portería

Todo esto del beso, no era algo que a Naruko se le había ocurrido en el momento, lo hacemos desde que estábamos en el instituto imperial, el besarnos antes de un partido para darnos más éxtasis y energía al jugar, es como una amuleto de la suerte.

-Es hora de que vean ¡La gran metamorfosis del amor!-gritó Naruko antes de hacer su gran tiro.

Locutor: ¡Naruko salta muy alto junto con el balón y de su espalda aparen dos grandes alas de mariposa! ¡Da un voltereta en el aire comienza a dar mil patadas al balón, el balón se llena de colores y al dar la última patada se dirige lleno de energía a la porteria

Naruko: ¡Naruko Eiri los mil vuelos de la mariposa!

Locutor: ¡Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooool!

Aki: ¡lo lograron!

Endou: ¡buen tiro Naruko!

Naruko: ¿¡viste eso Rika!? ¡Esto es el amor verdadero!

Rika: ¿Ves que tenia la razón?

Naruko: ¡¿Qué?!

Rika: ¡¿No que tu novio era Ichinose?!

Naruko: aaaahh bueno yo…jeje ¡Yo solo estaba representando a Ivette! ¡Verdadera novia de Ichinose!

Rika: de todas maneras ¡el sigue teniendo novia y esto aún no se acaba!

Naruko: ¡Te daré una gran paliza de parte de Ivette Rika!

Rika: eso ya lo veremos

Naruko y Rika: ¡Jugaremos con el poder del amor!

El juego terminó con nuestra victoria, y fue Ichinose quien dio el gran golpe de gracia, aunque no hizo más que cavar su propia tumba

Locutor: ¡y suena el silbato! ¡El equipo de Raimon gana!

Todos: ¡ganamos!

Mientras todos celebraban las dos corazones de fuego se acercaron y se dieron la mano

Rika: gran partido, nunca había jugado con tanto amor

Naruko: digo lo mismo, de verdad lo disfrute, aunque creo que el desodorante me ha traicionado

Rika: jajaja. A mí igual- susurro avergonzada

Las dos: jajajaja

Naruko: Bueno, hemos ganado así que Fubuki es de nosotros, aunque no creo que eso se obstáculo para ti

Rika: ¡exacto! ¡Tú me lo has enseñado! ¡Una mujer nunca se rinde sin importar qué! ¡Seguirá luchando por sus ideales y lo suyo!

Naruko: bien dicho

Se sonrieron

Ichinose: ¡pero Naruko! ¡El partido era para que Rika me dejara en paz! ¡Puede que tú no seas mi novia pero si tengo una en E.E.U.U!

Naruko: yo no sé Ichinose, pues ahora Ivette tendrá que pelear por ti, tiene una muy fuerte competencia, pero tú la conoces ella no se queda para nada atrás, confía en ella.

Ichinose: ¡Ivette es mi único amor en el mundo! ¡No me entregaría a nadie pero me matara cuando sepa que una chica coqueteándome aquí en Japón! –gritó desesperado

Naruko: eso te lo doy por firmado.

Rika: ¡Pues ahora estas jodido! ¡Te comiste mi okonomiyaki así que te tendrás que hacerte cargo! ¡Además de que con ese espectacular y tan sexy tiro me he enamorado más de ti!

Ichinose: esto es como si te hubiera dejado embarazada- dijo apenado

Naruko y yo reímos

Luego el equipo femenil se nos acerco y nos dijo:

-su equipo es muy fuerte-

-ustedes son los primeros que le ganan a la triple c-

Kazemaru: al contrario sus técnicas nos han impresionado

Endou: si, ese tiro nos puso en aprietos

Domon: así es, su manejo del balón es impresionante

Megane-kun: no esperábamos que jugaran a nuestro nivel, ¿no tendrán un secreto o algo así por el estilo?

Kidou: ¡¿Qué tienes en la espalda?

Megane-kun tenía ese feo bicho de las triple c en su espalda

Todo el equipo femenil cayó por la pregunta, hasta Rika soltó a Ichinose quien trataba de escapar.

Rika: pues verán…- las de su equipo la agarraron para que no hablara y dentro de un círculo comenzaron a cuchichear y para que no escucháramos comenzaron a poner distracciones como:

-miren que lindo día, ¡miren! ¿Eso es un tigre?- ¿dónde? ¿Dónde?- tonta los tigres no vuelan- luego siguieron hablando- nos meterás en problemas si dices nuestro secreto- ¡no podemos contarles a los demás!-

Rika: lo sé pero mi cielo está interesado en saberlo y si lo descubren será divertido, no tiene nada de malo o ¿si?

-pero…- dudaban

Rika: ¡por favor! ¡Se lo suplico!

-aaaahh…ni hablar- cedieron

Rika: son muy lindas conmigo gracias, muchachos síganme

Seguimos a las chicas en el camino Naruko le dijo a Fubuki:

-esta noche, luego de la cena, tenemos que hablar, creo que ya debes saber de qué-

Llegamos a un enorme castillo dentro del parque de diversiones

Kabeyama: es un castillo

Megane-kun: ¿aquí esta su secreto?

Kidou: esa cosa, te sigue siguiendo…Megane-kun

Rika: ¡es por aquí!

Entramos y nos colocamos en un lugar donde había un balcón

Toko: ¿hay algo en el sótano?

Domon: pero cuando investigamos el lugar, no había ningún pasadizo

Rika: eso es lo que todos creen- Rika bajo una de las partes de la pasa manos del balcón y todos comenzamos a bajar como en un ascensor

Rika: este es el lugar secreto donde entrenamos

Endou: esto es… ¡hay un salón secreto de entrenamiento en Divertilandia!

Rika: es demasiado pronto para sorprenderse

Rika: ¡tara!- grito mostrándonos el inmenso campo de entrenamiento- ¿Qué les parece? ¿Es lindo verdad?

Endou: ¡es tan…! Colorido…

Rika: le dimos un toque personal, ¡mi vida yo puedo arreglar tu imagen!- le decía a Ichinose mientras apretaba más su brazo-

Naruko: jajajaja no jodas al pobre

Rika: ¡¿Qué dices?!

Naruko: nada, nada

Las triples c nos comenzaron a mostrar el lugar, que ellas mismas habían cubierto de pegatinas.

Megane-kun: parece una simple maquina de entrenamiento

Rika: ¿tienes que arruinar todo?

Megane-kun: ¡¿Qué?!

Ichinose: así que este es el secreto de su increíble fuerza

Rika: así es querido, con esto el equipo triple c gano más habilidades y pudo competir con la escuela Raimon a la par.

Endou: ¡Wow!

Megane-kun: lo siento, pero sus maquinas son demasiado ordinarias, dudo que esto nos pueda ayudar de algún modo.

Rika: bueno eso depende de cada jugador, y supongo que tú lo conseguirás.

Megane-kun: ¡bien! ¡Tú lo…!

Naruko: ¡yo quiero probarlas!

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

(Desde aquí en adelante probare como se me hace escribir en modo normal y no en guión ya que me ha dado miedo que me borren mis historias por estar escritas así, pero si no me acostumbro ¡vuelvo al guion! y si me las borran ¡las publico en otro lado!)

Naruko se iba a subir cuando yo la tome de la cintura, la tire hacia mí y le pregunte – ¡Hey! Tú ¿a dónde vas?

-a probar la maquina- me dijo inocente

-¡no puedes! Se te está prohibido el entrenamiento porque si te caes te puedes dañar- le dije serio- solo porque jugaste en el partido te estás confiando demasiado, ¡No seas tonta!

-¡pero Kidou!- me hacía el puchero

-nada de "peros" usted se queda conmigo aquí abrazados un ratito-

No me di cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que vi que no solo Naruko si no todos se sonrojaban

-¡Esta bien! Me quedare solo por eso- se dio media vuelta y me abrazo mientras movía su cabeza contra mi pecho como un gatito

-bueno…. Dejando de lado esa escena, ¡te demostrare que puedo ocupar esa chingada maquina!- dijo el de lentes

- será mejor que no lo hagas es peligroso podrías lastimarte- dijo irónica Rika

-¡cometes un error al subestimarme! ¡Vamos!- Megane-Kun ya estaba muy encabronado como para pensar con lógica

La chica pequeña y rara de las triple c apretó el botón para que la maquina empezara a funcionar y eso dio comienzo al espectáculo de caídas y golpes de Megane-kun

Bueno, la verdad es que ya en el primer nivel y a los 5 segundos el nerd ya no podía más.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué aumente la velocidad? Está bien –nivel 2-

- ¡no páralo! ¡Ya no puedo más!- gritaba Megane-kun-

-lo siento es imposible- decía entre risas Rika- ¡Aquí comienza la diversión!

-Puedes entrenar corriendo en un terreno irregular y subir la velocidad, soy mala olvide decírselo- dijo malévola Rika

-jejeje- reían Endou e Ichinose

-Con esto verán que no es una simple caminadora-

Luego de dichas palabras desde una maquina en forma de pistola situada al frente de la súper caminadora se disparo un zapato que le dio justo en los pies a Megane-kun e hizo que saliese volando

-A nosotras nos sucedió lo mismo que a ti, por eso ¡jamás subestimes las cosas por su apariencia!- le gritó con energía la peliazul a Megane-kun tirado en un colchón

Mientras los demás consolaban a Megan-kun, Kazemaru, Ichinose y yo hablábamos con Rika sobre su maquina

-Tu maquina es de alto rendimiento- le dije

- asintió- si incrementas el nivel se hace más difícil, nosotras ni siquiera alcanzamos el último nivel.

- ¡Que emocionante!- gritó desde nuestra espalda el capitán- ¡oye! ¡¿Me dejarías entrenar en este lugar?!

- solo nos quedan tres días antes del partido con el equipo Epsilon, si mis cálculos no me fallan aquí podremos llevar a cabo un mejor entrenamiento- dijo Kazemaru

-Entonces ¿podemos practicar aquí?-pregunto el capitán

-¿Quéééééé?- nos pregunto malhumorada Rika

-¿Está prohibido?- pregunto Ichinose con su tierna expresión

-¡Está bien! Pueden utilizarlo- dijo feliz Rika abrazando a su amado

-Con esa mirada TODO consigue Ichinose jajaja- dijo mientras reía Naruko

Y así comenzamos a entrenar en el escondite de las triple c, exploramos todo el lugar y cada uno descubrió un lugar perfecto para desarrollar sus habilidades.

Pero luego los chicos descubrieron que el lugar de entrenamiento no era de las triple c si no que ellas solamente lo habían encontrado por casualidad y que habían comenzado a entrenar ahí al ver lo útil que era. Todos llegamos a la conclusión que ese gimnasio era del instituto Alien, aunque Rika dijo que hace mucho tiempo que ellas ocupaban ese sitio y que si fuera del instituto Alien hace ya mucho tiempo que se los hubieran pedido.


	18. Chapter 18

Todos comenzamos a practicar, todas las chicas menos Naruko se preocupaban de tener, la comida, agua y toallas listas para nosotros, Naruko se paso esos tres días en su computador escribiendo no sé qué cosa. Ni ella ni Fubuki comieron en esos tres días.

-¿Qué haces? – Le pregunte a Naruko

- escribo- me respondió a secas

- ¿Qué escribes?-

- mmmm…una carta, mis pensamientos y sobre los hechos que han ocurrido últimamente-

- y todo eso mientras lees manga también ¿verdad?- le dije irónico luego de que al observar su computador vi una página de un manga

- jajajajaja si, me has pillado, me estoy tomando un descanso- me dijo riendo

- ¿Cuándo le dirás a Fubuki que ya te has decidido?- le pregunte a secas.

-bueno, iba a ser ahora luego de la cena pero…algo me dice que no lo haga-respondió algo afligida

-¿por qué no se lo quieres decir? -

Naruko suspiro y agrego- no es que no le quiera decir, no pienses mal, le diré luego de su partido con épsilon, conozco a Fubuki y sé que ya sabe sobre nosotros ¡Quién no lo sabe! solo está esperando a que se lo diga… pero ahora no es el momento, lo siento dentro de mí, él… ya está lo suficientemente tenso en estos momentos para decirle-

-Te veo de mal humor, dime ¿hay algo que te moleste?-

-es por lo que te acabo de decir, Fubuki…no está bien, me preocupa…-

Fin de la conversación, me levante de su lado para irme, pero al dar unos pasos, Naruko dejo de lado la computadora y fue donde mi

-¿Qué haces?-

-te sigo-

-y ¿para qué?-

-¿me dejas estar a tú lado?-

-sí, pero ahora me voy a entrenar- dije serio

-pues te quiero ver-

No sé porque estaba de tan malhumor, tal vez solo porque quería que todos supieran que Naruko era mía y se acabara todo el embrollo de estar entre dos.

Me puse a entrenar con los chicos en la cinta gigante, que ayuda ha cambiar de ofensiva a defensiva lo más rápido posible, Naruko solo me miraba, con una sonrisa, y reía a veces con todos los tropiezos de los chicos

Y llego la hora del almuerzo…

-¿segura que no vas a comer? Te traje algo por si quieres-le dije algo preocupado por su falta de apetito

-no te preocupes mi amor, no tengo hambre-me dijo relajada mientras seguía escribiendo

Me sonroje por el "mi amor"

-ahora mismo quisiera besarte- susurre para mi mismo

-¿qué dijiste?- me pregunto Naruko

-nada, nada-

-¡que malo! ¡Odio que me hagan eso!-

-¡pues! ¡Yo odio que mi novia no coma lo que debe comer!-

-¡pero Yuuto!- gritó Naruko y de un manotazo se tapo la boca-

Todos escucharon el que Naruko me llamara por mi nombre y se dieron vuelta a verla, si la hubieran visto…estaba roja como una rosa y ahora con las dos manos en la boca, mirándome con ojos de huevo frito

-¡lo siento!- grito y salió corriendo, Fubuki que venía llegando la vio correr y fue tras ella

-hermano, ¿estás bien? Te veo un poquito en shock y rojo- me pregunto preocupada Haruna

¡Me llamo por mi nombre! ¡No saben cuán feliz me siento! ¡Dijo "Yuuto"! ¡Y-U-U-T-O! ¡LO DIJO! ¡Nunca pensé que lo diría!

Mientras pensaba estas cosas y mil cosas más todos me miraban absortos en mi reacción

Me reía a carcajadas

-¿Kidou?- dijo con temor Endou

- ¡ay! ¡ay!- gemía del dolor de estomago por la incontrolable risa- lo siento chicos, es que estoy tan feliz- me quite los lentes y me limpie las lágrimas- de verdad, nunca pensé que me llamaría por mi nombre, ¡y menos de una manera tan natural!-

-¿pero por qué tan emocionado? Si solo menciono tu nombre, son novios desde hace mucho tiempo ¿verdad?, ¿cuál es la novedad?- pregunto extrañada la peliazul Rika

-ella prometió jamás decirlo, porque no le gusta-

-entonces te ríes de su equivocación- dijo Ichinose

-no, no- dije con unas pequeñas risas que me quedaban- me rio porque estoy feliz de que lo dijera y por la manera en que lo hizo-

-AAAAAH- pronunciaron todos a coro

Al otro día…

Un nuevo día comienza y todos estamos con todas las pilas puestas, la emoción, el superarse, el divertirse y dar lo mejor de sí recorre por las venas de todo el equipo, juntos sabemos que lo lograremos y lo comunicamos los unos a los otros.

-¿y Naruko?- me pregunto Haruna

-¿qué? Creí que estaba con ustedes, ¿no durmió con ustedes ayer?

- la verdad es que no-

-¡¿pero cómo?!- ya estaba desesperándome

-Fubuki tampoco llego a dormir a la caravana ayer- menciono Endou al oír nuestra conversación

-¡¿Qué?!- grite alarmado- eso quiere decir….¡que pasaron juntos la noche!- salí corriendo a buscarlos

-¡hermano!- grito Haruna

- esto no se ve para nada bien…- menciono Endou

Aquella noche…luego del incidente con el nombre…

-¡Naruko! ¡Détente! ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Fubuki

-no, nada, me mande un condorazo no más-

-¿un condorazo? ¿Qué es eso? Jaja- río él melena plateada por la chistosa palabra

- una equivocación, en este caso vergonzosa- respondió sonrojada pero con una sonrisa

-tanto tiempo sin estar solos- dijo dulce Fubuki- ¿De qué me querías hablar?

-emmm te lo diré luego de su partido con Epsilon, creo que ahora no es el momento-respondió nerviosa- ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes que ir a cenar?

-no tengo hambre- respondió el ojos caídos- ¿Me acompañas a entrenar? Me gustaría tenerte como mi animadora y amuleto de la suerte-

-jaja-rió- pero… tienes que comer, no podrás entrenar bien si no haces-

-¡te digo que no tengo hambre!-le gritó enojado

-¡tú tienes que comer!-le respondió violenta Naruko

-por favor, déjame quedarme contigo un poco más…- el peli plateado estaba cabizbajo y tiritando

-Está bien…No comerás ¡por ahora! Luego yo iré a hacerte algo para comer cuando termines de entrenar ¿Ok?- no podía negársele a su ángel, que sabiendo que pronto no serían más que amigos de infancia le pedía quedarse el último tiempo juntos, siempre con él

-además…-menciono el peli plateado- tú tampoco has comido

-aaa es que yo- recordó su "condorazo"- yo no estoy en entrenamiento sí que puedo dejar de comer cuando quiera

-te quedaras pequeña- le respondió burlón

- ¡no me importa! ¡Vamos!- Naruko tomo del brazo a Fubuki y se lo llevo al salón de tiro al arco donde el ojos caídos había estado entrenando esa tarde- Fubuki…

-¿Sí?-

-¿Tú sabes que siempre te querré verdad? Nos conocemos desde que somos unos bebés, y siempre los dos hemos estado siempre para el otro, yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas, eres mi única familia, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

-lo sé, tú también, eres la persona que más amo y mi más cercana familia ¡pero no tenemos que olvidar a nuestros compañeros en Hokkaido!- dijo reprochándole a Naruko

-jajajaj ¡Es verdad, de verdad lo siento!- río Naruko- pero Fubuki- se detuvo y se dio vuelta para ver a los ojos a Fubuki- como en este mismo momento, yo siempre estaré para tomar tú mano, como siempre lo he hecho cuando te has caído, desde que éramos niños

- es verdad- Fubuki sonrió y los dos siguieron caminando- ¿Sabes Naruko? Creo que ya no me tienes que hablar luego del partido…-Naruko volvió a darse vuelta, sorprendida, entendió la mirada de Fubuki y dolida miro a su gran amigo con extrema aflicción-

-perdóname, Fubuki-

-No te preocupes, pero ¿Me concedes mi último deseo como tú novio?-

-está bien-

Fubuki soltó la mano de Naruko, se acercó a ella y con extrema suavidad, la besó, Naruko sintió en el alma los fríos y dulces labios de Fubuki que luego fueron humedecidos por las lágrimas de este mismo, ella también lloro, sentía que, al alejarse de esos familiares labios, que tanto había besado y con tanto amor, el alma de Fubuki quedaría a la deriva…no pudiéndole ayudar a calmar el gran dolor que lo acongojaba en esos momentos, dejándolo solo en la contienda.

La forma de besar de ojos caídos siempre había sido suave y lenta, como saboreando el cada segundo de contacto con los labios de Naruko, la tristeza no faltaba aunque amara por completo a Kidou, Naruko no quería soltar esos labios que calmaron sus lágrimas en los peores momentos.

Al terminar Fubuki trato de tranquilizar las lágrimas tanto de él como las de ella con una sonrisa, pero no gano nada, abrazo fuertemente a Naruko por unos minutos y se volvieron a dirigir al salón de tiro al arco.

Fubuki y Naruko, pasaron la noche juntos, y de las dos formas que se le pueden imaginar, al llegar al salón y cuando este cerró sus puertas Fubuki empujo contra la pared a Naruko, esta vez besándola como nunca lo había hecho, con pasión y violencia, Naruko trato de detenerlo pero algo que la hacía sentir llena de culpabilidad y sin derecho la imposibilitó de detener al peli plateado.

Pero el peli plateado luego de un momento, se detuvo, veía que lo único que sentía Naruko con sus acciones era dolor y la soltó. Naruko cayó al suelo echa un mar de lágrimas y el peli plateado se puso a entrenar, así pasaron la noche, el entrenando y ella cada cierto tiempo llorando y haciéndolo parar para que durmiera.

Cuando los encontré…

Naruko y Fubuki se encontraban en la sala de tiro al arco, estaban acurrucados durmiendo en la pared junto a la puerta, Naruko apoyada en esta última envolviendo al peli plateado con su cuerpo abrasándolo por la cintura. Parecían muy cansados, se notaba por sus ojeras que habían pasado toda la noche en vela, no quise molestarlos a sí que resignado me senté a su lado.

-¿uh?- se escucho gemir- ¿Kidou? ¿Eres tú?- era mi ángel que despertaba

-sí, soy yo- dije y luego la acaricie

-perdona por haberme escapado ayer…-poso su cabeza sobre mi hombro- me dio tanta vergüenza el haberte llamado por tu nombre que salí corriendo, aunque creo que fue parte del destino…Fubuki ayer me necesitaba a su lado- acaricio su cabeza- mi niño…que gran dolor sientes en tu interior…

-sigues adormilada ¿verdad?- pregunte ya que estaba hablando cosas sin sentido para mí

- sí…tengo sueño…- se volvió a dormir esta vez en mi hombro

Reemplace mi hombro por un regalo que le tenía oculto a Naruko en la caravana: un oso gigante, el oso no es para nada práctico, pero desde que conozco a Naruko ha querido tener uno. Se lo di en ese momento porque tenía que ir a entrenar con los chicos y necesitaba a alguien que apoyara la cabeza de mi ángel en su hombro.

Además nos quedaba poco tiempo, luego podría pensar más en profundidad y reclamarle a Naruko todo su atención hacía Fubuki.

Todos avanzábamos en nuestros entrenamientos, cada vez mejor, incrementábamos con extrema rapidez nuestras técnicas

Fui donde Naruko nuevamente luego de un par de horas, esta vez no por ella sino a por Fubuki, necesitaba que entrenara con nosotros. Cuando entre Naruko estaba escuchando música del computador con unos grandes audífonos rosas apoyada al oso gigante a ojos cerrados, en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado, muy feliz, cantaba sin importarle quien la escuchara ni como sonaba, le había gustado mucho su regalo. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que había entrado a la habitación, Fubuki estaba descansando apoyado a en el panel de control de la maquina

-Fubuki, necesito que participes en el entrenamiento de defensa- dije

-desde luego- me respondió

-Fubuki, te acompañare- era Naruko quien llevaba en la espalda amarrado con una cuerda el oso gigante

-¡oooh! ¿Y eso?- me hice el sorprendido por el gran peluche

-¿este? ¡Pues no sé! Estaba durmiendo a mi lado esta mañana, ¿no es lindo? Se llama Ginger Hernan.

-es precioso pero… ¿no te duele la espalda?-

-un poco- admitió algo avergonzada

- desamárralo, yo lo cargo-

-ok- se lo desamarro y me lo entrego

-¿vamos? Fubuki, Naruko-

-¡sí!- respondieron al unisonó

En el entrenamiento…

Todo marchaba muy bien, todos trabajábamos muy bien y el equipo avanzaba cada vez más rápido de nivel, pero de repente, a Fubuki sin razón alguna le dio una pataleta y enfadado se marcho de la sala de entrenamiento en cancha hasta la de tiro al arco, donde estaba antes, Naruko quien había estado muy tranquila dibujando en una esquina se levanto rápidamente y salió persiguiendo a Fubuki, tengo que aceptar que eso me dio demasiada rabia, todos los seguimos luego de eso y vimos como Fubuki lanzaba más que furioso el balón al arco.

-veo que el joven sintió una gran frustración al ver que el portero de Epsilon pudo detener su eterna ventisca- dijo Haruna muy seria

-después de semanas ha vuelto a practicar sus jugadas, después de todo no me parece tan malo- dijo Natsumi disminuyendo la seriedad del asunto

-¿Acaso le estará afectando la ausencia de Someoka en el campo de juego?- dijo Aki muy preocupada

-lo más lógico es dejarlo hacer lo que él creo que es lo correcto, será una ventaja tener esos ánimos a la hora del partido-dije siendo objetivo

-está bien- acepto Endou resignado

-¿Cuánto tiempo más estarán vigilando?- era Naruko que al abrir la puerta del salón dejo a todos los metiches que estaban allí pegado de cara al suelo- Shirou está en un momento de mucho estrés en estos momentos, esperen que a la hora del partido, colapsara- pareciera como si no fuera ella la que estuviese hablando, hablaba con indiferencia sobre un asunto tan grave y sin siquiera mirar a nadie a los ojos

-¡Naruko!- se le escucho gritar a Fubuki

-¿Qué sucede, Shirou?- pregunto fijando la vista en él

-Ven un momento- Fubuki estaba hecho una fiera, sus ojos ardían en unas llamas de ira combinadas con impotencias que causaban miedo tan solo con verlas

Cuando Naruko llego hasta donde él, este le tomo las manos, seguía con mirada maligna y llena de fuego, pero Naruko le susurro algo y éste se tranquilizo.

-¿Shirou?- preguntó Naruko

-Lo siento, es solo que…necesito un beso tuyo…-

Todos quedamos impactados por sus palabras, Naruko solo se le quedo mirando embobada y este la besó en ese lapso

¡Enfrente de todos!

-¡Shirou!- gritó Naruko, este la cayó con otro beso y sin soltar su mano la empujaba contra sus labios, no la dejaba escapar

-¡Detente Fubuki!- grité Enfurecido-¡sé que no te lo hemos dicho pero sabes que no hace falta! ¡Naruko me ha elegido a mí a sí que deja de besar a la novia de otro!

Al soltarla, Naruko se toco los labios muy conmocionada, tiritaba, y muerta de susto miro a Fubuki con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, este ni se inmuto, la lanzó sobre él abrasándola con ansias de más llenándola de caricias sin pudor a que los demás estuviésemos presentes

-¡Maldito desgraciado!- iba a ir a golpearlo, cuando no solo Naruko con su grito- ¡No Kidou!- Sino también el capitán sosteniéndome de un hombro me detuvieron.

-"¡Ustedes sigan entrenando! ¡No hagan caso de lo sucedido!"- gritó Endou haciendo que todos volvieran al entrenamiento- ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! ¡Fubuki! ¡Suelta ya a Naruko! ¡¿Acaso no la vez?! ¡Esta muerta de miedo a tu lado! ¡Ella puede ver que el que la sostiene y acaricia no es su gran amigo, Fubuki!

Endou tenía razón, Naruko seguía tiritando, el miedo y el dolor la dominaban por completo sus lágrimas caían como cataratas y su cuerpo daba espasmos muy fuertes.

-¡Ella prometió estar conmigo este último tiempo que nos queda!- gritó Fubuki- ella ya me lo dijo…me dijo que eligió a Kidou, pero por favor…- poso sus llorosos ojos en el hombro de la asustada Naruko- Kidou…déjame tenerle hasta el partido de Epsilon, olvídate que es tú novia por ese tiempo, solo quedan dos días…

-¡Maldición! ¡No hables de Naruko como si fuera un objeto!¡Maldito!- no aguantaba un segundo más el gran atrevimiento de Fubuki ¡no aceptaría que tratara así a mi Naruko!

-Kidou, tranquilízate…mira bien- me dijo Endou

Les volví a dirigir la mirada y esta vez era Naruko quien abrazaba el cuerpo asustado de Fubuki…

-déjalo, son solo dos días, ponte en su lugar, estarías igual, acéptalo- Endou me dijo las palabras que me hicieron recapacitar

-Kidou, solo estos días ¿Está bien?- por fin hablo Naruko, se veía con tan poca energía en su cuerpo, como si Fubuki se la estuviera quitando mientras posaba su cabeza en su hombro- compréndeme por favor

-Está bien ¡pero nada de besos! ¡Es lo mínimo que le puedo pedir!-

-yo misma me encargare de eso- me respondió Naruko

-Vámonos, Kidou- dijo serio Endou

-sí-

En el camino de regreso al entrenamiento, Endou y yo nos pusimos a conversar

-Naruko se debe estar sintiendo fatal- mencionó Endou

-¿Qué?- le pregunte embobado

-Que Naruko se debe estar sintiendo fatal. Cuando por fin se ha decidido a estar contigo es Fubuki la que la necesita y tiene que estar con él, dañándote a ti por estar con él y a Fubuki si está contigo cuando es él el que más la necesita- Endou hablaba de una manera relajada, de alguna manera (aunque es muy poco experimentado en este tipo de asuntos) entendía a Naruko, creo que aunque poco, el tiempo que llevan como amigos Endou y Naruko a ayudado a Endou a entender un poco más este mundo tan complicado del amor de pareja.

-él la necesita más que yo, y es solo por estos días, tengo que acostumbrarme a pensar que no siempre estará conmigo- dije tratando de tranquilizarme

-tampoco te castigues así, tú y Naruko son el uno para el otro y se entiende que quieren estar siempre con el otro, y más cuando recién vuelven a estar juntos, es solo tener paciencia- dijo dando palmaditas en el hombro

-lo sé, será difícil pero tengo que aceptarlo, estaría igual si fuera él- acepte resignado- ¡De todas maneras ahora me tengo que concentrar en algo mucho más importante que en ese estúpido fresita!

-¡Bien dicho Kidou!- dijo y después rió Endou, nunca me había visto así de encabronado o insultando a alguien como al tierno Fubuki

Al llegar de nuevo a las practicas y luego de las típicas preguntas de interrogatorio que nos hicieron los chicos, les explicamos todo y seguimos entrenando, odie explicarle mi vida privada a todo el mundo, ¡y más cuando estaba mi hermana ahí presente! Pero no quería que ni se asomara algún comentario de que Naruko estaba jugando con nuestros corazones o algo por el estilo, pero de verdad no tenía ni que pensar eso, los chicos fueron muy comprensivos y todos entendieron la enredadera por la que estábamos pasando los tres por estos sentimientos, pero no entendían ¿Qué era lo que le afectaba tanto a Fubuki que necesitaba tan desesperadamente que Naruko estuviese a su lado?

-Debe estar pasando por un muy complicado momento Fubuki como para que llegase a comportarse así- mencionó Kazemaru, luego de nuestra explicación

-Debes odiar el decirnos esto Kidou, pero de verdad el estado de ánimo de nuestros jugadores afecta en el campo de juego y por eso, nos concierne-

- no sé preocupen, que me guste o no, no importa es algo que tenía que hablar de esto no solo por los partidos, sino también porque no quiero que piensen mal de Naruko-

-¿Y qué pensaríamos mal de Naruko?!- se preguntaron todos

-no lo sé…cualquier cosa- respondí avergonzado por tan tonta suposición

-oigan, ¿no se dieron cuenta de que Naruko llamó a Fubuki por su nombre? Shirou- dijo mi hermana

Eso me llego al corazón, era verdad, Naruko lo estaba llamando por su nombre ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Argh!- grite furioso- Dejemos de pensar en esto, tenemos que seguir entrenando, tal vez en el partido por fin podamos saber qué es lo que le afecta a Fubuki

Aquel día llegamos con por fin al último nivel, estábamos ya preparados para enfrentarnos una vez más a Epsilon.

Al terminar con el entrenamiento, fui a buscar a Naruko al salón de tiro, determinado a preguntarle el "por qué" del cambio de nombre, pero antes de llegar me escondí para presenciar una escenita:

-Fubuki, vámonos, tenemos que descansar ¡mañana es el gran partido!

-¡Soy Shirou!- gritaba él, reclamando como un bebé

-Lo siento, costumbre- rió Naruko mientras tiraba del brazo a Fubuki- ¡vamos! ¿Ya estás preparado?

-¡No! ¡No lo estoy!- gritaba él tironeando con todas su fuerzas para que mi rubia lo soltara y lo dejara encerrarse una vez más en esa fría habitación

-¡Vamos Shirou! Te prometo que si eres un buen chico dormimos juntitos esta noche ¿Está bien?

Fubuki dejo de tironear y se lo pensó un rato, y resignado dejo que Naruko lo tomase de la mano, le diera un besito en la mejilla y se lo llevara tranquilamente hacía la caravana. Yo escondido en el pasillo espere a que se fueran para que no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, ¡pero solo porque si ellos me veían arruinaría el pasivo y confiado ambiente que por fin Naruko había podido conseguir con Fubuki para que descansara un poco!

Al llegar a la caravana todos lanzamos nuestros últimos gritos de guerra y nos fuimos a dormir, Naruko hablo con Fubuki y le dijo que la esperara un momento y que fuera arreglar su maleta por mientras.

-Kidou, necesito a hablar contigo-Me dijo cuando por fin se libro del llorica

-Está bien- nos fuimos detrás de la caravana, hacia los arboles y ahí por fin pego un gran suspiro y se lanzo hacía el pasto, yo me senté a su lado-

-Fubuki no ha dormido nada, no ha parado de entrenar en todo este tiempo….-

-¿por qué esta tan desesperado por entrenar?- le pregunté

-Tiene metido entre ceja y ceja el derrotar al portero de Epsilon y el estrés lo está posesionando, pero eso no es lo peor, cuando yo trataba de que durmiera a los 25 minutos despertaba en un mar de gritos y llantos desesperados- Naruko se levantó y se subió las mangas de la camisa, sus brazos estaban llenos de pequeñas líneas largas rojas, eran rasguños.

-¡¿Te los hizo Fubuki?!- grité absorto

-Sí, mientras trataba de escapar de sus pesadillas…- se cubrió los ojos con una mano, totalmente agotada- pero lo que más me dejo impactada fue lo que me dijo en uno de sus ataques, cuando abrió los ojos.

Flash Back

Tenía a Fubuki recostado en mi pecho, yo estaba apoyada a la pared y acariciaba su cabeza para tranquilizar los pequeños espasmos que hacía al dormir, y cuando llego el momento de que despertara por la pesadilla se comenzó amover muy brusco y a gritar: ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Ayuda! Luego se dio media vuelta y con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder y apretando mis brazos fuertemente me empezó a gritar:

-"yo…yo…yo no soy Atsuya…¡Yo soy Shirou!...¡Atsuya!...¡Yo soy Shirou! ¡Este no es tu cuerpo! ¡Atsuya! ¡Naruko! ¡¿Verdad que yo soy Shirou?! ¡Por favor dime! ¿Yo soy Shirou, verdad? ¡Dime Shirou, por favor! ¡No dejes que me vaya! ¡No dejes que me vaya!"

Fin Flash Back

-Así que eso paso, por eso lo estabas llamando por su nombre- dije algo más relajado

-¡pues claro! Fubuki necesita desesperadamente saber quién es él- me dijo tapándose la cara con sus rodillas, estaba avergonzada, sabía que yo me había sentido porque ella lo llamaba por su nombre.

-¿Pero quién es Atsuya?- pregunte intrigado

-luego lo sabrás, creo que debe ser o la entrenadora o el mismo Fubuki quien debe decírtelo tanto a ti como al equipo, yo no tengo el derecho-

-Está bien, lo entiendo-Resignado sentía mi cuerpo cansado, estaba arto de tanto ajetreo

-Gracias por el oso- Naruko poso su cabeza en mis hombros- la verdad es que en secreto se llama Kidou, y lo pase besando esta mañana porque no te tenía cerca y te extrañaba, Yuuto ¿Tú sabes que eres el único hombre, que al besarme hace que mi corazón se detenga?¿Y que cuando me toca me suba la temperatura al punto de querer desmayarme? ¿Y qué…-

-jajajaja entendí, entendí, no estoy enojado por lo que hizo Fubuki- reía conmovido y pose mi frente sobre la suya- ahora bésame tontita

Me iba a besar cuando…-¡Naruko! ¡Naruko!- escuchamos gritar al fresita de Fubuki

-Maldición- exclame

-jaja- rió- me tengo que ir, me llevare a Fubuki a un hotel, por lo menos ahí no estará despertando a todos aquí, y podrá dormir un poco más, creo

-cuidadito no más- le advertí

-si lo sé- se rió y luego de hablar con la entrenadora se lo llevo

Llego la mañana, Fubuki y Naruko llegaron muy temprano pero no tan llenos de energía como me lo esperaba, unas pequeñas ojeras se asomaban por bajo sus ojos, lo más probable es que tuvieron que haber pasado una noche igual que la anterior, por eso la falta de energía, pero aún así debo admitir que no para de hervir en rabia esa parte de mi que cree que las ojeras son porque pasaron una noche en vela conversando tranquilamente en la cama, riendo y jugando de lo lindo ¡la perfecta, tranquila y romántica noche de Fubuki y Naruko! ¡Les juro que me rompe los nervios de solo imaginármelo! ¡Ni se imaginan las acuchillantes miradas que le lanzaba al peli plateado esa mañana!

¡Soy un chico al cual la novia se fue con otro hombre a un hotel! ¡¿Qué quieren que piense?!

Pero por lo menos estaban tranquilos y relajados, Naruko estaba de la mano con Fubuki, quién pasaba sus cabeza por su cuerpo como un gatito, sonriendo y regaloneando frente a mí como si nada

"Sigue, sigue ¡no más! ¡Hoy es tu último día!" Pensaba yo…

El balón de color rojo oscuro que apareció desde el cielo expuso frente a nuestros ojos al fuerte equipo de Epsilon, el día había llegado y la batalla final estaba a punto de comenzar

-Ha llegado el momento, ¡ya pasaron los diez días! ¡Raimon es hora de que demuestren cuán fuerte se han vuelto!-

Y de la nada descubrimos que en el subterráneo había un gran capo de futbol, con esto confirmábamos nuestra anterior sospecha de que ese lugar era de el instituto alien.

Nuestro partido aparecía en las pantallas de todas las televisiones, computadoras y celulares del todo el país, y los nervios entre la gente empezaban a aflorar

-hicimos todos los trámites para que Rika Urabe forme parte de nuestro equipo a partir de hoy- nos informo la entrenadora mientras nos daba las instrucciones de este partido

-¡Seremos un gran equipo!- le grito Endou a Rika

-¡Sí, confíen en mí!- respondió esta

-Urabe jugara en la delantera, Fubuki en la defensa pero tienen que analizar muy bien el partido de hoy ya que en este juego se decidirá nuestro destino, hagan lo posible para que hoy sea el fin ¡Tenemos que ganar!

-¡Sí!- gritamos todos

-¡Vamos amigos, tenemos que mostrarles nuestro futbol!-

-¡Sí!- volvimos a gritar animados

-¡uaaaahh!- suspiro Naruko

-veo que estas muy cansada Naruko-chan- dijo Haruna preocupada

-aaa, no te preocupes es solo que no pude dormir muy bien anoche, aunque aún así no fue una mala noche-

-¿Por qué no pudiste dormir bien?-

-recordé lo loco que es para dormir Fubuki, siempre moviéndose por toda la cama y pegando patadas, además de despertar cada tres horas por alguna pesadilla o mal sueño- dijo cansada Naruko aunque con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué tanta dificultad para dormir?- pregunto Natsumi

-Bueno, es que estaba con mucha presión estos días, desde siempre, el duerme de esa manera cuando tiene estrés-

-Aaaah lo comprendo, de todas maneras no era el único-mencionó Aki

-Lo sé, luego de esto tengo que pagar una gran deuda-

-¿Deuda?- preguntaron las tres chicas

-Damas y caballeros, hoy presenciaremos el segundo partido entre el equipo Raimon y el equipo Epsilon ¿Será posible que Raimon gane la revancha? – comienza a hablar el locutor, él silbato suena y el juego comienza- Epsilon da la patada de salida ¡Maki acaba de derrotar a tres oponente con su lluvia de meteoros! ¿Acaso los extraterrestres volverán a hacerlos pedazos? ¡Increíble Kazemaru está deteniendo a Maki! ¡Kazemaru está decidido!- ¡El ataque explosivo de Sell llega con gran fuera a la portería de Endou! ¡Pero este lo detiene con mano demoniaca! ¡Este ataque antes tenía que ser detenido por tres personas! ¡Increíble Rika Urabe juega en el equipo, después de hacer una pinta le pasa el balón a Ichinose! ¡Raimon contraataca Kidou e Ichinose hacen su doble bus! ¡Sin embargo Desarm lo detiene sin mayor dificultad! ¡Y Raimon no anota!

¡El partido continua con una gran lucha de las fuerzas del bien contra el mal! ¡Raimon por fin ya está a la altura del equipo de Epsilon! ¡Pero aún así no ha podido superarlos para meter gol! ¡Los minutos pasan y el partido sigue en 0! ¡Pelean por el balón y la tensión aumenta!

¡Fubuki avanza solo en la cancha!

-¡Fubuki estoy aquí!- grite

-¡Fubuki!- grito Endou

-¡Si este tiro no es perfecto entonces no tiene caso que siga jugando!- grito el peli plateado lleno de furia

-déjenlo tirar ¡Es el espectáculo principal!- dijo Desarm a sus defensas lleno de confianza

-¡No digas tonterías!- gritó Fubuki antes de lanzar su gran ¡Eterna ventisca!

¡Fubuki ha fallado! ¡Desarm lo ha bloqueado!

-¡Vamos quiero más! ¡Quiero divertirme mucho más!

-¡El partido continua y lado fuerzas del bien y el mal siguen luchando sin poder lograr ningún resultado! ¡Pero los ataques son cada vez más agresivos! ¡El doble bus de Kidou e Ichinose y la eterna ventisca de Fubuki no funcionan!

-¡Está fuerza no es suficiente para anotar!¡Necesitas el Todo tú coraje para demostrar que eres un oponente digno! ¡Vamos tiene 7, 4 segundos para anotar!- gritó Desarm provocando al pobre chico de ojos dorados.

-¡Sí!-respondieron sus compañeros

¡OH No! ¡El equipo de Epsilon comienza su contraataque!

-¡Defensa marquen al número 6!- Grite pero aunque esta es derrotada ¡Endou detiene el balón!

-¡Endou detuvo el balón! ¡Ninguno de los dos cede sus ataques son cada vez más feroces! ¡Se termina el primer tiempo y ninguno de los dos equipos ha logrado anotar!

-¡Bien hecho amigos son tan rápidos como los de Epsilon!- nos felicito Endou pero ya todos estábamos con los ánimos por el suelo, nuestra rapidez no era suficiente-

-¡Continúen así en el segundo tiempo!- también lo intento Aki

-¡Confía en nosotros no dejaremos que eso tipos metan gol!- grito animosa Toko

-¡Buscaremos la forma de detenerlos!- dijo Kurimatsu

-Hay que mostrarles nuestra capacidad- dijo también Kazemaru

-Y también tratare de hacer mi técnica- dijo determinado Kogure

-Yo sé que eres un gran defensa- dijo mi hermana ofreciéndole un botella con agua

-gracias-

-Mmmm hay tensión sexual ahí- ¡¿Pero qué mierda estoy pensando?! Me dije a mí mismo

Naruko quien estaba a mí lado rió, yo de verdad creo que leyó mis pensamientos, porque luego me dijo:

-yo también pienso lo mismo, jaja-

-¡Tenemos que hacernos más fuertes!¡Ganaremos! ¡Estoy seguro de eso!- exclamo Endou, lleno de confianza y energía

-¡Sí!- respondimos todos

-Shirou- dije dulce Naruko, mientras le acercaba a Fubuki una botella con agua

-Gracias- respondió este al cogerla

Naruko se sentó a su lado y con su cara levanto con dulzura la del cabizbajo peli plateado que la tenía escondida tras sus rodillas, acariciándolo y dándole energías como un gatito lo consoló hasta que comenzó el segundo tiempo, el solo respondió de la misma manera y con ojos cerrado aceptaba sus caricias feliz ¡Esos dos tuvieron que ser dos gatitos en su anterior vida! ¡Son iguales a los gatos! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cuando acabe todo esto juro que lo mato! Pero por lo menos una conversación con la entrenadora los detuvo por un rato.

CONTINUARA...sorry! lo tuve que partir :P


	19. Chapter 19

-Fubuki- mencionó la entrenadora- no te dejes llevar por la ofensiva, concéntrate en defensiva- es te solo respondió volviendo a ocultar su cabeza entre las rodillas

-Entrenadora- hablé- permita a Fubuki jugar como delantero el poder de ataque no es suficiente a esa distancia-

-¿Qué? ¿Y qué hay de nosotros?- reclamó indignada Rika

-Analice su estrategia en el primer tiempo, y para poder vencer el ataque especial de Desarm necesitamos de las habilidades de Fubuki-

-Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero este partido se decidirá por un gol, no podemos disminuir la defensa- argumento la Entrenadora

-Entonces, ¿Cómo obtendremos ese gol de ventaja?- pregunte

-aprovecharemos un descuido para que la defensa le permita anotar un tiro a Fubuki, ese será tu momento para anotar-dijo la entrenadora

Fubuki se veía confundido, hasta yo que no lo conozco en profundidad (y lo odio) podía notar la gran batalla interna que el confrontaba, por los drásticos cambios de defensa a ofensiva.

-será demasiada carga para Fubuki- mencione

-¡No te preocupes yo anotare!- me dijo con una sonrisa de chico shonen, no se la creí para nada

-Sé que será difícil pero da tu mejor esfuerzo- le dijo confortándolo Endou, pero este reacciono de un manera, más que de confortado, tenso.

Sin que nadie más se diera cuenta, además de Naruko y yo, Fubuki salió corriendo hacía los baños luego de esa charla, Naruko lo siguió sin que el mismo Fubuki se diera cuenta.

"Fubuki, mi ángel de nieve, es en esto momentos donde tus más dolorosos recuerdos te atormentan, estas caminando en la delgada línea entre tu verdadero yo y el de tú hermano, Mí Fubuki ¿Qué más puedo hacer para que superes esta gran tormenta de nieve, airoso? ¿Además de estar a tu lado?...ni siquiera puedo hacer bien eso…Kidou sigue rellenando mi mente…¡soy una estúpida!" pensaba Naruko en el pasillo apoyada a la pared del baño de hombres, mientras escuchaba a Fubuki hablar solo y mojarse la cara con fuerza en el interior de este, compartiendo el dolor de su más preciado amigo de infancia, más que un amigo, un hermano.

-¡Se siente una gran tensión en este segundo tiempo!- Grito el locutor luego del sonido del silbato- ¡Veamos que sucede en este desenlace!- ¡Fubuki detiene a uno de los jugadores de Epsilon y pasa el balón a Kazemaru! ¡A Kazemaru le han robado el balón! ¡Fubuki va por él y se lo roba a Maki!

-¡burla su defensa por un lado y pásame el balón!- le grite a Fubuki cuando corría hacía el arco del equipo contrario

-¡primero debo meter un gol!- me grito

-¡Fubuki, no!- No me hizo caso y corrió hacia delante pasando nuevamente a la defensa de Epsilon

Fubuki lanzo nuevamente su eterna ventisca, esta vez con más fuerza, pero aún así su ataque fue detenido.

-¡Ahora es Epsilon el que corre a toda velocidad hacía la portería de Raimon! ¡¿Qué le sucede a Fubuki?! ¡Pasaron por delante de él y no hizo nada! ¡Epsilon lanza su ataque! ¡Kogure trata de detenerlo pero es golpeado y llevado hacía al arco junto con el! ¡Endou no puede detenerlo! ¡Gooooooooooooooooooooooool!-la cancha se quedo congelada- ¡Epsilon le acaba de anotar el primer gol a Raimon!

A un segundo estuvimos de perder las esperanzas, pero como siempre Endou nos volvió a dar la voluntad que nos faltaba para seguir adelante ¡Todavía nos queda tiempo demos lo mejor de nosotros!

-¡Que juego más reñido! ¡Ambos equipos pelean por el balón!-

-Domon con todas sus fuerzas pudo sacar el balón de la cancha con una nueva técnica ¡el corte vulcano! ¡Maki pudo derrotar la doble defensa del equipo de Raimon y se dirige a anotar! ¡Lo detuvo, Kogure con su ciclón sónico pudo detener a Maki! ¡Salvo a su equipo! ¡Esto es increíble cada tiro de eterna ventisca de Fubuki tiene mayor fuerza! ¡Pero aún así es detenido y este lanza un gran grito de impotencia! ¡Fubuki le quita a sus propios compañeros el balón! ¡Se ve que está decidido a él anotar un gol!

-vamos, vamos, vamos -

-¿uh? ¿Qué sucede Naruko? ¿Dijiste algo?-pregunto mi hermana a Naruko

-¿Ha? ¡AH! ¡No, no es nada! Jeje- respondió está nerviosa

-¡Fubuki no lo hagas!- le grité ya desesperado

-¡Desarm te tragaras tus palabras!-

¡Fubuki lanza su eterna ventisca esta vez con todas sus fuerzas! ¡Y anota! ¡Raimon anota su primer gol! ¡Están empatados!

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- se escucho gritar desde nuestra banca, era Naruko quien gritaba llena de felicidad el nuevo logro de Fubuki-¡Fubuki eres el mejor!- Grito dando un gran salto y un manotazo al aire, parecía que también lloraba de felicidad, como si un gran peso se hubiera desvanecido de sus hombros, pero esto aún no terminaba

-¡Epsilon lanza un gran tiro y la defensa no puede detenerla! ¡Pero Endou la detiene! ¡Quedan pocos minutos! ¿Qué desenlace tendrá este partido? ¡Fubuki vuelve a lanzar su eterna ventisca! ¡Pero Desarm la detiene con otra súper técnica y la detiene!

-¡¿Cómo?!- se escucha gritar tanto a Naruko cómo a Fubuki, a Naruko se le van todas sus energías y se lanza abatida a la banca

El juego termina y Epsilon, aunque no gano, se va airoso, Fubuki trata de detenerlos, pero Endou lo detiene, se van diciendo que pronto tendríamos otro partido, el peli plateado lanza un feroz grito y vuelve a su comportamiento normal.

-No pudimos ganar, ni con lo que nos esforzamos- Menciono decepcionado Kazemaru

-¡¿Pero qué disparates dices?! ¡Pudimos empatar el partido con esos sujetos!-Exclamó Endou

- Es verdad, la última vez nos dieron una paliza- mencionó Kogure

-Eso quiere decir que nos volvimos fuertes- dijo emocionada Toko

-¡Siento como si hubiéramos ganado este partido!- grito airoso Kabeyama -¡Yo también!- lo apoyo Kurimatsu

-No se confíen- Los tranquilizo Domon

-La respuesta es sencilla, si jugamos a su nivel existe el 50% de probabilidad de ganar, lo único que falta en obtener el 1% que se necesita- dije igual de airoso

-¡Hay hermano hablas como el capitán del equipo!- me dijo orgullosa mi Hermana

-¡Todavía no tenemos tiempo libre!- dijo Rika agarrando a Ichinose- ¡Ni hablar tendremos que dejar la luna de miel para después!

-¡Ichinose es de Ivette!- gritó Naruko, luego rió- ¡chicos lo han hecho genial!- gritó emocionada, luego de eso me quedo mirando embobada, no desviaba esos ojos azules, y mientras todos los demás celebraban yo no me descolgaba de esa mirada tan penetrante, de repente leí en sus labios "te amo" y "te espero ansiosa" y se fue donde Fubuki

Lo abrazo fuertemente y lo felicito con tanta energía que este se puso a llorar en su pecho, de la felicidad, con eso creo que le había quitado un poco del estrés del partido y por fin liberado la carga de la elección de Naruko, sentí que él había aceptado nuestra relación

Al otro día, no vi en toda la mañana a Naruko, Fubuki estaba con nosotros, pero no supe nada de Naruko por más que le pregunte al fresita de Fubuki.

-AAh es tan cansado el entrenamiento- Exclamó Endou lanzándose al suelo de cansancio

-Te esforzaste demasiado en el entrenamiento- le mencione mientras me le acercaba

-Es que todavía no hemos terminado la batalla contra el instituto alien y si quiero proteger nuestro arco tengo que seguir entrenando-

De repente apareció el conductor de la caravana y nos habla sobre un mensaje del entrenador Hibiki, que dejo a Endou hecho un huevo frito de la sorpresa, habían encontrado otra libreta hecha por el abuelo de Endou en el área de Fukouka.

-¡Chicos descansen!- nos dijo la entrenadora al medio día- tiene libre esta tarde, es importante que descansen

-¡Yeah! ¡Gracias entrenadora!- gritamos todos

-Kidou ¿Y Naruko-chan?- me pregunto mi hermana

-Eso es lo que yo me pregunto, no la he visto en todo el día, no sé donde está- Le respondí

-Yo la vi irse esta mañana, antes de que todos se despertaran ella había tomado un bolso de mano y se fue, como me desperté con su movimiento al preguntarle solo me dijo que ya volvía-

-¡¿Qué?!- grité preocupado- ¡¿y a donde se pudo haber ido con una maleta de mano?!-

-No te desesperes Kidou, era solo un "bolso" de mano no una "maleta", además Naruko me aviso esta mañana que iba a comprar suvenires y a hacer algunos trámites y volvía- me dijo la entrenadora, tratando de calmarme

-hablando de eso- se metió Kabeyama- cuando me la encontré esta mañana, me dijo que quería que te digiera, Kidou, que te la encontraras a las dos en el carrusel del parque de atracciones y que me iba a comprar algo si te decía-

-¡¿Qué a las dos?! ¡Pero si son las 3! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?!- grité desesperado

-lo siento, se me olvido-

-¡Corre hermano! ¡Cámbiate, vístete y vete!

-¡Hay Dios mío!-

Ya eran las 3:30 de la tarde cuando llegue al carrusel, mientras corría agitado, deslumbre la figura de Naruko: llevaba unos jeans con una ancha pollera de color rojo que mostraba sus hombros y unas zapatillas, la mitad cabello con un tomate hacia al lado y lo demás suelto y con ondas, esperaba mirando afligida hacía todos lados, con una gran bolsa en sus manos.

-¡Naruko!- Grité, yo llevaba también jeans, pero encima un pollerón amarillo con una pollera sencilla de color negro, se sonrojo al verme y me dijo: "¡te ves guapísimo!" no sé que tenía de guapo, si estaba todo sudado, con solo la mitad de mis dreadlocks tomados, sin mí capa y mis lentes, venía totalmente al descubierto con mi cara roja y lleno de vergüenza por llegar tan tarde. Naruko me tomo de la mano y caminamos sin hablar hasta salir del parque de diversiones, yo estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que excusa dar por llegar tan tarde, creía que no me creería si le decía que Kabeyama se había olvidado de decirme, que estaba enojada y que iba a terminar conmigo y quedarse con Fubuki. En esta clase de momentos soy estupendo para imaginarme lo peor.

Estábamos en un camino de árboles que llevaba hacía la caravana, el viento soplaba y me hacía sentir helado al secar las gotas de sudor de mi cuerpo, pero la mano de Naruko me abrigaba, tenía unas ganas inmensas de llevarla a mis labios y besarla, esos largos dedos blanquizcos y suaves que me tomaban con tanta delicadeza.

-Kidou- Menciono Naruko sin mirarme a los ojos de repente

-¡¿Sí?!- respondí sorprendido

-Tú… ¿Todavía me amas?- Naruko se detuvo, apretaba fuertemente mi mano mientras tiritaba

-¿Naruko?- me puse frente a ella y levante esa carita cabizbaja que trataba de esconder de mi- pues claro que todavía te amo, es más, con todo lo que ha pasado me he dado cuenta de que te amo tanto que no podría soportar verte con otro- le dije con mi frente posada en la suya

-Yo te amo tanto Kidou-dijo entre lágrimas-pero lo único que he hecho por ti es darte problemas y más problemas, además de malos tratos y preocupaciones ¡No hago más que llorar y estorbarte! Perdóname Kidou…soy una total inútil como novia…

-¿Quieres terminar conmigo?- le dije enojado y apartándome de ella

-¡ ¿Qué?!- me gritó sorprendida- ¡Pues claro que no! ¡¿Cómo querría yo eso?!-

-¡Entonces ¿por qué siento que cada vez que me dices esas cosas te quieres separar de mi?!- le grité furioso- ¡tú sabes que no has estado conmigo en estos momentos por que Fubuki está mal! ¡¿O acaso no es así?!-

-¡No, pues claro que es así!- me respondió- ¡Pero es que odio verte desanimado por mi culpa!

-¡Y Yo odio que estés así y que no me dejes cuidarte!-

-¿Qué?-Naruko se quedo impactada por mis palabras, no entendía nada

-Naruko…tú juras que yo todavía creo que amas a Fubuki de esa forma, pero no entiendes que yo sé lo importante que es Fubuki para ti aunque no sea tu novio. Yo entiendo eso y por eso no tengo el derecho de reclamarte el que estés con él, pero a veces lo tratas con demasiada dulzura y por eso te dije que me dolería el verte con otro ¡porque para mí sería la muerte si tú lo hubieras elegido a él! Pero él te necesitaba, y yo sé que si hubiera sido yo el del problema estarías aún peor y que darías todo por mí ¡Mierda ya no sé de qué mierda hablo! ¡Ni siquiera sé cuál es el problema!

-jajajaja- escuche reír a Naruko, hacía ya tiempo que no la escuchaba reí de verdad, sin ninguna tristeza- ¡Kidou de verdad que soy una tonta! ¡Solo perdóname! ¿Ok? Olvidemos todo esto y perdóname…¡Nunca más me separare de ti! ¡Nunca más te hará sentir que quiero terminar contigo! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Te amo!- se lanzo hacía mi y acariciando mi cabello me beso tan apasionada, yo la abrace y le devolví el beso y las caricias

-no vuelvas a tocarlo de esa manera- le dije entre besos- es a mí al único que puedes acariciar de esa manera tan gatuna que tienes tú- le dije luego de besarnos, mirando esos azules ojos y acariciando esos rubios cabellos

-está bien, de todas maneras, siento que desde aquí hasta algún tiempo más tendré que seguir todas tu reglas, te debo mucho-me dijo también acariciándome

-¡Qué bueno que lo sepas! ¡De ahora hasta nuevo aviso eres de mi completa posesión! ¿Ok?-

-¿Por qué no hasta el fin de los tiempos?- me dijo ella sexy mientras acercaba sus dulces labios a los míos

-bien dicho-

El viento soplaba, y tuvimos que parar de besarnos, me puse a estornudar como loco y ella se mataba de la risa, nos adentramos a la arboleda del lado del camino y nos recostamos abrazados un momento en el pasto.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Kidou te tengo un regalo!- dijo de repente Naruko levantándose y sacando una gran caja de la bolsa que llevaba

-¿Sí? ¡No tenías por que hacerlo!-

Tomé la caja, y ella me dio un travieso y rápido beso en la mejilla, yo la tome de la cintura, le hice cosquillas y la senté sobre mí, abrí la caja y era un nuevo par de zapatillas Niké junto con una pequeña caja con unos nuevos lentes, estos lentes eran muy distintos a los que yo ocupo, eran lentes normales pero de marco negro, forma elegante y de vidrio amarillo, eran más parecidos a los lentes de esquí que Naruko lleva siempre

-¡Wow! Son preciosos pero…-

-¡Sé que no son de tu estilo!, pero es para cuando te deshagas de esos feos lentes que te regalo Kageyama, ¿me Prometes que cuando estés listo los usaras? - no me pude resistir a esa linda cara de gato con botas

-Está bien, de todas maneras si son mi estilo y…-me los puse- me quedan genial

-¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡Te ves tan cool!- se dio media vuelta y me lanzo consigo al pasto mientras me besaba por todas partes- ¡Te amo Kidou!

-y yo a ti, mi vida…- nos besamos

Luego de eso tuvimos una linda tarde enamorados como hace tiempo no habíamos tenido, me trajo mucha nostalgia de ese año en el que íbamos juntos a casa y paseábamos por el centro tomados de la mano, hablando con soltura y disfrutando del contacto del otro…en el paseo le compre a Naruko nuestro nuevo "símbolo de amor eterno" (como lo nombro ella) es una cadena con una mariposa de plata a la mitad, yo tengo la otra mitad de la mariposa. Sé que es de lo más meloso y estereotipado pero si a ella le gusta, pues a mí no me importa lo que los demás piensen.

Ahora vamos a Fukuoka!

En el camino a Fukuoka, una relajante charla mientras el sol y la luna nos acompañaban

Nos tomo un día en bus llegar a Fukuoka así que teníamos mucho tiempo libre con los chicos en el viaje, así que todos buscábamos la forma más práctica de entretenernos, unos conversaban con su compañero de asiento, otros leían revistas o libros, yo me puse escuchar música en mi Mp3 pero de repente

-¡Kidou!- la chica de cabellos rosas a mi lado me llamó

-¿Sí?- le pregunté

-¿Puedo escuchar música contigo hasta que lleguemos a nuestra próxima parada de descanso? Es que se me ha acabado la batería de mi reproductor y odio viajar sin música- la morena me preguntaba algo avergonzada, y yo que creía que con todo lo sucedido con Naruko ya la gente no me veía tan correcto o regido como antes, así que acepte encantado tratando de apoyar ese pensamiento

-¡pues claro!- le dije feliz- pero, ¿y si no te gusta mi música?-

-eso no importa, la cosa es escuchar música jaja-Toko siempre había sido una chica muy sincera, eso me gustaba de ella.

Así que nos pusimos a escuchar música, lógicamente cada uno con audífono, eso sí, ella se tuvo que acercar un poquito para que no quedara tan tirante el audífono entre nosotros, pero no hubo problemas luego de eso, ¡hasta! Creo que nos gusta el mismo tipo de música ya que se canto algunas pistas.

Mientras Endou y Naruko conversaban en sus asientos…

-y dime Endou, ya que soy tu consejera amorosa, por así decirle, ¿Alguna chica que te guste?- preguntó Naruko, muy interesaba en saber los sentimientos más profundos del portero.

-emmm emmm- el portero miro hacía todos lado, y comprobó que todos estuvieran metidos en sus asuntos para que no escucharan de este tema tan delicado para él- bueno, sí, hay alguien en mi corazón en estos momentos…-admitió avergonzado

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Enserio?!- gritó en susurro la rubia.

La verdad es que ella juraba que la respuesta del optimista y distraído portera fuera un "no", ya que él tiene una personalidad demasiado infantil todavía como para pensar en esas cosas, pero Naruko no había pensado en que si fue Endou el que le pidió a ella que fuera su "confidente de amores" era por algo.

-Sí…- respondió rojo hasta las orejas

-y… ¿Quién es?- preguntó en susurro- dímelo al oído

El moreno se acerco al oído de Naruko y le dijo muy bajito:

"Es Kazemaru…"

La rubia no pudo aguantar un grito agudo pero ahogado por las circunstancias, ahora era ella la sonrojada hasta las orejas y con las manos en la boca muy fuerte, quedo paralizada con lo dicho, nunca pensó en su vida ¡encontrarse con tan linda pareja yaoi en la vida real!

-¿Te sucede algo Naruko?- preguntó Fubuki quien se había dado vuelta para ver que sucedía con su amiga

-¿He? No…nada, solo me emocione por algo…-trató de disimular la fujoshi

-¿Por qué cosa te emocionaste?- Era Domon, quien también se dio vuelta por curiosidad

-ajajaja No nada que les emocione a ustedes, chiste interno- empezaba a sudar, el miedo de poder soltar tan enorme secreto era tremendo y estaba surgiendo un ataque de pánico

-¡Que malvada! ¡Ya dinos!- gritó enfurruñado y a la vez feliz Fubuki

-"mierda"- pensó Naruko, pero rápidamente se le ocurrió algo. Endou también estaba realmente nervioso por lo que Naruko diría para salvarlo- está bien, se los diré, pero estoy segura que no les emocionara tanto como a mí, lo que sucede es que acabo de enterarme, por nuestro capitán que…

-¡Naruko!- gritó Endou ya estallando en nervios

-le gustaría que fuéramos juntos de compras la próxima vez que estemos en Inazuma, me halago tanto que me sonroje- dijo tan tranquila como si fuera verdad

-Aaaahh- exclamaron los dos curiosos- ¡Así que era solo eso!

-¡Ah! Pero Endou ¡tendrán que ir conmigo también!- reclamó Fubuki ya que Naruko ya le había prometido a él ir de compras juntos

-Aaaahh pues claro…-dijo riendo agitado por el susto Endou

-¡Entonces yo también me apunto!- emitió Domon

-¡Genial! Entre más mejor ¿No, Endou?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa Naruko, tratando de que se calmara con ella, la mentira había funcionado perfectamente.

Los cuatros chicos rieron y pasaron una media hora conversando sobre su salida antes de que las piernas de los chicos parados en sus asientos se cansaran y volvieran a lo suyo

-nos hemos salvado- le susurro Endou a Naruko al oído

-sí, estuvo cerca jaja- le respondió ésta, también en susurro

Pero lo que estos dos chicos que compartían un secreto no sabían, era que en el último asiento de la caravana, junto a Kabeyama, un chico peli azul suspiraba embobado en sus sueños mientras miraba al optimista arquero, del cual estaba enamorado a tal punto del que al solo verlo le hervía cada rincón de su cuerpo…pero ese tan agradable y tan sensual sentimiento era abatido por la tristeza de CREER que este arquero, que sin su conocimiento también estaba enamorado de él, era inalcanzable para él.

La llamada telefónica 

Mientras todos tomábamos una siesta, alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, sonó un celular, el cual con su suave sonido solo despertó a unos pocos, entre ellos yo, que fui el único que siguió despierto.

-¿Aló?- contestó al llamado la dueña rubia, un poco somnolienta ya que también estaba durmiendo-¿Con quién hablo?-la voz al otro lado del teléfono no parecía serle conocida a mi rubia- ¡Kyo-sama!-la escuche decir con sorpresa-¿Cómo es que tienes mi nuevo número?-

La rubia paro de hablar para escuchar al tal "Kyo-sama"al otro lado del telefono, yo solo escuchaba la conversación, porque si se daba cuenta que yo estaba escuchando ya no hablaría lo que tenía que hablar con ese tal "Kyo-sama" y yo no escucharía lo que quiero escuchar

-Eso, no es lo que decía en la carta, solo decía que mi tía tenía mis papeles y sobre que se había casado nuevamente, no me han dicho nada de eso…-respondió enfadada

Yo ya estaba con la boca abierta, era ya, demasiada información

-¿la familia "Cadere"? ¿Esa es la familia del esposo de mi tía? Entonces todos se han ido para allá, pero no significa que yo también me vaya a Italia…-

"¡¿Qué?!" por un momento sentí como el alma se me iba del cuerpo ¡¿Quieren que se vaya a Italia?!"

CONTINUARA...

oh dios santo! cuanto tiempo llevo en esto? creo que hace tiempo se me pasaron las ganas de ser famosa con esto XD, ahora solo escribo para los fieles que siguen leyendo ¡Cuanto los amo! jajajajaja pero bueno, espero que no se aburran nunca...porque queda para rato XD


	20. Chapter 20

-Mira Kyo-Sama, esto es todo lo que he sabido hasta ahora: Mi tía Kiara se casó y ahora es muy feliz contigo, mis primas y su esposo allá en Italia, ¡pero nunca antes de que se casara me había exigido vivir con ella! ¡Sé que es ella mi tutora desde que mis padres murieron pero si quiera tener la familia feliz ¡Que no me meta a mí! Yo tengo MI vida y MIS seres queridos aquí en Japón y no dejare todo por ir a complacer los caprichos de ella y de su esposo…- Con solo oír su voz sabía que Naruko estaba más que enojada, ella se negaba a irse a vivir con su tía y eso de verdad me relajaba, aunque el problema (como son los adultos) no terminaría ahí- …Además, supe tú última equivocación…-el ambiente se puso tenso, y Naruko paro un momento- supe que dejaste ir a Shuishi a Francia solo por las ordenes de ese tal "Tsuna-capo" el nuevo esposo de mi tía, no sé cómo pudiste dejar que es hombre internara a Shuishi solo por enterarse de que estaban juntos…-

La voz de Naruko se desquebrajaba…yo no sabía quién era ni "Kyo-sama" ni "Shuishi" ni menos el nuevo esposo de su tía "Tsuna-capo" pero sí sabía quién era su tía: Kiara Eiri es la hermana menor del padre de Naruko: Matt Eiri, es italiana, aunque cuando se crió junto con su hermano en E.E.U.U que fue donde los padres de Naruko se conocieron, de cabello negro, largo y desmechado, ojos rasgados del mismo color, morena y alta, me la había topado una vez mientras ella salía y yo entraba a la casa de Naruko, no tenía mal aura, me saludo a lo italiano y con solo una mirada me dijo "Tú debes ser Kidou Yuuto, eres tal cual te imaginaba"

Yo no estaba para nada acostumbrado a que me saludaran de esa forma y no hice más que quedarme petrificado a la entrada de la casa mientras ella se subía al "mercedes negro" que la esperaba en la esquina del pasaje.

-…Mira, Kyo-sama, yo no seguiré tus mismos pasos, ¡yo no dejare ni apartare a quién amo por la cerrada mente de ese tal Tsuna-capo! ¡Yo ya tengo mi familia feliz aquí! ¡Así que dile! ¡Y déjale muy en claro que yo no me iré de aquí!- Naruko cortó enfadada, y escuche unos pequeños sollozos enmudecidos por sus manos, como toda la conversación ella lloro en silencio.

No sabía qué hacer, si ir donde ella…o solo esperar a que todos despertaran para pedirle a Endou que me dejara estar un rato con ella, cansado opté por la segunda opción, y todavía con la música rodando en mi oído me volví a dormir.

"Hermano, Hermano" escuche una la voz de mi hermana que me llamaba

-¿Qué sucede?- desperté y mientras me refregaba los ojos mi hermana me dijo

-Es hora de la cena, comeremos y luego nos iremos a dormir, ¡Vamos! ¡Están todos esperándote!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué no me despertaste antes?!- le reclamé avergonzado

-Naruko y yo lo íbamos a hacer, ¡pero te veías tan lindo!- mi hermana y su mundo de "linduras"

-buenas tardes- pronuncié al bajar de la caravana y ver como todos estaban sentados en la mesa

-buenas tardes- respondieron a coro

-buenas tardes, mi bella durmiente- me dijo con dulzura y una cara de satisfacción Naruko al sentarme a su lado- sácate las gafas y la capa te deben molestar, aún estas aletargado por la siesta, te deben pesar- me dijo mientras me las sacaba, tenía razón la verdad es que me incomodaban un poco, y cuando me los saco me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y con finura me dijo "come"

Comimos, y como siempre, la mesa estaba llena de risas y buenas vibras, pero hubo algo que me molesto y fue que Naruko estaba más concentrada en Kazemaru que en su propia comida ¡O en mí! ¡Dios mío! ¡Cuando esta chica dejara de hacerme sentir celos! Creo que hasta el mismo Kazemaru se dio cuenta y se sintió algo incomodo en la comida ¡disimula Naruko! ¡Mínimo si vas a estar haciendo eso!

Pero ni crean, para la rubia la cosa no le salió para nada fácil, luego de algunos peñiscones por debajo de la mesa, amenazas y retos en susurros y una buen castigo de besos apasionados en la oscuridad luego de la cena, me sentí satisfecho y con permiso de la entrenadora nos quedamos luego conversando en el techo de la caravana:

-¿Se escuchara para abajo?- preguntó Naruko

-no, creo…-respondí dudoso

-aaaahh que bueno- rió- Que hermosa luna llena…-dijo mientras la miraba maravillada por su eterno brillo

-sí, esta hermosa hoy, hasta se ve demasiado cerca…-le respondí maravillándome también por el resplandor de las estrellas que la rodeaban, creando un hermoso y romántico recuerdo del cual quería disfrutar junto a mí Naruko, le tome la mano con delicadeza

Al darse cuenta se sonrojo un poquito, pero de alegría, y se acerco a mí y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro. Seguíamos mirando la luna, en silencio y sonriendo, era tan confortable y cálido estar así el uno con el otro, pero de alguna manera tenía que romper ese ambiente para saber que le pasaba por la mente a mi ángel.

-Naruko, escuche tu conversación por celular esta tarde…-dije a secas y algo serio

-¡AH! La escuchaste…- se sobresaltó y se separo de mi hombro, suspiro rendida- ¿Sabes? Tenía planeado decírtelo después, pero creo que tengo que quitarme ese hábito de dejarme las cosas para mi sola- declaró

-me quitaste las palabras de la boca- dije entre serio y feliz

-Como escuchaste mi tía Kiara, mi tutora, se ha vuelto a casar, el nombre del esposo es Tsunayoshi Cadere, jefe de la familia Cadere, una de las familias de mafiosos más influenciables en Italia…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú tía se casó con un mafioso?!- pregunté horrorizado

-Sí, pero por lo que me ha dicho Kyo-sama, que es con el que estaba hablando por teléfono hoy y también mi primo, es un buen hombre, pero odia que la gente de su familia, aunque no sea de su sangre, este lejos del núcleo familiar, en este caos Italia, también odia que gente externa este cerca, es algo bastante extraño… el punto es, que como se ha casado con mi tía y ahora soy parte de su familia nos ha exigido a mí tía y a mí que me largue a Italia para recibir un entrenamiento intensivo para convertirme en mafiosa y unirme oficialmente a los Cadere, como mis primos lo están haciendo-

-¡Eso sí que es una locura! ¡¿Desde cuándo que a los niños se les enseña a ser mafiosos?!- estaba más que horrorizado, no podía creer la historia que me contaba Naruko

-¡¿O no que es una locura?! Yo lógicamente me negué, y aunque sea mi tutora yo no me iré a Italia-

-pero…-yo sabía que ahí no acababa

-pero… ese hombre es muy peligroso, ya hizo que Shuishi, el novio de Kyo-sama, se fuera de la casa, ¡Pago millones para que al pobrecito lo aceptaran en una universidad de Francia solo para alejarlo de Kyo! Y como Kyo-sama no tuvo las fuerzas para defenderlo y luchar por Shuishi, Shuishi aceptó y se fue para Francia…-

-Eso sí que es horrible…-pronuncié entristecido- ¡Espera! ¡¿Tú primo es gay?!-

-sí- me respondió como si nada mi ángel- como son hombres y no se pueden casar Shuishi no es parte de la familia y por eso lo alejo de Kyo-sama

-aaaahh jajaja, Ok…-no tuve más remedio que aceptar de una, no quería entrar en detalles

-y ahora ese tipo hará de todo para llevarme devuelta a Italia… ¡Mandara a todos sus subordinados para llevarme a la fuerza!- estallo Naruko desesperada

-Naruko…- odiaba verla así, la llenaban de impotencia y rabia estos acontecimientos

-¡TENGO MIEDO DE QUE TE HAGAN ALGO KIDOU!- me gritó antes de lazarse sobre mí mientras estallaba lágrimas ¡Qué digo de lágrimas! ¡Lagrimones!

Acostados sobre el techo de la caravana, acariciaba con suavidad los cabellos de Naruko y su espalda, sin entender bien su tristeza, la verdad es que no lo sé, pero no sentía que ese tal "Tsuna-capo" me fuera a hacer daño y menos cuando yo también soy hijo de una familia adinerada e influenciable en esta nación.

-Naruko, tranquilízate…-le dije suavemente, ella se levantó y al mirarme a los ojos dejo de llorar-¡Haz dejado de llorar! ¡Qué rápido!

-Es que el mirarte me dio una gran tranquilidad, no sé porque- me besó tiernamente en la frente y luego se volvió a recostar sobre mí, nos quedamos un tiempo así Y sin decirnos nada procuramos en silencio que no hablaríamos del tema hasta el día en que veamos las amenazas palpitantes del "capo" a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Kidou…-Naruko hizo algo que no tuvo que haber hecho, se levanto y se quedo sentada sobre mí con sus piernas rodeándome, eso hizo que se me elevara la temperatura por los cielos- ¡Kidou! ¿Por qué te cubres la cara?

-no…por nada- le mentí

-¿Acaso peso mucho?- me preguntó nerviosa

-no, no es eso, tontita, no pesas nada- me levante y quedamos los dos cara a cara, la verdad es que tuve que levantar la mirada el "cara a cara" no fue tan "cara a cara" y eso me subió aún más la temperatura, comenzaba a recordar a aquel sensual día en el que casi vamos más allá de besos y abrazos, pero tenía que tranquilizarme. La acerque hacia mi suavemente por la cintura y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, ella me abrazo y con dulzura acarició mi cabello por unos momentos.

-¿Sabes, Kidou? Anteriormente prometí no contarte nunca…por miedo a que pensaras mal de mí pero… pero creo que eso era solo una tontera, tú me comprenderás-

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunté sin moverme

-Es algo que me mostro mi mamá cuando era una niña. Fue cuando vivía en Hokkaido, un día por lo que recuerdo nublado, yo tenía por ahí 4 años, al ser tan pequeña era un niña muy tonta, siempre andaba en las nubes y no entendía nada de lo que me rodeaba, Pero por lo poco que recuerdo,fue un día en el que mi madre me detuvo de mis juegos y me llevo al salón de la casa, muy seria y callada, me sentó sobre su regazo y muy seria puso frente a mí una foto, o más bien un dibujo, que la verdad no recuerdo que era, solo sabía que lo había hecho mi madre y que había un joven en la foto, un chico de ojos rojos, muy profundos... el rojo profundo es el único color del dibujo que recuerdo y que al parecer estaba en aquella hoja antigua y rasgada…mi madre me tuvo observando el dibujo cómo unos 15 minutos sin decirme nada y luego me dijo: "este es tu verdadero amor, este es el hombre con el que tú debes estar toda tú vida, con el cual estas destinado a enlazar tu vida, no lo olvides, míralo bien, porque no te lo volveré a mostrar" "esto solo para que no te atrevas a estar con otro Naruko…" luego me bajo de su regazo e hizo que reanudara mis juegos, sin siquiera poder hacer pregunta alguna

Cuando termino de hablar Naruko ya no me acariciaba, sino miraba el gran cielo estrellado con una gran sonrisa, yo impactado por tal hecho me le quede mirando sorprendido

-Y cuando te conocí de verdad sentí que eras ese chico, el de aquel rasgado y antiguo dibujo, creí que esos ojos rojos y rasgados tuyos que vi a través de esos oscuros lentes aquel día eran los mismos que los de aquel dibujo, aunque no lo recordara, es por eso que me interese enseguida por ti…o eso creo… no sé, tal vez sean solo imaginaciones mías…- bajo la mirada y entre sus delicadas manos tiritonas capturó mi rostro y la dirigió hacía al suyo besándome como lo había hecho todo el día: con soltura y delicadeza- Qué vergüenza decir todo esto…-dijo luego mirando hacia otro lado y riendo.

-Es lo más hermoso que me has dicho…- dije hechizado por todo su rostro resplandeciente, me había vuelto a enamorar, de sus palabras y acciones, me había vuelto a enamorar y a reafirmar aún más mis sentimientos por ello- Naruko, aunque estas contra a la luz de la luna, aún así veo tu resplandeciente rostro…-

-Yo te digo una tontería de la que no estoy segura y tú me dices algo tan hermoso…no es justo- otro beso suave, aunque esta vez más caluroso-tenemos que ir a dormir, mañana es un nuevo día y llegaremos a Fukuoka.

-No quiero irme a dormir sin ti…- le dije como niño mimado y agarrándome a su cintura

-jajajaja que esta parte de ti solo la vea yo de veras que lo adoro, pero es por ti por lo que digo esto, tienes entrenamiento- me abrazo también

-¡Aburrida!- le grite enfurruñado

-jajajaja bebé- me beso muchas veces, pequeños piquitos por todos los sectores de mi rostro- ¡Vamos bajemos! – se comenzó a levantar, así que acepte enfurruñado irme a dormir sin ella-

-Hasta mañana- le dije con sus manos entre las mías en la puerta de la carpa de las chicas- ¿Un último beso?

-Está bien-

No sé porque me dio toda la timidez y dudoso la tome de la cintura y con nuestras frentes unidas y mirándonos a los ojos empezamos a balancearnos para luego darnos un beso más apasionado ¡Me hacía falta ese tipo de besos!

-Hasta mañana, y que sueñes con las angelitos, mi vida- me dijo al soltarme y empezar a abrir la carpa, pero cuando yo me di la media vuelta

-ya es bastante tarde ¿no creen?- pegue un grito que yo mismo ahogue con mis manos, era la entrenadora, nos había visto besarnos y todo ¡de eso estoy seguro!

-chicos tengo algo urgente que hacer si que tienen "como castigo" quedarse los dos en la parte delantera de la caravana, donde yo duermo, para cuidar y estar atentos si algo pasa ¿Ok?-

-¡Ok!- asentimos los dos y nos fuimos corriendo hacía la caravana

Y así pasamos la noche gracias a la entrenadora Hitomiko, que estoy seguro que hizo todo eso adrede, dormí con Naruko en posición cucharita y tapándonos con el saco de dormir abierto, los dos pudimos disfrutar de una linda noche.

Al otro día…

Desperté con Naruko entre mis brazos, me acordaba de la anterior noche y me llegaba a reír de la felicidad.

-despertaste de buen ánimo- me dijo Naruko al despertar con mis risas

-sí, ¿y tú?-

-la mejor noche de mi vida, aunque es demasiado pronto para decirlo jajá-

-¡pervertida!- le dije, y luego bese su nariz

-ya, ahora sí que tenemos que separarnos, si nos pillan a los dos durmiendo juntos, nos mataran con sus miradas de "¡¿Qué maldiciones habrán hecho ayer?!"- dijo mientras quitaba el saco sobre ella y se sentaba en el asiento/cama en el que habíamos dormido

-está bien, por ahora estoy más que satisfecho- dije también levantándome y rodeándola con mi cuerpo para besarle la mejilla y dejar que se fuera

Luego de que todos despertaran y desayunáramos. Volvimos a emprender el viaje. Solo nos quedaba una hora para llegar a Fukuoka y las energías extremas de Endou llenaban toda la caravana de ánimos.

-¡vamos a Fukuoka por la otra libreta de mi abuelo!- grito Endou

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i!- respondimos todos

-no sé de qué hablan ¡Pero vamos por ella!- era Rika quien se había colado el día anterior en la caravana

-¿Y tú qué haces en la caravana?- preguntó Aki confusa

-¡Es obvio! ¡Mi querido y yo estaremos juntos por siempre!- reclamó esta como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo

-llamare a Ivette…-dijo seria Naruko, marcando el número en el celular.

-¡Pues llámala!-amenazo la peli azul- ¡No le tengo miedo!

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues eso quiere decir que no sabes lo que es el miedo, porque cuando se trata de Ichinose, Ivette es de veras un demonio! ¡Es más! ¡Yo celosa no soy nada comparada con ella!-

-bueno eso si tiene que ser aterrador…-dijo en un suspiro pero divertido Endou- ¡De todas maneras! ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Entre más gente más divertido!-

-¡No cabe duda que el capitán siempre tiene las palabras correctas!- exclamó feliz la morenaza, al ver que alguien la apoyaba

-jajajaja, es divertida- exclamó Naruko- pero de verdad…no sabe lo que es el miedo-tirito al imaginárselo

-jajajajaj- reímos todos rendidos

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad, todos estábamos muy interesados en saber que "tipo" de ciudad era, pero la verdad es que aunque fuera una ciudad muy lejos de la de nosotros se nos era muy familiar, incluso Toko dijo: "Es la primera vez que vinimos y se me hace familiar este pueblo"

Cuando llegamos a la secundaria Yokato, Endou y Natsumi saludaron al director de la escuela, Natsumi al parecer ya lo conocía desde muy niña y se la llevo junto con Endou y la entrenadora a platicar sobre la otra libreta del abuelo de Endou que habían encontrado.

Luego de eso, y de haber estado jugando con Naruko y los demás a las manitas calientes, nos presentaron al equipo de la secundaria Yokato.

-Hola, soy Toma el capitán de Yokato, es más todos somos sus admiradores- el chico puso rojo a Endou con tan halagadoras palabras y se le acerco para darle la mano

-por favor…no digas eso-

-Espero que seamos amigos- dijo muy formal el chico de ojos cafés y cabello azul

-¡Claro! ¡Seria genial! ¡ME da gusto conocerlos!- grito Endou al equipo

-Igualmente- respondieron todos, algo rígidos

-¿eh?- se empezó a preguntar el capitán de ojos cafés- ¡Tachimukai! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Endou vino a visitarnos y tú dijiste que estarías muy honrado si tuvieras la oportunidad de conocerlo!- gritó hacía un chico

Era un pequeño arquero de cabellos y ojos ámbar, el cual tiritaba escondido tras uno de sus más altos compañeros, con el rostro rojo como un tomate.

Indeciso fue a saludar todo nervioso a Endou

-¿Estaba marchando? ¡Parece un soldado!- exclamó confundido Kabeyama por la manera tan rígida de caminar del arquerito

-¡Se-se-se-señor Endou! ¡Mucho gusto en conocerlo! ¡Soy Yuki Tachimukai y voy en primero en secundaria!- gritó el pequeñito, la verdad es que tenía la misma edad que nosotros, pero su actitud eran las de un bebé

-¿ah? ¡Hola, mucho gusto!- Endou le extendió la mano

-¡aaah!- grito como nena- ¡¿No me diga que quiere que le de la mano?!-estaba muy nervioso ante al parecer su Ídolo

-¡por supuesto!-

El chico feliz tomo la mano De Endou con las dos suyas y la agito fuertemente con alegría

-¡Gracias Endou! ¡Qué emoción! ¡No me lavare la mano por el resto de mi vida!-

-No, lo mejor es que te laves las manos antes de comer-

-hahahahaha tiene razón- admitió avergonzado

Los dos rieron felices, ¿Cuál de los dos más inocente?

-¿Así que también te gusta el futbol?- pregunto Endou

-¡Sí, me encanta!-

-¿Sabes? Tachimukai solía ser centro-campista del equipo, pero te admira tanto que se volvió portero- dijo Toma el capitán

-¿Cómo? ¡¿Es cierto lo qué dice?!- Endou se sintió muy halagado

-bueno, sí, si es-

-Tachimukai, ¿No le vas a mostrar tu técnica?-mencionó el ojos cafés y cabello azul

-¿A qué técnica se refiere?- preguntó Endou

-es una técnica que ido perfeccionando, sería un honor si la viera, aunque me siento algo nervioso-dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos y moviendo sus dedos sin parar

-¡Me encantaría verla!-

-¿Está hablando enserio?-

Y así fuimos hacía la cancha a ver la técnica del arquerillo, Ichinose fue el goleador

-Muy bien ¿Estás listo?-

-¡Sí! ¡Cuando gustes!-respondió éste luego de tomar aliento y prepararse

Ichinose pateó y para la sorpresa de todos el arquerillo utilizo la gran mano fantasma. Endou se emociono mucho, hasta le tomo las manos para felicitarlo, al parecer Tachimukai se había esforzado mucho para lograrla hasta perfeccionarla por completo, al escuchar estas palabras vi un pequeño, pero muy pequeño, disgusto de parte de Kazemaru.

Me gustaría saltarme la parte de la impresión de todos nosotros y del entrenamiento y juego que tuvimos con la secundaria Fukouka y bueno eso es lo que hare, lo más importante (relevante que sucedió que Endou fue golpeado en toda la cara por la pelota por andar distraído pensando en la nueva técnica que descubrió en la otra libreta de su abuelo)

-¡Hey Endou!- le gritó en susurro Naruko, luego de que Aki le ayudara con el dolor de cabeza

-¿Sí?- pregunto también en susurro éste

-¡Kazemaru se puso celoso cuando tocaste a Tachimukai para felicitarlo! ¡Estoy segura de qué le gustas!- dijo ésta muy feliz y haciendo que su amigo se avergonzara hasta las orejas

-¡No mientas! ¡¿No ves que me das alas?!- respondió tratando de hacer oídos sordos a lo dicho

-¡No te miento! ¡Confía en mí soy experta en estas cosas!- respondió esta algo ofendida

-eso es imposible…-admitió asustado Endou

-¡Pues claro que es posible! Ahora que lo pienso bien, son tal para cual-le entrego una sonrisa de tranquilidad al portero, la cual hizo que sus latidos de emoción se relajaran un poco

-pero, ten cuidado Endou, paso a paso no te vayas a los extremos-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto éste

-¡Endou!- gritó el capitán de la secundaria- ¡Ven a jugar!

-¡Luego te lo explico! ¡Ve!- dijo Naruko, el portero se levanto y volvió a jugar.

Al final del día todos estábamos muy cansados y hambrientos, acordamos que tendríamos un partido mañana y nos aseamos para cenar todos en la larga mesa que las chicas habían armado.

Me senté al lado de Naruko quien estaba al lado de Endou, ¡Qué suerte la mía! Porque aunque estaba sentado con mi novia, a mi lado tenía al ex de ésta última, mirándome como si fuera mierda.

-¡Qué aproveche!- gritamos todos a la vez y comenzamos a comer

La tranquila y divertida cena bajo las estrellas, trascurrió sin sobresaltos, solo el del Kogure que le salió el tiro por la culata con su chiste de la salsa picante en el curry.

-dime, Kidou ¿Cómo supiste que yo gustaba de ti?- me pregunto de la nada Naruko, con una cucharada de curry en la boca

-¿Por qué preguntas?- estaba muy sorprendido

-Por nada, solo por curiosidad, la verdad es que ya no recuerdo muy bien como saber que a un chico le gusto…-

-¿Acaso hay alguien que te guste además de mí que quieres saber si gusta de ti?- le replique celoso, parecía un travalenguas

-jajajaja no, tonto, es para ayudar a un amigo enamorado-

De repente escuche toser como loco a Endou

-¡Endou! ¿Estás bien?- le pregunte preocupado

-sí, sí, solo me ahogue con un arroz, no te preocupes- dijo luego de tomar agua

-Ok…-le respondí dudoso

-¡Dime, Kidou!-me replico Naruko

-A ver… como me di cuenta de que yo te gustaba…-me puse a pensar-la verdad... ¡No lo recuerdo!

-¿Qué? ¿No lo recuerdas?-

-No, qué raro que yo no recuerde ese tipo de cosas…-dije preocupado mientras comía una cucharada de curry

-es verdad, tú tienes muy buena memoria, y más cuando se trata de mí…-menciono algo avergonzada

-¿Y tú Naruko? ¿Recuerdas?-

-mmmm…a decir verdad…creo que nunca me lo pensé, fue como si desde el principio supiera que nos convertiríamos en novios algún día…-

-¡por eso no lo recuerdo! Era tan lógico que nos queríamos que nunca me lo pensé…-

-jajajaja qué divertidos son- menciono el capitán de cabellos azul y ojos café sentado frente a nosotros- ¿Tan seguros son de sí mismos como para creer desde el principio que esa persona gusta de ustedes?

-jajajaja- reímos los dos- ¡Fue un amor a primera vista!

Nos miramos sorprendidos, era tan vergonzoso y a la vez tan encantador decir algo tan cursi al mismo tiempo, divertidos nos abrazamos de ladito, yo tomé a Naruko por el hombro y ella mi cintura y así nos quedamos un ratito mientras descansábamos de la comida.

Ya de noche…

…Fubuki se encontraba en el techo de la caravana, con su saco de dormir y todo, solo miraba el cielo cubierto de estrellas, hermosos, pero eso no detenía los inquietantes latidos de su corazón.

-¿Uh? ¿Fubuki? Con aquí te encontrabas…-Dijo el capitán

-¿Uh?- Fubuki noto la presencia del capitán y los dos se sentaron juntos a mirar las estrellas.

-El cielo en Hokkaido se veía mucho más alto- comentó el peligris

-ya veo-respondió el capitán

-allá las estrellas parecen cabezas de alfiler en un cielo cubierto de hielo, en cambio aquí me da la impresión de que estamos más cerca, lo mismo me pasa con Atsuya…-

-¿Aah?- el peli gris dijo algo que el capitán no entendió

-¡Ah no es nada Endou!- rectifico Fubuki-oye…en el partido con Epsilon ¿No actué algo extraño?

-¿extraño? ¡No, para nada! ¡Pienso que gracias a tu ayuda empatamos el juego! ¡No cabe duda que eres un gran goleador estrella!

-¡Ah es cierto! La razón por la que vinieron a nuestro pueblo fue para buscar un goleador estrella

-¡así es! Y tú nos demostraste ese impresionante poder y decidiste formar parte de nuestro equipo-

Fubuki se dio la media vuelta, el capitán se extraño pero no le peso la conciencia. Luego el capitán vio a Tachimukai y al ver al tímido chico lo invento a subir, conversaron un momento antes de que Naruko y yo los interrumpiéramos

-¿Qué? ¿Ustedes tampoco pueden dormir?- se pregunto extrañado el capitán

-La verdad es que yo venía a buscar a Fubuki, pero el Dreadlocks me ha seguido- respondió divertida mi peli rubia

-¡No seas molesta! ¡No te he seguido! ¡Yo vengo a dormir a la caravana-

-ok ok- acepto resignada

-¿Me buscas, Naruko?- la voz del peli plateado sonaba muy seria, y su cara demostraba muy poco agrado por la visita

-Mi niño, te vengo a buscar, no llaman desde Hokkaido, nos quieren saludar, el cielo escarchado te quiere saludar-

Me sorprendí con las palabras de Naruko, no pude entenderlas, ¡es más! No creo que nadie más que Naruko y Fubuki las entendieron, y creo, que ha este último le complacieron lo suficiente para suavizar ese rostro tan amargado que tenía y hacerlo bajar a toda velocidad.

Vi con poco agrado como los dos amigos de la infancia se marchaban hasta el teléfono fijo conversando alegremente, creo que aunque hable de lo más maduro con Naruko, por dentro, sigo siendo un pendejo.

Al otro día…en el partido contra Yukato:

El partido comenzó con Fubuki de delantero, y eso me daba mala espina, no porque el peli plateado pudiera estar enfadado con migo o algo por el estilo, sino porque la mirada de Naruko sentada en la banca observando el partido me inquietaba

Y no era solo su mirada inquietante y perturbada lo que me ponía nervioso, sus labios mordidos y su pie que se movía incesante daban un muy mal augurio.

Fubuki estaba distraído, empezaba lo malo…

Kageyama robo el balón luego de la distracción de Fubuki y luego de unos cuantos pases y un súper tiro giratorio de Fubuki tratamos de meter gol y fallamos, la mano fantasma no se podía subestimar ni tampoco el equipo en sí.

Y luego en un intento fallido de poner en práctica la nueva técnica de su abuelo casi nos metieron un gol, pero eso nos ayudaba, nosotros protegeríamos la portería para que Endou se concentrara en la nueva técnica.

Ninguno de los equipos cedía, todos poníamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo y en todo maldito sentido, hasta Kurimatsu aprendió una nueva técnica especial.

Rika lanzo su lluvia de rosas pero aún así, no pudimos meter gol.

Rika estaba más que enfadada, creía que su amor no era suficiente y que por eso no anotaban.

Se acoplaban a nuestra velocidad y podían analizarnos muy bien, nos llevaban la delantera, aunque pronto nos pusimos al día.

Domon le paso el balón a Ichinose.

-¡Haremos ese tiro lleno de amor!- dijo la morena acercándose a su amor

-¡no entiendo! ¡¿A qué te refieres?!- pregunto totalmente fuera de sí Ichinose

-¡Qué otra cosa más el resultado de nuestra unión! ¡Me refiero a la mariposa de ensueño!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Vamos toma mi mano! ¡Confía en mí!-

-¡Ichinose! ¡Vamos inténtalo!- le grite

-¡ya! ¡Hazlo!- grito Domon

-¡está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Hagámoslo!- trato de tomar su mano pero fueron parados por la defensa de Yukato

"¡pobres destruyeron su amor! ¡Aunque de un principio nunca existió!"- dijo Kogure

Tratan nuevamente de meternos un gol mientras Endou intenta su técnica pero lo detengo y termina el primer tiempo en 0

Los dos porteros están más que motivados.

Todos vemos que nuestras debilidades son expuestas por este equipo pero solo nos hace divertirnos más, les pondremos más empeño.

Empieza el segundo tiempo y la danza de fuego de Ichinose nos da el balón, tengo el balón, hago una finta y le paso el balón a Fubuki, todos gritan su nombre para que haga un gol, pero algo extraño le sucede y se lo quitan.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Fubuki?!- le grito

-¡Antes solo te concentrabas en anotar goles! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-Fubuki…que te impide jugar…-piensa preocupado el capitán

-¡MIERDA CÁLLENSE TODOS!- escuchamos gritar desde las bancas, era Naruko.

Todos incluso los del equipo contrario les quedamos mirando, estaba roja de cólera, la rabia se le veía brotar de los poros, sus pelos alborotados y sus dientes fuertemente apretados mostraban una ira incontrolable.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿QUÉ ACASO NO SE PUEDE EQUIBOCAR! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA LES PASA?! ¡NO LE EXIGAN MÁS! ¡¿QUÉ SE CREEN?!- la reacción de Naruko nos dejo más que perplejos y nos hizo sentir mal a todos, por lo menos Fubuki sonrió un poco

-Gracias, Naruko…-susurro, ésta se sentó y furiosa no se digno a mirarnos

Seguimos jugando, bloqueando a nuestros oponentes, pero lanzan un disparo arco iris y la mano demoniaca lo detiene pero muestra una nueva técnica que está dispuesta a aprender Tachimukai.

-¡es hora del contra ataque!- dice Endou.

Lanzamos y Tachimukai intenta hacer la mano demoniaca pero falla, ¡Goooooooooool!

Seguimos atacando y la lluvia de rosas mientras Tachimukai practica nos da otro gol, luego nuestro doble bus y finalmente nuestro fénix nos da el gol ganador.

A Tachimukai y su equipo les falta mucho por aprender.

Todos nos damos la mano y nos damos cuenta que Tachimukai tiene un gran talento, y que nos sirve mucho.

Naruko se me pierde de la vista…

CONTINUARA

bueno chicos, desde ahora, como ya esta a punto de empezar mis vacaciones, prometo publicarles bastante seguido,es hora de poner cada vez más interesante esta historia de amor, y volver a captar a seguidores XD


	21. Chapter 21

En el baño…

-hice todo lo posible por controlar a Atsuya, pero aún me falta mucho… ¡ya sé! Intentare meter un gol en el otro partido Atsuya ¿no te parece buena idea?-

Fubuki hablaba solo nuevamente, Naruko lo escuchaba con lágrimas en los ojos, sin poder hacer nada.

En un rincón apartado de todos…

-¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Estás enfadada?-le dije a mi niña mientras me le acercaba

-¡Kidou!- se sorprendió al verme- siempre me encuentras…

Si fuera otro su estado de ánimo estaría feliz por este gesto, pero al parecer su tristeza le impedía sentir felicidad, mi niña miraba cansada el horizonte abrazando sus piernas como una pequeña niña.

-dime, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te enfadaste tanto en el partido?-

-jajajaja, que tonta fui, hice nuevamente un melodrama, bueno… es que…-mi niña dudaba en decirme pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo no le gustaba ocultarme cosas- estoy cansada de que le exijan tanto a Fubuki el está pasando por un mal momento y…

-¿Qué mal momento?- la interrumpí

-No te lo puedo decir, a su debido tiempo todos se enteraran, por eso me disculpare con los chicos más rato, ustedes no saben que Fubuki está mal y que yo los rete por algo que no saben es…-

-No te preocupes los chicos ya se disculparon con Fubuki, dijeron que lo sentían por gritarle que tratarían de no exigirle demasiado porque lo veían muy cansado…-le informe a mi niña

-espero que eso ayude…- aún así, su depresión seguía

-¿Hay algo más que te moleste?- le pregunte

-Sí, que me hayas interrumpido dos veces con palabras y no con be…- la bese de sorpresa

-Te leo la mente- le dije, juguetón

Sonrojada y tratando de ocultar una sonrisa- y que hayas apoyado a Ichinose a hacer ese tiro con Rika, sabiendo que él está comprometido-

-¡Ay mi amor! ¡Era por el equipo!- le dije mientras la acorralaba y posaba mi frente en la suya

-¡Ah! ¡¿Por el equipo?! ¡¿Acaso harías cualquier cosa por el equipo?!-

-sip- le bese la frente

-¡¿Incluso engañarme?!- pregunto sorprendida

-No, eso no- cada vez la recostaba más en el pasto

-¡Entonces! ¡Es lo mismo, es lo mismo!- replicaba picada

-no, no es lo mismo- ya la tenía sobre el pasto

-¿por qué?- sostuvo mi cara con sus manos y detuvo mi beso

-porque nunca me atrevería hacerte daño…-

-mmmmm, mas te vale, mi chico de los dreadlocks-

Una serie de beso y caricias, no muuy correctas para nuestra edad, siguió a la conversación hasta que nos mandaron a llamar para cenar, menos mal, sino la cosa terminaría mal

Al día siguiente…

Al medio día teníamos un partido con el equipo de un amigo de Endou, desconocido para nosotros, el cual tenía un equipo.

Una neblina extraña nos invadió justo al medio día, hora en la que habían acordado el partido, una extraña luz celeste dio señales de que el equipo del tal Hiroto estaba presente, pero nuestra sorpresa no fue poca, cuando el equipo del supuesto amigo de Endou era un nuevo equipo del instituto Alien, el cual no conocíamos: Génesis.

~Narra Naruko~

La sorpresa fue bastante grande, yo por lo menos estaba sorprendida, pero la cara de los chicos expresaba algo más que un simple exalto por lo que se mostraba ante nuestros ojos, demostraba un shock, un shock bastante grande como para hacer que sus pupilas se contrajeran y sus cuerpos tiritaban, no sé si de ira, no sé si de decepción, no sé si miedo…pero sus gestos solo mostraban algo que nunca se esperaban ya que ni siquiera querían imaginárselo.

-Kidou…-toque su hombro suavemente pero este tomo mi mano y la aparto

-ahora no Naruko…- miraba enfurecido al equipo alien vestido de blanco y negro- ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

Ahora era yo la en Shock, de verdad no le estaba tomando el peso al asunto…me sentí culpable y tonta…retrocedí y me senté en la banca con una gran interrogante:

¿Por qué no estoy tan preocupada como ellos? ¿Por qué no me causa tanta conmoción como a ellos? ¿Por qué de alguna manera me alegro esto? ¿Querré que tengan un nuevo reto? No, no es nada de eso…hace tiempo corría por mi mente aquel egoísta sentimiento…no quería que todo esto de los aliens se acabara nunca porque sabía, tal vez no estaba segura pero lo sentía dentro de mi ser, que cuando esto acabara ya no podría ver más a Kidou…

¡Soy una maldita egoísta! ¡Siempre lo he sido!

Ver ese partido fue mi castigo por aquellos pensamientos, vi como con cada gol todo se destruía: el amor, la esperanza, el interior

Cada parte mi cuerpo empezó a destrozarse por dentro mientras miraba esas dolorosas escenas…

Se destrozo mi brazo derecho cuando veía como cada vez que le metían un gol a Endou este se levantaba adolorido y cada vez con menos fuerzas, luchando por que sus ojos no perdieran el fulgor con los que había empezado a jugar.

Se destrozo mi brazo izquierdo cuando veía a Kazemaru corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de alcanzar a los jugadores de Génesis para quitarles el balón y que no siguieran hiriendo a Endou con cada uno de sus tiros…

Se destrozo mi pierna derecha cuando veía como se apagaban de impotencia y tristeza los ojos de Kazemaru por no poder proteger a quien más amaba impotente porque sus piernas ya no podían correr más por la cantidad de energía utilizada y moretones

Se destrozo mi pierna izquierda cuando veía como Fubuki luchaba consigo mismo, tratando de ser mismo con cada paso que daba, luchando contra aquel ser que poseía su mente y tergiversaba el amor y apoyo que le daban sus compañeros

Jadeaba incesante, ya no podía seguir viendo ese partido, me retorcía de dolor, pero aun así no me permitía cerrar los ojos

"¡MÍRALOS! ¡MÍRALOS COMO SUFREN! ¡ACASO ESTAS DISPUESTA A SEGUIR VIENDO ESTE TIPO DE ATROSIDADES SOLO POR SEGUIR CON KIDOU! ¡SOLO LE HACES MÁS DAÑO!"

-¡Naruko-san! ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto preocupada mi cuñadita

-jejeje si…-me costó un poco hablar- estoy bien…no te preocupes….estoy….bien-

-¿Segura? ¡Pareces tener mucho dolor!-me respondió, cada vez más preocupada

-Es por ellos….-los apunte con mi mirada- sufro por ellos…

Haruna calló y se sentó a mi lado observándolos con una mirada de agonía que me rompió el corazón

Pero el dolor aumentaría al ver como mi Kidou se levantaba del suelo, limpiándose con dificultad el sudor que corría sin cesar por todo su cuerpo, luego de que uno de los de Génesis lo botara, tratando con todas sus fuerzas el seguir luchando, para darle ánimos a su capitán y a todo su equipo, el no se rendiría…y si lo hacía seria el penúltimo luego de Endou.

Cerré los ojos, no porque quería, fue un movimiento reflejo al sufrimiento por el que pasaba, me retorcía en mi asiento apretando mi pecho con nervio, rechinando mis dientes con ímpetu y tratando de devolver hacía mis ojos las lágrimas que no dejaban de fluir. Haruna me masajeaba la espalda preguntándome qué me pasaba pero yo ya no podía escuchar nada, solo los gritos de dolor de mi interior, pero volví a la realidad cuando escuche a todos gritar: ¡FUBUKI!

Mis ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente al frente, mientras veía como Fubuki se abalanzaba frente a un fuerte tiro de Grand y este le golpeaba en la cara. Me levante del asiento al instante y corrí sin importar nada hacía él: ¡Shirou!

~narra Kidou~

Lo último que dijo el capitán de Génesis fue que esperaba que nuestro amigo se mejorara, y eso solo hizo que se avivaran las llamas de la rabia y la impotencia.

Luego del partido…

Todos teníamos los nervios destrozados…Naruko abrazaba con fuerza a Fubuki mientras lanzaba lagrimones desconsolada…

-¡QUIERO QUE SE ACABE TODO ESTO!¡YA NO ME IMPORTA NADA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DETEN TODO ESTO! ¡DETENTE! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE HERIDO, SHIROU! ¡SHIROU VUELVE CONMIGO! ¡QUE SE DETENGA TODO ESTO POR FAVOR!- Todos mirábamos la escena mientras sentíamos como nuestros corazones se destruían con aquella escena, y es que, aunque en el fondo no entendíamos bien lo que pasaba, entendíamos perfectamente, que para Naruko ver en ese estado a quien consideraba su hermano y única familia era algo que le destrozaba el corazón y los nervios…ya que no hace poco, Fubuki estaba peor.

-Tranquilízate, Naruko, Tachimukai ya ha ido a llamar a la ambulancia y solo esta inconsciente…suéltalo que lo ahogas…- Le dijo, con dulzura de madre la entrenadora, quien bajo a Fubuki apoyo su cabeza en una toalla que había doblado como almohada para él.

-Tiene que decirles…tiene que contarles todo…yo no dejare que el vuelva a jugar hasta que este mentalmente estable, pero eso es algo que hasta ellos deben entender…- dijo en apenas un audible susurro Naruko

En el hospital…

-Muchas gracias- dijo taciturna la entrenadora al marcharse el doctor

-Me da gusto saber… qué no fue nada grave- suspiro aliviada, pero a la vez afligida, Natsumi

-Si…-respondió la entrenadora

Nos encontrábamos alrededor de un Fubuki inconsciente y malherido, y aunque teníamos pena, ya estábamos un poco más tranquilos, todos menos Naruko; quién sentada a su lado estrechaba fuertemente su mano

-Nosotros fuimos los que ocasionamos esto, como no pudimos detenerlos, Fubuki hizo lo imposible para que no anotaran- los defensores del equipo se sentían culpables

-Amigos, ¿Están seguros de que Fubuki, solo trato de detener el balón del equipo génesis?- las palabras de mi hermano nos sobre saltaron, y Naruko por primera vez en todo este tiempo dirigió su mirada a alguien que no fuera Fubuki

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto preocupada Natsumi

-No es que…solo qué- Haruna dudaba

-Explícate, Haruna- exigió pasivo el capitán

-mmmmm- Haruna se veía nerviosa- la verdad, es que sentí un poco de miedo, por la expresión que tenía Fubuki en el juego-

-Es verdad nunca había visto que se comportara así- declaró Touko

-No…también en el partido con Epsilon, cuando recibía el balón empezaba a actuar muy extraño, me dio la impresión de que cambiaba de personalidad-

-Ah…- exclamo el capitán

-¿Qué sucede pasa algo malo?- preguntó Aki

-Ahora recordé, que durante el partido con Epsilon lo note un poco preocupado, me pregunto acerca de su comportamiento, pero la verdad, no supe cómo responder a su pregunta…probablemente el pobre Fubuki se encontraba muy angustiado- al decir estas palabras, me di cuenta de que los chicos no habían notado el extraño comportamiento de Fubuki como yo, ellos no vieron por todo lo que paso Naruko y el, durante esos días, creí que eran un poco más consientes de ello. Vi como Naruko acariciaba la mano estrechada de Fubuki contra su mejilla, sufría más que nadie, entendía más que nadie, pero aún así permanecía en silencio.

Recordé lo último que dijo Naruko antes de traerlo al hospital "Tiene que decirles…tiene que contarles todo…yo no dejare que el vuelva a jugar hasta que este mentalmente estable, pero eso es algo que hasta ellos deben entender…" y sin miedo pregunte:

-por cierto entrenadora, ¿Usted sabe algo al respecto?- vi como todos dirigían sus miradas hacía la alta mujer de cabellos verdes, y me di cuenta que Naruko me miraba fijamente.

La entrenadora desvió la mirada

-¿Sabe algo no es así?- pregunto perdiendo la paciencia Endou-¡Entrenadora!- exigía respuesta

La entrenadora nos miro a los ojos y contó la triste historia, del hermano menor de Fubuki.

-Su nombre era Atsuya, y jugaba futbol soccer en el mismo equipo con Fubuki. Fubuki se dedicaba a robar el balón y él a meter goles, era la combinación perfecta, hasta que cierto día ocurrió un accidente. Cuando iban de regreso a casa después de un partido, una avalancha los sepulto. Afortunadamente Fubuki salió proyectado del auto, pero Atsuya y sus papás no sobrevivieron. Y desde entonces Fubuki creó la personalidad de su hermano en su mente, es decir, Fubuki tiene dos personalidades, la suya de defensa y la de su hermano de delantero-

-Entonces la ¿"eterna ventisca"?- pregunto asustado Ichinose

-Es la técnica de Atsuya-

-Entonces ¿Fubuki cambiaba de personalidad siempre que iba a utilizar la "eterna ventisca"?- pregunto Domon

-¡Pero entrenadora! ¿De verdad pueden ocurrir esas cosas? ¿Se pueden utilizar dos personalidades al mismo tiempo?- pregunto esta vez Kabeyama

-Puede que sea un poco complicado, pero puede que las eventuales batallas que tuvimos hace poco con el instituto alien provocaron ese desequilibrio en su mente, hasta que finalmente colapso-

-¿Provoco ese desequilibrio?- pregunto Aki

-Así es- respondió la entrenadora

-¿Lo obligaron a jugar? Argh- gruño Aki- ¡¿Por qué tomaron la decisión de meter a Fubuki a nuestro Equipo?!- grito enfurecida-Se supone que usted conocía el historial de Fubuki, sobre todo el riesgo que esto representaba. Entonces ¡Entonces usted debería estar preparada y saber cómo afrontar esta situación!-

-¿Qué?- exclamo la Entrenadora

-¿Por qué arriesgaron tanto a Fubuki? ¡Lo único que les importa es ganar! ¡Aunque logren derrotar al instituto Alien, Fubuki podría sufrir las concecue- fue interrumpida por una fuerte cachetada que le otorgo Naruko

-¡Kyaaa!- gritó Aki, mientras se tocaba la mejilla

-Cállate- murmuro Naruko

-¿Qué?- pregunto Aki

-¡Que te calles!- resonó en la habitación el fuerte grito, que a todos nos congelo- ¡¿Crees que Fubuki no sabía las consecuencias, su estado?! ¡¿Crees que yo lo hubiera dejado entrar al equipo sin saberlas?! ¡Fubuki ama el futbol! ¡Y es por eso que a pesar de todo acepto la oferta! ¡No hables si no tienes idea! ¡Fubuki lucho con todas sus fuerzas! ¡Ya no es un niño que puede quedarse con sus traumas escondido entre la nieve! ¡El tenía que luchar contra la personalidad de Atsuya! ¡Y es por eso que yo acepte el riesgo! ¡Qué acepte que entrara al equipo, para que se diera cuenta de que ya no puede vivir con Atsuya dentro de su cuerpo! ¡Era la única manera! ¡¿Crees que es el único, o que tú eres la única se sufre?! ¡Tanto la entrenadora, como tus compañeros y yo sufrimos por Fubuki! ¡Yo lo amo con toda mi alma! ¡¿Crees que me gusta verlo herido, con vendas y postrado en una cama de hospital?! ¡Pero él tiene que enfrentar sus conflictos! ¡Y aquí estoy yo para ayudarlo! ¡No te atrevas a echarle la culpa a la entrenadora porque este fue el trato! ¡Fubuki lucharía contra los aliens y contra sí mismo!- Naruko se desasía en lágrimas y gritos tan altos que con el tiempo le quebraban la garganta, tiritaba a más no poder mientras regañaba a Aki y expresaba sus sentimientos. Luego se sentó nuevamente junto a Fubuki y pidió esta vez más serena- Ustedes deben seguir entrenando, no pueden rendirse, así nada más, porque hay veces que para llegar a tu objetivo no tienes que pelear contra tu enemigo, sino que contra ti mismo…-

-Naruko…te prometo, que eso haremos- Endou se levanto y con una seña hizo que todos saliéramos, incluso yo, que lo último que vi fue como Naruko se derrumbaba en lágrimas frente a su amigo.

Al día siguiente supimos que Kazemaru se había marchado del equipo, lo que causo una gran depresión en Endou. Un gran conflicto entre nosotros y la entrenadora se formó, culpándola a ella de todas nuestras desgracias, pero a pesar de ello teníamos que seguir adelante, como lo había pedido Naruko, pero Endou por primera vez rompió una promesa….

-Lo siento, no puedo entrenar…-

-¿Ah?- exclamamos todos

-Lo siento, siento que no puedo enfrentar otro juego, creo que no merezco recibir el balón, quiero que lo cuides mucho…-

Al día siguiente…

Ya va un día entero en el cual Endou no se ha movido ni un centímetro, inclusive con esta lluvia inminente, aún sigue sentado en la azotea del colegio de Tachimukai, deprimido, totalmente desolado. Y aunque todos hemos intentado sacarlo de ese estado, ninguno ha tenido éxito.

No he visto a Naruko desde que Fubuki fue hospitalizado, luego de la pelea con Aki, no creo que quiera verle la cara a nadie…

Y es que fue tan dolorosa esa escena, fue una gran clavada en el corazón, incluso pensé que ella seguía amando al peli plateado…

¿Por qué me haces esto Naruko? ¿Por qué me haces sufrir de esta manera? Mi corazón no deja de temblar y encogerse por tu culpa, por el miedo a perderte que me has infligido.

CONTINUARA

los siento, sé que es un poco más cortito de lo acostumbrado, pero es que tienen que ser pacientes, estoy feliz por escribir más seguido! me di cuenta que más por los comentarios, escribo pos complacencia ¡Y mira como ha cambiado mi redacción con el tiempo! jajaja

Espero que les guste, gracias por leer


	22. Chapter 22

Entretanto, una pequeña figura de cabellos rubios dormía junta a la cama de su amigo, apoyando solo la cabeza en la cama, ocupando sus brazos como almohada.

Su sueño no era muy tranquilo, tenía pesadillas y se llenaba de miedo al ver la oscura habitación al abrir los ojos, pensaba en Kidou, en la manera egoísta en que lo había en peli plateado, al cual amaba fervientemente, era su hermano…

La entrenadora había hablado con ella, le había contado toda la verdad y se había disculpado a pesar de su negativa de que no era necesario. Al salir la mayor de la habitación escucho su conversación con Natsumi y como ésta le pedía que no dejara de ser la entrenadora, eso le alegro un poco.

Una nueva pesadilla de Fubuki la despertó, el peli plateado tuvo el mismo miedo que ella al ver la oscura habitación, pero se refugiaron los dos en un tierno abrazo. Mañana sería un nuevo día, y había decidido ir a ver a Raimon.

El entrenamiento no podía ir peor, nadie tenía la cabeza para entrenar, pero teníamos que hacerlo, teníamos que seguir luchando. Hice lo que más pude, le puse mi mayor empeño y trate de que por lo menos, mis compañeros, se conectaran un poco con el balón, haría lo que pudiera hasta que Endou llegara

Estábamos en el descanso, y el silencio reinaba, y un enrarecido ambiente dominaba en el estado de ánimo de cada uno, peor que cuando practicábamos, era como una combinación de tristeza con impotencia y rabia.

-Entiendo que estén mal y deprimidos, yo también lo estoy, y creo que mucho más que ustedes, pero aún así tenemos que seguir adelante- rompí el silencio, pero cuando iba a recibir respuesta…

-¿Qué les sucede chicos? ¿Por qué tan deprimidos?- una muy familiar voz retumbo en mis oídos, mejor dicho, en los de todos, era Naruko.

Llevaba puesta una remera que dejaba ver su ombligo, con mangas cortas y acapulladas (se refiere a que son redondas e infladas ) un jeans con patas anchas, y converses, traía el cabello tomado en un cola y un bolso deportivo.

-¡Naruko!- gritaron al unísono, yo me mantuve en silencio, desviando la mirada.

La rubia se acerco en silencio y con paso firme hacía las chicas del grupo. Con una muy elegante reverencia, que más que reverencia parecía un paso de tango, se inclino frente a Aki.

-Perdóname, de verdad lo siento demasiado, Aki-

La morena sonrió, y se lanzo a abrazar a la rubia

-Yo también lo siento, de verdad hable demás-

-No, no te disculpes, fui yo la que exagere, perdóname-

-No hay nada que perdonar- estrujo más el abrazo

-¡Yo también quiero!- grito Haruna, lanzándose sobre las chicas

-¡Yo también!- grito Kageyama y abrazo a las 3 chicas

Pronto, todos se unieron en un gran abrazo, por fin dibujándoles a los jugadores una sonrisa en la cara luego de tanto tiempo, Sólo Natsumi y yo quedamos afuera; Natsumi porque no era de esas y yo porque estaba más que enfadado con la rubia.

-¿Por qué no te unes?- me pregunto Natsumi

-No estoy de humor para estar con Naruko- respondí secamente, la peli roja siempre me ha dado el aire de confianza como para responderle aquello

- ¡¿Se han peleado?!- pregunto totalmente exaltada

-No, creo…la verdad es que me siento herido, por lo de Fubuki…-

La peli roja se calmo y me miro con algo de lastima

-Vamos, tu sabes que la relación de esos dos es algo…"complicada" por decirlo de alguna manera, están pasando por momentos muy difíciles-

-¡Pero es que estoy arto! ¡Siempre tengo que ser yo el paciente y maduro! ¡Siempre tengo que cederle a Naruko a Fubuki! ¡Ella es mi novia!- subí un poco el tono, y al solo terminar me sentí arrepentido- Lo siento…me estoy desquitando contigo…- refregué mis ojos con desesperación, estaba muy cansado.

-No te preocupes…- Natsumi poso su mano sobre mi cabeza y acaricio mis cabellos- te entiendo, tienes todo el derecho de ser egoísta con lo mucho que la amas-

-Gracias, Natsumi-

-No es nada, Kidou-

Narra Naruko

Al terminar el abrazo en grupo entre muchas risas, vi la hermosa escena, "como se complementan eso dos" pensé con lágrimas humedeciendo mis ojos

Era Natsumi, quien acariciaba los cabellos de Kidou, con extrema calidez y ternura, y éste le sonreía con amor, con agradecimiento. Si no fuera porque mis músculos no me respondían ya me hubiera lanzado de bruces al suelo.

-¿Naruko?- Haruna estaba preocupada por mi actitud, por mis ojos fijos en un lugar que desconocía, siguió mi mirada, al igual que los demás, y vieron como yo la escena

-Ooooow…- musitaron

-¡Hermano!- grito exaltada Haruna- ¡¿Cómo…- se vio interrumpida por mi mano posada en su hombro, y me gesto de negación. No necesitaba que dijera nada, no era necesario.

-Kidou…- pronuncie su nombre, procurando no llorar. Iba a pedirle que habláramos, que tuviéramos un tiempo para nosotros

- No estoy de humor Naruko- me respondió tan frió como nunca lo había hecho, hizo encoger mi corazón- me retiro- dijo mirando a su equipo, y se marchó

Lo peor de todo fue…que Natsumi lo siguió…

-¡¿Pero qué sucede aquí?!- exclamó Haruna, presionando sus mejillas con sus manos- ¡¿Qué pasa con todo el mundo?! ¡¿Cómo Kidou…- nuevamente la interrumpí con un toque en su hombro, y le di una perfecta sonrisa para que no se preocupara

-Estoy perfecta, no te preocupes, ahora dime…¿Dónde esta Endou?-

Narrador omnisciente

-Hola-

El moreno levanto la mirada y vio a la rubia parada frente a él, con una sonrisa un poco forzada- hola- le respondió a desganas

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Quiero dejar el equipo- la rubia dio un respingo, le impresiono demasiado ese pensamiento de parte del moreno

-¿Es por Kazemaru?-

-¿Ya te contaron?-

-No vendría sin haberme informado-

-¿Quién?- Si cualquiera hubiera visto a Endou hablando de esa manera tan fría y tosca, hubieran dejado de verlo de la misma manera, hubieran creído que no era él. Pero la rubia conocía una parte del arquero que nadie más conocía, conocía parte de su corazón, además no porque alguien sonría todo el tiempo y sea amable con todos nunca sienta rabia o pueda ser violento con alguien.

-La entrenado, cuando fue a visitar a Fubuki-

-¿Cómo está Fubuki?- la actitud del moreno se ablando un poco

-Mejor que tú a mi parecer, se recuperara pronto y volverá, y aunque no podrá jugar por un tiempo, por lo menos estará con ustedes- dijo ladeando la cabeza y entregándole una sonrisa, no era necesaria comportarse indiferente frente a ella, o como si quisiera que se fuera, cuando no era así- y dime Endou, ahora que has probado el desamor ¿A qué ha sabido?- pregunto divertida, mientras se sentaba a su lado

-A mierda- los ojos de la chica se abrieron como dos platos, para luego carcajearse hasta quedar sin aire

-¡¿Dices malas palabras?! ¡Ahora no creo que haya sido tan malo! Jajajajaj- seguía riéndose sin parar, logrando que el moreno esbozara una sonrisa

-¿Y por qué?- ya el tono que ocupaba era más él

-Porque…- la rubia se limpio algunas lágrimas- porque así has descubierto una nueva parte de ti, te puedes enojar lo suficiente como para insultar, no está nada mal- rodeo e cuello del moreno con su brazo y lo atrajo hasta ella- y bueno, como dice el dicho…-

-¿Fácil viene, fácil se va?- la interrumpió el arquero

-¡No! ¡Que, va! ¡El amor es un puto testarudo! Iba a decir: Un clavo saca a otro clavo-

-¿Ya me estas pidiendo que lo olvide, y más encima lo reemplace?-

-Sí, es lo mejor-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no es tu tipo de hombre-

-Naruko, no me gustan los hombres-

-¡Vamos, Endou!- le pego un codazo ligero divertida- si igual son más de tu gusto…-

-Bueno…tienes razón- acepto algo avergonzado- ¿Y por qué no es mi tipo de hombre?-

-¡Por qué ha sido muy débil! ¡Tú eres una persona decidida, persistente y que nunca se rinde! ¡Mira como te ha dejado con su escapada! –

-Creo que tienes razón…-pronunció agachando la cabeza deprimido

-Creo que necesitas uno mucho más decidido, cálido y valeroso….- la rubio miro hacia atrás- y tal vez…no esta tan lejos como piensas…-

Endou miro hacia atrás también, y vio como el pequeño Tachimukai entrenaba con tanto esmero, así la rubia logro que el capitán bajara a comer. Animo un poco el corazón del capitán pero pronto todo su esfuerzo se fue al traste, con la ida de Kurimatsu al día siguiente.

-"Ese chico le tenía ganas también a Kazemaru…" – pensó Naruko al llegar nuevamente a la azotea donde se encontraba su arquero amigo.

Había llegado justo para escuchar la plática de Aki con el arquero, donde le decía que ya no lo reconocía y salió llorando, pasando justo por su lado.

Se dirigió a las rejas de la azotea y vio como la entrenadora hablaba con el equipo de Raimon, aunque no sabía lo que decía pero se lo intuyo.

-Te quieren echar del equipo- pronuncio

-Me da lo mismo-respondió

-Le cedieron el papel a Kidou-

-El sería mejor capitán que yo…-

Naruko apretó fuertemente la reja con sus manos, y su corazón dio un salto cuando vio que Kidou miro hacía su lugar, entrecruzando solo por un momento sus orbes. Pronto la dejo de mirar, y le dieron unas ganas tremendas, de llorar, no se contuvo.

Luego de unos momentos de llanto, Naruko llamo estrepitosamente a Endou

-¡Endou tienes que ver esto!-

Era Tachimukai, quien trataba de aprender la mano demoniaca, muchos golpes, muchos fallos, muchas heridas, pero aún así no rendía, Endou lo miraba embobado. La luz por fin volvió a sus ojos cuando le escucho gritar al pequeño- ¡No me rendiré!- y por fin lo logró.

El pequeño de ojos ámbar, grito emocionado hacía Endou

-¡Mira Endou! ¡Lo conseguí, lo conseguí!-

Para Endou, todo por fin volvió a cobrar sentido, y su corazón se lleno de gozo y ganas de volver a patear el balón, el chiquillo le había hecho renacer.

-Te has vuelto a enamorar ¿eh?- pronuncio irónica la rubia- ¡Bien hecho, Tachimukai! ¡Bien hecho!- le felicito saltando y moviendo los brazos con alegría

-¡Tampoco me daré por vencido luchare a su lado para recuperar el deporte que significa tanto para mí! ¡Sé que algún día Kazemaru y nuestros amigos regresaran al equipo!-

-¡Bien dicho compañero!- con Naruko chocaron palmas

Luego de ello Endou se disculpo con su equipo y volvió a ser su capitán, y feliz Endou acepto al su nuevo prospecto en el equipo, ¡Si casi lo besa! Son el uno para el otro.

Narra Kidou

Todo volvía a la normalidad en el equipo, todos estábamos felices por el renacer de nuestras energías, pero yo por lo menos, no estaba del todo alegre…

Fubuki volvió con Naruko luego de que le dieran de alta, éste se disculpo por preocuparlos.

Nos dirigíamos a Okinawa, lo más probable que Goenji estuviera ahí.

5 días, 5 días llevaba sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a Naruko…y ni siquiera me había permitido llorar, por lo menos Natsumi había estado a mi lado, apoyándome.

En esos días explaye todo con la peli roja, se había convertido en mi mayor confidente, pasamos gran parte del tiempo juntos

Narra Naruko

Nos encontrábamos camino a Okinawa, en busca de un tal Goenji, habíamos parado en un mini-market, y yo me había quedado arriba del bus

-¿Naruko?- era Haruna, quien se acercaba a mí cara de preocupación y se sentaba a mi lado

-Dime, Haruna-chan-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Porque yo no te veo bien-

Mi sonrisa perfecta se rompió con eso último, no podía ocultar más ese grabe dolor que sentía en mi corazón.

-L-L-Lo s-siento, Haruna-chan, p-p-pero creo…- mis labios temblaban ¡Todo mi ser temblaba!

-Naruko, si quieres llorar, llora-

Negué con la cabeza, temblando como gelatina

-N-N-No m-m-me niego a-a-a llorar…m-e lo merezco-

-¡Naruko! ¡¿Cómo dices eso?!- mi cuñadita estaba más que alterada con la situación

-P-perdóname Haruna…creo que…no podremos ser más familiares- limpié rápidamente a unas tercas lágrimas que trataban de escapar por mis ojos.

-¡No digas eso, por favor!-

-Mira eso- apunte con mi tembloroso dedo hacia afuera por la ventana, exactamente donde se encontraban Natsumi y Kidou conversando de lo más divertidos- ¿No se ven lindos juntos?- apenas termine la frase una fuerte cachetada me atacó

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso nunca más en tu vida!

-Haruna…-

-¡Tu eres a la única que acepto!-

-Haruna…-

-¡Te imaginas cosas donde no son! ¡Y…-

-¡Haruna!-

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Me reventaste el labio!- dije con mi mano cubierta de sangre y mucha más saliendo de mi boca

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grito desesperada mi cuñadita

-jajajajajaj- me carcajee- au au au au- me queje un poco-¡No te preocupes! ¡Estoy bien!

-¡¿Cómo vas a estar bien?!- rápidamente me agarro de la muñeca y me saco del bus a rastras- ¡Entrenadora! ¡Entrenadora!

Todos los chicos voltearon a verme por el grito de Haruna, me sentía muy avergonzada

-¡Kyaaaaa sangre!- gritaron

-¡Siéntate y mira hacia arriba!- me dijo la entrenadora mientras me obligaba a sentarme en la acera- ¡Haruna, ve a comprar agua oxigenada!-

-¡Enseguida!-

-¡¿Pero cómo te paso esto?!- me pregunto exaltada

-jajajaja me tropecé y me golpee contra la esquina de un asiento ¡Lo siento!- la verdad es que aunque me dolía a mares, me hizo sentir un poco más animada y viva la cachetada, fue una manera algo violenta de quererme y preocuparse, pero me daba igual.

Todos se encontraban a mi alrededor, y mi risa anterior había hecho que saliera más sangre, sus caras afligidas me hicieron sentir muy incómoda.

-¡Vamos chicos no es para tanto!-

-¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?!- gritaron exaltados

-¡Naruko! ¡Te pudiste haber sacado un diente!- me regaño Fubuki

-¡Pero no sucedió!-

-Déjala, nunca lo admitirá- era la primera vez en días que escuchaba la voz de Kidou, nunca espere que lo único que me dijera sólo me dieran ganas de llorar

Pronto llego Haruna con el agua oxigenada, y con una pinza y una bolita de algodón, la entrenadora me seco la sangre y desinfecto la herida, para luego ponerme un parche sobre ella.

-no podrás besar por un tiempo- dijo tratando de animarme Fubuki

-"no creo que lo haga hasta que me consiga otro novio…"- quise decir como la mujer despechada que me sentía, pero solo respondí- eso no es nada, me gusta el parche- con una sonrisa que me llego a doler- ¡Ou! Creo que ni siquiera sonreír podre…- eso sí que fue depresivo

Narra Kidou

Tuve insomnio esa noche de viaje, el ver a Naruko sangrando de esa forma me había alterado sobremanera, y mi me odiaba a mi mismo por no haber actuado de esa manera en vez de ayudarla por orgullo.

"Quiero tus abrazos, tus besos, tus caricias…

Quiero todo de ti…

Dime ¿Qué es lo que no ha separado?"

Canté en mi mente…

"No sabes cuánto te extraño

Y como añoro el que me atraigas nuevamente

Con tu suave mano

Dime, amor mío

¿Esto es todo lo que nuestro amor ha podido?

-Qué doloroso es estar lejos de ti…-susurre lo más bajo posible- a mi mente se vino la canción de la rue morgue esa llamada "sigues dando vueltas" y no hizo más que desesperarme

-No…no me dejes…no…- escuche quejidos, me subí en mi asiento y no vi a nadie despierto- Ki…Kidou….no…por favor…no te vayas…- di un respingo, y mi mirada se poso rápidamente en Naruko, era ella quien se quejaba, llamándome en sueños.

No pude moverme ni un centímetro, algo me decía que era lo mejor esperar, esperar que ella llegara a mí. Esa noche no dormí, escuche sus quejidos, e incluso llantos, toda la noche.

Narra Naruko

Desperté, nuevamente sola en el bus mientras los demás comían en un mini market

-Gracias por despertarme- le reclamé a mis amigos que comían un sándwich con un jugo, sentados en la cera

-¡Pero qué ojos más rojos!- clamó Domon, al por fin poder verlos, luego de un rato restregándomelos

-Aquí está tu desayuno- dijo Fubuki pasándome mi sándwich y jugo- ¿volviste a llorar dormida?-

-¡¿Llore dormida?!- exclamé sorprendida

-¡¿Naruko llora dormida?!- preguntó boquiabierto Ichinose

-Llevas 3 días llorando dormida, pensé que te habías dado cuenta- respondió Fubuki

-¡No tenía idea! ¡Dios, desde que murieron mis padres que no lo hago!- mi respiración se comenzó a agitar, esto se me estaba yendo de las manos- ¡Toma!- le devolví bruscamente los alimentos a Fubuki- ¡No tengo hambre!-Corrí con el corazón en la mano, hacia el otro lado de la caravana, ahí me lance al suelo y espere a que mi respiración se calmara.

-Kidou ¿estás bien?- escuche la voz de Natsumi, se encontraba junto con Kidou en el frente de la caravana

-Sí, ¿por?- me acerque lo suficiente como para escuchar mejor

-Estas muy ojeroso- alcance a ver como la peli roja acariciaba bajo los ojos del moreno, nunca mi corazón se había llenado más de rabia

-no te preocupes, solo no dormí los suficiente anoche-

-Aaaah- un silencio se instalo entre ellos- ¿y todavía no hablas con Naruko?- esto se ponía interesante, eso era lo que más quería escuchar

-¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- ese fue mi grito, al casi morirme de un susto cuando un enorme perro labrador salto sobre mí

En un segundo ya tenía a los dos espiados mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro

-"mierda, ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?"- pensé, de verdad odiaba al mundo.

Sin decir nada, me levante hasta quedar sentada, y acaricia al perro cuanto quería

-¿Tanto así te gusto?- le dije al ver el entusiasmo con el que me lamia y me pedía más cariño, aún tenía a mis dos pesadillas atrás- ¡qué lindo eres!- le abrace muy feliz por su cariño, de cual andaba bastante necesitaba esos días

-Ya detente amigo- era Kidou que se acerco a acariciar al perro, nuestras miradas se juntaron y mantuvieron por unos segundos. Esos ojos a través de los cristales oscuros, esos ojos tan hermosos que desde el primer momento me habían cautivado, que desde el primer momento me habían hecho su esclava ¿Haz engatusado a Natsumi con eso mismos ojos?

El perro se le lanzo a Kidou, rompiendo la conexión, se lo agradecí, así el moreno no me veía llorar, me levante rápidamente y desaparecí de su vista

-Eres un malvado- le dijo al perro Kidou mientras lo acariciaba.


End file.
